Naruto: Force Unleashed
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: During a mob attack, Naruto was drawn into the seal and met Kyuubi, who offered him a bloodline limit that allowed him to tap into a long forgotten power known as the Force. What will he do with this power, read to find out. Naruto x Fem.Kyuubi x Harem.
1. Prologue: Force Unleashed

**Disclaimer: Like everyone else on this website, I do not own Naruto. Some guy in Japan does…**

**This is xNamikazeKyuubix here once more with a new story for my fans; I decided to write this while waiting for the votes to pile up for my other story 'Home is where you are'. This unlike my other first story is going to be a full length story of epic length( I hope ) and features a super kickass Naruto that hovers on the doorstep into godlike so if you don't like it don't freaking read this! This is going to be a Naruto- Star Wars crossover but only the force skills and lightsabers that Naruto uses, no star wars characters are going to be in this story.**

**This is probably going to be a Naruto/harem fanfic; the harem will not be so big until it's unmanageable or unbelievable. I'm thinking along the lines of four maybe five girls at most. PLEASE READ THIS: Harem choices will be listed below, and for the love of Kami do not PM or review asking me to put Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shizune or Tsunade into the harem.**

**Harem choices:**

**– this one is a definite already and will be my first fanfic featuring her unless you guys vote for a harem for my first story then it will be my second.**

**Kushina (I will find a way to bring her back if she is within the top four)**

**Mikoto**

**Yugito**

**Yuugao**

**Mei**

**Fu (Nanabi jinchuriki)**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Tayuya**

**Karui**

**Hana**

**Anko**

**Tsunami (within top three because she will be hard to incorporate since she can't fight)**

**Guren**

**Yakumo**

**Isaribi**

**Hotaru**

**Koyuki**

**These girls are available for voting, leave me a review if you want a character to be gender-bended and paired with Naruto.**

* * *

Prologue: Force unleashed

_Five years ago:_

_The Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed demon fox) escaped from the confines of its second prison, the body of Uzumaki Kushina. It happened when Kushina was giving birth to her son, the father of whom was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Unknown to everyone but itself, Kyuubi was perfectly happy living inside Kushina and the two got along pretty well despite the circumstances._

_Kyuubi was forcefully dragged out of the seal by a mysterious force and was forced to attack the village by that same force, a force it had not experienced since the first time Uchiha Madara summoned it to fight the Shodaime at the Valley of the End. In the end, Minato was forced to use the Shiki Fuujin to seal Kyuubi into Naruto, his new-born son. Kyuubi in its state of bloodlust lunged a claw at baby Naruto hoping to kill him before the seal could take effect._

_Using their remaining strength, Minato and Kushina sacrificed their lives to block the claw heading towards their child. After each of them said their final parting words, Minato once again said out loud that he wished the villagers would treat him as a hero… Fat load of good that did him!_

Five years later

A five year old Naruto panted as he ran through a maze of alleyways and corridors to escape the wrath of the mob that were hot on his tracks. Running as fast as his undeveloped legs could propel him, Naruto skidded around a corner and into a different alley. Luck was not on his side today as the alley ended in a dead-end; Naruto looked around with wide eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that could save him. As a last ditch effort, Naruto ran as far in as possible and pressed himself into the darkness of the corner in hope that the mob would not spot him.

Alas that was not to be, the mob advanced upon him with kunais drawn and other forms of improvised weaponry in hand. With a cry of anger the mob fell upon young Naruto as they beat, stabbed, kicked and slashed at him as if trying to maim him in every single way. All Naruto could do was cry and whimper quietly to himself as he either waited for the mob to leave or the ANBU to come to his rescue.

'What did I do to deserve this? Why do they come and hurt me? What did I do to them? Why am I called a demon when I clearly am human? Why me…' Naruto thought before a particularly vicious blow to the back of his head caused him to blackout.

Mindscape

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up before a blinding pain in his head caused him to stumble sideways, so he used the wall for support as the pain went away. Finally noticing his bizarre surroundings, Naruto sighed as he thought the villagers had thrown him in here.

"Great now beating me senseless isn't enough, they had to go and through my body into a sewer as well. Just freaking perfect." Naruto grumbled as he looked around for some signs of a way out.

**"Come to me boy." **A loud voice boomed throughout the sewer causing Naruto to panic and look around frantically as he tried to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked quietly.

**"Walk straight and you will find the answers you seek young one."**

And walk straight Naruto did, he walked until he came upon the strange sight of a large metal gate held closed by what looked to be a flimsy piece of paper with weird writing on it.

**"Come closer boy."**

Naruto shrugged as he walked closer to the bars and didn't even flinch back as a large blood red paw slam down right in front of him, using his eyes to trace the claw back into the cage to find a massive nine-tailed fox crouching behind the bars.

**"Hahaha! Very interesting reaction kit! Even the mightiest of heroes had at least flinched in my presence, yet you do not do so. Very good!"**

"I take it that you are the same Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked my village around five years ago?" Naruto asked with a curious expression.

**"Indeed kit, I am the same Kyuubi from five years ago." **Kyuubi growled softly in response.

"If you are inside me then the Yondaime was not strong enough to kill you so he did the next best thing… he sealed it into a child. And that child was me, am I right?"

**"You are smarter than you let others think kit… yes you are correct in your assumption."**

"So that's the reason the villagers call me all those names and why they form mobs to try and kill me regularly." Naruto analysed in a surprisingly calm voice causing the Kyuubi to look upon him confused.

"**What do you mean by that kit?"**

"You don't know what happens outside the seal?" Naruto asked in confusion.

**"No, I only get the occasional fragment or memory. Now tell me what you meant."**

"Better than that. I'm giving you access to all my senses and memories so you can view them for yourself, just don't blame me if you can't sleep at night." Naruto answered in a cold tone. Kyuubi lived went through all five years of his jailor's life in the span of five minutes and to say that the demon was pissed would be saying that Jiraiya is a pervert, HUGE understatement.

**'And these are the people that have the gall to call me a demon! No demon in the right mind would ever harm a child, yet this people attempted to kill the kit numerous times. Hell if what I saw was correct, the first assassination attempt was only twenty-four hours after the sealing!' **Kyuubi growled to itself.

**"Kit, I take it that you don't know who your parents are?" **Kyuubi asked after contemplating for a few seconds.

"No, I asked old man Hokage a few times but he just said that they were great ninjas and he would tell me when I am older." Naruto replied.

**"Well kit, your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a ninja from Uzushiogakure (Village hidden in the whirling tides) that was sent to Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves) to be my second jailor." **Kyuubi started off causing Naruto to go wide eyed at the information.

**"Yes kit, you aren't the first jinchuriki that held me but that is a story for another time because if I remember correctly time is of the essence since you are still being beaten outside of your mindscape. Now your father was the strongest shinobi in your village, he was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of your village."**

Naruto gaped at this as his brain ran on overtime as it tried to process this information, 'My father is the Yondaime? He sealed the Kyuubi into his own son, why would he do that? Of course! Everyone said the Yondaime was an honourable man so how could he ask someone to do something he wouldn't do himself!'

**"Kit I know this may seem kind of rushed to you but how would you like to have a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)?"** Kyuubi growled in a tone that said 'hurry up and decide or we are both fucked and not in the good way'.

"What would I be able to do?" Naruto asked instantly.

**"To sum it up, you would be able to many things that ordinary ninjas can't do. Basically, levitate objects or people and you can throw them around, ability to sense living things, shoot lightning from your fingers and etc. I will explain more when we aren't in mortal danger!"**

"Fine Kyuubi I accept your gift, now get us both out of this mess!"

Outside the mindscape

The mob backed away in fear as Naruto's body seemed to glow with energy, one of the villagers was about to shout something stupid before the energy exploded outwards in a wave. The impact of the wave caused many of the people to die instantly due to having their necks or spinal cords snapped, the remainder died when their bodies slammed into the sides of the alley.

This was the scene Naruto woke up to barely a minute later, panicking slightly since he didn't have an excuse for what happened; he calmed down when he heard Kyuubi's voice.

**'Run back to your apartment kit, when the old monkey questions you just tell him that I took over you as precautionary measure since you were about to die.'**

'Hai Kyuubi-san.' Naruto thought in his mind before running in the general direction of his apartment block that the Hokage had purchased for him after he was kicked out of the orphanage at four.

**'Don't call me –san, it makes me feel older than I am.'**

'Hai Kyuubi.'

Once he had reached home, Naruto made sure his door and windows were locked securely before sighing and turning in for the night.

Mindscape once more

"Hey Kyuubi what kind of bloodline allows me to do all those things you told me about." Naruto asked with barely contained excitement.

**"Well sit down first kit; this is going to be a rather long explanation." **Kyuubi said before waiting until Naruto settled in comfortably. **"Now tell me kit, what do you know about chakra?"**

"Well the old man once told me that it was what allowed ninjas to perform their jutsus as well as other impossible stuff such as walking on water." Naruto replied almost instantly.

**"That's a rather basic explanation there kit, okay let me explain it fully. Chakra is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of your body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."**

"So what does this have to do with my bloodline Kyuubi?" Naruto had a puzzled look on his face.

**"I'm coming to that kit, now chakra is not only in our bodies but in the environment around us. Every living thing from humans to animals even trees have their own chakra. Chakra from the environment is known as Nature chakra but we aren't here to talk about that." **Kyuubi chuckled at the pout on the young child's face. **"There is something else in the environment around us, it surrounds us along with the entire planet and binds us together. This universal phenomenon is known as the Unifying Force or simply as The Force, humans were once able to wield this power but their bodies evolved to be able to use chakra and lost the ability to use the force."**

"Wow this force thingy sounds great Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

**"Yes it does, doesn't it? Now the bloodline I gave you alters your chakra network so it still allows you to use chakra but also grants you the ability to use the force." **Kyuubi began but was cut off by an excited whoop of joy courtesy of our young blonde jinchuriki.** "Now I know you are excited but to wield this kind of power requires lots of training sometimes even years!"**

At this statement, Naruto seemed to deflate for a total of five seconds before bouncing back onto his feet with a determined glare levelled at Kyuubi.

"I don't care if I have to train for ten years! I will show you and everyone what I am capable of and then finally everyone will respect me and then…" Naruto trailed off as his voice took own a darker tone**. "Those who have crossed me before will suffer my wrath!"**

Kyuubi felt a pleasant shudder run up its spine at the tone that Naruto used,** 'Maybe…just maybe he will be the one for me…only the years will tell.'**

**"Well kit as a reward for your determination, I will teach you a jutsu that will speed up the process for you to reach your goal." **Kyuubi grinned as Naruto looked confused.

"Ano…Kyuubi don't you need fingers to perform the handseals for various jutsus?"

**"Right you are kit…however I never said that this was my only form." **With that said, a blinding crimson light surrounded Kyuubi before it died down to reveal a beautiful female standing where the giant fox was only a few seconds ago. The woman was definitely the most beautiful person Naruto had ever seen, with flowing blood-red hair that fell to her perfect firm butt and a generous bust that while bigger than average wasn't too much as well. She had a body that every women in the world would kill for, curves in all the right places and long slender toned legs. The only things that signified who she was were the nine blood-red tails that seemed to emerge from her ass, the pair of white tipped fox ears on her head and her slitted crimson pupils.

Needless to say Naruto had a massive blush on his face due to the fact that the demoness in front of him was completely naked, it definitely didn't help that she had smirked at him sexily.

"Does Naru-chan like what he sees?" Kyuubi cooed as she pressed her assets together to give him a better view, all Naruto could do was nod. Kyuubi snapped her fingers and she was instantly clothed in a black kimono with a picture of herself in her demon form on the back. "Good, now the jutsu I'm about to teach you is dangerous for normal shinobi but you on the other hand are the perfect candidate to draw out its full potential."

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei, so what's the jutsu?"

"The jutsu is called Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow clone technique) and is labelled a kinjutsu in your village's forbidden scroll due to the high cost of chakra it takes to create even one. Kage bushins are solid clones of their creator but dispel in one hit, now this is the aspect of shadow clones that will help. The clones remember everything they did and upon destruction these memories are passed back to the creator. And can you imagine how many clones you can create with your huge chakra reserves?"

"That means if whatever the clones learn in its lifespan I will get retain it after it disperses, so it shortens the duration by at least half for every clone I set to the same task…" Naruto mused to himself as the Kyuubi looked dumbfounded at the analytical skills of the five year old child in front of her. "Alright Kyuubi-sensei, I understand the advantages of this technique now so can you teach it to me?"

"Before I do that kit, there is a downside to this technique and that is the memory feedback. If you dispel too many clones at one time, the memory backlash will knock you out cold and could result in damage to your brain. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Kyuubi asked seriously and Naruto nodded his head eagerly. "Form this handseal with your hands and channel your chakra into through it before shouting out the name of the technique."

Naruto immediately formed the crossed-shaped handseal and channelled as much of his chakra as possible at his current age before shouting out the name of the technique.

"Kage Bushing no Jutsu!"

Numerous poofs of smoke filled the entire sewer as Kyuubi looked on impressed as several hundred chibi Narutos cheered at the successful attempt of their new jutsu. Taking what Kyuubi had told him to heart, Naruto slowly dismissed the clones ten at a time every twenty seconds.

"Kyuubi-sensei are you going to teach me how to use the force thingy you told me about?" Naruto looked at her hopefully but Kyuubi shook her head.

"All in due time Naruto, and now it's time for you to get some rest since you have classes tomorrow. Don't forget the excuse I told you to use when the old monkey questions you about the incident." She said causing Naruto nod in understanding as he slowly faded out from the mindscape, Kyuubi sighed as she looked around before coming to a sudden realisation.

"SON OF A BITCH! I can't believe I forgot to ask the kit to change the mindscape!"

Naruto's dream

Naruto blinked as he looked around confused, after leaving the mindscape he didn't expect to appear in some strange forest that resembled Konoha's forest. Since standing still didn't serve him any purpose, Naruto took a slow step forward as he prepared for any nasty surprises. After five minutes of this careful approach, he deduced that if there was any threat in the forest, it would have appeared already.

"Hello? Is anyone else here?" Naruto called out to the seemingly empty forest and not really expecting an answer, so imagine his surprise when a voice replied from deeper within the forest.

"Come to us youngling, we have much to discuss with the only force sensitive person on this force forsaken ball of dirt."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Naruto shouted back at the voice. 'Déjà vu…'

"All you questions will be answered when you find us youngling just follow the sound of my voice…okay that sounded really cheesy but just trust me alright." The voice seemed to emanate from a particular point in the forest so Naruto decided to take a risk as he walked in that direction. The trees and plants seemed to get denser the further in he walked in that direction, Naruto broke into a sprint as he was getting annoyed by all the foliage.

"Shit!" He screamed as he tripped over a thick root and was sent tumbling down the slope of a hill, Naruto curled up to prevent unnecessary injuries as he continued his roll/tumble down the hill.

"Ooowww…" Naruto groaned after he finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, he opened his eyes to find two cloaked figures sitting around a campfire observing him. "What are you looking at?"

"I see you finally made it youngling though you did use a peculiar way to find your way into our lovely encampment…" The second figure chuckled as Naruto huffed as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Who the hell are you two and why am I here?"

"Isn't it common courtesy to give one's own name before demanding it from others?" The first figure asked causing Naruto to pause as he thought about it.

"I guess so… my name is Uzu-wait- Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

"Well then, I guess you can call me Darth Revan." The first figure chuckled at Naruto's confused look as he threw back his cloak to reveal a black and red helmet.

"And my name is Galen Marek." The second figure said as he threw back his cloak to reveal a close-shaved head and battle hardened features on his face but somehow retaining a kind smile.

"Why am I here and why do you guys have such weird names?"

"You see young Naruto; we aren't from your planet. No, we are not aliens. Let's just say that a long time ago, the galaxy used to be a bigger place alright?" Revan sighed when he saw that he had lost Naruto. "It's not important alright! What is important is that you are the first force sensitive person in a long time and Galen and I were once the most powerful force users in the galaxy. So we decided to pass on our legacies to you youngling as well as teach you how to fully master your powers."

"Sweet I got three totally awesome people teaching me! I can't wait to begin my training now!" Naruto cheered excitedly as he bounced around the campsite.

"The first thing about controlling your force power is…" Revan paused for dramatic tension as Naruto looked on with an excited expression. "…meditating!"

Revan and Galen couldn't help but burst out laughing at Naruto since his face had went from excited to eating dirt at the mention of meditation. Naruto jumped back to his feet as he glared at the laughing pair.

"I hate you…"

* * *

**So how was my first Naruto crossover fanfic? Was it good, bad or totally terrible? Don't worry my loyal fans; I haven't abandoned my other fanfic. As I stated, I am just waiting for an acceptable amount of votes to tally up first before I began the next chapter. So in the meantime I decided to start a new fanfic, I will juggle between writing chapters for this story and Home is where you are after the poll is closed. Please review to let me know what you think of okay? Let me know who you want in the harem as well in your reviews as well, the choices were stated above. This is signing out, peace y'all!**

***Disappears into thin air***


	2. Chapter 1:Training Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars; if I did Naruto would use the force to crush Sasuke's balls and Sakura's forehead!**

**Hey everyone, it's your favourite author (I hope I am) back with another totally awesome, totally epic and completely mind blowing chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed! I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter for this fanfic; I am trying my best to make the chapters as long as possible! Don't expect Naruto to jump into god mode straight from the first few chapters, he will progress with the help of Kyuubi, Revan and Galen!**

**This fiction contains a slightly dark Naruto that will not be as forgiving or as moronic, he will eventually be godlike but not so soon. Contains bashing of civilian council (obviously every fanfic has it), Sakura, Sasuke and little Konoha bashing. May or may not stop bashing in future. Harem voting still open go check my profile, hope you enjoy this next chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed!**

**Review responses:**

**I can't believe this story was so well received, with this many reviews just for the first chapter only! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed and I am sorry that I don't reply to your reviews. Most asked topics will be answered here. Harem choices will depend on the poll okay? I may or may not add others though lava213's idea for a I might keep in mind. Sorry -Namikaze but the fans are the ones deciding and they want Kushina. Thanks you everyone else who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**P.S I know I said there won't be any star wars characters in this fanfic but I meant it in the context of fighting against or with Naruto, Revan and Galen are just spirits in his head that are there to guide him.**

**Harem votes so far:**

**Kushina is ahead with 25 votes (Ye go incest!)**

**Mei in second with 22 votes**

**Mikoto and Yugito are tied for third with 14 votes**

**Anko fourth with 12 votes**

**Rest have votes that are below 10, harem poll will remain open.**

**Vote for your favourite in the poll in my profile now! Polls open until further notice!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Training begins!

_Last time on Naruto: Force Unleashed,_

"_The first thing about controlling your force power is…" Revan paused for dramatic tension as Naruto looked on with an excited expression. "…meditating!"_

_Revan and Galen couldn't help but burst out laughing at Naruto since his face had went from excited to eating dirt at the mention of meditation. Naruto jumped back to his feet as he glared at the laughing pair._

"_I hate you…"_

Present time: 5 hours after Naruto started training with Revan and Galen

Naruto could be seen sitting cross-legged on a smooth grey rock in the middle of the stream in a meditative position, Revan and Galen simply observed from the side. Naruto tried to do as Revan had told him, he slowed down his breathing as he spread out his newfound awareness of the life around him.

'Steady my breathing and heartbeat, don't let anything distract me but at the same time remain aware of my surroundings. Stretch out with my awareness and try to sense the force flowing in and around all living things.' Naruto chanted in his head as the rocks and pebbles in the stream suddenly started to levitate due to an unknown force. Revan looked on amazed while Galen was gobsmacked; he had taken a week to get that down while normal padawans took a month of training but Naruto had done it in FIVE hours.

"Naruto you may open your eyes now." Revan stated simply and as soon as Naruto opened his eyes, the levitating objects fell back into the stream with soft plops. He sensed Revan's good mood and had seen Galen's shocked face so he assumed that he had done it correctly.

"Revan-sensei what do I have to accomplish next?" Naruto asked calmly. Revan noted this may be a side effect of the meditation, as Naruto seemed to be less brash and more composed.

"That's it for now Naruto since it's about time for you to awake. Since you were meditating, your body had experienced the similar effects of a good night's sleep so you don't have to worry about that." Galen replied instead as the young boy nodded before disappearing from the rock. "I can sense greatness in that one Revan…"

"So do I but as you know, power corrupts and we can only hope that Naruto does not succumb to the temptations of the dark side of the force…" Revan sighed as he seemed to relive memories of his life long past.

Naruto's home

Naruto yawned loudly as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before hopping off his bed and into the shower for a quick bath. Making his way out of the bathroom just five minutes later, he then realised that there was someone in his kitchen. Stealthily making his way to the kitchen, he was relieved that it only turned out to be the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, am I right in assuming that you have yet to eat your breakfast?" He said in a grandfatherly tone.

"Ohayo Jiji! Nope I just woke up and was going to grab a quick bite before heading to the academy!" Naruto grinned but inwardly sighed as the Hokage didn't seem to see through the act.

"How about I treat you to some Ichiraku's ramen for breakfast Naruto-kun, what do you say?"

"Yatta! Free ramen for breakfast, thanks jiji! You're the best!" Naruto shouted but inwardly groaned. 'Dear kami! Acting this obnoxious is seriously getting on my nerves!'

The Hokage and Naruto made their way to the ramen stand before sitting down and telling the chef their respective orders, Naruto saw from the corner of his eye that the Hokage was about to say something.

"Naruto-kun, where were you last night?"

"Well jiji, I was on the way home when those mean people started to chase me around the village again so I ran away from them. I ran for half an hour before I turned into a dead end and the people started to hurt me before I fainted when a burning sensation spread across my skin." Naruto recalled with tear filled eyes and a quivering lower lip to add to the effect. 'Damn I'm good! The best actor award goes to Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!'

"It's going to be alright Naruto-kun, I promise once you become a ninja that all these things will stop." Hiruzen comforted the child while his mind raced through the possibilities. 'It seemed young Naruto really didn't know what happened… the only logical reason is that the Kyuubi took over as a failsafe to protect him.'

"You promise jiji? Then I'm going to be the best ninja ever! Dattebayo! And when I'm strong enough, I will take that hat from you jiji! Just watch me, I am going to be the best Hokage ever dattebayo!" Naruto boasted as he pumped a fist into the air. 'I feel like killing myself now but I understand what Revan-sensei meant by hiding my skills.'

"I'm sure you will Naruto-kun, now run along. I'm sure Iruka is already starting to look for you since classes started fifteen minutes ago." Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically before slurping down the remainder of his ramen and leapt off the stool in the direction of the academy.

Iruka's class

"Class, who can tell me what the-" Iruka's question was interrupted by the slamming open of a door; standing in the doorway was a panting and grinning Naruto.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei! The Hokage wanted to talk to me about something over breakfast but forgot about the time!" Naruto managed to get out between breaths.

"That's alright Naruto; just take a seat while I continue on with my lesson." Iruka sighed as Naruto thanked him before taking a seat between two of his classmates. (OC's since Naruto failed the academy three times this is his classmates during his first year attempt)

"Before I was interrupted, who can tell me what the bloodline of the Shodaime Hokage was and what it could do?" Iruka asked but Naruto tuned it out and focused on his force meditation instead.

'Wow it's like I can sense where everybody is by their force presence, it seems like everyone has their own 'feel' in the force. It's almost like seeing with your eyes closed.' Naruto thought as he suddenly sensed an incoming object through his force awareness before reaching out a hand to catch the incoming duster with his eyes still closed.

"How…who…what…when…" Iruka stumbled over his own words as his jaw along with everyone else's was hanging off the hinges at the amazing feat. "Naruto; how did you manage to catch that without looking?"

"That's simple…I'm just that awesome!" Naruto exclaimed loudly causing ninety per cent of the class to facefault while the remainder sweat-dropped at the retarded answer.

"Never mind that now, just tell me what the Shodaime's bloodline was and what it could do." Iruka asked after he had recovered causing Naruto to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Umm… it was something to do with plants or trees right? He could make them appear from nowhere like magic, he was awesome!" Naruto replied with his dobe mask in place.

"Close but not really correct. The Shodaime's bloodline was the Mokuton (Wood release) and it allowed him to grow wood or vines from the ground or even turn parts of his body into wood to attack the enemy." Iruka corrected with a sigh as he continued with the lesson, which Naruto tuned out again but this time meditated with his eyes open.

'Ohayo kit.' A voice suddenly said which almost caused Naruto to jump out of his sit before realising that only one person called him that.

'Ohayo Kyuu-chan!' Naruto greeted in return which caused said demoness to blush at the additional suffix before mentally grinning.

'Oh Kyuu-chan now is it? What ever happened to Kyuubi-sensei?' Kyuubi asked with a pout evident in her tone.

'During training I will refer to you as such but since we aren't training I don't have to call you that.' Naruto replied with a smirk before he remembered something. 'Hey Kyuu-chan! Last night I had a strange dream after leaving the mindscape.'

'Well kit, did it have to do with us performing lewd acts together?' Kyuubi asked as she snickered when Naruto's face turned so red it started to look like an apple.

'NO! I was in a forest and met up with these two cloaked figures and they introduced themselves as Darth Revan and Galen Marek-' Naruto was interrupted by sharp gasp from his tenant. 'Do you know them Kyuu-chan?'

'Yes I do kit, both of them were once the strongest warriors in the universe. Legend claimed that Galen Marek also known as 'Starkiller' was so strong in the force that he managed to drag down a space ship the size of Konoha. (Am I right in the proportion?) While Darth Revan was the strongest Sith Lord in his time, his control over the force was unmatched by anyone.'

Naruto was speechless after hearing that, he had a teacher that could levitate the entire village with his control over the force. It was then that Naruto made a promise to himself that he would train diligently so he could make his masters proud as well as be a force to be reckoned with.

'So what did they want with you kit?' Kyuubi suddenly asked.

'They said I was the only force sensitive individual on this planet and they were going to train me to be a continuation of their legacies.' Naruto took the stunned silence as shock so he continued. 'Revan-sensei and Galen-sensei taught me how to tap into the force by meditating and I succeeded after five hours of continuous practice, it would have been sooner if I used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu but Revan-sensei told me that there was no shortcuts to real power.'

Kyuubi damn near fainted when she heard that Naruto completed the meditation exercise just five hours after starting and without the aid of his shadow clones. She pondered this new revelation for a moment before she came up with a great plan.

'Since I am not very adept at using the force and you have two legends teaching you about it, I have a plan to maximise your training potential.' Kyuubi said as Naruto perked up instantly at the word 'training'. 'When you are awake you will train in chakra control exercise as well as taijutsu since your hand to hand is almost non-existent. When you are asleep, you will spend the first four hours with me learning about ninjutsu, genjutsu as well as some other ninja and demon skills. The next four will be spent with Revan and Galen in controlling the force.'

'Sounds like a great plan Kyuu-chan but how am I going to cover up my growth as well as my skills?'

'Well kit, why don't you just send a reinforced Kage Bushin to take your place at the academy every day so you can maximise the time for training that you have. Have the Kage Bushin act like the old you as well as have the skills you had before.' Kyuubi suggested which caused Naruto to almost facefault at the simplicity of the answer.

Once class had ended, Naruto bolted right out the door of the classroom so he could begin his training as soon as possible. Naruto ran until he found an empty training ground that looked like it has hardly been used by anyone. After a few laps around the training ground to warm up, Naruto asked Kyuubi what he should start on first.

'Well kit, since you have an enormous pool of chakra at your disposal, this would make your chakra control pretty much fucked up so I would recommend you start on chakra control exercises first.' Kyuubi replied as she thought about it some more. 'The first exercise is tree walking, you have to channel the correct amount of chakra into your foot so you will stick to the surface of the tree. Too much and you will blast off but too little and your foot will slide off, so it's all a matter of finding the correct amount.'

'Alright Kyuubi-sensei, I'm going to begin training now.' Naruto thought as he formed the familiar cross-shaped handseal and shouted out.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Several hundred poofs resonated around the training ground as three hundred Naruto's appeared around him, Naruto looked slightly winded but was otherwise fine.

"Alright troops, I want 200 of you to work on the tree climbing exercise and when one of you manages to make it at least halfway up I want you to dispel. The other 100 I want to spar with one another…with your eyes CLOSED so we can get the hang of listening to our force senses. Now get to it!" Naruto ordered as his clones snapped off a 'Hai boss!' before setting off to their respective tasks while Naruto himself started with his physical training to build up his muscles.

He spent the entire afternoon doing physical exercises from running laps around the training grounds to sit-ups, push-ups and chin-ups. Eventually the sun started to set and Naruto was completely exhausted, you could see the laboured breathing of the young boy as he lay flat down in the middle of the field. With a mental command, Naruto carefully dismissed his clones in groups of twenty-five's every twenty five seconds so he wouldn't suffer any backlash.

Gathering up his remaining energy, Naruto placed one foot on the trunk of a nearby tree before taking another step up and then another which was followed by another. Before he knew it, he was at the top of the tree overlooking the entire training ground. Naruto gave a small smile at his accomplishment before carefully navigating his way down the tree and trudged back to his apartment for his nightly training.

Mindscape

"Good job today kit, you completely mastered the tree walking exercise in one day. That's something you can be proud off, now it's time for ninjutsu theory." Kyuubi praised him before getting down to business. "Tell me what are the five main chakra natures that your chakra can have an affinity to."

"Well sensei, I have seen a bunch of ninjutsu techniques before so I would say there would be fire, earth and water. I'm not sure what the other two natures are though." Naruto said in a depressed tone thinking he had failed his sensei.

"No need to be sad kit, I don't expect you to know all this things yet. Now you were right for those three elements, the other two would be wind and lightning." Kyuubi smiled at Naruto, who was listening attentively. "Fire is an offensive element; earth is mainly defensive but can be offensive as well. Water is a balanced element with both offensive and defensive techniques while wind and lightning are primarily offensive as well though wind can be used as a defence in certain situations."

"I understand sensei but what element is my chakra aligned with?" Naruto asked after listening to Kyuubi's explanation.

"From what I have observed from your chakra, you seem to have a godly affinity towards wind but too make sure I suggest you steal some chakra paper from your Hokage tomorrow. Chakra paper is a special type of paper that channels your chakra and tells you what element you have an affinity to. If it is fire, it will burn. Water and it will turn soggy. Wind causes it to split in half, earth causes it to turn to dust while lightning causes it to crumple up."

"So what are we going to be doing now Kyuubi-sensei?"

"Well kit since we don't know your chakra affinity yet, I guess I will be teaching you how to use killing intent (KI) to aid you in your battles. Killing intent can do anything from causing your enemy to hesitate for a second to causing total fear induced paralysis, right now you won't be able to summon much due to your age but will be able to do so when you are older." Kyuubi explained as she flicked his forehead causing him to pout cutely. "You can summon your KI just by thinking about something that makes you very angry and direct it at your opponent via your eyes or you can release it over a wide area. Now I want you to try."

Naruto had no trouble doing so as he remembered all the harsh words, the angry glares and being kicked out of almost every shop. Kyuubi nodded in approval as she sensed a small dose of KI leaking out from Naruto.

"That's good enough kit, you can stop now." She told him but Naruto seemed unresponsive.

'Every birthday they come together to chase me and when they catch me they start to beat me, why do they do that? Why doesn't anyone stop it! No more…Never again! Next time it happens…**I WILL CRUSH THEM!**' Naruto roared in his mind as a huge blast of KI shot out from him in multiple waves; it was so strong it even caused Kyuubi to stumble a bit.

"Kit stop! Kit! NARUTO! There's no one here that is going to hurt you!" Kyuubi shouted as she hugged the young boy to herself and calmly stroking his hair. "Calm down Naruto, nobody is going to hurt you anymore. I promise I will protect you okay, I will never leave you…"

This seemed to work as the killing intent seemed to disappear as Naruto cried into her shoulder as she continued whispering comforting words into his ears until he stopped crying.

"Arigatou Kyuu-chan, sorry I let it get out of hand like that." Naruto apologized as he wiped away his remaining tears causing Kyuubi to give a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault kit; I shouldn't have let you relive those bad memories. I'll spend the rest of the time here teaching you about your mother and father, come and sit here." Kyuubi motioned for him to sit beside her and Naruto complied as she began to tell him about his parents.

Four hours later

"Remember kit, if you have any questions regarding your parents just ask me and I will answer as best as I can. Now go meet up with your other two teachers, I believe they are expecting you." Kyuubi told him as he nodded and faded away.

Naruto appeared in the familiar campsite where the two force users were already sitting there waiting for him, he walked over to them and sat down.

"Masters what training do you have for me now?"

"Today's exercise is for you to consciously levitate this rock with your force powers only, just remember that the force flows through and around everything including yourself. Learn to harmonize with it and you will be able to bend it to your will, imagine the rock floating and it will do so." Revan demonstrated as he motioned with just one finger and a tree trunk the size of Naruto shot off into the forest.

"You will need to use your whole hand at first, with training comes experience and then you will be able to perform it like Revan or I can." Galen said as he too levitated a rock the size of an average human with two fingers before opening his other palm to show a rock the size of a snail. "You will be using this for now."

Naruto took the offered rock and sat down in his usual cross-legged position with the rock in his palm, he stared at the rock intently as he tried to imagine the force around it. Half an hour later we find Naruto still in the same position with the rock in his palm.

"Master this is impossible! I concentrated like you said but the damn thing won't budge!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration causing Revan to smirk under his mask.

'So much like me when I was learning to harness the force as well.' He thought before speaking.

"Nothing is impossible before the force young Naruto, be patient and you will have the result you desire. Do not think that this is something that can be done in a snap of your fingers, it takes hard work to get it done."

"Hai I understand master." Naruto said as he went back to the task at hand. 'Okay imagine the force flowing in and around you like a strong river flow, get the feel of it and learn to move with it. The force is my ally so I must flow along with it instead of pushing against the current.'

Two hours later of repeating the mantra in his head, the rock in his palm seemed to wobble a bit to the left and then to the right before slowly lifting off his palm and into the air. Naruto smiled as both his teachers clapped at his accomplishment.

"Very good Naruto, this is the first step for you to become a master of the force. Now I want you to do the same thing you did with the rock to this." Revan gestured to significantly larger rock the size of Naruto himself. "Remember how you felt and that size does not matter in the presence of the force."

Naruto licked his lips as he once again submerged his entire self into the flow of the force as he felt it move around his body, he then directed it around the rock as he lifted his arm up slowly. The large rock shifted to the side slowly before hovering at least half a metre of the ground, Naruto panted as he let it drift back down slowly before slumping over from exhaustion.

Revan and Galen smiled as Naruto gave them a thumbs up before he fainted, Revan turned towards Galen.

"He truly is one of a kind, don't you agree Galen?" He asked the younger looking of the two, who simply nodded his head. They sat there in silence as they observed the sleeping child on the ground in front of them.

* * *

**Another chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed done and uploaded, so how was it? Let me know what you think by posting a review or dropping me a PM alright? Poll for 'Home is where you are' is closed, looks like the majority wanted a harem for Naruto! (No surprise there.) So I have begun on the next chapter of it already, which will hopefully be up by tonight! (12 hours from now.) Remember that harem poll is still open so vote for your favourite pairing now! Kurenai and Samui are not in the poll because they have their own pairings alright? So stop asking about them! Ja ne and may the force be with you!**

***Disappears in a torrent of water***


	3. Chapter 2:Revan Reincarnated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars but I do own this story!**

**What's up everyone! Its here again with the next chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed! Man I've been getting reviews left, right and centre! I can't believe the amount of visitors and hits I have received for this story as well, a thousand plus of each so far! Thanks everyone for your kind words and support, it really makes me write more often when I read your reviews.**

**Well the harem is officially closed! I didn't give a warning since I wanted to catch you guys off guard when I did it so there wouldn't be any last minute voting hehehe! Now for the final results of the harem! Drumroll please!**

***Drum rolls past my position***

**Me: …okay.**

**Harem results:**

**Kushina = 39 votes, 22%. (In)**

**Mei = 28 votes, 16%. (In)**

**Mikoto = 21 votes, 12%. (In)**

**Yugito = 19 votes, 10%. (In)**

**So harem for Naruto will be consisting of the following girls: , Kushina, Mei, Mikoto and Yugito. I am not sure if I can handle any more in the harem and still make it balanced so this will be the final decision for now, may or may not add more.**

**Review responses:**

**Mq: While I am glad you aren't flaming me, I would prefer it if you don't flame the readers as well. Everyone has their own personal opinion of it, my opinion is love can come from anyone and I don't give a shit if she is related to me or from a different race. Hey, as long as the couple find happiness together then I say everyone else can F.U.C.K O.F.F! Apparently the majority wants harem with Kushina in it so I shall comply with their request plus if Kushina was my mom, I'd bang her too but that's MY opinion. I'll understand if you stop reading the story and won't blame you for it but you can always pretend that it is another hot, sexy red-haired woman by the name of Kushina that Naruto is banging.**

**Arya19: Naruto himself is not even going to take the exam; his reinforced shadow clone is going to be the one that fails the exam. To find out the rest you just have to read ne? And I had stated that Naruto is going to be semi godlike in this story already but Kage Bushin at his age is pretty believable since at 12 years old he is already spamming thousands of clones without any side effects.**

**Coyote86401: Well I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story as I do my best to keep it as interesting as possible. Thanks for the review!**

**Namikaze09: Thanks man it means a lot that an experienced writer like you thinks so highly of my story! I'm also a fan of some of the stories you wrote but I am wondering why you don't update them? Some of the stories you wrote have plenty of potential but they are all dropped off at some point in time. And to answer your question regarding Naruto's lightsabers, he will have two of them but I won't reveal the colours yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Red: Thanks man that really cleared it up for me! The OC's in his class will remain as so since he only met the rookie nine on his third attempt so this doesn't change the story much. Still thanks for pointing that out!**

**Genobeast: Well I'm sorry but I would sooner watch hard-core yaoi porn than write another NaruHina fanfic that this site is already overflowing with. Just go put Naruto and Hinata into the filter and BAM! Almost every other new story is either a NaruHina or NaruSasu and some NaruSaku. It is just too common for my tastes and in my opinion; I don't see what's so great about Hinata. That's just my opinion like I said before, everyone is entitled to one. Hinata will be paired with a real character!**

**Everyone else who reviewed, I thank you as well! To express my heartfelt thanks, here is chapter two of Naruto: Force Unleashed.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Revan Reincarnated 

_Naruto licked his lips as he once again submerged his entire self into the flow of the force as he felt it move around his body, he then directed it around the rock as he lifted his arm up slowly. The large rock shifted to the side slowly before hovering at least half a metre of the ground, Naruto panted as he let it drift back down slowly before slumping over from exhaustion._

_Revan and Galen smiled as Naruto gave them a thumbs up before he fainted, Revan turned towards Galen._

"_He truly is one of a kind, don't you agree Galen?" He asked the younger looking of the two, who simply nodded his head. They sat there in silence as they observed the sleeping child on the ground in front of them._

Three years later:

"Hahaha! You'll never catch me suckers!" An orange clad young boy shouted back at the team of masked ANBU members chasing him.

"Boy by the orders of the Lord Hokage we were ordered to bring you to him for painting the entire Hyuuga estate neon pink in colour!" A bear mask ANBU shouted back while snickers could be heard coming from the rest of the squad as they thought it was hilarious that someone managed to prank the 'All seeing eyes' of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hey they had it coming for a long time! Now leave me alone so I can go and get some ramen to eat!" Naruto waved at them merrily as he seemed to speed up before colliding with a loud 'oof' with somebody in front of him. After rubbing his head, Naruto looked up into the frowning visage of one Umino Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I was just…ugh…on my way to class! That's it, I was just on my way there when they started chasing me!"

"Naruto you aren't fooling anybody so drop the charade and come along." Iruka chastised the boy as he dragged him away to class as the rest of the ANBU squad disappeared to inform the Hokage. None of them saw a shadow observing their every movement during the chase; the shadow moved and revealed the face of a grinning Naruto.

"You say that Iruka-san but you don't even notice that isn't the real me, has standards for ninjas always been this low?" He chuckled slightly as he threw a hood over his head to obscure his face from the public.

**'Naru-kun you should know that not everyone has such advanced senses as yours and only you have force powers.'** Kyuubi's voice echoed through his head.

'I know Kyuu-chan but I thought an ex-ANBU such as Iruka-san would at least be better than this.' Naruto retorted lightly as he stealthily made his way to the training grounds he had been using for the past three years. He ran through a series of handseals before slamming both his palms onto the ground.

"Ninpou: Otofugen Shouheki no Jutsu!" (Ninja art: Sound Silencing Barrier Technique)

**'Alright Naru-kun, now that nobody can hear you…I want to see what you have learnt so far over the past three years. Start off with ninja techniques before moving on to force techniques.'** Kyuubi told him.

"Whatever you say Kyuu-chan!" Naruto cracked his neck before walking on top of the water of a nearby stream whilst balancing a kunai on each fingertip and rotating them in a clockwise direction. After a minute or so of doing that, he suddenly flung all the kunai into the air and quickly drew out ten shuriken and flinging them all at once. Ten sparks appeared in the air signifying that all ten shuriken had hit the ten aerial kunai causing them to alter their cause in mid-air and head towards Naruto. He just smirked as the kunai headed towards his body but suddenly veered off course when they came within half a metre of him.

"Futon: Fuujin no Yoroi." (Wind release: Armour of the Wind God) Naruto whispered with a grin as the previously invisible wind armour fazed into existence. The armour made it look like there was a mini hurricane over each of Naruto's limbs while numerous wind blades swirled around his form in a repetitive cycle. Naruto shivered slightly as he remembered just how many times he had injured himself when creating this particular jutsu.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He shouted as a thousand clouds of smoke appeared around the training grounds and drifted away revealing a thousand grinning Naruto's. The clones charged at the original in groups of twos to threes as the original took on a strange taijutsu stance as he started to engage the oncoming clones. Naruto weaved in and around his opponents attack as he used the force to sense incoming attacks which he avoided with his ninja reflexes.

Naruto started to counterattack with a barrage of punches and kicks made all the more deadly by the presence of the Fuujin no Yoroi. A huge group of clones started to charge in from the east, Naruto sensed them easily and ran through several handseals before taking a deep breath.

"Futon: Daitoppa! (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)" He shot out a huge burst of air that slammed into the rushing clones and dispelled them instantly. The clones started attacking in larger groups as they tried to overwhelm their creator; Naruto sensed all of the remaining clones rushing towards him in a last bid effort to disable him. "Time to say goodbye clones…"

Naruto tapped into the force as he felt it flow around him like a calm river, he started pulling all the force in the surrounding area towards him. This resulted in causing the charging clones to get yanked into a gravitational orbit around Naruto as he clenched his fists tightly before throwing his arms outward.

"Gekitai sa Seru! (Force Repulse)" The stored up force energy immediately blasted outward in a huge wave and blew back all the clones in a massive explosion of force energy. Naruto panted slightly from the sudden expenditure of the force, he grinned despite himself and stumbled back onto his ass.

"How's that for going all out?" Naruto asked aloud knowing Kyuubi would still be able to hear him.

**'Very impressive Naru-kun, now I believe it is lunchtime and you should take a break after that spar.'** Kyuubi replied in a proud tone as Naruto nodded in agreement. He sprang back onto his feet and steadied himself for a few seconds before walking towards his home so he could cook himself something to eat. Naruto had realised that he could not live off ramen so he decided to take up cooking as a pastime and he found out that he was apparently very good at it.

After a quite lunch of rice and fish, Naruto sat down on the floor as he meditated to enter the Force Forest as he had started to call it.

Within the Force Forest

"Hello there young Naruto, I have been waiting for you." Revan smiled behind his mask at the confused look on the boy's face.

"Why were you waiting for me Revan-sensei? And where is Galen-sensei?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Galen is …preoccupied with something. Naruto…during the past three years we have trained you in all we know and as a reward for all your hard work and diligence, we both have something for you." Revan replied causing Naruto's eyes to widen since he never received any form of present from his masters before.

"Ah I sense that Galen is back with your gift, I on the other hand have three gifts for you." Revan announced as Galen walked into the campsite with something held behind his back. "Would you like to go first Galen?"

"Alright. I believe that you have earned this Naruto for giving your all in training, Happy Birthday!" Galen said as he handed Naruto a cylindrical object with an engraved hilt. Naruto felt his eyes widen for two reasons, the first one being that he had forgotten today was his birthday. Second being that the object handed to him by his master was a lightsaber; he never thought he would own such a legendary weapon.

"A-arigatou Galen-sensei!" Naruto stammered out as he accepted the weapon into his hands, Galen gave him a nod to activate it and he did so with a 'snap hiss' of the blade. Naruto marvelled at the pearl white blade that emitted from the nozzle of the cylinder, the blade itself was white as snow with a black glow around it. "It's beautiful master Galen, I will cherish it always."

"Come here Naruto, it's time for my gifts." Revan beckoned him over with a gloved hand. Naruto obediently moved over as Revan too handed him a lightsaber, Naruto took it into his hands and ignited it with another 'snap hiss'. The blade this time was black as midnight with a menacing red glow about it; it seemed to scream danger to anyone who saw it.

"It's amazing as well master Revan; I will guard it with my life." Naruto bowed as Revan pet his head.

"Naruto the next two gifts are linked to one another, I want you to… wear my armour and take my name when I am gone." Revan crouched in front of Naruto as he looked him from eye to visor. "Promise me Naruto…"

"B-but where are you going to?" Naruto asked uncertainly as Revan and Galen shared a sad glance before sighing and turning back to Naruto.

"We are finally going to join our family and friends as one in the unifying force."

Naruto started to tear up as he let out a soft sob as he didn't expect the two men who had trained him from three years ago to be gone from his life so suddenly. Revan and Galen brought him into a three-way hug as they comforted the boy they had begun to see as a younger brother.

"I know its hard Naruto but we have delayed ourselves long enough and in the end we are all a part of the Force, so I want you to promise me Naruto…take my armour and continue my legacy." Revan told him softly as Naruto wiped away his tears and nodded once.

"I promise Revan-sensei…I will miss you guys a lot…" Naruto admitted as the two men had similar smiles though you could not see Revan's one.

"Goodbye Naruto and May the Force be with you." They said in unison as their bodies seemed to fade away into blue particles that swirled around Naruto once before floating away into the forest. Naruto just stood there as he felt a sudden surge in his force power before he too faded out from the Force Forest for the last time.

Mindscape

Kyuubi was lying on her bed reading a random book Naruto had generated inside of the mindscape; apparently Naruto had turned the sewer like place into a two story house around two years ago. The book was about a knight who battled against numerous monsters and demons to regain his honour and ended with him succeeding the current ruler of the kingdom and marrying the princess before living happily ever after.

'Where's my happily ever after…am I just a demon for someone to kill so they can marry a princess?' Kyuubi thought as she sighed before flinging the book into the corner of the room.

"Wow what's wrong with the book?" A familiar voice called out as she turned her head and saw an amused looking Naruto holding up the book she had thrown.

"Overused plotline…" Kyuubi joked with a small smile before she seemed to notice the sombre aura around Naruto. "Hey…what happened?"

"…Revan-sensei and Galen-sensei have gone on to join the force." He finally said as his voice cracked as tears threatened his vision once again. "I promised Revan-sensei that I would continue his legacy…and I intend to do so."

"They must have taught you everything they knew already and believed you would advance from there on your own two feet." Kyuubi reasoned as Naruto nodded and sniffed while he wiped away the moisture from his eyes.

"I guess you're right Kyuu-chan…" Naruto sighed as he fiddled with the switch of his lightsaber, catching Kyuubi's interest.

"They left you a lightsaber?"

"Two lightsabers, one from each of them." Naruto corrected as he thumbed both of them to life, one blackish-white blade and one reddish-black blade. Naruto swung them in a few basic strokes while Kyuubi watched the deadly light show the blades seemed to weave, he eventually thumbed them off as he slumped onto the bed.

"You must miss them already…" Kyuubi voiced his thoughts aloud as she pulled him into a hug as the tears he held back started to fall as his shoulders shook with every gasp of air he took.

"I can't believe they're gone…" He cried onto Kyuubi's shoulder as she rubbed his back soothingly until the tears finally died down as he brought himself back under control. "Thanks Kyuu-chan…"

"Anytime Naru-kun, it's normal to hurt when you lose someone that is precious to you." Kyuubi released him from her hold as she unconsciously noted that she had felt complete with Naruto in her arms.

"Promise me you won't leave me Kyuu-chan…I don't think I would be able to continue on if I lost you too." He admitted as he looked at the demoness beside him, who flicked him on the forehead with two fingers.

"Baka, didn't I promise you that I would never leave you. Why don't you meditate? It looks like you could use it to clear the depressing thoughts from your mind." Kyuubi suggested.

"I think so too." Naruto went into the lotus position as he closed his eyes, once again clearing his mind of all thoughts and synchronised with the force flow around him. He could sense the presence of Kyuubi beside him before spreading out his awareness across the entire village when he was suddenly hit with a powerful jolt in the force. Naruto's eyes snapped wide open as he clutched his chest with his hand causing Kyuubi to look at him worried.

"I sense a disturbance in the force…it sounded like multiple cries of terror before they suddenly vanished from the force all together." He said in a disturbed tone before fading from the mindscape and appearing back in his apartment. He saw a storage scroll in his lap that wasn't there before, he quickly unsealed it to reveal his two lightsabers and a modified version of Revan's armour and cloak.

In a split second decision, Naruto decided this would be a good time for the legend of Darth Revan to make itself known once more. He tore off his clothes in a second and started to don the armour of his deceased mentor, he stood in front of a mirror and for a moment he thought he was looking at his mentor.

Due to all the physical training Naruto had been doing for the past three years, he now stood at an impressive 1.6m for his age and was built solidly but not overly so. The armour's colour scheme seemed to have been altered since the plates were now completely black with red trims and the visor was now a glaring crimson.

'Damn I look cool! Now I know why Revan-sensei always chose to wear his armour around all the time…either that or the fact he didn't have any clothes under it.' Naruto thought before he threw the black hood of his cloak over his helmeted head and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Uchiha district

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he raced back home after the academy had ended, he had aced his test and couldn't wait to tell his parents and Itachi. He cheerfully greeted the Pocky store owner on his way back; he never knew what his brother found so enjoyable about the snack.

As he rounded the corner leading to the clan grounds he paused as he sensed that something wasn't right, his smile vanished as he increased his speed to his home.

'Why do I smell blood coming from the direction of the clan grounds and is that…sulphur?' Sasuke thought as he ran through the clan gates and was greeted by the horrific sight of bloodied and cut-up bodies of various clan members lying on the ground. 'W-what the hell is going on!'

Sasuke started to panic as he tried to process the images in his mind before running off in the direction of his home, hoping that nothing had befallen his parents or sibling…foolish boy.

Mikoto tried to scream as her recently deceased body of her husband slumped to the floor in front of her but not a single sound escaped from her lips. She watched on horrified as she stared into the familiar eyes of her eldest son as he advanced on her with his sword poised to strike.

"What are you doing Itachi? Why are you doing this?" She finally managed to scream out as Itachi closed his eyes with a sigh and raised his tanto.

"Sorry Kaa-san…" With that Itachi swung his blade in a sweeping arc, expecting the familiar sound of steel cutting through flesh. Instead what he got was the sound of steel impacting against steel; he opened his eyes to see a crimson visor staring right back at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The armour wearing individual asked in a metallic voice, his right hand was outstretched and had blocked his blade with his gauntlet.

"Get out of my way; this matter does not concern you stranger." Itachi replied in his usual monotone voice as he tried to assess the threat level of the newcomer.

"It became my business when I see you trying to harm such a beautiful woman." The figure countered lightly as Mikoto felt her cheeks heat up despite the situation.

"…very well then, I shall just dispose of you and finish the job later." Itachi jumped backward to create some distance before blurring out of existence and reappearing behind the individual, he went for sweeping side slash at neck height. The figure just blocked it with his left gauntlet before swiftly spinning around and placing his palm against Itachi's stomach.

"Kiton: Chikara no Pusshu. (Force release: Force Push)" The metallic voice whispered as Itachi suddenly flew backwards due to an unknown force that emitted from his opponents palm.

'Kiton?' Itachi thought in confusion as he hacked up a mouthful of blood. He was suddenly assaulted by the memories of a clone he had ordered to patrol the grounds for any survivors.

Clone memories

_The clone jumped on top of a pole to better view the area; he immediately spotted the running form of his little brother. He knew he couldn't kill his brother as he loved him too much so he thought of a plan to give his brother some motivation to get stronger. _

_Sasuke ran through the blood soaked streets as he hurried to his house when suddenly his brother appeared in front of him. Just as he was about to hug him, Sasuke noticed that Itachi was dressed in his ANBU uniform and his tanto was covered with fresh blood._

"_A-aniki what did you do?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Itachi's clone just looked at him with indifference before examining the blood covered blade of his tanto._

"_Just killing this sorry excuse for a clan."_

"_What? Why are you doing this!" Sasuke shouted in outrage._

"_To test the limits of my power, nothing more nothing less…" Itachi replied simply as he looked Sasuke in the eyes. "I won't kill you today or tomorrow or even next week but I will come for you eventually. So run foolish little brother and cling on to your pathetic existence, hate me and use that hatred to grow stronger."_

"_Why aniki why…" Sasuke whispered as he looked into Itachi's eyes that suddenly changed into a tri-bladed shuriken._

"…_because I simply can, Tsukuyomi! (Moon reader)" Sasuke heard Itachi say before his world suddenly vanished and he found himself in a black and red world. "Welcome to my world little brother, in here I control everything including time…for the next 72 hours you will watch me slaughter the clan and our parents repeatedly."_

_Itachi's clone watched as Sasuke screamed and curled up into a ball after three seconds, 'Damn I used up my remaining chakra using Tsukuyomi…'_

Back to present

'So that's what my clone did… never mind that, I have to focus on this battle although almost half my chakra went into that clone.' Itachi thought as he wiped the blood from his lips and stood back up.

"Why don't you just leave Itachi-san, I don't feel like hurting one of the few people who actually bothered to save me from the mobs when I was young." The figure suddenly said causing Itachi's eyes to widen comically.

'This guy is Naruto? When did he get so strong? Looks like I can't finish the mission…' Itachi sheathed his tanto and looked at Naruto directly.

"I can sense the Hokage and ANBU coming already so I guess you win this round…Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled slightly before leaving via a quick Shunshin leaving behind an amused Naruto and a gaping Mikoto.

'This person who defeated Itachi, an ANBU captain at age 13, is none other than Uzumaki Naruto?' Mikoto thought as Naruto sighed and threw back his hood before removing his helmet. Mikoto blushed as she saw the angular face and wavy blonde hair that was slightly matted down due to sweat. 'Without the whisker marks he would look like a carbon copy of Minato…'

Naruto turned and looked at Mikoto before glancing at the corpse of Fugaku; he crouched down beside her and checked her for injuries. "Areyou injured in any way?"

"N-no, you arrived just in time…arigatou for saving me." Mikoto smiled slightly as Naruto just chuckled and replaced his helmet and hood.

"No problem, how could I stand by and watch someone scar this beautiful face. Now I must be off as reinforcements are coming and if they ask who saved you…" Naruto looked her in the eye with his crimson visor. "Tell them…Darth Revan did."

Naruto then vanished into the shadows of the house as Mikoto could still feel the blush on her face at the compliment regarding her beauty. Not a minute later, Hiruzen and two full squads of ANBU arrived at the scene.

"Mikoto-san, what happened here?" Hiruzen asked softly as he believed the woman to be traumatized by the death of her husband but in reality Mikoto had been in an arranged marriage and never really loved Fugaku.

"Itachi just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us; he managed to wound Fugaku severely before killing him. He was about to kill me when someone saved me…" Mikoto trailed off as she remembered Naruto single-handedly holding off Itachi.

"Can you describe your saviour and did he tell you his name?" Hiruzen asked politely while inwardly thinking. 'Who would be able to hold off Itachi-kun until we arrived?'

"He wore red-trimmed black armour with a helmet and a cloak with a hood. As for his name…Darth Revan." Mikoto decided to honour her saviour's wish to remain unknown.

"I see… well Mikoto-san I think you would be glad to hear that we found Sasuke still alive." He began causing Mikoto to brighten up considerably. "Unfortunately I think Itachi got to him and did something to his mind because he kept muttering something about hatred and avenging the clan."

"Oh no my poor baby! Please take me to him right now Hokage-sama!" Mikoto cried out but thought about something as well. 'Since Itachi was fighting Naruto-kun the entire time that means it was a clone but that would mean Itachi wasn't at his full strength. Especially since he had just killed the rest of the clan…wait Naruto-kun? Where did that come from?'

With Naruto/Darth Revan

Naruto crouched in the shadow of a nearby tree using a technique he had learnt from Kyuubi to mask his chakra presence so people wouldn't be able to sense him easily. He watched as the ANBU escorted a worried looking Mikoto to the hospital for a check-up as well as to find her son.

'At least I was fast enough to save her…' Naruto thought with a sigh as he leapt away from the scene with a force enhanced jump.

**'…why did you call her beautiful?'** Came Kyuubi's question which caught Naruto off guard and almost caused him to smack face first into the next building.

'Why the heck did you suddenly asked that?' He replied after he saved himself from a humiliating and painful experience.

**'Just answer the question!'** She snapped causing Naruto to blink. If he had learned one thing about Kyuubi, it was that she never snapped at him even during training.

'I was complimenting her; she does look beautiful despite her age.' Naruto decided to humour her and answer.

**'…and I don't?'** She said quietly causing Naruto to gain a look of understanding.

'Kyuu-chan…are you jealous?' He asked in surprise as he never took the red-haired demoness to be the jealous type.

**'N-no! I was just wondering why you didn't tell me stuff like that…'**

'Kyuu-chan I never said that to you not because I don't think you aren't beautiful but because I can't find the words to even began describing your beauty.' Naruto answered honestly causing her to blush uncontrollably while thanking the gods that she was in the mindscape so Naruto couldn't see it.

**'Aw thanks Naru-kun.'**

'Anytime Kyuu-chan.'

* * *

**Finally done with chapter two! I had a bit of a problem with this chapter because I actually had a small writers block but that's gone now! Lots of reviews for the first two chapters, that makes me really happy! Sorry if I didn't reply to everyone's review since I rather spend my time on the story rather than responding to reviews. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, the story is going to be picking up after this chapter so stick around! Ja ne!**

***Vanishes into a swarm of bats***


	4. Chapter 3:Trouble in the Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

**Hey everyone, its back again with the next instalment of Naruto: Force Unleashed. I'm still surprised by the number of reviews I am already getting for just the first three chapters, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't worry about 'Home is where you are', no I have not abandoned it. I'm just placing more time on this story as it seems better received, the next chapter of 'Home is where you are' is halfway done already as well. So glad that many of you enjoy the story so far and now to answer some popular questions but first!**

**To Wandering Maverick: Sorry freaking sorry man! I wanted to ask the creator for permission and put his/her name as credit for the technique but I had forgotten which story I had read it from. And it would be impossible to scroll through thousands upon thousands of stories to find the correct one. Really sorry about that, your 'Ascension of the Kitsune' is one of my all-time favourite fanfics and the first completed fanfic I read when I just joined the site. If I do use any of your jutsus in future I will be sure to ask you first and give you credit for it.**

**Ninpou: Otofugen Shouheki no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Sound Silencing Barrier technique) is owned by Wandering Maverick from his story 'Ascension of the Kitsune' and I am just borrowing his idea.**

**The most asked question is if going to be in the harem and the answer is yes. I forgotten to write her name in but I did state in the first chapter in the harem choices that she is definitely in already, didn't I? Next time please read slowly and carefully my dear readers instead of spamming through a story.**

**In addition to the above, PLEASE STOP ADDING WHO YOU WANT IN THE HAREM WITH YOUR REVIEW! The polls closed long ago and the harem was decided in the previous chapter! So for the love of Kami stop it!**

**Ensoa: No, Naruto is not going to announce all his force attacks but do you think he would want Itachi to know that he can use attacks without shouting out the name? So I had Naruto use Kiton (roughly means Force release) as a means to confuse Itachi and it worked perfectly. In future you will see Naruto doing subtle hand motions to summon the force instead of announcing attacks openly, that only happens when he is using jutsus or a force technique I created.**

**Crazymexican: Naruto is not going into space, I stated already this is thousands of years after Galen Marek died, which would be around the starting of movie four of the Star Wars saga.**

**LegendaryGamer: I agree with you about the Mikoto part as well, but isn't that why we are here on this website reading fanfiction? Canon is screwed up; everyone here agrees with that otherwise why would we write our own stories? I will explain Mikoto's lack of interaction with Naruto when the time comes.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, once again I would like to express my thanks for doing that. Now that the reviews are done with let's get on to the main event….chapter 3 of Naruto: Force Unleashed.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble in the mist

A month had passed since the Uchiha massacre, the Sandaime Hokage had put out a notice informing all ninjas to keep a look out for a person matching Darth Revan's description. However, the ever elusive Revan kept managing to leave the scene before any ninja forces could arrive.

'It's as if this Revan character could sense us coming from a mile away but if that is so then he has to be an excellent tracker ninja or the very least an expert Byakugan user.' Hiruzen thought as he puffed on his pipe. 'At any rate, at least he is foiling all this rape, murder and kidnapping attempts from the less savoury side of Konoha's population.'

"Hokage-sama there is a Terumi Mei out here requesting permission to speak with you…she claims it's about something of great importance." His secretary's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Send her in." Hiruzen replied before a beautiful teenaged girl with long auburn hair walked into his office, he tried his hardest not to let his perverted side surface and coughed to regain some composure. "Well Terumi-san, what could you have to say to me that could be of so much importance?"

"Hokage-sama, I am the current leader of the bloodline rebels in Kiri." Mei bowed slightly and sighed internally at the look of disbelief on the old man's face. "I assure you that I am not joking, I was elected leader due to my dual bloodlines. I have the ability to combine my elements into sub-elements, which in my case would be fire and earth to create Yoton (Lava release) and fire and water to create Futton (Boil release)."

"Most impressive for someone your age, so what have you come to ask of me Terumi-san?" Hiruzen asked as he took another puff of his pipe.

"I have come on the behalf of the Kiri rebels to plead our cause to you since Konoha respects their bloodlines. We hope that you would be so kind as to send some reinforcements to aid us in defeating the current Mizukage, Sanbi no Yagura (Yagura of the three tails)." Mei stated plainly without any beating around the bush. Hiruzen tapped his pipe as he seemed to be lost in thought and looked at the portraits of the former Hokages on the wall.

'What would you guys do senseis…Minato?' He thought as he turned back to an expectant Mei and sighed heavily knowing his duty outweighed his conscience. "I'm sorry Terumi-san but for the sake of my village I cannot participate in this conflict. You must see it from my point of view, for if I help you and you still lose then Kiri would be an enemy to us. Do you understand?"

"Hai…I understand perfectly Hokage-sama." Mei said softly with disappointment evident in her tone as she turned around and walked out of the office. The Sandaime sighed as he shook his head before going back to the paperwork that had suddenly appeared on his desk. Unknown to both of them, there was actually a third party listening in on their conversation.

"Looks like I'm going on a road trip…I heard that Kiri is nice this time of year." The shadow said as it vanished the next second.

Streets of Konoha

Mei sighed dejectedly once again as she walked down the street, she had wasted her precious time coming to Konoha for no reason. The lecherous looks from the male population of the village weren't helping her mood either and she couldn't threaten them since this wasn't her village.

'Stupid old monkey not helping us in the war, not even bothering to check the situation before giving his answer. When we win the war I am so not allying with Konoha if he is still their leader.' Mei thought to herself but was startled out of her thoughts when a voice called out to her from an alleyway. Mei turned her head in confusion as she spotted a cloaked figure beckoning to her; she followed him/her as she could handle herself if this was a trap.

"Mei-san, I heard that you might require aid in your rebellion against your village's current leader." The voice that came out of the cloak had a strange metallic quality to it but she could recognise it as a male's.

"I might…what's it to you?" Mei asked cautiously.

"I believe my services would be beneficial in your inter village conflict, listen to me before you go criticizing my skills that you do not know of." The figure replied. "Isn't better to have someone help you rather than no one at all?"

Mei seemed to think hard about this before looking into the shadows of the hood, "At least show me your face and tell me your name first."

"Very well Mei-chan." The voice answered with a hint of mirth to it causing Mei to flush slightly at the suffix. The figure threw back his cloak to reveal a black helmet with a crimson visor and trims, Mei stared at it fascinated until the figure spoke again. "As for my name… you may call me Darth Revan."

"Darth Revan…" Mei repeated as if testing the name on her tongue, before she smirked at him sexily and replied with a wink. "Well Revan-kun, meet me at the gates this evening and we will head to Kiri."

Naruto felt the heat rush to his cheeks at her actions before having to stifle a nosebleed that threatened to come out when he saw that she was purposely swaying her hips as she walked away.

'Nobody can out-flirt Terumi Mei, hehehe!' Mei chuckled inwardly as she continued walking away.

**'What a hussy.'** Kyuubi injected into the situation as Naruto shook his head and sighed.

'Kyuu-chan what did I tell you about getting jealous?'

**'I AM NOT JEALOUS DAMN IT!'** Kyuubi roared in his brain causing him a slight migraine.

'Alright! You're not jealous, sheesh you didn't have to shout so loud…' Naruto groaned in his mind as he held his head slightly causing Kyuubi to pout in his mind.

**'You started it you meanie.'**

'You know you will always be the most beautiful person to me Kyuu-chan.' Naruto comforted her as the demoness blushed at the statement.

**'O-of course I know you baka!'** She replied heatedly to cover up her embarrassment causing Naruto to sniffle and wipe a fake tear from his eye.

'Naruto just wanted to make Kyuu-chan happy but Kyuu-chan called Naruto a baka, Naruto thinks Kyuu-chan hates Naruto.' Naruto wailed childishly.

**'Baka get serious! Don't forget you have to meet that lady at the gate in two hours' time, so I recommend you get some supplies for your trip.'** Kyuubi gave him a mental bonk on the head.

'Itai!' Naruto thought as he clutched his head in mock pain. 'Don't hurt Naruto anymore Kyuu-chan, Naruto is going to get the supplies because Naruto is a good boy!' (Hehehe couldn't resist the Tobi reference.)

2 Hours later

Mei stood at the gate with her escort; she glanced at the position of the setting sun.

"Terumi-sama, we should head out soon if we want to make it to Kiri by tomorrow morning." Her escort said as she looked around the village entrance trying to spot someone.

"There is no rush; I trust that Ao is competent enough to run operations when I am not there…where is he?" Mei added the last part under her own breath.

"Where's who?" The same metallic voice replied from beside her. She turned her head and saw the cloaked individual standing beside her with his head cocked to the side in a cute pose.

"Terumi-sama I thought you said that the Hokage didn't send us any aid." The escort asked in confusion at seeing the slightly creepy cloaked figure standing there.

"This is Darth Revan and he has offered us his aid in dealing with Yagura's forces." Mei introduced Naruto, who just nodded his head slightly in greeting.

"Is one man going to make that much of a difference in the war?" The escort asked in clear disbelief, Mei noticed Naruto made a slight gesture with his hand as he spoke.

"My skills are enough to turn the tide of this war." Naruto told the escort as the escort seemed to blink a few times before turning around and walking out the village.

"His skills are enough to turn the tide of the war so we should head back now Terumi-sama." The escort seemed to repeat the exact words in a monotone voice causing Mei to look between the escort and Naruto in confusion.

"Okay I give up, what exactly did you do to him?" Mei asked after several seconds.

"Oh that? That is simply a…" Naruto paused for dramatic tension as Mei leaned in slightly. "Secret!"

Mei damn near face-faulted when she heard that, in the end she just decided to stick with pouting causing Naruto to chuckle in his metallic tone of Darth Revan.

"Do you know you look really cute when you pout like that Mei-chan?" He asked with a hidden grin causing Mei to blush slightly before increasing her pace so she left Naruto behind. 'Hehehe payback's a bitch Mei-chan.'

Several hours later

"Terumi-sama I think we should stop and set up camp here for the night since we won't be able to make it the rest of the way by tonight." The escort said as they dropped into a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"I guess you're right…we will set up the tents here for the night and leave first thing tomorrow morning." Mei stated before looking at Naruto who was giving off a sheepish aura as he scratched his cloaked head. "What is it Revan-kun?"

"I ugh kind of had forgotten to bring my tent since I haven't travelled this far outside my village before…" He replied with a nervous laugh while Mei had a gleam in her eye.

'Ooh payback time!' She thought with an inward snicker before looking at Naruto/Revan.

"Well since you don't have one then you could share mine…" Mei trailed off suggestively causing her escort to splutter incoherently until Naruto did the hand wave gesture again.

"You have no problems with us sharing a tent." Naruto muttered under his breath as the escort repeated the same words and went back to setting up the tents. Mei looked on dumbfounded as she watched this exchange since she didn't expect him to actually accept her proposal; Naruto had another unseen grin on his face. "Mei-chan don't we have to get started on OUR tent?"

"Huh? Oh um right!" Mei blushed heavily as she helped Revan/Naruto set up their tent and they entered it together once it was up. Naruto took off his helmet with a hiss of air escaping and shook his sweat matted down hair back into its original spiky position; he stiffened when he heard a gasp from behind him.

'Goddamn it! I totally forgot we were sharing a tent!' Naruto groaned in his mind before turning around to address the situation at hand.

'Wow who knew he was this hot under that helmet!' Mei thought with a blush when Naruto turned around and couldn't help but study his handsome visage.

"Well this is my true face…" Naruto sighed as Mei looked at him with a puzzled expression that Naruto thought looked cute on her.

"Why do you wear a helmet that covers your entire face when there are no deformities for it to cover up?" She asked him causing Naruto to sigh as he knew there was no backing out now.

"My real name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Yes the same Kyuubi that attacked around eight years ago, the Yondaime couldn't defeat it so he resealed it into me. The villagers hate my guts for containing the Kyuubi so they regularly beat me for that; I wear the mask so that they won't recognise me… and as a promise to a friend passed on."

"To suffer so much and still retain your sanity…wait a minute! You are only eight years old?" Mei suddenly exclaimed causing Naruto to chuckle and scratch his head.

"My appearance is a side effect of all my physical training for the past three years and accelerated growth due to containing Kyuu-chan inside me."

"Kyuu-chan?" Mei voiced out confused.

"Oh the Kyuubi is a she and is actually very nice when you get to know her and she only attacked on that night due to a genjutsu influenced bloodlust." Naruto replied simply while Mei just blinked three times to process the information before pointing at the sky.

"HA! Take that you stupid sexists' bastards! The strongest tailed demon is female!" She shouted suddenly causing Naruto to sweat-drop.

'I think I was wrong about her Naru-kun, she and I are going to get along really well…' Kyuubi mused in his mind causing Naruto to sigh.

"Well Mei-chan, I guess that's it for an explanation. Now let's turn in for the night since we have another long day ahead tomorrow." He said with a yawn to emphasize his statement.

"Sure _Revan-kun_. Goodnight!" Mei chirped with amusement in her voice.

"Night Mei-chan." Naruto murmured as he fell asleep almost instantly.

Next morning

Sunlight streamed through the small gap in the entrance of the tent causing both occupants to groan and wake up at the same time. And they awoke in a rather…interesting position, Mei had sometime during the night rolled on top of Naruto's sleeping form and snuggled into his chest while Naruto had one hand over her in a protective fashion.

Their other hands were in more interesting circumstances; Mei's right hand had somehow wormed it's beneath the waistband of the front of Naruto's pants while Naruto's right hand was beneath the waistband of the back of Mei's pants. After three awkward seconds of looking at their hands then each other, the hands were quickly retracted by their respective owners.

"I um didn't mean for that to happen…" Naruto blushed madly as he apologized whilst thinking. 'Damn she has a soft yet firm ass!'

"Me too…it must have happened when we were sleeping…" Mei replied with a similar blush on her face whilst thinking. 'Dear Kami! He's only eight years old and I estimated that he is already six inches!'

Breakfast made for an awkward ordeal as the escort looked at the pair in confusion since whenever one of them caught the eye of the other, both would turn away immediately with blushes on their respective faces. After finishing their breakfast, Naruto and Mei agreed never to bring up that memory again…or at least in the presence of company.

"I believe that if we went by yesterday's pace, we would arrive in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) by mid-afternoon." The escort said as Mei and Naruto nodded in agreement before moving off in the direction of Kiri. Naruto was conversing with Kyuubi mentally about the so called Sanbi no Yagura, the current leader of Kiri.

**'Last I heard about the Sanbi was when Kushina overhead Minato discussing with his advisors about Kiri sealing the Sanbi into some baby by their leader at the time.'** Kyuubi growled at the thought of Kiri sealing the Sanbi just to be used as a weapon.

'Was the Sanbi attacking their village at that time?' Naruto asked mentally as he continued moving despite the inner conversation he was having.

**'That's the thing! Sanbi-chan was one of the gentlest of us all and wouldn't harm a living thing without good reason yet the damn Mizukage at that time sealed her just to make a weapon for his village! Good thing he died soon after the sealing, the world doesn't need trash like that!'** She snarled in reply causing Naruto to frown slightly.

'As someone who bears the similar burden of being a jinchuriki, why did he suddenly start the bloodline purges out of the blue when it was obvious that bloodlines make the village stronger.'

**'The thought has been bugging me as well…there are two logical answers to that. One, he has gone completely bat-shit insane. Two, which is more likely, that someone is controlling or manipulating his actions.'** Kyuubi stated as Naruto seemed to believe it as well.

Mid-afternoon

The group of three had just arrived at the location of the rebel base in Mizu no Kuni; the escort had left to perform other duties while Naruto just followed Mei as she walked towards the command centre. She strode in through the swing doors with the aura of a leader around her as the people inside immediately snapped to attention and a man with an eye patch stepped forward.

"How was things here while I was gone Ao?" Mei asked the man.

"We are still holding our ground Mei but we won't be able to for much longer if we don't get reinforcements and supplies...by the way who is he?" Ao jerked his thumb in the direction of Naruto, who was leaning against a wall as he observed the two talk.

"His name is Darth Revan and he offered us his help despite his village turning us down. Revan, this is Ao. He's my second in command and an old friend of mine." Mei introduced the two and they shook hands.

"Revan-san, I don't care that you are the only person that came but just for doing that, you went up a few places in my books." Ao said with a slight grin.

"Glad to be of service Ao but please just call me Revan, the –san suffix makes me feel old." Naruto could feel Ao's curiosity increase at this answer but he kept silent, to which Mei gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Mei, now that you're back what are your orders?" Ao asked as Mei looked at the tactical map on the mission table, her eyes scanned the entire map in a minute.

"You said that one of our main problems is the lack of supplies for our troops right?" Mei looked at Ao for confirmation, to which he nodded yes in reply. "Then this will be our next target, Shuryuu (Mainstream) village. It is situated next to the largest river in Mizu no Kuni and the grounds around it are used for farming, with that our issue with supplies will be solved. Unfortunately that piece of real estate is owned by our enemy, so we will have to take it by force."

"Sounds like my kind of job." Naruto grinned beneath his helmet as he walked over to the map and looked over it as well.

"There this narrow passageway." He pointed at a small path between two vertical cliff faces; the path was only wide enough for eight men to walk side by side. "If you can get your men to lure their men through this pathway then I will handle the rest."

"What exactly could you accomplish by having my men run through a narrow corridor with the enemy directly behind them?" Mei asked suspiciously.

"Why I'm going to wipe out their entire force." Naruto replied simply causing everyone in the room to look at him as if he were crazy. "Just trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Alright…I'll trust you." Mei said after a few seconds. "Ao! I want three Jounin teams briefed on this mission and tell them to respond to Darth Revan's orders."

"Are you sure Mei?" Ao asked but the look Mei had when she looked at him sent a shiver up his spine.

"Ao…shut up or I'll kill you." She replied with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Yes mam, I'll go round them up right away!" Ao hurried off as he muttered under his breath. "What did I say?"

"I'll prove that your trust in me isn't misplaced Mei-chan." Naruto promised as he and Mei left the room.

"It better not be or I will melt your balls off _Naru-kun._" Mei answered in the same sickly sweet tone she used with Ao as a shiver went up Naruto's spine as well.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Mikoto sighed as she watched her son arrive home after the academy only to head to their clan's training grounds immediately afterward. Once he had recovered from his ordeal, Sasuke had turned from the happy kid he was into an ego-driven brat that only lived to serve the purpose of killing his brother and avenging the clan.

Instead of a cheerful greeting and a hug when he returned home, all she got now was a grunt that signified that he was heading to the training grounds.

'I want my baby boy back…' Mikoto thought in sadness. 'I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing…will he ever forgive me for not helping him despite the fact that I was his mother's best friend.'

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts; she opened the door and sighed inwardly. It was another ninja that was trying to ask her out on a date, why couldn't they take a hint and stop bothering her.

"Mikoto-sama, my name is Mizuki and I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with me?" The silver haired Chunnin instructor asked.

"Mizuki-san, how many times have I told you that I am not interested and that I am still recovering mentally from the massacre of my clan by my SON!" Mikoto placed emphasis on the last word; she was tired of this guy since he had asked her out around four times in the past month. She closed the door in his face as she went back into the house to make dinner as she knew Sasuke would stride back into the house around evening and demand food.

'How dare that bitch turn down my offer not once but four times in the past month!' Mizuki fumed mentally as he walked back to his apartment before an idea popped into his head. 'Hehehe, just you wait Mikoto-chan. Soon you will be mine!'

Mizuki started to whistle happily as he increased his pace back home since he needed time to draft the speech he was going to give the council.

Back in rebel base

Naruto stood with his arms crossed as he observed the nine bloodline wielding Jounin standing in front of him, all of which were staring at the imposing figure of the black and red armoured individual who was to be their mission leader.

"As you have been briefed by Ao, my name is Darth Revan. You have been told to follow my orders and I want any of you who are unsatisfied to voice it out right now." Naruto's metallic voice rang out through the room.

"Hell yeah I got a problem! Why do we have to follow your orders? You just popped out of nowhere and we don't even know what abilities you have!" A recently promoted Jounin shouted, Naruto noted he had the distinct characteristics of the Hozuki family. Naruto merely raised his hand in a choking motion and the Jounin immediately felt his windpipe start to constrict, he grasped at his throat as if trying to pry off the invisible hands around his neck. Just as he was about to pass out, Naruto dropped his hand and the guy fell onto the floor gasping for air like a half-drowned man.

"Anybody else want to question me?" He asked darkly as the rest of the Jounins shook their head quickly, clearly not wanting to experience whatever he had used on the rookie. "Excellent, I believe you have been briefed on the plan so I expect to see you all up and ready by the time the sun is rising."

The gathered Jounins dispersed to begin their mission preparations, leaving Naruto with the still recovering rookie. Naruto sighed softly as the guy flinched when he had placed a hand on his shoulder and hauled him to his feet.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked simply.

"Hozuki Kengetsu…sir." Kengetsu added as an afterthought.

"You don't have to call me that when we aren't on the battlefield Ken, mind if I call you that?" Naruto asked the bewildered Kengetsu.

"Um not really, my fellow shinobi call me that all the time…" Kengetsu replied in confusion. 'One moment he is all scary then the next he is all buddy-buddy like, what the hell?'

"Listen Ken, what I did to you was just my way of making sure that everyone stayed in line. Your reasons were solid and would normally apply but I am not normal." Naruto explained as he walked Kengetsu through the base to his room. "Tomorrows mission isn't going to be easy and I am not going to say that it is, so I have to make sure there will be no insubordination before the actual mission occurs. This way I prevent unnecessary deaths on the mission due to conflicting orders; do you understand where I am coming from?"

"I guess I actually do understand now that you explained it." Kengetsu stopped just outside his room and faced Naruto and held out a hand. "Looking forward to what else you can do Revan and I guess I'm sorry about earlier."

"No need to apologize Ken, you were just doing what any rational ninja would do in that situation but as I said before…I'm not normal." Naruto chuckled as he walked off, leaving an amused Kengetsu standing in the doorway to his room.

"My gut is telling me that he is going to be the one who changes the tide of this war and that he is destined for great things…" Kengetsu whispered as he walked back into his room and locked the door behind and plopped down onto his makeshift bed. "And my gut has yet to fail me."

**'Inspiring speech Naru-kun.'** Kyuubi's voice echoed through Naruto's head as he paused momentarily before resuming his walk.

'I don't want their deaths to be on my mind, they're good people fighting for a good cause and I want as many of them to make it out the other side as possible.' Naruto thought in reply.

**'A noble thought Naru-kun but at the end of the day, no matter who wins the war, there will always be dead to mourn.'** Kyuubi reminded him.

'I know Kyuu-chan, that's why I'm making it my duty to end this war as fast as possible. War brings nothing but loss, and loss leads to pain, pain leads to anger and anger leads to hate. And those feelings are what lead to people straying down the dark path. For the force is neither light nor dark, as it is the person who decides which path they choose to take.'

**'Quoting your old sensei now Naru-kun? Next thing you know you will be teaching your own apprentice.'** Kyuubi joked as she tried to lighten the mood.

'The only people I will ever teach would be my own children.' Naruto snorted as he finally reached his room and unlocked the door before entering and relocking it behind him. Kyuubi blushed as she imagined her as the mother of Naruto's kids, the image of her and Naruto chasing around blonde and redheads appeared in her head.

For that moment in time, Kyuubi would trade anything in her possession including her demon powers just to make the image a reality but alas the image faded into the back of her mind as she found herself still in the mindscape.

'Kyuu-chan you there?' Naruto's voice broke her out of her depressing thoughts as she faked a yawn to cover up her lapse in attention.

**'Sorry Naru-kun but I'm feeling tired so why don't we both get some sleep since you have a mission to lead early tomorrow morning anyway.'**

'I guess so…' Naruto thought as he turned off the light and lay down on his bed. 'Night Kyuu-chan.'

**'Goodnight Naru-kun.' **Kyuubi replied but still couldn't help but wish that she was curled up next to him instead of within him.

* * *

**Looks like I'm finally done with this chapter, I hope you guys liked the small fluff scenes between Naruto and Mei as well as Naruto and Kyuubi. The little scene between Mikoto and Mizuki are just a sign of things to come so don't forget to check up regularly for updates as the next chapter contains the mission. Chapters are gradually increasing to 5000 word length each, I am hoping that by the next few chapters I can at least get each up to 8000 words. Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed it.**

**New poll on my profile please vote for the decision regarding Uzuki Yuugao, the Neko masked ANBU that didn't get enough air time. PLEASE VOTE EVERYONE, so I know what choice I should make regarding her role in the story. Choices are displayed in the poll itself, so PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL!**

**New: Thanks to farticus3000 for spotting that mistake with my slip up concerning Naruto/Revan. As I told him, I'm writing at night and just recovered from a serious flu so I'm not in the best condition. Very much appreciated for your sharp eyes in spotting that mistake!**

**Sorry once more to Wandering Maverick for using your jutsu without permission as stated above in my review responses. Well that's it for this chapter, Ja ne!**

***Vanishes into a Kamui***


	5. Chapter 4:Turning the tide

**Disclaimer: Do I have to type this every chapter? I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, hasn't that been established in the past chapters?**

**What's up everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix here again with another chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed. Please pardon any mistakes or crappy writing in this chapter because my flu has turned serious, woke up with a fever, sore throat, coughing and blocked nose. Still I'm pulling myself together for all my fans out there because I don't want to disappoint you guys. Many thanks for all the reviews which have already hit more than a 100 that is really something huh? I hope to get many more reviews from you guys as I enjoy reading your reactions to the story.**

**Main reaction I got from the previous chapter would be that you guys want Mizuki to die a horrible death, which I want him to as well. You guys don't want Mikoto to get hurt in any form especially raped; if you read my profile you would know that I absolutely despise rapists. I make an exception for CERTAIN stories containing rape as the two actually get together in the end but I won't have Mikoto raped. So you guys can sleep easy with that knowledge.**

**Lots of people also enjoyed the interactions between Naruto and Mei; I have to say I enjoy writing those parts as well. I have big plans for this story and I will see them through, I hope you guys will see it through with me as well!**

**Review responses**

**Youngd2506: Glad you enjoy the story, I'm trying to keep it to Naruto's world since this is thousands of years after Star Wars. No Sasuke won't do that and I read a lot of fanfics with that plotline so I'm going with something else, you will have to read to find out cause I'm not telling yet.**

**AkashXD: Well no harm done as you kind of read it a little too late but glad you like the final results anyway, hope you keep writing your story as well.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, thanks for taking some time to write it. I enjoy reading your reviews as much as writing the story, please point out any mistake I may have made by accident. Thanks in advance!**

**Onward with the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Turning the tide

Naruto had met up with the nine Jounin assault group at the entrance of the base before the sun had even risen, he looked at each in turn before his gaze landed on Kengetsu.

"Alright team, this will not be your typical mission… we are a group of ten heading towards an enemy outpost that would most likely have ten times the amount of men that we do. However, you guys have been briefed on the plan… you just have to concentrate on luring them into the passageway and I'll take it from there." Naruto paused as he looked over the gathered Jounin again. "I want each one of us to make it out of there in one piece if possible, no stupid heroics or any of that glory bullshit. Understand?"

"Hai taicho! (Captain)" They chorused as one causing Naruto to smile slightly under his helmet, he turned around and vanished in a blur which was quickly followed by nine other blurs.

After an hour of continuous running, the group finally arrived at the outskirts of Shuryuu village. Naruto expanded his force awareness and could sense a rather significant amount of troops in there; he pulled out a piece of paper with the layout of the village on it.

"This is the barracks where most of their forces will be concentrated." Naruto pointed to a rectangular grey block that was situated in the middle of the village. "Once we start raising hell, expect a lot of enemy troops to start pouring out of this building. Your job is to lead them through the passageway and get out of there as soon as possible."

"I want two Jounins to volunteer for straggler duty as we cannot be certain that every enemy leave the village, so once the others have lured out the majority, I want two of you to infiltrate the village and take out any remaining enemies in there." Naruto saw Kengetsu and another Jounin raise their hands. "Ah Ken, I expected that from you. What's your name?"

"Ryuusui Hayase taicho!" Hayase shook Naruto's outstretched hand. "My Kekkei Genkai allows me to literally bend water to my will."

"Interesting ability Hayase, alright both you and Ken are on straggler duty. I want both of you to cover each other's flanks; the rest of us will move to assist you once our plan is accomplished." Naruto said and used his hand to signal for them to move out.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire release: Grand fireball technique!)" Several of the Jounins shouted as huge balls of fire slammed into random points of the village as Naruto watched from his perch in a nearby tree.

"Perhaps I should have reminded them that we want this place in one piece…" Naruto mused aloud as he watched a gigantic water dragon smash into a building and collapsing it.

As predicted by Naruto, enemy troops started pouring out of the barracks and into the streets. Jutsus, kunais and shurikens were flying through the air as both sides struggled to get the advantage, suddenly the rebels started to pull back towards the narrow pathway. Upon seeing their enemy fleeing, Yagura's forces roared in victory and begin to chase the fleeing rebels through the passage.

'Guess that's my cue.' Naruto thought as he held out both his hands and started to push them together and downwards at the same time. Sweat started to drip down his face as he struggled with some unseen forces and continued to try and push his hands together.

The rebels had made it out the other side of the passageway when they heard a loud rumbling sound coming from behind them; they turned around only to see the most amazing thing in their lives. The vertical cliff faces had started to crumble and eventually started an avalanche that buried the entire group of advancing enemy forces.

Naruto was panting heavily as he slumped back against the trunk of the tree he was in, he grinned as he saw what he had accomplished. Kengetsu and Hayase had their jaws hanging off the hinges when they saw their captain bring down two cliffs made of solid rock with just some gestures of his hands.

"What the hell is he?" Hayase asked in awe before he was slapped on the back of his head by Kengetsu. "Ouch! What the hell man!"

"No idea what the hell he is but I'm just glad he's on our side, now in case you have forgotten we have a job to do." Kengetsu grinned with his shark-like teeth as he jumped over the fence while drawing his katana at the same time. Hayase sighed before he jumped over the fence as well; he landed on the opposite side and saw Kengetsu already rushing towards the barracks.

"Wait for me you moron!" Hayase shouted as he took off after Kengetsu, who had already decapitated the poor fool who thought it was safe to stick his head out the barrack's door. He saw another Chunnin heading for Kengetsu's back as he was too occupied fighting with another Jounin. Hayase quickly summoned water from a nearby puddle and launched it in the form of a spear right through the Chunnin's chest.

A few minutes later, Naruto and the rest of the Jounins sweat-dropped in unison when they returned to the village to find Kengetsu sitting on a pile of dead enemies while sipping from his water bottle.

"I see you guys handled it perfectly well without our help…" Naruto deadpanned as he surveyed the area, a few buildings destroyed by the surprise attack but nothing too serious. He then looked at his team to see if any of them required medical treatment, Kengetsu and Hayase were fine while the rest only had shallow cuts and slightly singed clothes.

"Great job guys, looks like we managed to secure a victory without losing any men today." Naruto congratulated them.

"That's great and all but mind telling us how you managed to bring down two cliffs just by gesturing with your hands." Kengetsu asked causing Naruto to blink and look around at the curious faces.

"It's simple…" He waited until the Jounins were starting to lean I slightly. "It's my bloodline!"

Cue multiple facefaults at the simplistic answer as Kengetsu jumped back to his feet immediately and pointed a finger at Naruto, "You expect me to believe there is a bloodline out there that allows you to do that kind of shit?"

"Yes." Naruto replied simply causing everyone to sweat-drop. "Now if you guys are done interrogating me, we have to inform Mei about our victory here."

Rebel command centre

"Mei-sama! Mei-sama! We just received a letter from Revan that they had successfully captured Shuryuu village without losing any of our own forces while the enemy had lost their entire force stationed there." A Chunnin announced after bursting into the command room.

"That's excellent news! Ao! I want as many available troops as possible to go and occupy Shuryuu village as soon as possible, someone write a reply that states I want Revan back here immediately!" Mei shouted out orders as everyone scrambled to comply.

'I knew I made the right choice in trusting you Naruto-kun, hopefully with you helping us we might be able to win this war.' She thought to herself.

Shuryuu village

Naruto read the letter that had arrived seconds ago via carrier hawk; he turned back to the group of Jounin to address them.

"It has been great working with you guys*cough* oh sorry, and girl for this mission but it looks like I have been recalled to base. Your orders are to remain here until reinforcements arrive to properly secure the village, so I guess I'll see you around." Naruto took turns shaking each of their hands while the only female of the group gave him a hug and peck on his helmet's cheek causing the guys to snicker.

Naruto gave them one last nod before dashing off in the direction of the base, he grinned suddenly at the memories of his dispelled clone.

_Clone's memories_

_As soon as the original Naruto had left the village, a shadow slowly inched away from its hiding spot before trying to make a break for it. The shadow was revealed to be an enemy Chunnin that had somehow managed to evade detection, he ran as fast as possible to warn his Kage about what happened._

_Unfortunately for him, Naruto had sensed him easily and created a Kage Bushin to intercept him which resulted in the Chunnin skidding to a halt when he saw the imposing figure of Darth Revan in front of him._

"_How are you here, I saw you leave in the other direction!" The man exclaimed in fright as he tried to look for a possible way out. Revan merely held out his hand with a grasping motion causing the Chunnin to suddenly start floating off the forest floor, the man panicked as he struggled to break free of the force grasp._

"_How are you doing this!" The man shouted in fear as he failed to break free._

"_It won't matter to you since you won't be alive long enough to tell anyone, now you will tell me everything you know about Yagura's forces." Naruto growled as the man suddenly laughed._

"_Hahaha! And what makes you think I will tell you that?"_

"_You WILL tell me everything you know about Yagura's forces." Naruto pushed as much force power as possible into his suggestion._

"_I-I will tell you everything I know about Yagura's forces…" The man's will broke under Naruto's control over the force._

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

Apparently the Chunnin had a lot of information regarding Yagura's forces, from troop number to the deployment schedule for the coming week. This information would be vital for planning ambushes as well as making plans for the future; Naruto had granted the man a quick death by snapping his neck.

Naruto had finally made it back to the base to find Mei waiting at the entrance for him, he grinned under the helmet as he strode towards her.

"Mission accomplished Mei-chan." Naruto saluted playfully as Mei chuckled.

"I have to say it's a job well done _Revan-kun._" Mei replied using his alias as there could be people listening in. "Do you have anything you wish to report?"

"As a matter of fact…how would you like to know the deployment schedule for Yagura's forces for the coming week?" Naruto asked with an unseen grin as Mei's eyes widened comically at that statement.

"Y-you managed to acquire that kind of sensitive information?" She asked in disbelief causing Naruto to roll his eyes behind his helmet.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Force." Naruto quoted his deceased master.

"Is that what your bloodline is called?" Mei tried to prod him for information; Naruto decided to place some trust in her as she did with him.

"Not really, my bloodline has yet to be named for I am the first person to manifest it. My bloodline allows me to tap into the natural energy of the planet and no, it is not chakra." Naruto explained as best as he could. "From my understanding, chakra is a mutated form of the Force. Chakra is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy that are generated within the body of living things. However, the Force is the energy of the universe. It surrounds everything and binds us together, from plants to humans to the very planet itself."

"The way you describe it makes it seem like you can do anything with it." Mei concluded from the explanation.

"Well not _everything_ but almost nothing is impossible when you are a master of the force, which I am only an adept at it." Naruto sighed as he reminded himself that he had more training to do.

"Interesting…now what was it about Yagura's deployment plans?" Mei shifted the conversation back on track.

"Well I do know he is planning a few strike runs here and there, mostly to trick you into keeping your forces thinned out. However, his real plan is to lead his entire army to march on this very base." Naruto drew on a piece of map of Mizu no Kuni, circling the places he had pointed out.

"That means…" Mei paled as she realised what would happen if Yagura were to lead his army straight for their base.

"Yes, it means he is going to end this war with one final decisive strike. He still thinks that he has the element of surprise that is something we can use to our advantage." Naruto said as he tapped his chin repeatedly.

"Shouldn't I recall all our forces to the base in this case?" Mei asked in concern.

"Definitely not, that would just tip him off that we know what he's planning…" Naruto trailed off as he examined the map further. "This open plain between the two forces…yes, that would work perfectly!"

"What is it? Do you have a plan?" Mei asked as she looked at the map as well.

"Not only do I have a plan but this plan is going to turn the tide of this war if not end it!" Naruto waved his hands excitedly.

"Then I expect you to have the details of this so called plan ironed out by tomorrow, so you can debrief the entire base on what course of action you want us to take." Mei told him.

"It will be done by tomorrow morning Mei-chan." Naruto rolled up the map and sealed it into a storage seal on the inner side of his cloak.

"Good, I have some routine check-ups to perform now… would you be interested in joining me?" Mei asked with a slight blush.

"Who in the right mind would decline an invitation to spend time with such a beautiful woman?" Naruto smirked when he saw Mei's blush increase in intensity.

"The first stop is the canteen to grab something to eat and we will make our way from there." Mei said once she had her blush under control again. Naruto nodded his consent as he walked side by side with her to the mess hall, he heard snatches of conversation along the way.

"Hey see that armoured guy beside our leader?" A Chunnin nudged his friend walking beside him.

"Of course I do, what's the matter?"

"I heard that he was the leader of the ten men team that had secured an enemy outpost and wiped out the entire force stationed there without losing any men."

"No way, that's the guy that I've been hearing about?"

"I won't want to get on his bad side; I heard he had almost killed a Jounin without even touching him."

"I agree man; I heard the rumours that said he managed to collapse two cliffs just by making hand gestures."

"Seems like someone is becoming quite the star around here." Mei whispered so other people wouldn't overhear.

"What can I say? When I do something, I do it to the best of my ability." Naruto shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as they continued walking.

"Oh really? Tell me _Revan-kun_, does that motto apply to the bedroom as well?" Mei cooed seductively.

"Wouldn't you like to know _Mei-chan._" Naruto countered instantly causing Mei's brain to run through several scenarios that left her panties slightly damp. Naruto had a small grin under his helmet that he had finally gotten the last say against the auburn haired female beside him.

Konoha's council chambers

"Mizuki you better have a good reason for asking us to gather here today or it's going to be your head on a platter." A fat merchant grunted as he plopped down into his seat.

"I agree with him and why isn't the Hokage here?" Hyuuga Hiashi sat with his arms crossed as his pupiless eyes gazed upon the form of Mizuki standing in the middle of the chamber.

"I apologize esteemed members of the council for gathering you here today but I assure you that it is for the betterment of Konoha. And as for why Hokage-sama isn't here, that is because this meeting does not require his presence so I did not want to distract him from his work." Mizuki grinned inwardly as the council members seemed to settle down after his explanation.

"So for what purpose have you called us here for boy?" An old, bandaged man by the name of Shimura Danzo asked as he tapped his cane impatiently on the wooden floor.

"Dear council members, I am sure all of you remember the night we lost the majority of the Uchiha clan to Uchiha Itachi's rampage." Mizuki began as a murmur broke out through the chamber. "I believe that we may begin the restoration of the great Uchiha clan faster than we had imagined."

"Please elaborate on what you mean by that Mizuki-san." Akimichi Chouza inquired politely.

"Since Sasuke-san is still not of the correct age to begin repopulating the Uchiha clan, I suggest we start with Mikoto-sama first as she is still of the prime age to give birth." Mizuki replied which immediately caused Inuzuka Tsume to burst out of her seat.

"How dare you try and make my friend a breeding factory for a clan of thieves!" Tsume shouted in outrage, barely controlling herself from tearing the man into tiny shreds.

"I-inuzuka-sama! I didn't mean it like that!" Mizuki stammered slightly as he didn't know that Mikoto had a friend on the council.

"Then tell me exactly what you meant when you said that!" Tsume snarled but had sat back down in her chair causing Mizuki to let out a mental sigh of relief.

"I meant that she should remarry soon and have kids, that way we can ensure that the Sharingan does not die out completely should anything happen to either Mikoto-sama or Sasuke-san." Mizuki said.

"And who exactly is she to marry huh? You?" Tsume growled lowly as if warning him to try anything funny.

"If she does not find anyone to marry by the end of the coming week then why shouldn't I marry her?" Mizuki countered the statement causing more discussion among the council members.

"Troublesome…if she were to find someone else to marry before then?" Nara Shikaku asked before Tsume had another outburst.

"Then she would bear that man's children and marry him, simple as that." Mizuki replied a little unsurely this time.

"Shall we pass a vote on this then?" Mitomon Homura asked.

"The Inuzukas do not accept such a ridiculous request!" Tsume growled.

"The Nara clan also object this request." Shikaku said in a bored tone.

"The Akimichi clan does not support your decision." Chouza said.

"The Hyuuga clan does not support this request." Hiashi said but for the reason that he didn't want the Uchiha clan back.

"The Yamanaka clan objects as well." Inoichi said.

"The Aburame clan does not support this request." Shibi said in his usual monotone voice.

In the end, only these six clan heads had opposed the request while the remaining nine council members approved it, leading to a grinning Mizuki as his plan was accomplished.

"I can't believe those old farts on the council approved of that…that ABSURD request!" Tsume shouted as she threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Troublesome but there isn't anything we can do except give her a heads up regarding the matter." Shikaku sighed as he placed his head back on the table.

"Shikaku has a point Tsume. Who knows, Mikoto might actually find someone by the end of next week." Chouza suggested.

"Unlikely but you may be right…I guess I'm heading to Miko-chan's home to warn her first." Tsume walked out of the council chambers and made her way towards the Uchiha district.

Uchiha household

Mikoto was cleaning up after lunch when she heard someone knocking on her front door; she mentally prayed that it wasn't that annoying Mizuki again. She dried her hands on a nearby towel before heading to the door and opening it slowly to reveal Tsume standing at her doorstep.

"Tsume-chan! This is a surprise, what are you doing here?" Mikoto smiled slightly but that disappeared when she noticed the frown on her friend's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Miko-chan I believe this conversation would be better suited within your home." Tsume told her as Mikoto quickly invited her in and locked the door behind them.

"What's bothering you Tsume-chan?" Mikoto asked once the pair had sat down on the sofas in the living room. Tsume sighed heavily before repeating the events in the council chambers up until she decided to warn her about it. Mikoto had a horrified look on her usually beautiful face after hearing the lengths Mizuki had gone through to get her for himself.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to overrule their decision Miko-chan…" Tsume said apologetically.

"It's alright Tsume-chan; I know that you couldn't do anything in that situation." Mikoto had a small smile on her face as she tried to think of a way out of this.

"So…do you have anyone you would consider marrying? It would be better that you marry someone you actually like instead of that bastard Mizuki." Tsume spat his name out like it was poison.

"I'm not really sure…" Mikoto trailed off as the image of Naruto in his Darth Revan attire came to mind causing her to blush. Unfortunately for her, Tsume had caught sight of the blush and was currently smirking up a storm.

"Oh Miko-chan has a crush already huh? So who's the lucky guy who caught your attention?" Tsume teased.

"Tsume-chan!" Mikoto whined with a pout before finally crumbling under Tsume's relentless questioning. "Fine I'll tell you on the grounds that you don't tell anyone else!"

"Who do you take me for?" Tsume grasped her chest in mock hurt causing Mikoto to giggle slightly.

"Well…it's the guy who saved me from Itachi during the massacre." Mikoto admitted reluctantly.

"You mean that Darth Revan guy that has been stopping all the crime in Konoha recently?" Tsume asked. "I thought you said he was wearing a cloak and helmet?"

"He was wearing a cloak and helmet…but he showed me his face before he left. Don't tell anyone I told you that!" Mikoto looked at Tsume seriously, who agreed to keep her mouth shut.

"So…was he hot?" Tsume asked suddenly with a feral grin. Mikoto blushed as she remembered the angular features, the wild blonde hair, the feral whisker marks and calm cerulean eyes.

"You could say that…"

With Naruto's reinforced Kage Bushin in Konoha

Naruto's clone had just escaped capture by the ANBU squad yet again when he spotted the lone figure of Shimura Danzo exiting a worn down building.

'Now what could be in there that could be so interesting?' The clone thought as he stealthily hid in the shadows of a nearby alley until he was sure that Danzo had left before moving towards the building. He spread out his force awareness and found that there was a dim but still readable source of life inside, his curiosity peeked at this.

'Let's see what you have to hide from the Hokage mister one-eyed mummy.' The clone thought as it scaled the side of the building and entered through a broken window, he slowly made his way towards the faint force presence. The trail seemed to lead through a pair of titanium doors that were locked securely, the clone smirked slightly.

'It takes a lot more than a fancy lock and titanium doors to stop this clone!' He held out his hands and slowly moved them apart from each other. The steel doors groaned and slowly but surely shifted out of the way, creating a small path that the clone could squeeze through. What the clone found on the other side both shocked and angered him, there lying on a bed was a comatose Uzumaki Kushina.

'Man boss won't be happy to hear about this when he dispels me when he gets back.' The clone flipped a stray lock of red hair back into place. 'Damn when Kyuu-chan said my mom was hot I didn't think she meant drop dead gorgeous!'

True to what the clone thought, the body of Kushina didn't seem to have aged a day since the day of the Kyuubi's attack. The clone mentally sighed as he flipped through a chart at the base of the bed; apparently she was in a deep coma caused by the serious extent of her wounds.

'Even medical ninjutsu couldn't seem to wake her from her comatose state. Hmm, the boss should be able to do it with his knowledge of the force…' The clone mused to itself before looking at Kushina's unmoving body.

"Sorry but I won't be able to do anything for the moment so I'll be leaving you here until the boss returns from his trip to Kiri." The clone told the body as if it could hear him. The clone left through the gap and used the force to shift the doors back into their correct position before exiting the building via another window.

With Naruto in Mizu no Kuni

Naruto had spent the day walking with Mei through the base; they talked about their respective childhoods and about their likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Naruto still didn't trust her enough to tell her everything but he told her more than what he would tell other people.

"So that's the entire base that we have seen today, I guess it's time to hit the sack." Mei yawned and stretched out her arms to emphasize her tiredness.

"Well then I will see you tomorrow morning for the briefing Mei-chan, goodnight." Naruto waved back at her as he walked down another corridor towards his room. Mei watched him leave with a slight look of longing before shaking herself out of her stupor and heading back to her own sleeping quarters as well.

Naruto unrolled the map and placed it on his bedside table as he examined it more thoroughly to make sure that the plan he had thought up would be executed without a hitch.

'What do you think of the plan Kyuu-chan?' He asked for his tenant's opinion.

**'I think it's like the rest of your plans, bothering on insane and genius.'** Kyuubi replied honestly.

'I'm not sure to take that as a compliment or an insult…' Naruto sweat-dropped.

**'It's up to you how you see it; by the way what are you planning to do with Sanbi-chan inside the seal on Yagura?'** Kyuubi asked.

'I'm not sure yet but she should be released upon the death of her host right? Since her seal isn't the Shiki Fuujin, so releasing her from it shouldn't be too much of a hassle.' Naruto sighed as he tried to determine how Yagura fought. It would be obvious that he would be proficient in water ninjutsu since they are in Mizu no Kuni but did he use taijutsu as well or any form of weaponry? Naruto knew that Yagura was able to fully control the Sanbi and take on her beast form during a battle, which would be problematic.

'I guess I will have to rely on my skills in both the force as well as chakra to keep me alive during the battle.' Naruto thought as he finalised his plans before turning in for the night.

Next morning

Naruto stood beside Mei as she addressed the entire base of rebels; he noticed that Kengetsu and Hayase were part of the crowd so that means Shuryuu village was now secured.

"Rebels of Kiri, we have been fighting Yagura for the past year and a half now as he believed that people with bloodlines should be killed. We have seen our fair share of both victory and defeat but a major event is going to take place that will decide the winner and loser of this war. I now leave you with Darth Revan as he is the one who came by the information as well as thought up a plan to counter it." Mei gave him a nod as she stepped down from the podium.

"I am a mercenary that was brought in by your leader to help in your war efforts, I didn't do it for money but for the reason that war only brings about suffering. The information that I acquired through my own means state that Yagura is going to launch several fake attacks at these locations." Naruto gestured to multiple places on the giant map behind him. "However, the true target is this very base. Yagura plans to spread our forces out to thin and then smash us in one decisive blow!"

Mutterings started to break out among the crowd when Naruto had told them about Yagura's true intention, many people started to question their chances in winning the war.

"But…" Naruto paused as he gave the crowd time to settle. "We have the element of surprise since Yagura believes that we don't know his true intention so I have devised an ambush that would catch his army off guard. This open plain between both the bases is the perfect spot for it; the rebels will use earth jutsus to excavate the area underneath this plain into several tunnels. We will then line these tunnels with exploding tags that we will set off when they are crossing the field, in the midst of their confusion we will attack from the surrounding forest."

Silence reigned through the briefing room after Naruto had finished explaining his plan, until Kengetsu started to break out into laughter.

"Hahaha! Another crazy plan eh Revan? Don't worry man, I got your back."

"You have my support as well Revan." Hayase added as Naruto gave them a nod of acknowledgement.

"You can count on us as well Revan-taicho!" The group of Jounin he had lead chorused as the rest of the crowd roared their approval of the plan. Naruto sighed in relief as he believed the most difficult part of the plan was getting the rebels to actually go along with his plan. He saw that Mei and Ao were gave him nods of approval; he smiled under his helmet as he walked over to them.

"Damn I've heard of some crazy plans in my life but this one really takes the cake, in my time, shinobi faced each other on the battlefield face to face…" Ao ranted on again about the old days causing Naruto and Mei to develop a common twitching eyebrow.

"Ao…shut up or we'll kill you." They both said in unison with the same sickly sweet voice and smile though you couldn't see Naruto's as he had his helmet on.

"Sorry…" Ao apologized with sweat running down his face and quickly running off while muttering under his breath again. "What did I say that time?"

"I hope that the plan goes through smoothly because if it doesn't then the shit will hit the fan so fast you won't even have time to blink." Naruto sighed as Mei gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Naruto-kun, I trust your judgement." She smiled and used his real name to show that she had really meant what she said.

"Arigatou Mei-chan…but I want you to promise me something." Naruto held her by her shoulders as he depolarized his visor so she could see his eyes.

"What is it?" Mei asked slightly nervous since she had never seen Naruto this serious before.

"Promise me that when the battle starts…you will stay as far away as possible from Yagura and I as we battle…do not interfere no matter how bad the situation looks, do I make myself clear?" Naruto squeezed her shoulders slightly as he said this; Mei was silent as she thought about it.

"I promise…as long as you promise me one thing…" Mei looked him straight in the eyes as she talked. "Promise me that you will make it out of the battle safely and that you will return to me…"

Naruto's eyes softened as he heard her plea, he drew her into an awkward hug since he was still in his armour.

"I promise I will make it out alive Mei-chan…" Naruto released her from his hold before chuckling. "Then maybe we can go on a date after the war has ended."

"We shall see Naru-kun, we shall see…" Mei smirked sexily as she walked away with an extra sway in her hips causing Naruto to stare dumbly for a moment before breaking out of it.

"Goddamn it I lost again!" Naruto shouted out loud, Mei snickered as she heard the shout and thought.

'Don't mess with the best Naru-kun.'

* * *

**Another chapter done with, things are really picking up now. The next chapter contains the fight scene between Naruto and Yagura, the polls regarding Yuugao will remain open until I start writing the next chapter. How'd you guys like my way of keeping Kushina around? Don't worry there will be further explanations regarding how she ended up in her current situation, hoped you guys enjoyed more Naruto x Mei interaction in this chapter.**

**How did you guys like my take on Mizuki's plan to get Mikoto for himself? Mikoto has about a week to marry someone or she will have to marry Mizuki, nah that's not going to happen on my watch! Less Kyuubi interaction this chapter as I didn't want to inject her into situations that didn't need her input. I'm still sick so I hope there aren't any mistakes in the chapter; please point them out if there are any! Many thanks in advance guys, please review so I know what you guys think of the way my story is turning out.**

**Ja ne!**

***Vanishes in a swirl of blood***


	6. Chapter 5:Ending the conflict

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars…man I feel like a broken record…**

**Hey guys its xNamikazeKyuubix here with another chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed, I am also still working on 'Home is where you are' so don't worry about me abandoning it! Still slightly under the weather today, fever has broken but still coughing and sniffling with a slightly sore throat. Many thanks to my friend Brandon for spotting that mistake where I said Yagura is Sanbi's hose instead of host, I have corrected it already.**

**The polls concerning Yuugao's role in the story are officially closed as of now, the results of the poll is:**

**Yuugao will be in the harem with Hayate dead, the poor bastard doesn't get the girl and dies a virgin…so sad. Thank you everyone for voting in the polls, I will have a new one up soon!**

**I was surprised when I logged in today just 8 hours after uploading the story and the number of reviews increased by thirty one! Thank you everyone for reviewing so much and don't worry, I actually do read every single review even if it isn't something good. A lot of comments concerning Mikoto and Mizuki, basically around the whole request thing.**

**Review responses**

**Greed: The civilian council is able to vote on this because it is not really a shinobi matter par se but more along the lines of betterment of Konoha as a whole. So since this concerns Konoha as a whole then the civilian council is able to vote on the matter and the Hokage removing the civilian council is quite a common plotline so I won't be using it.**

**Kronos titan of time: Danzo does not really care about the small things since he actually cares about Konoha's strength but doesn't realise the way he does things is actually making it worst. So he just wants more Uchihas to be born, he doesn't care who the father of them will be. Besides marrying a root ninja is not something he would actually think of doing…do root ninjas even know how to have sex?**

**Narjiro: The final battle between Yagura and Naruto is sometime during the coming week while Mikoto has until the END of the coming week to FIND someone to marry. I did not say she had to marry at the end of the week; she just had to find someone who she was willing to marry and have kids with. So Naruto does not actually have to be there when she announces it, plenty of time for him to end the war and have his date.**

**Daydreamer727: While you are right on the fact that Naruto is 8 years old in this chapter, his body and mind have matured at a faster rate thanks to the presence of Kyuubi, Revan and Galen within him. So while his actual age is only 8 years old, he has the body and thinking of someone who is say around 16 years old. Besides I believe that if you really love someone, age is only a number… hell we have people in the real world marrying someone three times their age.**

**Many thanks and appreciations to everyone else who reviewed and for the large amount of compliments you gave my story, I will continue updating on a regular basis especially now that my Japanese course has ended. This chapter is going to be one hell of a badass with lots of action, Naruto against Yagura anyone?**

**So here it is for your enjoyment!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ending the conflict

_Previously on Naruto: Force Unleashed,_

"_Arigatou Mei-chan…but I want you to promise me something." Naruto held her by her shoulders as he depolarized his visor so she could see his eyes. _

"_What is it?" Mei asked slightly nervous since she had never seen Naruto this serious before._

"_Promise me that when the battle starts…you will stay as far away as possible from Yagura and I as we battle…do not interfere no matter how bad the situation looks, do I make myself clear?" Naruto squeezed her shoulders slightly as he said this; Mei was silent as she thought about it._

"_I promise…as long as you promise me one thing…" Mei looked him straight in the eyes as she talked. "Promise me that you will make it out of the battle safely and that you will return to me…"_

_Naruto's eyes softened as he heard her plea, he drew her into an awkward hug since he was still in his armour._

"_I promise I will make it out alive Mei-chan…"_

Five days later: Day of battle

Naruto stood at the far end of the open plain in his armour, the black cloak flapping slightly as a small gust of wind blew through the area. Apparently this was part of the plan as well; he was to make sure the army stopped in the opportune spot where the maximum amount of casualties will be inflicted by the exploding tags.

With the small amount of rebels that actually use earth element techniques, the tunnels had taken them two whole days to excavate with small breaks for meals. On the third day, the tunnels were lined expertly with exploding tags but these weren't normal tags. Naruto had used his rather impressive knowledge regarding Fuuinjutsu to maximise their blast potential, making sure to take out more enemies with the blast radius.

Spreading out his force awareness, he could feel Mei's presence in the dense jungle foliage towards the east of the open plain. Naruto knew the enemy won't be able to sense them since he had placed some chakra suppressor tags around the ambush area to make the rebels chakra signature nearly unreadable.

'Let's see where the advancing army is…' Naruto thought as he pushed his force awareness further out across the open plain, just as he was about to reach his maximum range he felt it. A large group of force presences moving in sync towards him, Yagura was the one in front as his force presence had a double layer to it. Naruto found out that all jinchurikis would have a double layer feel in the force to him, the inner presence being the Biju while the outer presence is the host.

After a few more minutes, Naruto saw the approaching army with his own eyes and saw the look of surprise and confusion on many faces due to his presence. He waited until they were in the best position before he held out a hand to signal that they stop in their tracks, Yagura lifted an eyebrow but decided to humour him and gestured for the army to stop.

"Greetings stranger and who might you be?" Yagura asked as he tried to sense the threat level of the black clad person in front of him.

"My name? Well…you may call me Darth Revan…" Naruto's voice had that metallic quality whenever he spoke through his helmet.

"Very well Revan-san, would you mind explaining why you are here as well as why you told us to stop?" Yagura narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I am here because my presence is needed here…" Naruto answered in a cryptic fashion. "As for why I told you to stop…I wish to give you a chance to stop this foolishness and live in harmony with the bloodline clans."

Yagura was dumbfounded; this strange individual appeared out of nowhere and suddenly demanded that he stand down and live peacefully with the bloodline clans. The thought of it was so outrageous he couldn't help but laugh out loud, the rest of the army seeing their leader laugh decided to join in.

"You expect me to suddenly allow those scums back into our village when we have been at war for the past year? You must either be stupid or totally insane!" Yagura spat after he stopped laughing.

"Is that your final decision?" Naruto asked for confirmation.

"Of course it is, now get out of our way before I crush you."

"Then may Shinigami-sama have mercy on your souls…" Naruto replied without emotion as he found a single handseal causing Yagura to take a battle stance. "I feel like I should say some really witty one-liner before this, something like 'Art is a BANG!' or something along that line but I don't really give a damn so…"

"KATSU!"

The majority of the army felt the ground rumble and give way underneath their feet before they were consumed by a gigantic explosion of fire and earth. At this moment, the rebels burst out of their hiding places and jumped in to engage the surviving members of the army which was around one third the original.

"You planned this! You're another bloodline using scum aren't you?" A slightly singed but otherwise fine Yagura pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"What if I am? All you need to know is that I am your death." With that said Naruto launched himself at Yagura with a right kick to his head, he was intercepted by Yagura's right hand. Yagura pushed the leg away and jumped back a few steps while running through multiple handseals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water release: Water dragon projectile technique!)" He shouted as a giant dragon of water materialised out of thin air and released a mighty roar.

'He has the same mastery over his water element as the Nidaime? No, it must be the side effect of having the Sanbi trapped inside him…' Naruto thought absently as the water dragon lunged at him, he formed a grabbing motion with his hands causing the water dragon to halt in mid-flight. Yagura felt his eyes widen when he saw the armoured ninja gesture some more and send the water dragon right back at him.

'How did he do that…is he a member of the Ryuusui clan? No…even they can't wrest control of water jutsus from an expert water user such as myself. Also…I didn't sense any chakra usage when he did that.' Yagura thought after he had jumped out of the way of his own technique. He ran through more several more handseals and took a deep breath.

"Suiton: Teppodama! (Water release: Gunshot!)" He spat out three consecutive balls of water, each with the diameter of a full grown adult. Naruto merely stared on in boredom as he raised both his hands in a stopping motion and the balls immediately paused in mid-air and dropped back onto the floor as puddles.

"What the hell are you doing to my techniques?" Yagura roared in frustration as he launched several more water bullets at Naruto, who just disposed of them in the same fashion.

"Bloodline." Naruto offered simply causing Yagura to ground his teeth in anger before snapping his fingers and three clones emerged from the puddles of water on the ground. They rushed Naruto and engaged in a furious taijutsu battle that looked more like a blurring of limbs and bodies to any spectators.

The clones were attacking in coordination with the original Yagura, when Naruto dodged one fist then there would be another attack coming from his blind spot. It was only thanks to the years of practice in honing his force senses that Naruto was able to dodge and successfully counter each and every strike.

"Why can't I hit you?" Yagura shouted in anger as he leapt backward after Naruto had disposed of his water clones.

"Is this all you have? Don't tell me you made Kage with these pathetic skills." Naruto taunted causing Yagura's face to turn red from rage.

"Don't belittle me!" He ran through some handseals. "Suiton: Baku Suishouha! (Water release: Bursting water collision waves!)"

Yagura spat out a torrent of water that covered the area around them, Naruto watched as the young Kage sped through more handseals.

"Suiton: Tsunami o Okotta no Jutsu! (Water release: Raging tidal waves technique!)"

Naruto whistled in approval as the water in the area gathered into several giant waves that were heading to his position, he quickly placed his hands together and started drawing on the force into his palms. The force quickly became visible as a swirling distorted ball of energy within his hands, Naruto pulled back and thrust out his hands with palms opened.

"Chikara no Taihou! (Force cannon!)" He shouted as a huge wave of force energy launched out from his palms and impacted into the oncoming tidal waves, the result was a spectacular explosion of water that rained back onto the ground. Naruto grinned at the slight look of fear in Yagura's eyes before it disappeared once he had reigned in his emotions.

"Looks like I have finally found a worthy opponent…" Yagura mused as he ran through more handseals.

"More jutsus? Haven't you learned you lesson?" Naruto mocked him but didn't like the smirk on the young Kage's face.

"Oh I did…Raiton: Kaminari Ransu! (Lightning release: Thunder lance!)" Yagura smirk increased as he heard the armoured figure cry out in pain as the jutsu hit him, the technique was meant to pierce but it looked like the armour blocked it.

"Son of a bitch! I didn't know he could use lightning techniques!" Naruto panted, though the armour stopped it from piercing him it also acted as a conductor and shocked his entire body.

**'You shouldn't have gotten cocky Naru-kun, your force awareness would have normally sensed that attack coming but you allowed your confidence to get the better of you.' **Kyuubi chastised him from within the seal.

'I know Kyuu-chan…' Naruto sighed mentally. 'Okay no more fooling around with this guy, time to get serious!'

Mei had heard Naruto's cry of pain and turned to see his smoking form crouched in the water, she almost ran to help him but bit her lip when she remembered what she had promised. She took one last look at Naruto's rising form before turning around and leaping back into the battle, she would place her trust in him once more.

"Guess I got a little overconfident there…" Naruto coughed slightly as he dusted himself off before running through some handseals, Yagura saw this and ran through his own.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind release: Great Breakthrough!)"

"Suiton: Dai Teppodama! (Water release: Great Gunshot!)"

The two techniques clashed in the middle and exploded in a spray of water and mist, the two combatants burst out of the mist and engaged once more in a taijutsu match. Naruto caught a right hook and countered with a high kick to Yagura's left shoulder but was blocked by his left arm. Naruto grinned as he pulled his left hand back and thrust it directly into Yagura's chest and released a powerful force push that knocked Yagura back a fair distance.

Yagura coughed out a few drops of blood as he got back to his feet only to see an armoured fist make contact with his jaw that sent him flying into the air. Naruto used a force enhanced leap to jump up to his aerial opponent and delivered a series of powerful blows before force blasting him back into the ground.

Yagura groaned as he pulled his battered body back up as Naruto landed back on the ground, he quickly formed several Mizu Bushins to by himself some time to catch his breath. Naruto raised a hidden eyebrow as he created several Kage Bushins of his own without handseals to deal with the water clones.

"Yagura…I'm giving you one last chance to step down from your position as Mizukage and leave peacefully." Naruto offered to the panting Kage.

"You can…go and…die!" Yagura panted out before a huge amount of Youki burst out of his body and his wounds and bruises started to heal.

"I'm not done yet! Let me give you a taste of my true power!" Yagura screamed in insane laughter as the Youki surrounded him completely in the tailed beast cloak with two chakra tails swishing behind him.

"Shit this just got way harder…" Naruto cursed as he dodged an attempt to claw his head from his shoulders and leapt over a dual tail sweep that threatened to knock him down.

"**Stay still you little shit so I can kill you!"** A demonic version of Yagura's voice exclaimed.

"That's not exactly the best offer I've heard so I think I'll pass." Naruto deadpanned as he avoided an extended youki claw. Naruto retaliated with several force enhanced punches and was glad that he was wearing armour or the youki would have burned his hands. Yagura coughed as each punch connected with his chest, he created several more Mizu Bushins with the tailed beast cloak surrounding them.

Naruto cursed more colourfully as he began to dodge four times the amount of youki claws and tails, he soon started to get pissed as the assault didn't seem to let up.

"Okay fuck it, I didn't want to use them but you just PISSED ME OFF!" Naruto shouted as he unsealed both his lightsabers which he had named. The black blade with red glow he had named 'Shinku no Kage (Crimson shadow)' while the white blade with black glow he named 'Ten no Kage (Heaven's shadow)'.

Yagura felt fear rush through his system for some reason when he saw the armoured ninja ignite two energy blades that looked like the Raijin sword of the Nidaime Hokage. He quickly sent his clones in to attack while he ran through some handseals to prepare for a jutsu.

Naruto leaned to the right slightly as a youki covered hand shot past the spot his head occupied a second ago, he swung his lightsaber in a rising slash and felt some resistance from the youki cloak before he slashed through the clone and it dissolved back into water.

'So the youki is able to offer some form of resistance eh?' Naruto thought as he impaled another clone through the head as it rushed at him from the back and cut another one into two. He suddenly sensed danger coming from his left and turned to see Yagura finish his final handseal with a smug grin.

"**Let's see you try and stop my ultimate jutsu!"** Yagura shouted as the water on the ground and in the atmosphere gathered above him and formed the gaping maw of a giant dragon first and then proceeded to form the rest of the serpent-like body and two translucent wings fanned out across the sky.

The fighting across the area paused for a moment as everyone stared slack-jawed at the colossal dragon of water; nobody had ever seen Yagura use this technique before.

"**Suiton: Koushitsu-Suiryuu no Saishuu Handan! (Water release: Final judgement of the Imperial Water Dragon!)"** Yagura shouted in maniacal glee as the massive dragon flew up into the sky and with a roar dive-bombed in a spiralling fashion towards Naruto.

"Son of a bitch…" Naruto sighed just before the dragon slammed into him and exploded with the force of a hundred exploding tags, the force of the impact and the blast caused the water and dirt in the vicinity to kick up in a cloud.

"No…" Mei whispered as her face paled when she had seen the devastating technique smash right into the boy…no…man who had managed to capture her heart despite only being around her for a week or so.

The rebels all paled as they saw their only hope of defeating Yagura get struck by the massive water dragon while the Kiri army cheered for their leader's victory. Yagura himself was panting heavily since that jutsu used almost all of his chakra that he had left, he laughed in triumph until a voice sounded across the field.

"**What's so funny you piece of shit?"** The demonised metallic voice asked as the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto standing there, his armour was badly damaged in places. The shocking thing was the tailed beast cloak covering his entire armoured figure and it seemed to be repairing the damages made to the armour as well. The youki formed two rabbit like ears atop his head and two swishing red youki tails behind him.

"**Y-you're a host too?"** Yagura shook in fear as he knew only one Biju who had that appearance, the strongest of them all, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**Why yes I am, surprised? I didn't even plan on using Kyuu-chan's youki but I probably wouldn't even be standing here if I didn't use it. Damn that jutsu packed plenty of power, great job creating it."** Naruto growled but Yagura was too afraid to notice the affectionate way Naruto addressed the Kyuubi.

"**I can't believe you took that head on and can still move…what are you? A monster?"** Yagura stepped back slightly as a huge wave of killing intent burst out of the demonic armoured figure.

"**You have the nerve to call me a monster? You, who killed hundreds of innocent men, women and children just because they possessed a Kekkei Genkai? No Yagura…it is you who are the monster. And your time has come."** Naruto snarled as he pointed Shinku no Kage at him.

"**No…never! I refuse to lose to you! I am the youngest to ever make Kage in history, I won't lose to you! FEEL MY POWER!" **Yagura roared as he transformed fully into the Sanbi no Kyodaigame causing all fighting to cease as everyone turned and fled the area for fear of being caught in the crossfire.

Mei was at first elated when she saw Naruto emerge from the attack relatively unharmed but that turned into fear as she saw Yagura take on his most powerful form. She wanted to stay and support him but knew that she would only get in the way, this was a fight between two beings of great power and she could only hope Naruto was the victor.

"**Damn that's a big turtle…"** Naruto deadpanned as he looked up at the gigantic three tailed turtle that Yagura had transformed into.

The transformed Yagura let a sonic roar that would have sent Naruto flying like the trees around him had he not applied chakra to his feet. Naruto was forced to leap to the side as a gigantic armoured tail smashed into the ground he was previously occupying, and jumped again when another tail headed for his position.

The final tail shot at him while he was airborne, he twisted to the side and grabbed onto the tail as it shot past him. He pulled himself up onto the tail and ran down it on all fours as he tried to get to the head, Yagura shook himself to try and dislodge Naruto from his back.

"**Wow down boy!"** Naruto joked as he held onto the shell with his youki claws and shot off towards the head while dodging the three swinging tails that threatened to knock him off. Upon reaching the head, Naruto ignited both his lightsabers again and spun them around once.

"**I said DOWN!"** Naruto roared as he plunged both lightsabers up to their hilts into the armoured head of the transformed Yagura and then pulling them out and force leaping back to the ground. Yagura let out a roar of pain as the giant turtle stumbled backwards before focusing a hateful glare at the force user.

Yagura gathered water and chakra into his mouth before launching two spheres of water straight at Naruto, who quickly used the force to knock them off target slightly.

"**I'm done playing a fool with you…"** Naruto growled as he turned off both lightsabers and resealed them into their respective storage seals. He concentrated and called on as much force power as possible to gather in and around him, the dirt kicked up as a blue aura spiralled around his form. Yagura could sense his growing power and quickly launched all three of his tails at him in a bid to stop him from gathering more power.

"**Too late."** Naruto whispered as he held out both hands in front of him and caught all three tails in a force grasp and pushed them back to Yagura. He then used the force to grab the turtle's head and slam it repeatedly into the ground causing it to go into a slight daze. Naruto raised both hands to his shoulder height causing all the kunai, shuriken, rocks and even trees in the area to levitate off the ground.

He gestured towards the gigantic form of Yagura and immediately all of those objects shot off as improvised projectiles that pierced, cut, smashed and impaled him. Naruto breathed in deeply and exhaled as he fought to lift his arms as if there was a great weight on them, both sides watched on in awe as the massive turtle was lifted into the air inch by inch. Naruto was starting to pant as he inverted Yagura so that his head was pointed at the floor and slammed it into the floor once, twice and one final time before he let the body fall to the ground.

Yagura let out a sound that was in between a growl and a groan as he hauled his giant turtle form back to its feet, he once again charged chakra and water into his mouth. Naruto frowned when he saw this and lifted out his right hand in a closed fist causing Yagura to be unable to open his mouth. With nowhere to go, the condensed sphere of water chakra exploded inside the unarmoured mouth of its user. The giant turtle started to choke on the water before managing to hack it all out; he turned to face his opponent.

Naruto had gathered force energy over both his arms causing them to crackle with purplish blue lightning that raced up and down the length of his entire arm. He pointed both hands at the massive form of Yagura with fingers splayed out and unleashed a torrent of the deadly purplish blue lightning right at him. Yagura howled in pain as the lightning coursed through his entire system, it felt like both his body and soul were being electrocuted by the strange lightning.

Naruto was panting as he stopped his barrage for a second, the smoking form of the giant turtle tried once more to rise in a last ditch attempt. Naruto shrugged as he let loose another stream of force lightning at Yagura, who once again started howling in pain from the lightning. Suddenly the massive turtle form started to shrink and shift back into the scorched and damaged body of its young host; Naruto extinguished the lightning on both his arms and walked towards the body.

Yagura noticed from the corner of his eye the approaching form of the armoured individual and smiled slightly, Naruto was confused as he saw the smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked, his voice having turned back to normal after he reigned back in Kyuubi's youki.

"You*cough* managed to*cough* break the hold*cough* the genjutsu had on me…" Yagura coughed out causing Naruto to gasp in surprise.

"I was right…who placed this genjutsu on you…it has to be someone strong since you couldn't break free of it and no one noticed it." Naruto's hand glowed green with healing chakra but was stopped by Yagura's hand.

"Stop*cough* I will tell you*cough* the name of this person*cough* just promise me*cough* one thing…" Yagura wheezed.

"Alright, just let me heal you first-" Naruto was interrupted by Yagura.

"No*cough* it's alright*cough* I can't face my people*cough* after what I've done…" He rasped out as a frown appeared on Naruto's face but he accepted the dying jinchuriki's wish.

"I want you to*cough* find someone strong*cough* to lead Kirigakure after*cough* I'm gone…someone like*cough* Terumi Mei*cough* yes…she will *cough* make a fine leader." Yagura smiled slightly.

"I will make sure of that…now who was it?" Naruto asked again.

"His name*cough* is Uchiha…Madara." Yagura whispered causing Naruto's and Kyuubi's eyes to widen at the name.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"_Kyuu-chan…" A seven year old Naruto called out after they were done training for the day within his mindscape._

"_Yes kit?" Kyuubi replied as she turned to look at him._

"_Why did you attack the village?" Naruto asked._

"_Well kit, I guess it's time I told you about it…" Kyuubi sighed. "When your mother was giving birth to you, the seal containing me inside her was at its weakest and somebody found out about that. A man wearing an orange spiral mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it attacked at the moment of your birth, he held you hostage and forced your father to decide between you or your mother."_

"_What happened then?" Naruto was entranced by the retelling of the events._

"_Your father chose to save you first but the masked man had escaped with your mother already, he somehow managed to drag me out of the seal. I was about to attack him when he looked at me with that eye…an eye I did not expect to see ever again." Kyuubi paused to shiver. "The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he used the power of that eye to send me into a genjutsu influenced bloodlust that caused me to attack the village and your parents."_

"_What's the name of the man that did that?" Naruto asked with traces of anger in his voice._

"_His name is… Uchiha Madara."_

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

"Uchiha Madara..." Naruto growled under his breath, it seemed like that guy was behind everything bad that happened in the shinobi world.

"Yes*cough* now do me*cough* a favour…" Yagura pleaded.

"Ask." Naruto replied simply.

"End it quickly for me…please." Yagura miraculously managed to not cough during that sentence.

"…fine." Naruto sighed as he unsealed Shinku no Kage and ignited it, the black blade with red glow sprung to life with a familiar _snap-hiss_. He positioned it directly above where Yagura's heart would be and plunged it straight in, Sanbi no Yagura died then with a peaceful smile on his face.

"There is no death; there is only the Force…" Naruto whispered as he resealed his lightsaber. "May you find peace within the Force brother."

With that said Naruto noticed the faint green chakra leaking out of the seal on Yagura's stomach and towards the nearby forest, he smiled slightly as it seemed his hunch about the Sanbi escaping was proven correct.

The Kiri army immediately surrendered after watching their leader die at the hands of the guy who just manhandled him in his Sanbi form. Now it was the rebels turn to cheer in victory as they tied up all the enemy troops and lead them back to the base, a small group of people made their way towards Naruto.

"Damn Revan, you just totally manhandled Yagura in his three tailed state!" Kengetsu shouted out what everyone was thinking as Naruto turned around with a chuckle.

"My real name is Naruto; just don't go spreading that around alright?" Naruto told the group, which consisted of Mei, Ao, Kengetsu and Hayase.

"Well than Naruto, that would definitely be a battle to tell any of my future children about." Hayase smiled as he shook Naruto's hand.

"He's right, that has to be the most amazing fight I've seen my entire life. And I've seen some really good fights in my life, I remember this one time when this Iwa Jounin fought this-" Ao went off on another one of his rants causing both Mei's and Naruto's eyebrows to twitch again.

"Ao…shut up or we'll kill you." Both of them said together with the sickly sweet smile and tone causing Ao to pale and shut up immediately while everyone else just burst out in laughter.

"Well Naru-kun, the war has ended thanks to you." Mei said. Naruto removed his helmet and revealed his face causing everyone but Mei to gasp in surprise.

"You're that young!" Kengetsu exclaimed in surprise, once again voicing aloud everyone's thoughts.

"Yes I am." Naruto deadpanned at the weird statement.

"And you can own a Kage level opponent?" Kengetsu waved his arms about as if trying to get the point across.

"I train a lot and eat healthily?" Naruto offered jokingly as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Mei-chan…Yagura wanted me to tell you something." Naruto's tone turned serious.

"What was it?" Mei asked in confusion.

"He wants you to be the new Mizukage…and he says he's sorry for everything he has done when he was under the influence of the genjutsu." Naruto replied causing everyone's eyes to bug out at the information. After a few minutes of explaining about Yagura's previous situation while leaving out the part where Madara was the one who planted the genjutsu, Mei pondered it for a while.

"…I accept the title of Mizukage." Mei finally announced and everyone gave her their support.

"Well now that my services are no longer needed here, I guess I will head back to my village." Naruto sighed sadly as everyone was saddened at the thought of their hero leaving.

"Couldn't you stay a few more days?" Mei asked hopefully causing Naruto to rub his chin in thought.

"Weeellll… it's not like I have anything important to do back in Konoha sooo… I guess I can stay for two or three more days." He decided as Kengetsu cheered and slapped him heartily on the back.

"That's great! By the way Naru-kun, I accept that date you offered last week…" Mei winked at him and walked off, leaving a stunned Naruto and gaping group of guys until Kengetsu broke them out of it.

"Damn man can you say score!" Kengetsu laughed as he slapped Naruto on the back again.

Back in Konoha

Mikoto entered the council chambers to find that everyone except the Hokage was there; she knew what she was here for thanks to Tsume for her advance warning.

"Uchiha Mikoto, we of the council has deemed it fit that you find a husband by the next five days or you will be engaged to Mizuki." Homura gestured to the silver haired Chunnin with a smug smile on his face; Mikoto restrained herself from ripping it off his face…at least for the moment.

"For what reason does the council want me to find a husband so quickly after I lost my last one." Mikoto asked to keep up the act.

"Since your son is not yet at the correct age to produce offspring, the duty falls to you first to repopulate the Uchiha clan." Danzo replied.

"And if I do not concede to your wishes?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the council members.

"Then we will strap you down and have Mizuki impregnate you." Danzo offered simply causing Mikoto to gasp in fear and several killing intents to be directed at him but he just shrugged it off.

"F-fine I will find a candidate by the end of the week." Mikoto conceded since she would be raped if she didn't comply and left the council chambers with Tsume directly behind her.

"That one-eyed bandaged old bastard better watch himself because if I don't tear him apart, I know Hiashi will." Tsume growled. It was common knowledge that the current head of the Hyuuga household hated rapists with a passion, his late wife had on one occasion nearly been raped by Kumo ninjas when she was pregnant with Hinata.

"I can't believe the council would go to such lengths just to make sure the Sharingan doesn't die out…" Mikoto sighed in disbelief as the duo walked to a Dango shop to get something to eat.

"…you going ahead with your plan?" Tsume asked as they sat down and ordered two plates of Dangos.

"It's the only choice I have…I only hope that he will accept after he finds out." Mikoto said quietly.

"Don't worry if he is anything like you told me, then he will definitely accept it." Tsume pet her on the back comfortingly.

With Danzo

"What is the condition of the patient?" Danzo asked the root medic that was just done examining the comatose body of Uzumaki Kushina.

"I'm sorry sir but she still doesn't show any sign of responding to the medical jutsus we are trying on her, not even our best medic has been able to get the slightest movement out of her." The root medic reported as he read from his clipboard.

"Damn it, why aren't any of our methods working." Danzo ground his teeth in frustration as he needed Kushina to be awake so he could use the death of her husband as a means to turn her into an emotionless root member. If that didn't work he could always lie and say her son didn't survive the sealing as well but all the planning went down the drain just because she wouldn't wake up.

"Keep trying different techniques and let me know if there are any changes. Also keep things as district as possible, if Hiruzen, or even worse the jinchuriki, finds out we have been holding her here then even Kami won't be enough to save us." Danzo ordered the root medic as he turned to leave the room.

"By your will Danzo-sama." The root medic saluted as Danzo left.

Some hidden location somewhere…

A man with an orange spiral mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it tensed slightly, the orange spiky haired male beside him noticed it.

"What is it Madara?" The orange haired male asked.

"Someone seems to have broken my connection with my puppet…" Madara replied in an annoyed tone.

"…is it that serious of an issue?" The male asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really, I expected someone to kill him eventually but this is way faster than I imagined." Madara admitted as he watched the rain fall outside the tower.

"…so we still move according to schedule?" The male turned to look at Madara, revealing a light purple iris with a ripple-like pattern surrounding the pupil.

"Correct, have you gathered ten members like I asked you to…Pein?" Madara addressed the orange haired male.

"I only have six candidates so far…" Pein replied. "Hopefully more promising candidates will appear in time."

"Yes…all in time…" Madara whispered as the pair silently listened to the dripping rain.

* * *

**Wow this chapter really took me some time to write out but I finally managed to finish it after spending almost seven hours in front of the laptop. I really hope the fight scene between Yagura and Naruto lived up to your expectations; I spent quite a lot of time on that part. As you guys read, the Sanbi was freed and I may or may not have her reintroduced into the story at a later date. I know that will be my next poll! Go and vote in the poll to let me know what Sanbi-chan's fate will be!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, please continue doing so for I enjoy reading your comments. This is a reminder that Yuugao is now part of Naruto's future harem since this is what you guys have decided. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed.**

**Ja ne!**

***Vanishes into a black hole***


	7. Chapter 6:Date and feelings

**Disclaimer: When you see the word disclaimer at the start, you already know I do not own Naruto or Star Wars…**

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix coming back to you guys with another chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed. I woke up much better today, it seems like my illness has passed for the most part so here's to hoping eh? Since I felt better, I decided to get to writing on this next chapter since everyone wants me to update faster.**

**You guys do know that I am probably already the fastest up loader on this website right? Come on, I upload a new chapter every what? One or two days? That's freaking fast already, it takes time to type out a good chapter and to think it up as well. So I would appreciate it if you guys stop adding 'Please Update Faster!' into your reviews as it really puts pressure on me. It would be really appreciated.**

**Not saying I don't enjoy reviews, I really do enjoy getting and reading them. Since a plea for me to update means that you guys are really into the story, so I try my best to update as fast as possible while keeping up the quality. Damn, many of you want Danzo and Mizuki to bite the dust as horribly as possible as a result of Naruto hunting them down.**

**Another thing is that a lot of you think that Naruto should leave Konoha due to being beaten to the verge of death also one person believes that Naruto should be darker.(You know who you are ^.^) All I can say is….you will have to read to find out about Naruto's decision about staying or leaving the village. As for his personality, let me just say he has something akin to multiple personality disorder (MPD). He will be aloof and friendly around people he knows he can trust while returns to a cold sadistic personality when facing people he dislikes, he will just act indifferent to people he doesn't know that well. As you can see, he is also a slight flirt and will be doing so with some of the females, that does not mean he is going to be paired with them!**

**The poll concerning Sanbi has been closed because there was only one choice that was winning by a landslide, so Sanbi will return and join Naruto's harem. So for the current harem we have:**

**Mei, Female Kyuubi , Mikoto, Kushina, Yugito, Yuugao and Sanbi. I don't think I can seriously handle any more girls in the harem and I will not put up a poll because you guys always just vote to add them in the pairing…**

**Well here is the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Date and feelings

Naruto sighed as he got ready for his date with Mei, why was he sighing when he had a date with one of the most beautiful and sexiest females in the elemental nations? Well that's because Kyuubi has been refusing to talk to him after he had informed her that he was going on a date with Mei and he didn't know why. (Clueless…)

'Why has Kyuu-chan been ignoring me since I told her about my date?' Naruto thought sadly as he missed conversing with the beautiful red-haired demoness sealed within him. 'Was it something I said?'

Naruto sighed again as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing a black T-shirt with a matching pair of black jeans. That was all he had for casual attire at the moment since he came to Kiri to fight a war, not to attend a fancy dress party. He just hoped Mei would understand and not melt him with her lava techniques…or acidic steam.

It has been a day since the war ended with Yagura's death at the hands of himself; the group decided it was best not to inform the public about Yagura being under an illusion. The Kiri army had quickly pledged their loyalty to Mei, the new Mizukage, as they didn't want to anger the guy who trashed a Biju. So repair works have gone underway with both the bloodline clans and non-bloodline clans working together like they were supposed to, Naruto's presence as Darth Revan ensured that.

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he walked down the streets of Kirigakure, while repair works were far from being completed, the village definitely looked better than it had during the war. As he walked towards the general direction of the building that Mei was temporarily staying in, the people on the streets waved a cheery greeting to him with smiles on their faces. Despite his initial protests, Mei had somehow convinced him to show Kiri the true face of their saviour.

At first everyone was shocked to see such a young face behind the menacing helmet of Darth Revan but that quickly changed into cheers of admiration and thanks. The civilians here were among the most grateful as they suffered a lot during the bloodline purges and they showed their gratitude by thanking him at every opportunity. Naruto thought back to the previous day's announcement of Mei as the Godaime Mizukage.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"_People of Kirigakure! After a year of fighting and bloodshed, the war has finally ended and we can live our lives peacefully under a new leader. Everyone I present to you our Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei!" The announcer left the stage as Mei took his place; the crowd were cheering and clapping as she placed the Mizukage's hat on her head._

"_Citizens of Kirigakure, shinobi and civilians alike! I, Terumi Mei, promise to return our village to its former glory and with your help, to show the rest of the hidden villages that we are stronger than ever!" Mei felt a sense of pride rush through her as the crowd roared their approval._

"_I thank you all for your support but there is one person who we should all thank more than anyone else. The person who is responsible for ending the war and defeating 'Sanbi no Yagura' by himself, I give to you Darth Revan!" Mei clapped along with the crowd as the armoured form of Darth Revan made its way onto the stage beside her. Mei gestured to the mike, signalling he should address the village as well._

"_As most of you should know by now, I am not a resident of Mizu no Kuni. My homeland is Hi no Kuni (Fire country) or to be more specific Konohagakure (Hidden leaf village). I had overhead the conversation between the Sandaime Hokage and Mei-chan and I heard the old man decline her request for help…" Naruto paused as the crowd seemed to mutter about selfish old leaders. "So I approached her and extended my services for free as I believe that you all were fighting for a noble cause."_

"_However…there is another reason for me…something more personal. I know the feeling of being discriminated…the feeling of being hunted down just because you are different than everybody else…the sadness, sorrow and confusion when people call you names such as freak or monster." Naruto whispered sadly as the bloodline half of the crowd nodded in understanding while the people that originally persecuted them hung their heads in shame. "I was rescued from my personal hell by three of my precious people so I couldn't stand by when other people were suffering the same fate as me."_

"_Villagers of Kirigakure…please do not reveal the information I am about to share with you with anyone outside the village, even if they are your friends or relatives. My alias is Darth Revan but my real name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto removed his helmet as everyone gasped at the name, even Mei as he had not told her. "…and I'm the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."_

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

After he had announced his secret to the entire village, he proceeded to share the story of his life so far in Konoha… every single beating down to the last detail. He wasn't trying to scare them, he just wanted them to realise that he understood how they felt. The entire population had suggested razing Konoha to the ground for what they had done to their hero, shocking Naruto by their hatred towards 'his' village.

Naruto was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice he was already standing in front of Mei's doorstep until a total of five minutes had passed. Quickly regaining his bearings, Naruto rapped his knuckle on the wooden door three times and stepped back to wait. He heard shuffling footsteps approaching the door and the lock being undone before the door opened.

"Hey Mei-chan, I hope you don't mind my attire because this was all I brought with me to Kiri." Naruto smiled apologetically as Mei gave a small giggle.

"That's quite alright Naru-kun, we aren't going anywhere fancy. Just a quick bite somewhere and maybe a stroll around Kiri's park." Mei stepped out and locked the door while Naruto took the time to appreciate her figure.

She was out of her normal attire consisting of the fishnet bodysuit and ocean blue dress, instead she wore a dark blue tank top and a snug pair of faded blue jeans. The tank top hugged her natural curves and accentuated her cleavage while the jeans conformed to her long, slim legs and showed off her firm ass. With her hair flowing down naturally, Naruto had to use all his will not to get propelled down the street by a nosebleed and to keep his 'friend' from waking up.

"Maybe you should take a picture Naru-kun it might last longer." Mei suggested in amusement, knocking Naruto out of his trance as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Mei-chan, you just look so sexy in that outfit." Naruto replied honestly but shivered slightly when he saw Mei's smile turn into a devious smirk.

"Oh really? I think I look much sexier without any clothes on, want to see?" Mei asked innocently as she lifted her tank top slightly and that was too much for poor Naruto's brain to handle as he fainted with a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

After shaking him awake, the couple decided to grab a bite at a random roadside store that sold all kinds of food. Naruto had ordered a bowl of Niku Udon while Mei settled for a plate of deep fried tempura. They talked about the rebuilding of Kiri and what were the most important facilities that needed to be rebuilt.

"I believe the hospital should still be perfectly fine since it wasn't damaged during the war so the next important structure would be either the Mizukage's tower or the Ninja Academy." Mei listed off from her mind as she took another bite of the tempura prawn within the grasp of her chopstick.

"In my opinion, the academy should be the main priority since many good shinobi were lost during the war so you need to start training the next generation. I personally think Hayase would make a great instructor since he has the skill and patience to teach and handle children." Naruto suggested while thinking of the Jounin being surrounded by little kids.

"I agree…I guess I should speak with him regarding the matter and if he accepts then I shall have him be the headmaster of the academy." Mei decided and was about to take another bite when the piece of tempura floated out of her reach. She pouted at Naruto who just took one look at her face and chuckled. (Just like Anakin and Padme ^.^)

"I stand by my statement that you look cute when you pout." Naruto said as he used the force to float the piece of tempura back to Mei, who bit it right out of the air. They continued chatting but now about non-ninja related things while Naruto used the force to float the pieces of tempura to her mouth where she ate them. The store owner chuckled as he saw this, drawing the attention of both ninjas at the stand and looked at him curiously.

"The both of you look almost like a real couple with you feeding her although the method of doing so is a first for me." The owned chuckled further as both mentioned parties blushed but smiled and continued their actions.

We now find the pair strolling through the main park of Kiri hand in hand as they admired the scenery; they were not alone as many other couples were doing the same as well. Mei let out a sigh of contentment as she rested her head against Naruto's shoulder as they sat down on a park bench.

"This was my favourite place before the war started…my father always used to bring me here and tell me stories about my mother." Mei had a soft smile on her face as she reminisced about her past.

"What happened to your mother?" Naruto asked as nuzzled the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her hair, she smelled like an ocean breeze.

"She died when I was only a year old…apparently she had an incurable disease and my birth was too much for her system to handle… so she died a year later." Mei sniffed slightly as Naruto gave her a squeeze to comfort her. "My dad always used to say I looked so much like my mom… almost a perfect replica."

"Then your mom must have been beautiful, what was her name?" Naruto asked.

"Her name was Megumi…Uzumaki Megumi." Mei chuckled slightly at the surprised look on Naruto's face. "Surprised? I was too when you first told me your real name."

"So your mother was from the Uzumaki clan…" Naruto mused as he stroked her hair absentmindedly, something that Mei enjoyed greatly since no one had done that since her father had died at the start of the bloodline purges. (A/N: The war started a year ago but the bloodline purges had been going on for several, it was only a year ago did they start fighting back.)

"Yeah…" Mei trailed off as a depressing thought suddenly came to mind, Naruto immediately noticed the change and inquired about it.

"Hey… what's wrong Mei-chan?"

"It's just… this has been great Naruto… the most fun I've had in a while…but…" Mei bit her lip as tears threatened her vision.

"Come on…whatever it is you can tell me." Naruto tried to coax it out of her and finally succeeded.

"You're going back to your village and I might never see you again!" Mei blurted out suddenly causing Naruto to go wide-eyed.

"Baka, is that all you were worried about? I can come see you anytime I want…do you honestly think anyone could stop me?" Naruto tilted her head upwards as he spoke to her.

"You really mean it?" Mei asked hopefully as Naruto gave her a small smile.

"How about I show you?" Naruto whispered as he closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a soft but firm kiss. Mei gasped lightly but quickly melted into the kiss and returned with as much vigour, she pouted slightly as he pulled away.

"Does that prove my sincerity?" Naruto kissed her on the forehead this time as she let out a small giggle.

"It certainly did…still can't grasp the fact you're eight years old though…" Mei admitted.

"Well when you live a childhood like mine, you'd be amazed how quickly your mind matures to keep you alive…but enough with the gloom and doom atmosphere. It's getting late and I believe you should be getting home Mizukage-sama." Naruto joked as he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style, prompting an 'eep' out of the shocked female.

"Warn me before doing something like that next time!" Mei slapped him on the arm lightly as Naruto carried her back to her room.

"Is that an order Mizukage-sama?" Naruto asked in an amused tone as Mei slapped him on the arm again.

"And stop with that Mizukage-sama crap, it makes me feel old."

"Anything for you Mei-chan." Naruto laughed as he suddenly increased his speed causing Mei to hold on to him tightly.

Eventually they arrived back at Mei's doorstep, where Naruto gently let her back onto her feet.

"I really enjoyed myself today Naru-kun…" Mei sighed but Naruto drew her in a hug.

"No sighing Mei-chan." He reprimanded lightly. "I may be leaving tomorrow morning but I promise I will visit from time to time."

"I know…I guess I'll see you off tomorrow morning…night Naru-kun." Mei gave him a small peck on the lips before entering her room and closing the door. Naruto had a smile on his face as he walked back to the apartment Mei had provided him with during his short stay in Kiri.

Naruto closed and locked the door behind him before flopping down onto the bed in his room, he thought about all he had done the past week. He sighed as he wondered if anything interesting had happened during his absence in Konoha, since he hadn't gotten any memories that meant the clone was still 'alive'.

Mentally shrugging, Naruto rolled on to his side and drifted off into sleep.

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to spot the familiar surroundings of his mindscape; he was in the forest that surrounded Kyuubi's house. He made his towards the house he himself had designed that was situated in the middle of the forest.

Upon entering the house, Naruto heard the sound of someone crying and well…there was only one possible person in the house besides himself. He immediately sprinted up the stairs and slammed open the door to Kyuubi's bedroom and found the beautiful demoness sobbing her heart out into a pillow.

"Kyuu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in worry as he rushed to her side and tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"Why are you crying Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked in a soft tone as he sat on the edge of the bed, he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. Kyuubi flinched at the contact but didn't try to pull away; Naruto slowly moved his hand to her back and started to rub it soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you kn-now w-what's w-wrong!" Kyuubi managed to get out through her hiccupping sobs causing Naruto to adopt a look of confusion.

"I do?" He asked as Kyuubi broke down again, Naruto quickly pulled her into a hug. Kyuubi initially tried to push him off but gave up halfway and just cried onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kyuu-chan but I don't understand…was it something I said?"

"N-no…" Kyuubi mumbled but thought. 'It's something you didn't say…but I would wish for nothing more to hear from you.'

"Please tell me what I did wrong Kyuu-chan…you know I can't stand to see you cry…" Naruto squeezed her shoulders gently as she whispered something under her breath. "What is it?"

"…why?" It was clearer this time but the word confused Naruto.

"What do you mean by why?" Naruto was really puzzled by her behaviour.

"…tell me why…" Her voice was normal now as she tried to control her sobs.

"I don't understand what you me-"

"WHY DID YOU PICK HER? WHY NOT ME? WHY CAN'T I HAVE A HAPPY ENDING? WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT YOU? WHY Don't you love me…" Kyuubi's voice lowered at the last part as she grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt in a vice-like grip as tears streaked down her face from her crimson pupils. "Why must I be alone…?"

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, queen of the tailed beasts and hell, the most beautiful and sexiest woman he had ever seen loved him. Now Naruto was by no means gay if you think he was not attracted to her, he definitely was attracted to her.

"Kyuu-chan…" Naruto used a hand to wipe away the tear marks on her face.

"Is it because I'm a demon? Or am I not attractive enough?" Kyuubi asked softly as she looked at anywhere except Naruto.

"Kyuu-chan…look at me." Naruto said seriously. "I don't give a damn if you're a demon and I told you before that you are the most beautiful woman on this planet."

"Then why don't you love me!" Kyuubi wailed as her tears sprung forth again.

"But I do love you damn it!" Naruto shouted as he shook her by the shoulders, she froze on the spot upon hearing that.

"W-what?" Kyuubi asked hesitantly as if she was afraid that she had misheard it.

"I love you." Naruto emphasized each word.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think admitting my feelings for you is easy? You are the Kyuubi, queen of the Bijus and hell, why would someone as beautiful as you choose me when there are so many better guys out there…" Naruto trailed off with a sigh.

"Naru-kun… there is no better man out there than you, you are strong, brave, handsome and smart but you are also kind, compassionate and caring to those you care about. That's why I kept asking myself why would someone as wonderful as you show any interest in me… and seeing you with Mei just confirmed it…" Kyuubi sniffed slightly.

"Kyuu-chan… I told you I don't care that you're a demon or if you did anything terrible in the past, I don't care about any of that because in my eyes…" Naruto smiled as he drew closer to her. "You're perfect just the way you are."

Naruto pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss; he pushed all the repressed emotions he held in into the kiss. Kyuubi couldn't believe that Naruto was kissing her but her stunned state lasted only a moment before she returned the kiss with equal passion. Naruto didn't know that much about kissing but went with his instincts; he licked her lower lip to ask her entrance to her mouth. Kyuubi opened her mouth in reflex and invited his tongue in to engage in a heated battle for dominance that Naruto won, she moaned as he drew her tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it.

They eventually had to separate leaving behind a trail of saliva that connected their lips, Kyuubi moved beside Naruto and nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

"Hey Kyuu-chan…?" Naruto called her name.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Kyuubi looked up at her blonde haired lover.

"What about Mei-chan?" Naruto asked in worry. "I love you but I don't want to hurt her and I think I'm starting to fall for her too…I don't know what to do…"

"As much as I'd love to have you for myself koi (love), I know it be unfair to other girls… besides I think I just remembered something that would help." Kyuubi said.

"You do? What is it?"

"Isn't there some kind of law in every village stating that the last member of a bloodline clan has to take multiple wives so to restore the clan? Technically you are the last person able to use your bloodline so…" Kyuubi let him figure it out from there, which didn't take long as his eyes widened in realisation.

"I have to take multiple wives… but won't you or Mei mind sharing me?" Naruto didn't want to do something that would make her sad.

"I already said no matter how much I'd want you all for myself, it wouldn't be fair to Mei as well as others… it is also common practice for male demons of high ranking to take multiple mates." Kyuubi gave him a peck on the cheek. "But that's for being so considerate about my feelings."

"I guess if it's alright with you then I could give it a shot… but only if the girls love me for me genuinely." Naruto looked at the demoness he was holding. "And I promise to get you out of this seal as soon as possible."

"I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you… but being on the outside again would be nice. However I believe you should be getting some shut eye for your trip back to Konoha tomorrow." Kyuubi pulled him down with her onto her bed and used his chest as her pillow. Naruto placed an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, she responded by snuggling into his chest.

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of all the future challenges that would be as hard or harder than the fight against Yagura but for the moment, with Kyuubi in his arms, he was content and complete, which was all that mattered.

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time around due to the fact that this is just Naruto forming his relationships with his two main future mates, Kyuubi and Mei are going to be the main focus of the harem. I hope it wasn't too sappy or anything, I'm not very good at writing this kind of thing more adept at fight scenes and storylines. Well leave me a review or PM letting me know what you think about this chapter okay?**

**I tried approaching the NaruKyuu relationship from a slightly different perspective, most stories have Naruto as the one who feels he isn't worthy to be Kyuubi's mate. So I made Kyuubi the one who felt she doesn't deserve Naruto in this fanfic though Naruto also feels the same way but only to a certain degree. Hope you guys enjoyed my portrayal of Naruto's, Mei's and Kyuubi's behaviour, also the fact that I made Mei's mother an Uzumaki.**

**Well that's it for this chapter; stick around for the next one which should be out in a day or two. I'm having my final Japanese exam tomorrow so wish me luck everyone! Please review as I enjoy reading them, Ja ne!**

***Turns into sand and drifts away just like Gaara ^.^***


	8. Chapter 7:Rage of the Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

**Hello everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix here with yet another chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed. Sorry for the shortness of the previous chapter, I wanted that chapter to focus on the relationships between Naruto, Mei and Kyuubi only. I will try and make it up to you guys by making this chapter as long as possible, maybe throw in an omake if I think of one. Not sure what some of you guys meant by my story is progressing too fast… don't most stories go to the academy graduation in the second chapter already? Naruto is still eight (with a body and mind of a 16 year old) in my fanfic and I don't believe I'm rushing it at all…**

**Reviews have finally reached the 200 mark, thanks everyone who have been reviewing up to this day! Lots of you enjoy the NaruMei and NaruKyuu moments as well as the fact that I made Mei half Uzumaki, I may or may not do something with that little fact. For some reason I keep getting comments to take Kushina out, if you don't like her in the harem then you should have voted more when the polls were open! Polls are closed and the results are decided, no use crying about it now and if you don't like it? F.U.C.K O.F.F! The majority voted for Kushina so she is in, end of story.**

**Review responses:**

**Wyrtha: As I have told many people before you, I am not going to ruin the story for you guys so you have to wait and read to find out. ^.^**

**Miclovesnaruto: Hey I get it already, you guys fucking hate Mizuki and Danzo and want them to get eaten by rabid squirrels… but I can't kill him off with Naruto yet. Naruto has yet to find out about it and even after he does, Danzo may be old but he is no pushover. You should remember the fun fact that he has like what? Ten Sharingans implanted in his Mokuton arm as well as another one under his bandaged side of the face, which allows him to spam Izanagi like some fucking gay whore. So there it is, when Naruto fights him, it isn't going to be easy.**

**TheDemonKingNaruto: Thanks for the advice, compliment and adding my story to your favourites list! I really tried to make the relationship as believable as possible, most people still have something against Naruto being only eight and dating but as I said he is 16 in body and mind. Besides to me, age is just a number if you really love someone.**

**Dbtiger63: Sorry you see it that way but what has been voted for has been voted for. Yes Kyuu-chan will be getting out of the seal, the method for doing so will be rather simple… or complicated depending on how you view it. The council won't accept it but what can they do? It's their own fault for not specifying who she had to marry, only that they can produce Uchiha babies together. May or may not be relocating to Kiri, haven't thought it out that far yet. Hahaha I guess you're right about the requests for updates, but I really meant I can't update any faster. I'm already spending most of my free time typing out chapters; each one takes about a good solid 4 hours at minimum.**

**Kronos Titan of Time: I did try and make Yagura's death as fitting and believable as possible since we have no background on him except that he was under Madara's genjutsu control. While I know that Kushina's and Naruto's relationship will be the hardest to build, I am willing to try my best to keep it slow and believable. Regarding Minato's decision in that fanfic, I actually say it's pretty okay in my opinion since he would rather have his son (who he knows he can trust) rather than some random dude get together with Kushina. With Mikoto and Naruto, I do intend to rush their relationship a bit but I am undecided about Sasuke's role in the story. Should I have Naruto turn him to the light…or just bash his brains out onto a rock along with Suckura? I aim for rare pairings but I already have a Naruto x Guren fanfic and almost nobody voted for her in this story's poll, though your saber crystal idea has some merit.**

**Hakkyou no Yami: No I didn't mean it that way! Naruto will love them all equally no matter what, by main focus I meant to say I plan to give them the alpha roles in Naruto's harem since he got together with them around the same time. And they also will be the ones that get more screen time in the story but the others will have plenty of screen time too, so no worries about anyone feeling left out. Sorry my story doesn't have Naruto to your liking. T_T I may do a dark Naruto fanfic soon but in that one he will still be kind to those he loves… I just can't picture a Naruto being cold to someone precious to him…**

**Bleedndreamz: I really didn't want to respond to your review due to almost how ridiculous it sounds, it's almost like you are looking for an excuse to insult my story and writing skills. News flash mister critic, THIS IS FUCKING FANFICTION! You want believable go read a non-fiction book or watch your family's daily life, stupid asshole. Second newsflash, NARUTO THE MANGA IS ALSO UNBELIEVABLE! Nobody can shoot fireballs or summon the Shinigami! Think before typing out ridiculous nonsense next time, this is fanfiction! It means that if I want to make a flying baby with heat vision and lasers shooting out of its ass then I shall make it, get it through that empty head of yours. Who the fuck cares if Naruto isn't a genius in canon? Who the fuck gives a damn that Kyuubi isn't nice in canon? And who the fuck gives a flying shit (besides you) if I use an overused plot device such as a mob beating up Naruto? This is FANFICTION and more importantly MY FANFICTION, so fuck off my story and go watch the grass grow since that should be BELIEVABLE enough for you. Fucking asshole…**

**Sorry to all my other readers for the mass spamming of vulgarities above but I just can't keep silent after reading that guy's review, it seriously pissed me off. Maybe that's why I made this chapter the way it is, venting through Naruto lol.**

**Many thanks to everyone else who reviewed; I really appreciate you guys taking a moment out of your daily lives to type out a few sentences about my story. I will do my best to update and make sure each chapter is top quality!**

**Well here is chapter 7 for you guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rage of the Force

Naruto was back in his Darth Revan armour as he stood atop Kiri's main gate, while he couldn't see anything due to the dense mist for which the village was named after; he enjoyed the cooling breeze as well as the fresh air.

"Enjoying the scenery?" A feminine voice asked from beside him, he turned his head slightly to see the smiling face of Mei.

"Now I am." Naruto replied with a chuckle that Mei mirrored with her own, he suddenly sighed. "Mei there's something I need to tell you… you may hate me for this…"

"What is it Naru-kun?" Mei stepped towards him and gently took his gloved hand.

"Do you remember about the Kyuubi being female?" Naruto asked, at which he got a nod from her. "I can't think of an easy way to say this so… she and I are in love with each other and admitted it last night inside the mindscape so we are lovers now."

"W-what?" Mei blinked in confusion before her gaze turned away from him. "So what does that mean… about us?"

"Nothing my Kiri no Tenshi (Angel of the Mist), Kyuu-chan informed me that village laws demand I have multiple wives since I am the 'last' clan member of a bloodline clan. She said that she was fine with it so how about y-" Naruto was cut off as Mei pulled of his helmet and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm fine with it as well, as long as I have you, I don't mind sharing." Mei said after pulling back from the kiss.

"Thanks Mei-chan." Naruto smiled as he pecked on the lips.

"No problem Naru-kun… besides…this way we can have a threesome!" Mei exclaimed suddenly causing Naruto to be propelled off the gate by a massive nosebleed, as well as several other males that happened to be passing under the gate.

After Naruto had recovered from his ordeal, he gave Mei one last kiss and was about to leap off into the mist when a shout for him to wait came from behind. He turned around and gaped under the helmet when he saw the majority of Kiri gathered at the gate.

"Well…this is a pleasant surprise." Naruto's voice was once again the metallic tone of Darth Revan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You think we let our hero leave without a proper send-off?" Ao grinned as he held out a hand; Naruto grabbed it and shook hands with the man.

"You better drop by for a visit or I'll hunt you down and drag you here myself." Kengetsu bumped fists with him.

"Don't worry I will." Naruto nodded as he turned to Hayase. "You would do great as an academy instructor; I can't wait to see the future Genins of Kiri."

"I assure you they will be the best batch ever." Hayase shook his hand as well.

"I guess I will be heading off now, everyone take care and I promise to visit regularly." Naruto gave Mei a hug before he turned and ran off as the people of Kiri shouted their thanks and well wishes after him.

Two hours later, near border of Hi no Kuni

Naruto paused in mid-stride as he sensed a disturbance in the force, it seemed to be coming from the border between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth).

'Seems like someone is in trouble… and I guess I'll go see what's happening… damn my sense of curiosity.' Naruto sighed as he changed direction and dashed off using the force to enhance his speed.

Upon arriving at the origin of the feeling, Naruto spotted four Iwa Jounins advancing on a purple haired, Neko masked ANBU member that was wielding a katana. On closer inspection, he noticed that she was already injured with cuts along her arms and legs and looked extremely tired. Looking around the field, he noticed the bodies of three Iwa Jounins and two Konoha ANBU members so there must have been a confrontation.

Half an hour earlier

Yuugao's squad had been assigned to border patrol for the day, she sighed as border patrol was one of the worst tasks for an ANBU to perform because almost nothing interesting happens. They had left the village an hour ago and started out from the west of Hi no Kuni in a counter-clockwise direction.

"Taka reporting in, border between us and Tsuchi no Kuni seems clear." Yuugao was knocked out of her thought by Taka's report over the squad radio.

"Neko confirming report, return to our position Taka." Yuugao replied over the radio as she continued hopping through the trees with boar and mouse just behind her.

"Taka returning n- SHIT!" His reply descended into static after that outburst causing the trio to pause.

"Taka what happened? Taka report in… Damn it! Everyone head towards where we last felt his chakra presence." Yuugao shouted as they leapt away in the direction of Tsuchi no Kuni.

After a few minutes of searching, they finally found Taka's bloody corpse impaled by multiple spears made of pure stone. Yuugao could feel the killing intent being released by her two squad members, she signalled them to calm down and stay together.

"Doton: Doryuusou! (Earth release: Rising stone spears!)" Cried out several voices as the trio leapt into the trees as the ground below them transformed into a mass of sharp stone spikes.

"Ohoho! Very good for Konoha scum, too bad your buddy was not as lucky as you." A gruff voice chuckled as seven Iwa Jounin stepped out from behind the trees.

"Damn…" Yuugao muttered under her breath as she drew her katana and settled into a sword stance. Her squad mates drew out a kunai each and prepared to engage the enemy as well despite being severely outnumbered.

"You know that our squads were doing a routine border patrol when we started feeling bored… so I thought why not hunt some Konoha scum to get some revenge for the Third Great Ninja War?" The guy who seemed to be the leader of the group laughed maniacally.

"Don't underestimate the strength of the shinobi of Konoha or you'll regret it." Yuugao said before disappearing in a blur and swinging her sword at neck height but was blocked by another Iwa Jounin using a kunai.

"Big words… but let's see you back them up! In Iwa I am known as the berserker wolverine and you'll find out why right now!" He roared as three metal claws unsheathed from the gauntlets located on both his hands. He sprang at Yuugao with a flurry of wild swipes and slashes which she blocked easily with her katana but was forced to back pedal due to the force behind each blow.

"You may have the brute strength but you lack any form of technique to your style… if you can even call it that." Yuugao taunted her enemy as it seemed to work because he started swinging even more crazily and randomly. She saw from the corner of her eye that mouse had taken down her opponent before being stabbed in the back by another while boar had managed to take down two of his before being hit by an earth jutsu.

"Hahaha! Your squad is dead now and you're all alone. You know if you surrender right now, I might consider letting you live as my slave." He grinned lecherously.

"I'd sooner die!" Yuugao spat venomously but could feel her strength failing due to repeatedly blocking his strong blows and her body was covered in cuts due to narrow misses.

"Oh well can't say I didn't offer so now do me the honour of dying by my claws!" He shouted and swung a gauntleted claw down at her as she raised her katana in a weak defence. Yuugao closed her eyes as she thought this was going to be the end when she heard a sound and the guy in front of her grunt in pain.

"If there is one thing I really hate the most in this world…it would be rapists. At first I thought I would make your death quick but after what you said to Neko-chan…** you will suffer!"** A demonic metallic voice roared as Yuugao opened her eyes in time to see the black armoured figure in front of her deck the guy in the face and send him crashing into a tree.

"Get him!" The other Iwa Jounins shouted as they charged at him with kunais drawn, the figure just stood there as a dark feeling started emanating from him.

"**You dare to attempt to harm those precious to me… you dare to threaten them… my name is Darth Revan and you shall remember it because that is the name of your executioner.!"** Naruto shouted in anger as waves of dark energy radiated from him and all the Jounins dropped their weapons and clutched at their throats. Yuugao watched in awe as Revan held an entire group of Jounins at his mercy without even lifting a hand; it looked like they were being choked by an invisible force.

"Please…have mercy!" A random shinobi choked out causing Naruto to chuckle darkly.

"**Mercy? Mercy you say? Hahahahaha!" **Naruto grinned darkly under his mask. **"I'm sorry to inform you but… ALL OUT OF MERCY!"**

Naruto increased the pressure on their necks as he said that; multiple snaps could be heard echoing through the forest as three bodies dropped back onto the ground dead.

"**Stay there Neko-chan, I will get back to you when I'm done taking out the trash." **Naruto growled as he strode towards the shaking figure of Iwa's so called berserker wolverine.

'Neko-chan? So far only one person has called me that but isn't he in the academy?' Yuugao thought in confusion as she watched in interest.

"S-stay away from me y-you... y-you … whatever you are!" The man shouted in fear as he pressed himself against the tree trunk behind him.

"**You don't deserve a quick death such as your squad had… no… I have a more fitting end for you in mind."** Naruto still had the dark grin on his face as he hauled him up with one hand and placed his other hand on the guy's face. **"You will be the first to taste my new power."**

"**Seikatsu Haisui! (Life drain!)"**

Yuugao watched in disgust as red lightning coursed through the man and he suddenly started to age rapidly in front of her very eyes, soon the body was nothing but a shrivelled mummy that turned to dust.

"**Sorry you **had to see that Neko-chan." The metallic voice shifted into a light tone as the figure crouched down beside her.

"That's alright, he deserved it…Naruto." Yuugao smirked slightly as the figure stiffened at the name. "So you are the infamous Darth Revan eh?"

"How did you figure it out…?" Naruto sighed in resignation.

"One, you just confirmed it." Yuugao chuckled as Naruto face-palmed his helmet. "Two, only one person has ever called me Neko-chan."

"Very good Neko-chan…" Naruto was at a loss since he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"…can you show me your face?" Yuugao asked hesitantly.

"I guess it is alright… but you have to remove your mask as well." Naruto added as an afterthought, which Yuugao agreed to. He reached up and popped off his helmet at the same moment Yuugao took off her ANBU mask, they both gasped slightly.

'Why kami? Why does every female I save have to have the face of one of your angels! Is this some kind of sick twisted joke on your part?' Naruto inwardly cried anime tears.

'**There, there Naru-kun. I'm sure Mei would be happy to have another harem sister… a foursome does sound fun…'** Kyuubi mused in his mind, which almost caused him to faint from blood-loss again.

'This… this… this HUNK is Naruto? What happened to him? I know it's him since only he has the distinct whisker-like birthmarks on his face…and I can't sense a genjutsu…and when did he get so strong?' Yuugao's head started hurting a little as too many thoughts ran through her mind and threatened to drown her.

"Neko-chan?" Naruto's voice knocked her out of her thoughts and she saw him looking at her with concern. "You kind off zoned out there… you okay?"

"H-hai Naruto… and my real name is Yuugao, Uzuki Yuugao." Yuugao got back up on her feet and sighed as she looked at her dead squad. "How are we going to haul all these dead back…?"

"Well we only need your squad's bodies so…" Naruto glanced at her and she caught onto his train of thought. The duo gathered the bodies of the Iwa Jounin and placed them together before Naruto took one of the corpses and dragged it out.

"We need evidence that Iwa attacked your squad." Naruto explained when he saw Yuugao's lifted eyebrow, who made an 'o' with her mouth in realisation. "Would you please do the honours since I'm not attuned towards fire."

"Umm…I'm a wind element user." Yuugao replied.

"Two wind users without a fire to fan… guess I'll do it another way then." Naruto sighed as he brought both his hands together and pushed them apart slowly, the soil underneath the pile of bodies separated in half as the bodies dropped into the newly formed hole. He then pushed his hands back together and the soil filled the hole in again, all the while Yuugao watched with a slack jaw.

"How in Kami's name did you do that?" She half-shouted.

"That's simple…" Naruto looked at her seriously before eye-smiling. "My bloodline!"

Yuugao facefaulted at the answer as Naruto chuckled since he enjoyed doing that to everyone who asked the question, he suddenly turned serious as he replaced his helmet.

"Yuugao…can I trust you to keep this a secret? My identity and my powers… can I trust you not to tell anyone even the Hokage?" Naruto's voice once again came out with the metallic tone to it.

"I-I don't know… why would you want to hide your abilities? And who or what is attending the academy in your place?" Yuugao asked.

"The answer to your second question would be a reinforced Kage Bushin, as to why I hide my abilities? Take a guess, if the council sees me, the host of the Kyuubi, suddenly become so powerful… what would be the first thing in mind?" Naruto chuckled darkly as realisation donned on her face. "Yes… I would be executed due to suspicion of the Kyuubi taking over my body… or turned into a mindless weapon under Danzo-teme."

"If that's the case… then I guess I can keep quiet about it…since nothing bad is going to happen even if I don't reveal it." Yuugao conceded causing Naruto to hug her.

"Thanks Yuugao-chan, I also want to thank you for protecting me for the first five years of my life." Naruto said as he hugged the purple haired female ANBU, who was blushing up a storm since she could feel his muscles due to the hug.

"I-it's alright Naruto-kun. I couldn't stand by and let an innocent child get beaten." Yuugao replied as she started to enjoy the hug.

"Aw…do I look like a child now?" Naruto asked cheekily as he 'accidently' pushed his groin into her pelvic region, earning a gasp from her.

"N-no." Yuugao stuttered as she felt Naruto's package pressing against her nether regions. 'Most definitely not judging by the length of his-NO! Must not think bad thoughts! Don't want to end up like Kakashi-sempai!'

Somewhere in Konoha

Kakashi sneezed suddenly as he was walking alongside Gai, who was trying to get him to 'ignite' his 'flames of youth' by challenging him continuously with ridiculous challenges.

"My eternal rival, it appears that you have a cold… Come I shall strip and lend you my most youthful clothes to keep you warm!" Gai shouted as he began to remove his flak jacket and jumpsuit.

"!" Everyone in the immediate area including Kakashi immediately disappeared as fast as Minato using the Hiraishin technique, leaving Gai in the middle of the deserted street.

"Yosh! It appears my eternal rival has gotten even faster than me, I cannot allow him to beat me so I shall train harder than before!" Gai exclaimed to nobody in particular as he ran off in a random direction.

Back with Naruto and Yuugao

"Yay Yu-chan doesn't think I'm a child anymore!" Naruto shouted in joy as he 'accidently' grinded against her further, apparently all the teasing sessions between him and Kyuubi did pay off.

"T-that's g-great N-naruto-kun b-but can y-you let g-go of me n-now." Yuugao desperately tried to prevent herself from moaning as she felt herself getting wetter and more aroused.

Naruto complied and let her go with an unseen grin, now he knew why Kyuubi found it fun to do those things to him before.

'Why do I suddenly feel disappointed that he let me go? Damn I really need a release now…maybe I should just ask him to give me another hug-NO! Bad thoughts again, must not turn into a pervert!' Yuugao argued internally before she realised that the bodies of her comrades were missing. "Where did my dead squad go to?"

"Hmm? Oh I sealed them into a scroll for easier transport while you were standing there spacing off." Naruto threw a scroll at her, which she caught and stored someplace safe.

"When did you learn how to use Fuuinjutsu?" Yuugao asked.

"I just read a book about it, found it surprisingly easy to understand for some reason." Naruto shrugged as he walked towards her. 'Due to my Uzumaki bloodline I guess but no need for her to know that I know.'

"Are we going back together?" Yuugao picked her katana back up and cleaned it on the grass before sheathing it.

"YOU are going to report to the Hokage and then checking into the hospital to get those wounds looked at while I am going to sneak in." Naruto poked her on her forehead, which made her pout. "You forgot to replace your mask _Neko-chan_."

"Will I be seeing you around? And I mean you, not some orange coloured monstrosity of a Kage Bushin." Yuugao asked as she put her mask back in place.

"You may, you may not. It all depends on the circumstances. Ja ne Yu-chan!" Naruto waved as he walked off in another direction, Yuugao looked at his back for a moment before leaving towards Konoha.

An hour later, 12pm

Naruto had made it back to his apartment without notice and ate a cup of instant ramen, in his defence it was the only thing that was edible in his cabinet.

'I should really stock up on food products… on that thought I might as well get a new house because this one definitely will not do.' Naruto sighed as he looked at the rundown apartment.

'**Someone like you shouldn't be staying in a dump like this koi.'** Kyuubi added her input.

'I know but what can I do? I don't have enough money, apparently saving the day isn't as well paying as I thought.' Naruto thought as he realised that he had yet to dispel his shadow clone.

'**It's still in the academy Naru-kun, you should dismiss it when it is out of school for the day.'** Kyuubi reminded him.

'Right… what do I do for the next six hours?' Naruto sighed again but in boredom this time.

'**Why not go for a walk around the village?'** Kyuubi suggested, to which he shrugged and changed out of his armour but kept the hooded cloak.

Streets of Konoha

"I am still bored…" Naruto said to no one in particular as he walked along the market streets of Konoha with the hood of his cloak thrown over his head to cover his features. He didn't want to use Henge (Transformation) since this was a ninja village and it would be easily spotted.

He was so lost in the sea of boredom that he bumped into someone by accident, he turned to apologize but smiled as he realised who it was.

"Mikoto-chan." Naruto said softly since he didn't want any eavesdroppers on their conversation.

'That voice…' Mikoto thought as she slowly looked up and into the darkness of the hood and saw only a fox-like grin but that was all she needed to see.

"_Revan-kun_…" Mikoto smiled in return as she called him by his alias but frowned when she remembered her situation.

"Is something wrong Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked in concern since he saw the frown.

"Well… come with me, this conversation isn't meant to be outdoors." Mikoto grabbed him by his hand and pulled him in the direction of her house; Naruto blinked in confusion but went with the flow.

Mikoto locked the front door after they entered before checking through the window blinds for any unwelcomed eavesdroppers while Naruto merely watched with amusement.

"If you wanted to know if there was anyone eavesdropping than the answer is no." He offered helpfully.

"How do you know?" Mikoto asked.

"…I'm just that good." Naruto smirked as Mikoto sighed, somehow expecting that kind of answer from him. "So what was it you wanted to talk about… or are you just trying to get me into your bedroom?"

If Mikoto was drinking something, she would have done the classic and inevitable spit-take but alas she had to settle for tripping over her own feet.

"W-what the hell are you saying!" Mikoto shot back to her feet as she pointed a trembling finger at him, her entire face was one massive blush.

"Just putting facts together. One, you practically dragged me here. Two, you locked the door which is uncommon in ninja households. Three, you checked the windows to make sure no one was spying on us." Naruto raised a finger with each point.

"T-that's because this is an important conversation!" Mikoto cried out in frustration.

"I'm just saying… from my point of view it looked like you were going to seduce me…or tie me up… please tell me you're not one of those bondage fans…" Naruto imagined Mikoto in a leather outfit standing over his tied up form. "On second thought… that's not so bad…"

"…" Mikoto opened her mouth but nothing came out so she settled for burying her head into her hands, this was the guy who was supposed to help her.

"Okay I've had my kicks, now tell me what's on your mind." Naruto said as he suddenly adopted his serious persona causing Mikoto to look at him strangely. "…what?"

"…nothing. Naruto, I have a favour I have to ask you…" Mikoto sighed as she fiddled with her hands.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…marry me." Mikoto could feel the blush returning full force when she said it. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he heard the favour and did the first thing that came to mind… he fainted. Mikoto blinked and looked at Naruto's prone form.

"…that could have gone better." She stated and went to find a wet cloth to wake him up all the while mumbling something under her breath. "… bondage huh?"

Five minutes later

Naruto stared at Mikoto who had just finished explaining her situation, his eyes narrowed and went from the normal cerulean blue to ice-cold blue and if you looked closely you could see slits in the pupils.

"Who was the one who requested this again?" The voice that came out wasn't his normal one or the metallic one of Darth Revan, his tone was as cold as ice at the moment.

"A Chunnin named Mizuki." Mikoto replied but shivered a little at the frigidness of his answer.

"Ah, the silver-haired academy instructor. Wait here for a moment while I go correct this for you." Naruto stood up and moved towards the door but was held back by Mikoto's hand, he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You can't kill him no matter how much of a bastard he is, can we just do it my way…please?" Mikoto begged as she looked at him with teary eyes. "I don't want to be… raped."

Naruto sighed as he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly with his right hand, 'How do I keep ending up in this situations…?'

'**Probably something to do with karma.'** Kyuubi suggested.

'…but I haven't done anything bad… okay, I didn't do anything bad to people that didn't deserve it.' Naruto corrected as he remembered all the people he killed.

'**You call having a hot MILF asking you to marry her bad luck?'** Kyuubi asked as if he was stupid.

'…no.' Naruto sighed again, he seems to be doing that a lot hasn't he?

"Mikoto-chan…" Naruto placed the teary-eyed woman on the couch again and sat beside her. "Do you want to marry me only because of escaping your fate?"

Mikoto opened her mouth to say yes when she started to really think about it, while she would be safe from Mizuki that wasn't the only reason.

"Not really… I also want to marry you because I think you're a good person, you saved me during the massacre. You are also brave, strong and kind, not to mention very handsome." Mikoto admitted with a blush. "… I think I might have begun to fall for you after you saved me."

"Mikoto-chan, you must know something before I can agree to this." Naruto looked her right in the eyes as he spoke. "I have to take multiple wives because of my bloodline and I already have two who agreed to share me. Are you willing to do that?"

"Naru-kun… I guess I would be willing to share but you have to treat all of us equally!" Mikoto demanded.

"Who said I wouldn't?" Naruto chuckled as he pulled her into a kiss; thanks to Mei and Kyuubi he had some experience now. Mikoto moaned into the kiss as Naruto forced his tongue into her mouth and explored it with his tongue; he pulled back with a grin as he watched Mikoto regain her bearings. "Now there are many, many things you have to know…"

Five hours later

Mikoto had spent the entire time Naruto had been retelling his double life as Darth Revan with her mouth hanging off the hinges, she finally managed to close it after the explanation ended.

"… if that came from anyone but you, I would have told them to get their head checked immediately." Mikoto deadpanned while Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Ending a war by defeating the jinchuriki of the Sanbi, who happened to be a Kage, getting together with the new Mizukage and the Kyuubi no Yoko, who is actually female and was under a genjutsu during the attack, and killing Iwa Jounins all by the age of eight…"

"…you hit the nail on the head." Naruto chuckled weakly as he stood up. "Well I guess I'll be leaving you to ponder those thoughts as Sasuke will be coming back now."

"Alright, you do realise you would have to show them your identity" Mikoto was referring to the council as she said it.

"I'll just use a small illusion to cover up my whisker marks, that way they wouldn't know it's me." Naruto leaned in and pecked her on the lips before leaving through the front door.

"I wonder if Sasuke would accept him as his new father… I hope he does, that way he will have a good role model to follow." Mikoto sighed as she went to prepare dinner.

Naruto's rundown apartment

'**Are you sure you don't have some kind of bloodline that attracts girls to you?'** Kyuubi commented as he lay down on his bed.

'Nope…at least I don't think so. Must be Kami's way of screwing with me…' Naruto suggested before he remembered that he had yet to dispel his shadow clone, which should be on the way back. He concentrated until he managed to find the soul link connecting him and his Kage Bushin; he sent the command to dispel and started to meditate so he could process the memories more efficiently.

He stiffened as he came across the clone's memory showing Danzo exiting the abandoned building, he watched through his clone's eyes as it made its way through the window and into the building. He saw the clone stumble upon the titanium doors and smirked as he watched it use the force to move them out of the way but what he saw inside wiped the smirk off his face in an instant.

'**What is it-"** Kyuubi fell silent upon witnessing the memory as well, for lying upon the bed in the middle of the room was one Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto's face was a blank as he finished processing the memories; the wind suddenly started picking up around him as his eye colour flickered between blue and red.

Hokage's tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just finished his paperwork for the day; he stretched his old back before sitting down in the chair again and pulled out a small orange book. He was about to start reading it when suddenly a crushing pressure fell across the entire village, even he had slight problems breathing.

"**DANZO!"** An inhumane roar echoed throughout the village as Hiruzen recovered enough to stand back up and looked out the window to see a maelstrom of power slowly making its way towards the Hokage's tower. He threw off the Hokage's robe to show his full battle armour underneath and leapt out the window and move towards the source like the other ninjas of the village.

Back with Naruto

Naruto had changed back into his armour and was marching towards the Hokage's tower as Darth Revan. His visor was glowing crimson and the air around him was dense with his power, tendrils of red and blue energy flared and swirled around him in a spiral. With each step he took, the ground underneath him shattered under the pressure being emitted from his body and the civilians and Genins he walked past immediately fainted from the powerful aura.

"**GIVE ME DANZO!"** Naruto roared at the group of shinobi that had gathered in front of him, one of the foolishly brave souls stepped forward.

"Darth Revan, under orders by Lord Hokage we are to detain you for questioning!" He shouted as the group took out various weapons and several started forming handseals.

"**Get out of my way maggots; I don't have time to deal with insects."** Naruto swung his right hand in a sweeping motion from left to right, immediately all the shinobi were flung into the buildings on the right side of the street by an invisible force. Naruto sneered at them before continuing towards the tower, he suddenly sensed an immediate attack thanks to the force.

Multiple Jounins that were stationed on the rooftops watched in horror as the shurikens and kunai they had thrown suddenly froze in mid-air, held by an invisible force. Naruto smirked as he shot all the projectiles back at their owners by a force repulse; he turned back in front to see a weird guy wearing green spandex charging him at an impressive speed.

"You will not defeat me my most un-youthful opponent!" Gai exclaimed as he initiated a Konoha Senpu (Leaf whirlwind) in the direction of Naruto, who merely raised a hand and Gai felt his legs get caught in an invisible grip.

"**Out of my way freak…"** Naruto growled darkly as he slammed Gai into the ground three times before flinging him into the side of a building. He growled even more when he saw a large group of ninjas rushing towards his location from the front, he clenched both his fists that he had pulled back and gathered force energy into them.

"**Tsuin Chikara no Taihou! (Twin Force Cannons!)"** Naruto shouted as he punched both fists forward and two huge beams of concentrated force energy shot forth from them and slammed into the oncoming group of ninjas. The result was a huge explosion of force energy that tore up the ground and flung chunks of debris and the bodies of the shinobi into the air.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Grand Fireball technique!)" A large ball of fire blasted out of a Jounin's mouth and straight at Naruto, who looked at it impassively. He raised his right hand and 'grabbed' the fireball using the force; he compressed it into a ball the size of his head and flung it back. The resulting explosion destroyed the building the Jounin was standing on but the man himself had managed to leap to safety.

"**Stop wasting my time!" **Naruto snarled as he used the force to trick the Chunnins in the area to start attacking the Jounins while he force leapt across the rooftops towards the tower. Yet again he was interrupted by another Jounin, this one had a beard and was smoking a cigarette while he wielded two trench knives that Naruto noticed were enhanced by wind chakra.

"**Move or I will not hesitate to break your bones and then remove you." **Naruto told him but the Jounin shook his head and spat out his cigarette and took on a fighting stance. Asuma dashed towards Revan and attempted to slash him across the chest, keyword being 'attempted'. Naruto easily caught both his hands with his own before twisting sideways and snapping a kick upward that caught Asuma directly in the chin.

"**I tire of this."** Naruto said simply as he spun around on one foot and delivered a force enhanced roundhouse kick to Asuma's sternum and knocked him off the roof. Naruto leapt towards the next roof but was tackled to the ground by a speeding green blur; he sprang back to his feet to see Gai standing there again. **"You are an annoyance."**

"I cannot allow your un-youthfulness to continue on masked stranger!" Gai shouted as he vanished in a blur but felt his neck slam violently into a waiting gloved hand.

"**Chikara Haisui. (Force Drain)"** Naruto whispered as Gai suddenly felt all the strength seep out of his body and Naruto let his limp body drop onto the floor. He blinked as he realised he was surrounded by Jounins and Chunnins on all sides, another deep growl made its way past his lips.** "Why do you insist on stopping me? All I want is Danzo-teme!"**

"What do you want with Danzo, Revan-san?" An aged voice asked as Naruto turned towards it and spotted the Sandaime standing there in full battle armour.

"**You will find out when he is brought out here."** Naruto replieddarkly. Hiruzen contemplated this for a while before he signalled two ANBU to fetch Danzo from the elder's room. Everyone waited in tense silence as rain started to fall across the area and lightning flashed across the sky, only serving to make the image of Darth Revan all the more terrifying.

Eventually the two ANBU reappeared with Danzo, who looked at the figure of Naruto in his armour with something akin to boredom.

"Yes what is it Revan-san? You go tearing through our village and shinobi to speak to me and here I am." Danzo spoke calmly as the rain started to pour more heavily and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky accompanied by a roar of thunder.

"**You…it's really you…"** Naruto's voice trembled with barely supressed rage and hatred. **"Why didn't you tell me…?"**

"Tell you what exactly?" Danzo replied in the same patronisingly calm tone.

"**WHY DID YOU HIDE UZUMAKI KUSHINA FROM ME?"** Naruto roared as the gathered shinobi and Hiruzen all gasped in surprise that Kushina was alive and Danzo was holding her.

"It makes no difference if you all knew or not, she has been in a coma since the Kyuubi attack." Danzo answered again though this time his voice held a bit of uncertainty.

"**I could have healed her you asshole! How do you expect her to recover when you hide her away in some abandoned building?"** Naruto grinned under the mask at Danzo's shocked expression. **"That's a nice look for you, shocked? Yes, I know where you hid her and I already got her out of the building with a Kage Bushin."**

"Danzo what is the meaning of this!" Hiruzen shouted at the old war hawk, who glanced at him.

"Nothing much Hiruzen, your ideals for Konoha were always too soft. We need a militaristic approach for Konoha to reach the greatness it is destined for so I planned to make her an emotionless puppet under me, too bad she didn't awake from her coma…" Danzo trailed off before a malicious grin came to his face. "Maybe I should have just had her impregnated so I could use the baby as a-"

He didn't get to continue further as a huge amount of killing intent slammed into him, rendering him speechless. Everyone looked to the source of it, which was none other than the armoured form of Darth Revan. He took one step forward and pointed his right hand directly at Danzo.

"**You just made the worst mistake of your life…NO ONE IS TOO INTERFERE!" **Naruto shouted suddenly as he glared pointedly at everyone including the Hokage. **"This is my fight… and I am going to enjoy ripping this asshole limb from FUCKING LIMB!"**

* * *

**Another awesome chapter done, how did you guys enjoy the mass fight scene with Naruto versus Konoha's ninjas? I tried to make it as enjoyable and action packed as possible, this chapter really shows what can happen if Naruto taps into the force while in a rage. Next chapter is going to be a motherfucking badass battle between Naruto and Danzo, so stick around if you don't want to miss it.**

**Please drop a review or PM about your opinion on this chapter, I put quite a lot of thought and work into this. Also a new poll is up on my profile, this one is regarding how Sasuke will turn out in my story! Please vote as this poll is very important to the future of this fanfic, this is xNamikazeKyuubix signing out.**

***Fades away into the night***


	9. Chapter 8:Naruto vs Danzo

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or Star Wars; I will inform you when I do…**

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix back with the next epic instalment of Naruto: Force Unleashed. I got a ton of awesome reviews regarding my fight scene last chapter; everybody apparently wants me to kill Danzo off immediately and in a horrible and gruesome fashion. Sorry this update was a little slower than the rest, I was busy celebrating my friend's birthday the entire of yesterday so no time to type out anything. I will take up the advice of one of my readers and stop responding to reviews in my story since he has a point that most readers just skip over the entire thing.**

**Poll regarding Sasuke's fate in my story has been closed officially; the final amount of votes that came in was 109 unique voters. Thanks everyone who voted in the poll and now for the result:**

**Naruto becomes his father figure and Sasuke turns out good is the winner with 40 votes, looks like no Sasuke bashing in this story people. I still can't believe how many people actually voted for the fun option… you guys must either really hate Sasuke or the 26 people that voted for that option were yaoi fangirls… or fanboys…*shivers***

**Well here is the chapter all you guys and gals out there have been waiting for, the long anticipated chapter of Naruto totally destroying Danzo and killing him in a terrible and gruesome way. So I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Naruto vs Danzo

_Previously on Naruto: Force Unleashed,_

"_Danzo what is the meaning of this!" Hiruzen shouted at the old war hawk, who glanced at him._

"_Nothing much Hiruzen, your ideals for Konoha were always too soft. We need a militaristic approach for Konoha to reach the greatness it is destined for so I planned to make her an emotionless puppet under me, too bad she didn't awake from her coma…" Danzo trailed off before a malicious grin came to his face. "Maybe I should have just had her impregnated so I could use the baby as a-"_

_He didn't get to continue further as a huge amount of killing intent slammed into him, rendering him speechless. Everyone looked to the source of it, which was none other than the armoured form of Darth Revan. He took one step forward and pointed his right hand directly at Danzo._

"_**You just made the worst mistake of your life…NO ONE IS TOO INTERFERE!" **__Naruto shouted suddenly as he glared pointedly at everyone including the Hokage. __**"This is my fight… and I am going to enjoy ripping this asshole limb from FUCKING LIMB!"**_

Hiruzen had seen the maelstrom of power that Darth Revan could emit so he wasn't worried about him losing, but he was worried about the amount of people that might be caught in the crossfire. So with that thought in mind, he decided to concede to Revan's request of having them stay out of the fight.

"All Konoha shinobi please retreat to a safe distance from the point of battle, I have seen Revan's power and don't want any of you to be caught in the crossfire!" The Sandaime shouted as the leaf ninjas started to back away from what they had just dubbed 'ground zero' at a rapid pace.

"**Danzo… I suggest you take this fight seriously, for I will not be pulling my punches."** Naruto snarled as he cracked both his knuckles and pointed a finger at Danzo, who frowned slightly at his remark.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Reva-" Danzo was interrupted by a loud growl from Naruto.

"**CUT THE BULLSHIT! I know all about that right arm of yours… and your bandaged eye as well."** Naruto smirked under his helmet as Danzo started to look panicked.** "Stealing multiple Sharingans from the corpses of the dead Uchiha clan members and implanting them into your Mokuton enhanced right hand… as well as implanting the eye of Uchiha Shisui into your own eye socket."**

"H-how could you have known…? The procedure was top secret and was completed only a week prior!" Danzo exclaimed in shock before his face conformed into a mask of horror at the file in Naruto's hands.

"**You shouldn't leave your personal notes lying around where other people can just pick them up."** Naruto waved the file at him before flinging it at the Hokage, who caught it in one hand and proceeded to read it. You could see the aged face of the Hokage adopt a furious expression; he kept the file in a storage seal on his armour.

"Danzo, I always knew you kept Root active despite my orders to shut it down and now I have evidence to prove it as well as your covert dealings with Orochimaru." Hiruzen managed to keep the rage from his voice. "Revan-san, this traitor is yours to deal with as you see fit."

"**I don't need your permission old man but thanks anyway now…"** Naruto chuckled darkly as he turned his crimson visored gaze onto Danzo. **"Time for some fun!"**

Naruto dashed towards Danzo with force enhanced speed and threw a right hook that Danzo managed to catch, he lashed out with a left high kick that connected with Danzo's head and knocked him backwards. Danzo grabbed his head and hissed in pain before tearing off the bandages over his eye and right hand, revealing that he did in fact have Sharingans implanted in both places.

"**Hahaha! Now it's more interesting!"** Naruto grinned as he witnessed Danzo run through handseals at a blinding pace and breathe in deeply.

"Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku! (Wind release: Vacuum sphere!)" Danzo shot out multiple spheres of condensed air in a wide spread pattern directly at Naruto, who yawned as he cancelled them out with a well-timed force repulse. Danzo growled at the fact that the black armoured figure wasn't taking him seriously; he quickly blazed through more handseals and took a deeper breath.

"Fuuton: Shinkuu Taigyoku! (Wind release: Great Vacuum sphere!)" Danzo exhaled a larger and more condensed sphere of wind chakra at Naruto; the sphere was easily redirected into a random building by the force. Danzo gritted his teeth before snapping his fingers and summoning the entirety of his Root division. "Let's see how you fare against my elite soldiers!"

"**I thought you'd never ask!"** Naruto shouted in glee as he engaged several root ninjas in taijutsu, it was a breeze for him thanks to his force awareness. He ducked under a straight jab before leaping over a leg sweep, he flipped over a root member and force pushed him into the ground. Naruto side-stepped a downward slash of a tanto and grabbed the wrist of its wielder before crushing it and flinging the guy into his comrade.** "Is this all your elite soldiers got? BORING!"**

"All root members engage the target immediately!" Danzo screamed as all the black clothed root members leapt at Naruto with tantos drawn or started to run through handseals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire release: Grand Fireball technique!)" Naruto destroyed the fireball through the force as he force flipped over several root members and decapitated them with a tanto he liberated. Naruto landed with a force stomp that sent the root around him flying away, he lashed out with both arms and grabbed two root ninjas by the head.

"**Seikatsu Haisui! (Life Drain!)" **Everyone watched on in a state of semi-awe and semi-disgust as both root members started to age before crumbling into dust. Danzo started to sweat upon seeing that, if this stranger could do that so easily what else could he do?

"Suiton: Teppodama! (Water release: Gunshot!)" Several giant balls of water were launched at Naruto, who experienced a sense of Déjà vu as he froze them in mid-air and they fell back onto the ground as puddles. Naruto blocked a horizontal slash using his stolen tanto and force pushed the root member away before twisting his body to avoid a hail of kunai and shuriken. He back flipped several paces and threw the tanto with a force enhanced fling that caused it to impale through several root shinobi at once.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga! (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Picture!)" Naruto turned to see a young root boy launch several ink lions out of a scroll and towards him. He raised an unseen eyebrow at the kid's technique since he hadn't seen something like that before; he used the force to launch a barrage of kunai at the ink beasts that quickly dissolved back into ink upon impact. Naruto suddenly felt his limbs being restrained and looked down to see multiple ink snakes binding his hands and legs.

"**Very good boy, using the lions as a distraction so you could capture me using your ink snakes… too bad I'm your opponent!"** Naruto used a quick force repulse to blow the ink snakes to pieces and force pulled the young boy to him and knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck. He tossed the boy to the side and dodged several smaller balls of fire and wind; it seemed Danzo had finally joined in the fight as well.

Danzo fumed that his surprise attack had missed, he was so sure that the young root boy would have distracted him but it was like Revan had eyes in the back of his head. Naruto force grabbed two root ninjas and slammed them into each other before launching their unconscious bodies like missiles at their comrades. He leapt out of the way of a lightning bolt before having to dodge several spheres of lightning being flung at him.

"**You fuckers want lightning? I'll show you lightning!"** Naruto roared as his forearms were once again covered in dancing purplish-blue lightning. He shot forks of this purple lightning in as he danced through the group of root shinobi, those that were hit by the technique immediately dropped to the ground smoking with the lightning arcing all over their bodies. Naruto force leapt up into the air as he charged a large amount of force energy into his hands.

"**Tsuin-ryuku Kaminari-hou! (Twin Force Lightning Cannons!)"** Naruto launched two huge beams of purplish lightning straight down into the group of root shinobi, the beams impacted onto the ground and exploded in a dome of crackling purple lightning. Most of the root ninjas now lay smoking and dead on the cold concrete pavement they once stood on, Naruto landed in a crouch before turning to face Danzo. **"Just you and me left Shimura Danzo."**

"No it's just me Revan! Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa! (Wind release: Vacuum Serial Waves!)" Danzo shot out multiple blades of wind in random angles that sped towards Naruto, who force leapt above them as Danzo smirked and finished the handseals he had been performing.

"Doton: Doryuusou! (Earth release: Rising Stone Spears!)" Naruto cursed as he didn't have enough time to charge a strong enough force repulse, he quickly unsealed both his lightsabers and ignited them. All present ninjas felt their eyes widen upon seeing the two weapons that resembled the Nidaime's Raijin but looked more elegant in comparison. The lightsabers hummed as he weaved a defensive shield with them, the incoming stone spears were cut into tiny pieces as Naruto landed on his feet again.

"**I can't believe you forced me to reveal my weapons…"** Naruto growled as the hiss of water evaporating upon contact with the glowing beam could be heard across the battlefield.

"Where did you acquire those weapons?" Danzo demanded as he eyed the two glowing weapons in Naruto's hands.

"**That won't matter to you since you wouldn't be alive long enough to care!" **Naruto force dashed and swung both lightsabers as he passed Danzo, he turned around and was shocked at what he saw. He had been expecting Danzo to have been cut in half completely but instead was met with the sight of Danzo's body fading away before reappearing completely fine.** "What the hell?"**

"Now you see how futile your efforts are against the might of the Sharingan!" Danzo exclaimed but Naruto ignored him and instead noticed that an eye on his arm had closed.

"**So this is the famed Izanagi that allows the user to bend the line between reality and illusion within a small space around him at the cost of losing the sight of that eye forever."** Naruto growled lowly after recalling what it was he had read in the file. **"You just got a lot more irritating to kill…"**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Baku! (Summoning technique: Baku!)" Danzo slammed his palm onto the ground and a giant seal matrix appeared before a huge column of smoke enveloped the area causing Naruto to leap up onto a nearby rooftop. When the smoke cleared it showed a giant elephant-like creature that was black in colour with several white markings located on its body.

"… **an elephant version of you?"** Naruto pointed out with amusement since the elephant thing wore bandages around its head like Danzo had. Danzo ignored the jab as he performed handseals yet again and breathed in.

"Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa!" Danzo shouted as multiple blades of wind sped at Naruto yet again. However as he was about to jump clear, he felt a huge suction pulling him towards the attack. Naruto saw that the summon had opened its mouth and was sucking him towards the Danzo and the oncoming wind blades, he quickly launched a force push straight down its throat causing it to choke. Now free of the suction, Naruto used a force push to propel him out of the way just as the attack shot past him.

Naruto's lightsabers flashed through the darkness of the rain as he spun them while sprinting towards the summon and with several quick strokes caused it to dispel. Without wasting time, Naruto flicked his wrist and sent 'Ten no Kage' in a spinning arc that caught Danzo off guard and sliced him in half yet again. Naruto frowned as he re-caught his lightsaber since Danzo had once again used Izanagi to escape death.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water release: Water Dragon Projectile technique!)" Danzo created a huge dragon of water out of the falling rain and sent it straight at Naruto, who caught it through the force and redirected it back to him. Danzo ran through more handseals and slammed both palms onto the ground.

"Doton: Doryuuheki! (Earth release: Earth style wall!)" A giant slab of rock emerged from the ground in time to block the water dragon that crashed harmlessly against it. Naruto smirked under the helmet as he used the force to topple the giant wall onto Danzo but he just used Izanagi to escape again.

"**I really need to get rid of all those Sharingans…" **Naruto muttered to himself before an idea occurred to him.** "I have to take out both his arm and left eye in one shot since he could just use Izanagi to nullify the damage if I target one of them only."**

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Great Waterfall technique)" The rain around Danzo began to collect together and rose several metres above his head before crashing back down towards Naruto like a waterfall. Naruto smirked as this was the chance to initiate his plan; he formed a Kage Bushin and had it take his place while he hid in the shadows of a nearby alley. The clone used the force to leap to safety on a lamppost before he raised his hand and force pulled Danzo towards itself.

Danzo struggled to stop his flight but failed to do so, he started forming handseals in mid-air before releasing a stream of wind that shifted his trajectory. The clone dashed towards him with force energy gathering around itself, Danzo started to perform handseals and was focused on the clone. Naruto took the opportunity and burst out of the alleyway, he dashed towards Danzo with a rising slash that took off his right arm at the shoulder.

Before Danzo could use Izanagi again, the clone shot forward with a burst of speed before using Henge to turn into a kunai. The now henged clone soared towards Danzo and stabbed him right in the eye, Naruto used the 'kunai' to pry out the Sharingan that was in the socket.

**Warning torture scene, not for those with weak constitutions. Please skip to next line if you don't want to read.**

"**Game over Danzo."** Naruto growled menacingly as he crushed the eyeball with his gloved hand and incinerated each eye in the severed arm with a tap of 'Shinku no Kage's' blade. Naruto then carefully cauterized the bleeding eye socket by pushing his lightsaber slightly into the hole, all the while smirking at Danzo's screams of pain. The watching ninjas all started to advance slightly so as to get a better look of what was happening, Hiruzen sighed as he listened to his ex-friend's cries.

"**Don't worry Danzo-chan, there's plenty more to come."** Naruto chuckled darkly as he hauled Danzo up by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into the wall of a building. He then had his clone gather three tantos from the ground before impaling him on the wall through his left palm and each foot, Danzo now hung in a crucified position on the wall. Hiruzen couldn't handle seeing him like this and was about to interfere when he suddenly found himself levitating.

"**If you feel like taking his place let me know… well?"** Naruto snarled as the Hokage quickly shook his head and Naruto used the force to place him with the rest of the Konoha shinobi. Naruto turned back to Danzo and pointed both lightsabers at him. **"A quick and painless death is something you don't deserve… prepare to know PAIN!"**

Naruto held the glowing blade just above Danzo's skin on his left arm; he slowly tapped the skin continuously as jolts of pain shot through Danzo's arm causing him to grit his teeth in pain. Naruto frowned at the lack of reaction and brushed the glowing blade along Danzo's forearm, effectively burning off the skin slowly and painfully. A small grunt of pain came from him, Naruto nodded silently in slight satisfaction. He switched off both lightsabers and clipped them to his belt before picking up a tanto off the ground; the rain was still beating down heavily as he turned back to Danzo again.

"**At least with this I will get to see you bleed."** Naruto said as if explaining his reason for getting the tanto. Anko, who was within the crowd, grinned as she heard that causing the shinobi around her to take a step away in caution. Naruto pressed the blade into Danzo's shoulder and twisted it clockwise and counter-clockwise; blood ran out of the wound and stained Danzo's clothes red. Naruto left the tanto in there and picked up another one and stabbed it into the other shoulder and repeated the turning motion.** "You know Danzo, I feel like a magician stabbing swords into his assistant inside the box. Except you aren't in the box and these swords aren't made of rubber."**

Naruto frowned again as Danzo had yet to emit anything other than a grunt or two of pain before an evil idea made him grin darkly under his helmet. Naruto walked up to Danzo whistling innocently before sending a force enhanced armoured boot right into his groin causing Danzo to let out a high-pitched scream. The effect this had on the audience was multiple male shinobi fainting at the sound, these included Asuma, Kakashi, Ebisu and several others.

'**Ooh that was evil Naru-kun… do it again!' **Kyuubi snickered inside his mind causing Naruto to let out a dark laugh.

"**I got a better idea."** Naruto re-ignited 'Shinku no Kage' and pointed it at Danzo's damaged privates, he let a dark grin spread across his face yet again at Danzo's pale face. Naruto brushed the tip of the lightsaber against his groin causing Danzo to scream out a stream of vulgarities. Naruto just moved it along the area, slowly burning the skin off Danzo's sexual organs and relished in the agonised screams being emitted from the man. Every remaining conscious man in the area winced and covered their privates in sympathy, even the Sandaime did so.

"**Hahaha! Finally the screams I have been waiting for, I just realised you won't be needing this anymore!"** Naruto swung his lightsaber and completely burnt off Danzo's privates with an insane laugh that caused Kyuubi and Anko to get aroused. Danzo's throat was hoarse from screaming so loud continuously, the lightsaber hummed as Naruto swung it again and cut off the left arm this time. Naruto kept his lightsaber again before placing a hand on Danzo's right leg.** "How would you like to know how it feels like to lose all life within a limb?"**

"**Seikatsu Haisui!" **Red lightning spread across the entirety of Danzo's right leg and it started to age rapidly, Naruto gave it a gentle flick and it crumbled into dust. Danzo had his mouth open in an 'o' of pain but no sound came out since he had screamed himself hoarse already, Naruto repeated the same with the other leg. Danzo's body and head had dropped back onto the wet ground as Naruto stood over him, his eyes were dimming already.

"**No no no no no! We can't have you dying on me yet!" **Naruto's gloved hand glowed a ghostly blue as he pushed healing force energy into Danzo causing him to return to full alertness. Naruto stopped channelling healing energy and started channelling force lightning instead and watched in satisfaction as Danzo twitched as purple lightning arced across the surface of his body. Danzo was panting already as Naruto ignited both lightsabers now and stood over his body and started poking lightly at random points on his body. **"I've had my fun, now any last words?"**

"I… regret nothing… because all I have done… I did for Konoha…" Danzo panted out as Naruto positioned both lightsabers on both sides of his head.

"**Ye ye and I'm Santa Claus." **Naruto deadpanned as he liberated Danzo's head from his shoulders and used the force to lift the body and toss it high into the sky as the Ura Shishou Fuuinjutsu (Reverse Four Symbols Sealing technique) activated and a giant black orb appeared in the air. "And that's the end of that."

* * *

"Unfortunately it isn't Revan-san…" Hiruzen coughed politely as he addressed the force user, who turned towards him. "We still have the matter of Kushina's whereabouts to discuss."

"She is safe with me." Naruto replied simply.

"Where is that exactly?" Hiruzen asked.

"For what reason do I have to tell you?" Naruto answered with his own question.

"Kushina is a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato and as Hokage it is my responsibility to make sure of her safety." Hiruzen replied calmly but that was the wrong thing to say.

"**WHAT? So where was your so called responsibility when you searched the battlefield after the Kyuubi's rampage for the dead? Didn't her missing body ring any alarm bells in your old head? WELL TELL ME!" **Naruto's voice had taken on a demonic tinge again causing the old Kage to sweat slightly.

"Why should I reveal any information to you? And who are you that you go so far just for the sake of Kushina?" Hiruzen countered causing Naruto to flinch back slightly.

"My identity is none of your concern and I would go this far for her because she is someone precious to me." Naruto replied in a softer tone due to the abrupt change in topic.

"As Sandaime Hokage of the village of Konohagakure no Sato, I cannot allow you to take one of our shinobi away." Hiruzen told him.

"Even if I am the only one who could possibly heal her?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the armoured figure of Darth Revan.

"Exactly what I said and that I know you read within the file I threw at you. Danzo has been trying all forms of medical ninjutsu and normal medical means but he still didn't succeed in bringing her back to consciousness. What makes you think you could do it?" Naruto pointed out bluntly causing the old Hokage to flinch slightly. "I promise you that no harm shall come to her and she will be fine in no time."

"Ninjas don't honour their promises." Hiruzen glared at him.

"Well… I'm not a ninja am I?" Naruto chuckled as he force leapt away and the Konoha shinobi started to crowd their leader.

"Hokage-sama should we pursue him?" Ebisu asked as he adjusted his shades.

"We can't let him get away with Minato-sensei's wife!" Kakashi shouted and was about to give chase when Hiruzen placed an aged hand on his shoulder.

"Let him leave Kakashi." He told the ex-ANBU captain.

"B-but Hokage-sama he has Kushina!" Kakashi pleaded with the Hokage, who looked at him apologetically.

"I know Kakashi but… what can you really do against a guy who waltzed into our village and practically took down our entire ninja force and Root by himself?" The Sandaime sighed as he saw the defeated look in Kakashi's exposed eye. "Don't worry about it too much, if Revan-san was doing all that for Kushina in the first place, what makes you think he will hurt her?"

"I guess you're right Hokage-sama… if you need me for anything… you know where to find me." Kakashi drawled in his laidback voice once again before vanishing in a Shunshin (Body Flicker). Unknown to the crowd, there was actually two people who had sighed in relief when they heard the Hokage give the order to not pursue Darth Revan.

'I'm glad that Hokage-sama didn't give the order to pursue Naru-kun, I can't believe that Danzo-teme was holding Kushina-chan this entire time. Too bad Naru-kun got to him first, I would have liked a turn at torturing that old bastard and how dare he desecrate my clan's dead like that! At least Naru-kun gave him what he deserved, didn't know Naru-kun had such a sadistic side to him.' Mikoto thought since she had recognised the power maelstrom as Naruto's immediately and had went to find him.

'I don't know why but I feel relieved that Naruto-kun was able to escape without interference… after witnessing his power first hand, I don't think anyone can stand against him. And those energy blades that he wielded were able to slice through everything like a hot knife through butter; they even cauterized the area they pass over!' Yuugao drooled mentally at the prospect of handling such an elegant and deadly weapon.

And further unknown to everybody else since they were to engrossed in the fight, a certain raven-haired, raven-eyed young boy had witnessed the entire scene as well with an awestruck expression.

'Who was that armoured shinobi? I heard them refer to him as Darth Revan, I can't believe he just took on the entire Konoha ninja force and walked away almost untouched. I doubt even Itachi could do that, I must find him and ask him how did he manage to obtain such power.' Sasuke thought as he made his way out of the hiding spot and back home.

AND even further yet unknown since he was an expert spy, a plant-like maw emerged from the trunk of a tree and spilt open to reveal a face that was half white and half black with yellow eyes.

'Madara-sama won't be happy to hear about this… **or maybe he would want us to recruit this 'Darth Revan' person to our cause**… either way we have to report in.' The plant-like man thought to himself before submerging back into the trunk of the tree.

Unknown location

Naruto, still in his Darth Revan guise, walked through the doors of an abandoned wooden farm house in the middle of a forest in Hi no Kuni. He had found this place on his way back to Konoha after he had left Yuugao, he informed his Kage Bushin to bring Kushina here so he could heal her. Naruto walked into the bedroom and dismissed the clone within; he quickly sorted out the memories before placing a hand on Kushina's. It might have just been his imagination but for a second there, he thought that she had squeezed his hand gently.

'I hope that I will be able to use the force to nudge her back into the realm of consciousness…' Naruto thought with a sigh.

'**Koi, I have faith in your abilities with the force. I'm sure everything will be fine…'** Kyuubi gave him support from within the seal.

'I guess you're right… arigatou Kyuu-hime.' Naruto replied mentally causing Kyuubi to blush slightly at the suffix.

'**Anytime Naru-koi.'**

Naruto sat down in a chair beside the bed and placed a hand on Kushina's forehead, he steadies his breathing as he started channelling the healing properties of the force into her. He had his other hand holding her wrist and sure enough after a few minutes her heart rate had begun to speed up, Naruto smiled slightly as he took a break and brushed aside a few strands of red hair.

'She looks beautiful even just lying there on the bed…' Naruto thought absently before he bit his lower lip. 'Kyuu-chan is it wrong to be thinking of my own mother in this manner?'

'**In normal cases I would assume that it would be but as you said yourself, you aren't normal. You haven't had a mother figure your entire life so you just grew independent on yourself. However now that Kushina is here, you can't view her as anything other than a potential mate since you have no need for a mother figure in your life any longer.'** Kyuubi explained before her tone turned teasing.** 'You have my approval if you go after her as a potential mate; if my memory is correct then Kushina-chan was a vixen in bed… probably a side effect of having me sealed in her. Besides, we demons don't really view any of these things as taboo… plus incest is pretty hot!'**

'Thanks Kyuu-hime… now I can't get the images of a threesome between me, you and Kushina out of my mind…' Naruto thought in reply as a trickle of blood made its way out of his nose.

'**Ooh nice! Why didn't I think of that! Hey…since I was inside Kushina-chan when you were conceived, does that make me your semi-mother? And since Mei's mother is an Uzumaki, doesn't that make her a distant cousin of yours?'** Kyuubi pondered out loud in his mind. **'It's like half your harem is an incestuous relationship!'**

'… the images just became a foursome…' Naruto desperately tried to prevent any more blood-loss through his nose.

'**That topic aside, what are you going to do with the Root boy that can use pictures to attack?'** Kyuubi asked in his mind causing him to turn to the corner of the room, where the boy sat quietly observing him.

"Do you have a name?" Naruto asked the boy.

"No, Danzo-sama said that we didn't need names because we would never be honoured." The boy replied in an emotionless tone causing Naruto to frown.

"Well we can't have you going without a name now can we… Sai… how do you like that?" Naruto said after thinking about it a while.

"… why did you give me a name?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Well how else would I be able to address you? A name is much easier to remember so how about it?" Naruto looked kindly at the boy who seemed to think about it for a while.

"Alright… Sai…" The newly named Sai tested out his new name by saying it a few times.

"Sai from what I saw, I think you have a lot of potential to become a great ninja but you need your emotions if you want to do that." Naruto explained to the boy, who was actually his age.

"Danzo-sama said that emotions-" Sai began but was cut off by Naruto.

"Forget what Danzo said, I killed him so his opinion doesn't matter. I gain my strength through my emotions but you have to be careful that you are the one controlling your emotions and not the other way around." Naruto smiled a little seeing the boy's face scrunch up in thought.

"So… emotions can make me stronger if I use them correctly?" Sai asked.

"That's right, now I want you to get some rest." Naruto stood back up from his crouched position before ruffling Sai's hair and walking back to Kushina's room.

Naruto sat back down in the chair and started channelling healing force energy into Kushina for the next few minutes, he felt her shift just as he was about to leave again. He watched intently as he saw her shift again slightly before her eyelids start to flutter and open slowly, he held his breath as she scanned the room in a daze.

Kushina groaned as she blinked her eyes before opening them fully to see that she was on a bed in a room, she started to survey the room when her eyes landed on a black armoured figure sitting in the chair beside her. Kushina blinked as she looked at the figure, the last thing she remembered was getting impaled by a genjutsu influenced Kyuubi's claw and then darkness. If this was heaven then who was this guy?

"Umm… this might sound really strange but where am I?" Kushina asked the strange individual.

"We are in a wooden shack in the middle of Hi no Kuni." Naruto replied in the metallic tone of Darth Revan.

"So I'm not dead?" Kushina looked confused since she was pretty sure she should have died.

"You're here talking to me aren't you?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I know but… I could have sworn that being impaled by a giant claw usually leads to death…" Kushina muttered to herself but Naruto's sensitive hearing picked it up.

"You can thank the remnants of Kyuubi's youki in your body and the amazing properties of your Uzumaki bloodline for keeping you alive long enough for Danzo to find you." Naruto spat his name out like poison, which made Kushina raise an eyebrow. "Danzo-teme kept you hidden away in hopes of you waking up so he could turn you into a mindless soldier under his Root division but you stayed in a comatose state."

"That definitely sounds like the old war hawk but how long was I out of it?" Kushina asked.

"…it has been roughly eight years since Kyuubi's attack… and the death of your husband…" Naruto informed her causing her to adopt a sad smile.

"That long huh… that means Naruto must be at least 8 years old now…OH KAMI!" Kushina suddenly exclaimed. "I have been absent during the first eight years of my baby's life, what kind of mother am I?"

"Kushina please calm down! I just brought you out of your comatose state so you shouldn't overexert or stress yourself out; your son is perfectly fine and does not blame you for not being there." Naruto squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as the information seemed to calm the red-haired ex-jinchuriki down.

"If what you previously said is true then how come I am not in Danzo's care at the moment?" Kushina glanced around the room as if trying to find any enemies.

"That's because he's dead." Naruto said simply causing Kushina to gasp lightly.

"How did that happen?"

"I found out that he was hiding you from me, so I stormed through Konoha while taking out all the ninjas in my way before demanding the Hokage to give me Danzo. After that I fought against Danzo-teme and his entire Root organisation, I defeated all his emotionless troops first before beating him myself and then torturing him before cutting off his head." Naruto told her.

"You…you…" Kushina's mind failed to produce a word that would describe the sure incredulousness of what he had just told her. "You waltzed into Konoha, took on almost the entire shinobi force, destroyed Root and defeated Danzo single-handedly without getting injured?"

"That's about right… though I did get a little hungry from expending all that energy." Naruto replied offhandedly.

"Why… why did you do all that for me? I don't even know you!" Kushina exclaimed in shock.

"It's who I am, I would go to hell and beat up the damned Shinigami for my precious people… and you do know me… somewhat." Naruto whispered but loud enough for Kushina to hear.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked bluntly.

"I am known as Darth Revan to most but to my precious people…" Naruto sighed as he removed his helmet, revealing spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes and six whisker marks. "I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Na-naruto? My soichi?" Kushina gasped in shock and couldn't stop the small blush from forming on her face at her son's handsome features.

"Hai… hello Kaa-san." Naruto gave her a small smile.

* * *

**Well another chapter finished with, sorry if it's a little short since I felt this was a good place to end off the chapter. Put quite a lot of thought into the Naruto vs Root, Naruto vs Danzo and Naruto torturing Danzo scenes so please review and let me know what you thought about it. It would be more epic but alas Danzo is an old guy that is not able to perform acrobatic stunts or engage in a furious taijutsu match or transform into a huge ass monster like Yagura. That left me with limited options on how to handle his fight scene with Naruto, and I thought in came out pretty well in my opinion.**

**Please leave me a review or PM since I enjoy reading them or if you have any questions you may include them in your review or PM and I will get back to you on it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed, stay tuned for the next chapter that will be coming your way in one-two days' time. Ja ne!**

***Swells up before exploding in huge blast* ART IS A BANG!**


	10. Chapter 9:Reunion and Seals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star wars though I wish I did… a wish that will probably never come true…**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Really sorry guys but this isn't a chapter BUT it is very, very important. I have read my recent reviews and have started thinking about some of them, and I have come to a decision. EVERYONE HATES SASUKE! So I will be changing the storyline of Naruto: Force Unleashed, no father-son relationship between Naruto/Revan and Emo-gay ass faggot SasUKE.**

**I guess it really does make sense that around 70% of fanfiction writers are yaoi fangirls… or fanboys*shivers* and as a result they would want to save SasUKE so… AND my loyal reviewers are right! I have been letting the public control my story too much, from now on no major decisions are going to be in polls! Small miniscule ones will still be displayed but anything major that will affect the storyline will be decided by me or I will discuss it with an author I trust. (E.g. Namikaze09 or AkashXD)**

**Much thanks and appreciation to AkashXD, legacy, kraken and impressed for your reviews concerning the direction on my story. It was your reviews that made me actually reconsider what I have been doing (Letting the public control my story) and I decided to follow your advice and just bash Sasuke until he has two black eyes and a broken nose… maybe an entire broken skeleton…**

**Sorry to all those fangirls out there that their Sasuke-sama is going to be hated upon in another story but I actually hate him as well and had kind of a writer's block trying to find a way for their relationship to work. Since Sasuke doesn't know that the Naruto at the academy is a shadow clone, so he still thinks Naruto is a moron/idiot. It won't be easy to convince him that Revan is Naruto since Revan looks twice of his actual age, and I am too lazy to think of a way to make them interact as well… plus I really hate Sasuke…**

**Oh well, thanks for reading this important authors note. So the end decision regarding SasUKE is that he goes to Orochimaru and becomes his gay bed buddy and eventually dies as he faces Revan/Naruto in some epic one-sided battle.**

**P.s To those people who reviewed that Naruto is too overpowered and as a result the fight scenes are rather short, I have stated at the start this is a GODLIKE-Naruto fanfic so don't like then don't read. Plus let's see you actually come up with a longer fight scene that is as detailed as mine, it isn't easy just to let you know.**

* * *

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix back again with the next chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed. So sorry about the author's note since the reviews really opened my eyes to what I had been doing wrong, many thanks to all those whose reviews helped me improve my story. As I stated in the author's note, Sasuke won't be getting any loving in this story now instead he will get ten truckloads of bashing and will most likely get kicked in the balls after being anally violated by Orochimaru! How does that sound to you guys?**

**One review I'm going to answer will be by the person going by the anonymous name of 'unknown' and his review regarding the hate on Danzo. You have to understand that while Danzo did all those things for Konoha, his methods in doing so are wrong and I don't believe any good has come out of them… except that he almost killed SasUKE. And even if there was some good, Hiruzen and Naruto doesn't know about his intentions since he doesn't proclaim them in the open. Plus wouldn't you go berserk if some one-eyed old guy kept your mother imprisoned in a rundown building just so he could turn her into a mindless puppet?**

**I know that a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter because of the Naruto and Kushina interaction, and for those who don't like incest… I never said it was compulsory for you to read my story. Well here is the next chapter for all my loyal fans, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Reunion and Seals

_Previously on Naruto: Force Unleashed,_

"_Who are you?" Kushina asked bluntly._

"_I am known as Darth Revan to most but to my precious people…" Naruto sighed as he removed his helmet, revealing spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes and six whisker marks. "I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"_Na-naruto? My soichi?" Kushina gasped in shock and couldn't stop the small blush from forming on her face at her son's handsome features._

"_Hai… hello Kaa-san." Naruto gave her a small smile._

"H-how… you look like you're in your mid-teens but it has only been eight years!" Kushina exclaimed in shock causing Naruto to sigh as he placed his helmet on the bedside table.

"You might as well get comfy since this is going to be a loooong explanation…" Naruto told her. Kushina shrugged as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position as Naruto began to inform her of his life.

"I was a lonely child at the orphanage until I was kicked out at the age of four; I was beaten regularly by mobs comprised of people that had lost loved ones during Kyuubi's attack. I was beaten occasionally and ignored daily until that one night when I was five…" Naruto looked at Kushina to see a devastated look on her face. "The mob was bigger and more violent as well as armed with more weapons, I tried to run but they managed to corner me in a dead end. I had lost consciousness some time during the beating… and that was when my life changed completely…"

Naruto proceeded to tell his birth mother about Kyuubi granting him the bloodline that allowed him to use the force as well as about his two elder brother figures, Revan and Galen. He gave her a basic explanation of the force and a small demonstration of its power, he told her about how he took on his alternate identity as Darth Revan to honour his dead master. Kushina had managed to keep her jaw firmly attached to her mouth but the next few events finally knocked it loose.

Naruto informed her of the Uchiha massacre and how he had arrived just in time to save Mikoto, Kushina started to thank him profusely at this point for saving her best friend. Naruto waved her off saying it was nothing; he then proceeded to tell her about his journey to Kiri to stop the bloodline purges. Kushina's jaw was still firmly in place as he told her about his efforts at Shuryuu village and finally the last battle against Yagura and how he defeated him. Her jaw did not budge when he informed her of Madara's influence on the Sanbi jinchuriki but it dropped when Naruto told her that he was dating the Mizukage, was Kyuubi's mate and was going to be engaged to Mikoto.

"You…three…girls…Mizukage…Kyuubi…Miko-chan…" Kushina couldn't form a coherent sentence before she was suddenly assaulted by images of Naruto in bed with the three girls…naked; she promptly fainted with a small trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"…I never thought she would be a pervert." Naruto mused as he wiped away the trail of blood and tried to shake her awake.

'**Women can be perverts too… we just hide it better than guys.'** Kyuubi's voice drifted through his mind.

"Right…" Naruto sweat-dropped at the statement as he finally succeeded in waking her up. Kushina blinked and looked at Naruto before she remembered what had caused her to faint and blushed bright red. After an awkward explanation of why he had a harem, Naruto continued on with the story about how he rescued Yuugao and found out about Danzo holding her.

Naruto told her about his rampage through Konoha, his battle with the entire Root division, his duel with Danzo and how the irritating fuck wouldn't stay dead and finally about him torturing Danzo before decapitating him. Kushina was both awed and proud about how powerful her son had become, she was also touched that he had done all that because of her.

"Oh and I took one of the younger Root members under my care, I named him Sai since he didn't have a name." Naruto added as Kushina looked at him puzzled.

"Why would you do that?" Kushina asked.

"He had an interesting talent and he is still young enough that Danzo hasn't killed off all his emotions yet… plus I have been thinking of getting an apprentice." Naruto shrugged.

"Well where is he?" Kushina tried to stand up but suddenly felt woozy causing Naruto to jump to her aid and steady her.

"Careful, you've only just recovered and have to let your body get used to movement again. Just lean on me for support and I'll walk you to him." Naruto put his left arm around her shoulder and let Kushina rest her head against his shoulder; she blushed at the contact since she could feel the well-defined muscles underneath the cloth. They walked back into the living room to see Sai reading a book in his hands.

"Hey what are you reading?" Naruto helped Kushina as they crouched down beside Sai, who turned to look at them with a puzzled expression.

"I found this book on the bookshelf; it says that a person is most happy when surrounded by friends and family. How do I experience this 'happy' since I don't have any friends or family?" Sai looked at them for an answer.

"That's not true… we can be your family if you would let us." Naruto smiled kindly at the pale skinned boy.

"The book says a family has two parents and children… so are you going to be my father and mother?" Sai asked innocently causing both of them to blush at the question.

"Well… if you would like us to be then I guess we could give it a shot." Naruto replied before Kushina could say anything, she turned to look at him in confusion but he mouthed the word 'later' at her.

"I would like that." Sai said with a small genuine smile. Naruto ruffled his hair playfully before helping Kushina stand back up and help her back to the room.

"Why did you tell him that?" Kushina asked.

"He's only a young boy that hasn't felt the warmth of family… in a way he is just like me… I guess I didn't want him to experience what I did." Naruto sighed sadly as he looked out the door to see Sai still reading the book.

"I guess that's true but… I'm your mother and you're my son… how can we-" Kushina paused since Naruto had raised a hand to signal that she stop.

"I have already discussed about this… problem with Kyuu-chan, I find you to be a very attractive, beautiful and sexy woman but that in itself is the problem… I just can't see you as a mother." Naruto explained and held up a hand to forestall any comments. "Listen to me first; I grew up alone without parental figures in my life so I became independent. I matured faster than any kid should have to and as a result of that, I don't see the need of having a mother figure in my life."

Kushina had tears in her eyes as she basically heard her son tell her that she was no longer needed in his life, Naruto saw this and quickly finished his explanation.

"However…" He began causing Kushina to look up hopefully. "As I said, I find you to be an extremely beautiful and strong woman and I admit that if given the chance I would like to get to know you better… not as a mother but as a friend… and maybe more in time."

"B-but…" Kushina wanted to say something but closed her mouth as she really thought about it. 'Naruto doesn't need a mother figure any more… but if what he says is true then what he needs is a friend more than anything…'

"I-I guess that doesn't sound so bad… but I don't know if I can see you as anything more than a friend…" Kushina blushed slightly as Naruto gave her a small smile.

"That choice is up to you… Kushina-chan." Naruto said before he pushed her gently back onto the bed. "Now you need to get more rest."

"I guess you're right…" Kushina yawned at that exact moment before turning to him with a smile. "…arigatou Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her one last smile before he replaced his helmet and hood before closing the door softly behind him as he left the bedroom.

"Tou-san where is Kaa-san?" Naruto turned to see that Sai had looked up from his book.

"Kushina-chan is tired so she went to get some sleep so keep quiet and don't wake her up okay?" Naruto told him.

"I understand Tou-san." Sai nodded his head in understanding.

"That's my boy." Naruto said proudly as he ruffled his hair again. "Now I'm heading out so I'm going to leave a reinforced Kage Bushin here, if you need anything just ask it."

Sai nodded again in understanding before going back to his book, Naruto smiled underneath his helmet before leaving the house and leaping from tree to tree back in the direction of Konoha.

Hokage's tower

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the really, really huge pile of paperwork on his desk as a result of the mayhem and destruction caused by Darth Revan's rampage. The good thing was that somehow, the only people that died that day were three quarters of the Root division and Danzo. No Konoha shinobi had been killed but a few had been severely injured, the remaining Root members had been given to Ibiki and Anko for questioning. Just as he was about to start his paperwork, Hiruzen felt a slight breeze pass him and looked up to see Darth Revan leaning against his bookshelf casually.

"Yo." Naruto waved a hand at him.

"Why doesn't anyone bother to use the door…?" Hiruzen sighed as he happily pushed the paperwork aside for now.

"You expect me to walk through Konoha and through your door?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No, not really. So for what reason are you here this time?" Hiruzen asked seriously.

"Uzumaki Kushina has been restored to the land of the conscious by yours faithfully, just thought I'd come by to inform you." Naruto snickered mentally at the gobsmacked look on the old Hokage's face.

"Will you be returning her to Konoha soon?" Hiruzen asked after regaining his bearings.

"That is up to her, I am not holding her against her will." Naruto shrugged in response. "Though you should expect a major ass-kicking if she does return since I told her all about the village and how they have been 'respecting her deceased husband's last wish'."

Hiruzen paled considerably at that information, "How do you know about the link between Minato, Kushina and Naruto?"

"Let's just say I have my means of acquiring information and leave it at that." Naruto replied vaguely causing the Hokage to frown slightly.

"Is there anything else you have to say?"

"Hmm let me think about that… Oh right! Mikoto-chan asked me to marry her yesterday!" Naruto vanished after leaving that little piece of information, a white piece of paper floated down and landed on his desk. Hiruzen picked it up and read it before his eyes widened and he started banging his head on the desk repeatedly, the piece of paper read:

'Use Kage Bushin to get the paperwork done faster.'

The Sandaime quickly formed the cross-shaped handseal and created three clones to deal with the paperwork while he summoned the council for a meeting.

"For what reasons have you assembled the council for Hiruzen?" Homura asked his teammate, who glared at him causing him to shut up immediately.

"I have just received word from Darth Revan that Kushina has awoken…" He was cut off by an onslaught of questions from both the shinobi and civilian sides of the council. "SILENCE!"

The quick burst of killing intent was more than enough to quieten down the council members before Hiruzen coughed slightly and continued with his announcement.

"He has informed me that it is Kushina's choice if she wants to return to the village or not after she gets better…" He pondered for a while before deciding to not reveal Naruto's heritage yet. "He also informed me that a certain Uchiha clan head asked him to marry her, is there something you would like to say Mikoto?"

"Yes there is Hokage-sama…" Mikoto proceeded to inform him about how Mizuki and the civilian council went behind his back and tried to get her to produce more children with the Sharingan. Needless to say at the end of the explanation, Hiruzen was fuming mad and felt like killing the entire civilian council and his teammates on the spot.

"What made you think that you could go behind my back for something like this…?" Hiruzen asked coldly, the civilians were sweating from the amount of killing intent he was unconsciously letting out.

"H-hokage-sama we were just thinking about Konoha's wellbeing as a whole!" A random civilian council member shouted in fear.

"BY THREATENING A CLAN HEAD WITH RAPE JUST BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T COMPLY WITH YOUR DECISION?" He shouted as he blasted his killing intent across the entire chamber causing the clan heads to sweat now as the entire civilian side passed out. Hiruzen breathed in and out as he tried to get his rage back under control. "Mikoto, why did you ask Revan-san of all people?"

"He was the one who saved me from Itachi during the clan massacre; did you also not witness his power from his battles? With him being the father, our children would be unstoppable." Mikoto lied through her teeth expertly and the only one who knew was Tsume because she knew about her plan.

"I guess that makes sense… and if he does marry you then he would have to settle here in Konoha…" Hiruzen mused as the rest of the council caught on to his train of thought; Konoha would be invincible with such a strong warrior within their walls. "Alright I approve of the marriage between Darth Revan and Uchiha Mikoto!"

Mikoto had an unseen grin as she walked out of the council chambers since the Hokage and entire council had done exactly as she had predicted, it was all according to plan. Mikoto waved goodbye to Tsume as she went off to visit Hana at her work place, which was a clinic for animals, before making her way back to her house.

Mikoto sighed as she closed the door behind her as she entered her home.

"Rough day at work honey?" She heard an amused voice say and spun around to see Naruto lying down on the sofa reading a book.

"Naru-kun!" Mikoto shouted as she pounced on him and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. "I was so worried when I saw you take on the entire shinobi force of Konoha and then Danzo and his slaves. I'm so glad you tortured him for holding Kushi-chan, how is she by the way?"

"I used the force to heal her this morning and she has awakened, from the looks of things so far… she should regain full motor control in a day or two though to get back to 100% she would have to start training again." Naruto pried Mikoto off him and sat her down beside him.

"That's good to hear…" Mikoto said before gaining a mischievous glint in her eye. "Did you know that Hokage-sama approved of our marriage already?"

"Oh he did? I expected at least some form of resistance from him." Naruto replied with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"I just spouted some bullshit about our children being unstoppable and he believed that you would join Konoha after we married." Mikoto smirked sexily at him causing him to gulp.

"Enough about that…now that we're married isn't there anything you want to do…?" Mikoto trailed off suggestively as she used her hand to rub circles on his chest.

"As much as I'd love to… I'm afraid I have to get back to Kushina-chan's side…" Naruto sighed as he gently squeezed Mikoto's hand before standing up.

"Aw…and what's this? Kushina-chan eh? Not Kaa-san?" Mikoto giggled at the blush that formed on Naruto's face as he proceeded to explain his reason for not being able to see Kushina as a mother. "I understand your reasoning Naru-kun… but you better make me feel damn good next time _Na-ru-to-kun!_"

"Of course, only the best for my _Karasu-hime (Raven princess)_" Naruto gave her a long goodbye kiss right on the lips before leaping out the window, leaving a dazed and blushing Mikoto standing there.

Abandoned farmhouse

Naruto dispelled his clone and assimilated the memories in an instant, apparently Kushina was still asleep and Sai had just asked the clone for a pencil and a sketchpad. Just as he was about to open the front door, Naruto sensed Sai's force presence on the roof of the house so he wall-walked up there. He spotted the young pale-skinned boy sitting on the edge of the roof, sketching away furiously on his pad.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" Naruto asked humorously as he sat down beside Sai.

"Welcome back Tou-san, I didn't want to disturb Kaa-san so I came up here. The landscape around here is beautiful so I asked your clone for a pencil and a sketchpad." Sai replied with a small smile, sure enough there was black and white version of the forest surrounding the farmhouse on the paper.

"You have quite the talent in drawing, when did you take up the hobby?" Naruto asked as he noticed Sai pause in his sketching.

"…I just started to draw one day and I found it relaxing…one of the older root members named Shin thought I was very good at it and encouraged me to draw more." Sai replied after a slight hesitation.

"I see… so what happened with this Shin?" Naruto saw Sai tilt his head slightly out of confusion.

"I don't know… he was probably killed during your attack." Sai said monotonously.

"Oh…were you close with him?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, I had only known him for a week or two before your attack." Sai resumed his sketching while Naruto merely watched silently.

"Be careful up here, I'm going back down to check on Kushina-chan." Naruto stood up and stretched as Sai gave a soft 'hai' before he jumped back to the ground and walked into the house. Naruto opened the bedroom door a crack to see her still sleeping; he checked the clock on the wall and found that it was around lunchtime.

"Kushina-chan, wake up." Naruto shook her by the shoulder gently.

"…yes… I would like a bowl of Miso Ramen…" Kushina mumbled causing Naruto to blink owlishly.

'**Hehehe I told you that you got your taste in food from your mother!'** Kyuubi chuckled within the seal.

'…' Naruto had nothing to counter that statement so he just resumed trying to waken the sleeping red-haired female on the bed; she was still sleeping a minute later. Naruto smirked slightly as a plan formed in his mind.

"Kushina-chan… I spilled some ramen on my body…could you lick it off for me?" Naruto watched in amusement as Kushina shot upright with a huge blush on her face before looking around the room and settling on an amused looking Naruto.

"That was mean Naruto-kun…" Kushina pouted with a hint of a blush still on her face, which Naruto thought made her all the more cuter.

"Sorry but you refused to wake up plus it was fun as hell." Naruto didn't even bother to hide the amusement in his voice.

"So what was it that you had to wake me up for?" Kushina asked as she stretched her arms causing her shirt to ride up slightly and expose her well-toned stomach, Naruto blushed slightly at this before turning to look out the window.

"It's already lunchtime and I was wondering what you wanted to eat so I could send a Kage Bushin to get it." Naruto replied as he turned back to see a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ichiraku's ramen!" Kushina exclaimed as Naruto chuckled along with Kyuubi at the answer.

"Somehow I expected that, so what type of ramen?" Naruto asked.

"A miso, a chicken and a beef!" Kushina said instantly causing Naruto to do a double check.

"You're going to eat all of that yourself?" Naruto looked sceptical at that since he was the only one, besides that Akimichi kid from the academy that could eat that much.

"Yup! I've always had a large appetite for some reason… I think it was a side effect of having Kyuubi-chan sealed inside me." Kushina mused as Naruto shrugged as he mentally took down the order. He created a Kage Bushin and sent it up to the roof to ask Sai what he wanted before going to the village to get their food.

"Well it looks like you almost have full control of your motor skills again; you should be fine in a day or two. However to get back to a 100% you would have a lot of training to do since you've been out of it for a while." Naruto informed her.

"I can tell…" Kushina frowned as she tested the mobility of her limbs.

"Here take this." Naruto handed her a kunai, she took it with a confused expression. "See that tree outside the window; I want you to throw the kunai straight at it."

Kushina blinked but shrugged and took careful aim before letting it fly and it impacted directly in the centre of the tree trunk.

"Apparently even though you've been in a coma, your body still remembers the training it's had. Your accuracy with that kunai proves it… so all you've got to do is practice and you'll be back to full strength in no time." Naruto force pulled the kunai back into his grasp as Kushina marvelled at the usefulness of the force before she suddenly recalled something he had said.

"Naruto-kun I remembered that you were looking for a way to let Kyuubi-chan out?" Kushina asked the blonde force user.

"Yes I am but I haven't had time to really sit down and think about it, why?" Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I just remembered that I was also looking for a way to let Kyuubi-chan out of the seal before that night happened since she had been complaining about how boring it is in my mindscape." Kushina bit her right thumb and swiped the blood across the back of her left hand and a scroll appeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"What's that?" Naruto watched on interested as Kushina unrolled the scroll and his eyes bugged out at the seal matrix on the paper. "T-that's the Shiki Fuujin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal!)"

"To be more accurate it is the basis for it, I have been tinkering around with it to find a loophole that would allow Kyuubi-chan to roam outside the seal." Kushina's eyes scanned through the paper.

"So did you find any?" Naruto asked as his eye's examined the basis of the Shiki Fuujin and his Uzumaki bloodline helped decipher it.

"Well I had problems myself in finding a loophole for that purpose until I remembered a particular trait of the Shadow Clone technique; tell me why do you gain the memories of your clone?" Kushina turned to look at Naruto.

"That's because each clone you create also has a shard of your soul with it, so when you disperse the clone the soul fragment returns to you and you learn whatever it has." Naruto replied instantly.

"Now see this part of the seal is known as Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style), Minato-kun created this by combining two Shishou Fuuin (Four Symbols Seal). However when he placed this seal on you, he left two gaps in between where the two seals would meet to allow you to tap into Kyuubi-chan's youki." Kushina explained.

"This is an impressive feat but what does that have to do with the Shiki Fuujin?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well the Shiki Fuujin is meant to bind the souls of the two involved together but the loophole lies in Minato-kun's way of applying the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. At the two points where the seal allows Kyuubi-chan's youki to flow out and mingle with your own, this is where the Kage Bushin comes in." Kushina pointed out as she explained. "Since a shard of your soul is sent into the clone when you use your chakra, why can't Kyuubi-chan's soul move into a clone when you use her youki to create a clone?"

"That…that's genius Kushina-chan!" Naruto hugged the older woman and twirled her around happily.

"T-this is nothing for our Uzumaki bloodline to decipher." Kushina blushed slightly at being able to feel Naruto's muscular physique again.

"Hold on while I talk with Kyuu-chan." Naruto said after putting her back down. 'So Kyuu-chan will this work?'

'**The theory behind it is sound and I believe it will work…'** Kyuubi sounded hesitant.

'What's wrong Kyuu-chan?' Naruto asked the demoness.

'**There is a problem… who will be controlling my youki after I am freed because only a small portion of my power along with my soul will be sent into the reinforced clone. While I will eventually regain my youki, the youki within you will be wild and you won't be able to access it safely.'** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto quickly related the situation to Kushina, they thought about it for a while before asking Kyuubi if there was any way around it.

'**There is one way… but it would involve you turning into a full-blooded demon, no hanyou (Half-demon) nonsense but a full blown demon.'** Kyuubi informed him.

"Kyuu-chan says that the only way to solve this problem would be for me to turn into a full-blooded demon." Naruto told Kushina, who blinked in surprise.

"This is your choice to make just know that no matter what you will still be Naruto to me." Kushina smiled warmly at him causing him to smile back and nod gratefully.

'What is the process I have to go through to become a demon?' Naruto asked.

'**Come into the mindscape Naru-kun.'** Kyuubi told him and he informed Kushina before sitting down cross-legged on the bed and entered the mindscape. Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in Kyuubi's room; he was greeted with a kiss by the fox demoness.

"Are you sure you want to do this koishii (Beloved)?" Kyuubi asked softly, Naruto just smiled and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"If I don't care that you are a demon what makes you think that I would care if I become one?" Naruto answered rhetorically.

"To turn you into a demon, I have to mark you as my mate and you mark me as yours." Kyuubi told him with a blush.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"You don't care?" Kyuubi looked at him in surprise but Naruto just kissed her passionately on the lips.

"We know that we both love each other so why should I be bothered?" Naruto said after he pulled back from the kiss.

"… all we have to do is channel chakra, youki in my case, into our teeth to elongate them into fangs and bite the juncture between the neck and left shoulder. After biting down, you have to channel your chakra into my body before drinking some of my blood and I have to do the same to you." Kyuubi explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Naruto gave her a kiss before he channelled his chakra into his teeth and felt them elongating, he bit down at the spot Kyuubi had told him and felt her do the same to him. At first he felt a twinge of pain but it slowly faded into a pleasurable feeling as Kyuubi channelled her youki into him as he did the same to her. He pulled his fangs out and drank the blood that pooled around the puncture mark and licked it clean, he felt Kyuubi doing the same for him.

Naruto pulled back and saw Kyuubi lick her lips free of his blood, the sight for some reason was extremely arousing to him. He noticed that a seal had appeared on the area he had bitten, black fangs that formed a circle around a black howling wolf's head.

"Is that it? I don't really feel any different…" Naruto flexed his hand slightly as if testing it.

"Give it some time; I would estimate the changes would happen right… now." As soon as Kyuubi finished her sentence Naruto fell onto the bed writhing in pain as red youki and blue chakra swirled around him. Kyuubi watched on in interest as the red youki and blue chakra fought each other for dominance, she gasped in surprise when instead of the youki dominating the chakra, the two started to merge. Naruto clenched his fists in pain as the youki merged with the chakra and instead of red youki, it was violet coloured and it formed a dome around him.

Kyuubi bit her lower lip nervously as she saw the dome appear since this was the most painful part of the transformation process; she could her muffled screams and snaps of bones coming from within the youki dome. Eventually the swirling dense dome of purple (violet) youki dispersed into the air, thus revealing a transformed Naruto.

Naruto now stood at an impressive 1.8metres; his hair now had silver streaks running through it and had grown to resemble his father's hair style. He's muscle build had remained roughly the same; however the muscles were now much denser. His original cerulean pupils were now amethyst in colour and had a black vertical slit running through them; she could see fangs in his mouth and claws on his fingertips. What really amazed and aroused her were the pair of silver wolf ears resting atop his head and the ten silver furred wolf tails fanned out behind him.

"**This feels… awesome!"** Naruto exclaimed in a demonic tone before he pulled back his youki. "That's much better."

Naruto flexed his new denser muscles and ran through a few basic taijutsu moves; his body still moved with a liquid grace but the power behind his hits were much stronger. He ran a hand through his longer hair and paused when he found the pair of ears on his head; he shrugged after a while and started experimenting with waving his tails around.

"Kyuu-chan being a demon is awesome!" Naruto grinned at the blushing and drooling demoness.

"Hmm? Awesome…right…" Kyuubi mumbled out half-heartedly as she was still too busy running her eyes all over the new and improved demonic Naruto.

"Kyuu-chan?" Naruto looked at her and his nose, which was much more sensitive, picked up a strong sweet smell coming from the foxy demoness. Naruto's eyes glazed over as his newly acquired demonic instincts roared at him to take his mate and fuck her till she blacked out from pleasure.

Kyuubi was brought back from her fantasy world by a pair of hungry lips crashing into hers and a tongue slipping its way into her mouth and engaging hers in a heated struggle. She moaned lustfully into the kiss before she realised that Naruto was being driven by his demonic instincts.

"Ahh…Naru-kun stop!" Kyuubi moaned as she felt her mate's hands running up and down her sides, she reluctantly grabbed his hands causing him to look at her puzzled. "Stop letting the instincts control you, I would gladly let you claim me but not when you are like that."

"Ooh…sorry Kyuu-hime, it was new to me and I couldn't prevent it from controlling me in time." Naruto groaned as he grabbed his head.

"That's quite alright koishii; you are new to this so it will be hard to adjust to it at first. Now I believe Kushina-chan is waiting outside the seal and I can't wait to be outside and finally be able to be beside you!" Kyuubi snuggled into his side causing him to chuckle.

"I want you at my side as well… well I guess I'll see you on the outside." Naruto faded out of the mindscape and opened his eyes to see a blushing and drooling Kushina as well, he waved a hand in front of her face several times before she finally snapped out of it.

"Huh what? Oh sorry Naruto-kun, your new form kind of… surprised me… yeah that's it… I was surprised by it that's all!" Kushina stated more to herself than to the now demonic force user.

"Right…" Naruto sweat-dropped at the statement. "Time to let Kyuu-chan out to play!"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Yoko! (Shadow Clone technique: Nine-tailed Demon Fox!)" Naruto shouted as he channelled Kyuubi's youki into the cross-shaped handseal and felt a strange suction occurring from his stomach area. After a bright crimson flash occurred, Naruto and Kushina saw the naked human form of Kyuubi crouching on the wooden floor.

Kyuubi stood up and stretched her newly acquired muscles before she sensed two pairs of eyes on her and slowly turned around to see Naruto and Kushina staring at her, she waved at them.

"Yo!"

* * *

**Another chapter ended because I felt this was another good place to end it and because my mom is bugging me to go and sleep. I wanted to upload this before I slept so ending it here was my best bet, hope you guys don't mind. Still pretty decent length for a chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the Naruto and Kushina interaction. Their relationship is going to take time to build up since Kushina is still uncomfortable in seeing her own son in that light.**

**Naruto's now a ten-tailed wolf demon and Kyuubi's finally out of the seal, I know many people kept asking me when Kyuubi was going to get out of the seal so are you guys happy now? I just made Naruto even more overpowered but who the fuck gives a shit? This is a godlike Naruto story so if you've got a problem with that then don't read!**

**Hope you guys enjoy how the story is going so far and no I am not rewriting it, I am just going to keep Sasuke as an emo-gay-ass-faggot king and bash him continuously along with Sakura. That's it for this chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed, please review for it gives me great joy in reading them. Ja ne!**

***Dissolves into sand and drifts away into the wind***


	11. Chapter 10:Training and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star wars, if I did then Naruto canon would be like my story.**

**What's up all my dear readers, its xNamikazeKyuubix back again with the next chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed. For some strange reason, I noticed I have been ending my chapters with a cliff-hanger or something along that line. I just had a visit to the doctors today for a check-up because my government says I have to, I had an X-ray done on my chest as well. Well enough about my strange day, I hope you guys enjoyed how I had Kyuubi get out of the seal.**

**I see everyone enjoyed the fact that I changed the flow of my fanfic to have Sasuke bashing, not to worry people there will be Sakura bashing as well since I don't like her. I'm not sure if I am going to bash Kakashi or not since I kind of like his character and his lame excuses and his entire attitude in general is hilarious. Same for Hinata bashing, not a lot of fanfics have this for some strange reason… it's like Hinata brainwashed all of you people into thinking she's cute and innocent. BUT I can see through the façade, she is an evil, perverted stalker that uses her Byakugan to look under Naruto's clothes! That's the real reason she always faints around him, she is PURE EVIL! *coughs* rant over…**

**One review response to AkashXD: Well I had to decide between a good bitch Sandaime or a KI blasting Sandaime… so I flipped a coin and it landed on KI blasting Sandaime so there you have it! And for your information, Naruto is not going to be teaching Sai any of his tricks since Sai can't even use the Force… Naruto will be teaching Sai how to maximise his Ink ninjutsu to its maximum potential, so Sai in this story will be stronger than canon and loyal to a fault to Naruto. I can't exactly have the Hokage do that… then the story would become fucked up… though a retarded Sarutobi does sound funny… did you realise when you separate his name you get Saru-Tobi? Saru = Monkey and Tobi = some retarded orange swirly mask guy, so when you add them together you get a retarded monkey… strange huh? And while I don't have a nagging twin, I do have other stuff to do besides write. By the way is your twin hot? Sorry that was my male hormones talking…**

**Glad you guys liked my story so far and so sorry for the replacing the author's note with chapter 9, I just realised after I did that then people who reviewed the author's note won't be able to review that chapter. So for those that were unable to review the previous chapter, you may include that review in this chapter's review. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and read my story so far, so here is the next chapter for your consumption!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Training and Plans

_Previously on Naruto: Force Unleashed,_

"_Right…" Naruto sweat-dropped at the statement. "Time to let Kyuu-chan out to play!"_

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Yoko! (Shadow Clone technique: Nine-tailed Demon Fox!)" Naruto shouted as he channelled Kyuubi's youki into the cross-shaped handseal and felt a strange suction occurring from his stomach area. After a bright crimson flash occurred, Naruto and Kushina saw the naked human form of Kyuubi crouching on the wooden floor._

_Kyuubi stood up and stretched her newly acquired muscles before she sensed two pairs of eyes on her and slowly turned around to see Naruto and Kushina staring at her, she waved at them._

"_Yo!"_

"Kyuubi-chan!" Kushina shouted as she embraced the female demon, who hugged her back in response. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Kushina-chan, I'm so sorry for not being able to counter the genjutsu placed on me…" Kyuubi said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault; I will never blame you for what happened that night." Kushina assured Kyuubi, who perked up in response. Kushina then handed Kyuubi some clothes that Naruto had originally bought for her to wear but Kyuubi was able to wear them since they had about the same build.

Naruto smiled slightly at the reunion between the two beautiful red-haired ladies, he suddenly remembered about the Kage Bushin he had sent out to buy lunch. He sealessly formed a Kage Bushin and was pleasantly surprised that he did not feel a dip in his youki reserves at all before he dismissed it immediately, he finally realised that both ladies were looking at him puzzled.

"Oh I had that clone disperse to inform the Kage Bushin I sent out earlier to buy extra since Kyuu-chan is now outside the seal." Naruto explained.

"Aw how thoughtful of you Naru-kun!" Kyuubi cooed as she draped herself on the wolf demon and used hand to pet one of his tail causing Kushina to suddenly appear beside him and grab a tail of her own and start stroking it.

"It's so soft and fluffy!" Kushina rubbed her face against the soft silver fur of his tail, Naruto smiled gently as he let them play with his tails.

"Hey Kushina-chan…" Kyuubi had a mischievous gleam in her eye but Kushina didn't catch it.

"Yes Kyuubi-chan?" Kushina looked at the fox demoness curiously.

"Now that Naru-koi is a demon, he technically isn't your son anymore that means you can pursue a relationship with him now." Kyuubi replied before smirking. "And have him fuck both our brains out on a daily basis!"

Kushina and Naruto both blushed at what she said, mostly due to the second sentence. Kushina was slightly sad that Naruto was no longer considered her son but found herself happy that she could pursue a relationship with him without any problems. Naruto was busy trying to prevent a nosebleed from occurring due to his new found demonic side urging him to bed both redheads by sending images of them naked directly into his mind.

"Kyuu-hime, don't I have to train again since being a demon probably came with new powers?" Naruto asked once he had gotten control of his demonic urges.

"I'm glad you brought that up, not only you but Kushina and I have to start training as well… and that Sai kid you picked up." Kyuubi unlatched herself from his tail, prompting Kushina to do the same but reluctantly.

"Kushina-chan should get her taijutsu and kenjutsu skills back up to her previous level… speaking of kenjutsu, where is that katana of your Kushina-chan?" Kyuubi asked her fellow redhead.

"Right here." Kushina bit her left thumb this time and swiped it across the back of her right hand, and a beautiful katana with an ocean blue blade popped out of the seal on her hand. "This is the katana that I forged myself for my time as an ANBU captain, say hello to Uzuhime (Whirlpool Princess)."

"Very beautiful katana Kushina-chan, I noticed that you applied seals along the blade and can't help but wonder what they are for." Naruto examined the blade.

"Well I placed a durability seal, which makes the blade extremely hard to break or shatter even when it comes into contact with something much harder than it is. The next is a weight seal; I activate it during my kenjutsu training sessions so as to increase my speed. The final seal is something of my own design; I call it the chakra circulatory seal. It basically circulates my water affinity chakra around the edges of the blade (like a chainsaw); this increases the cutting effect and sharpness of the blade." Kushina pointed out each seal as she explained their purpose.

"As I was saying…" Kyuubi coughed politely. "Kushina-chan has to get her taijutsu and kenjutsu back into shape; you have to learn how to wield your new demonic abilities, which I will be teaching you about while I have to start regaining my youki reserves."

"We will begin later; my shadow clone just arrived back with the food and dispersed to let me know so let's eat first." Naruto led the way out of the room before creating another shadow clone to call Sai down from the roof. Naruto then retracted his demonic features and they sat down at the table as Sai walked through the door.

"Tou-san who's this?" Sai looked at Kyuubi curiously.

"This is my mate Kyuubi." Naruto answered simply.

"I thought families only had one father and one mother?" Sai looked at him now in confusion.

"Well…I'm an exception; you will understand it when you're older." Naruto gestured for him to sit down and start eating. After they were done, Naruto created several Kage Bushins to clean up the mess while he led everyone outside into a clearing that could double as a training area.

"Okay before we began, we have to tell you something Sai." Naruto turned to the pale-skinned boy.

"What is it Tou-san?" Sai asked.

"You know Kyuu-chan here is a demon right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, we were informed of your burden though it was never mentioned that Kyuubi was female. I am curious to how she is outside the seal." Sai replied.

"Okay Kyuu-chan is obviously female as you can see and I released her from the seal by becoming a full-fledged demon myself, I will explain the technicalities when you're older. For now I just want to know if this changes your opinion about us." Naruto observed the young boy as he slowly processed the information.

"… I don't see why it should." Sai finally replied causing Naruto to smile.

"Good but this information stays between us, no outsiders should know about it." Naruto said seriously before handing Sai a scroll. "Within that scroll is a set of weights for your arm and a ink brush and container, I want you to wear the weights on your arms to increase your drawing speed."

Sai nodded in understanding as he sat down at one corner of the clearing and started his training, Naruto turned back to Kyuubi and Kushina and gestured for Kyuubi to begin.

"First I want you to create three reinforced Kage Bushins Naru-kun, they are to help Kushina-chan by engaging her in a three on one taijutsu spar." Naruto did so and Kushina followed the clones to another corner of the clearing. "As for you, demons have three forms they can take. Currently we are in the human form, the other two forms would be the beast form and the hanyou form, you were in the hanyou form after your transformation."

"Alright, demons can change their forms into three different states got it." Naruto said.

"First I want you to turn into your beast form since I already know you can transform into your hanyou form already, remember to supress your youki. Don't want to scare Konoha into thinking a Juubi no Ookami (Ten-tailed Wolf) is about to attack them, take note the amount of youki you release while transforming affects your beast form's size." Kyuubi explained. "Just imagine your beast form and you will start transforming immediately, remember your youki!"

Naruto suppressed his impressive supply of youki and imagined a silver-furred wolf in his place; he felt his purple youki shifting inside his body and saw a snout pushing out of his mouth area. About thirty seconds later a horse-sized ten-tailed silver wolf was standing there, Naruto padded over to a puddle nearby and looked at his reflection.

"**I know I said this already but being a demon is freaking awesome!"** Naruto exclaimed in his demonic voice as he back flipped on the spot.

"Impressive but you have to keep practicing since most demons, myself included, can go from form to form within a second." Kyuubi demonstrated by jumping into the air and landing on all fours in her fox form.** "See?"**

"**Hey give me a break I'm new at this."** Naruto said before he spent another thirty seconds shifting back into his human form as Kyuubi did it in one second again.

"Another thing is that you can control how bestial in appearance your hanyou form can be. For example, the least would be just the pair of ears on your head and a single tail. The average setting, which most demons use as their default hanyou form, would be the pair of ears on your head, the total number of tails you have, slitted pupils as well as fangs and claws." Kyuubi demonstrated yet again by shifting into each setting she described, all the while Naruto was fighting his demonic urge to jump her. "The most bestial form would have your entire form covered with fur but you remain upright, so in your case you would resemble a silver-coloured ten-tailed werewolf."

"Okay I understand so far, what's next?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well I guess I should explain about a Biju's personal special ability. You see, when a demon acquires tailed-beast status, they will gain a personal special ability and that ability will be passed on to their jinchuriki." Kyuubi explained as Naruto listened attentively. "The list goes as along as this:

Ichibi no Shukaku has total control over sand as well as an automated sand defence,

Nibi no Bakeneko has total control over fire and the ability to use purple fire,

Sanbi no Kyodaigame has high water affinity and ability to breathe in water as well as a high intellect,

Yonbi no Saru has the ability to use lava release as well as incredible reflexes,

Gobi no Irukauma has the ability to use steam release,

Rokubi no Namekuji has the ability to use bubble release and its slime can be either acidic or have healing properties,

Nanabi no Kabutomushi has total control over insects and the only Biju that can fly,

Hachibi no Kyogou has pure brute strength and multiple limbs, and finally me,

Kyuubi no Yoko has the ability to manipulate my youki as well as an intense regeneration."

"Wow those are some impressive abilities, so what is mine going to be?" Naruto asked as he clenched and unclenched his fist, willing some sort of power to appear.

"That's the problem, we won't know until it activates, which could take anywhere from an hour to a century." Kyuubi replied causing Naruto to sigh in disappointment. "Cheer up koishii; I have something else to teach you!"

"Really? What is it?" Naruto perked up visibly.

"This technique is known as an Imari (Menacing ball), all Biju's are able to use this technique and its strength relies on how many tails that Biju has. For example, my version would be the Kyuubiko Imari (Nine-tailed Menacing ball) and it has the potential to level three quarters of Konoha at full charge." Kyuubi giggled at the star-struck look in her mate's eyes.

"Then with if I use ten tails…" Naruto imagined him in his beast form charging a Juubiko Imari (Ten-tailed Menacing ball) and blowing up the entire Konoha, he chuckled darkly at the image causing Kyuubi to sweat-drop.

"You just imagined blowing up Konoha didn't you…" Kyuubi deadpanned.

"…noooooo, whatever gave you that idea?" Naruto looked at her with an innocent expression.

"…right. Anyway to use the technique, you have to be in your beast form and start gathering positive black chakra and negative white chakra into a sphere and then compress it inside your mouth. The ratio has to be 8:2 respectively or the attack will backfire. However, your dad found a way to bypass the beast form and allows us to perform it in our hanyou forms." Kyuubi smirked slightly at Naruto, who seemed to be leaning in slightly. "The jutsu he created, the Rasengan (Spiralling sphere) was an imitation of an Imari. So all we have to do is gather the same ratio of black and white chakra into a Rasengan and we would be able to perform an Imari without going into our beast forms. And I say we because I have yet to achieve it as well, do you still remember how to perform a Rasengan?"

"Of course I do, just because I hardly use it doesn't mean I forgot how to." Naruto replied with a pout as he held up his palm and a condensed sphere of spiralling chakra appeared in it.

"Very good, now you know what to do right?" Kyuubi asked to make sure. Naruto nodded as he created five hundred Kage Bushins and started practicing combining the Rasengan with the correct proportion of chakra, Kyuubi did the same as well.

Akatsuki's secret meeting place

"Now that everyone has assembled, it seems that Zetsu has something urgent to inform us off since he had asked me to gather all of you." Pein looked around the room to see nine other holographic figures standing on each fingertip of the statue in the room.

"So what does Zetsu-san want? Kukukuku." A snake-like man chuckled as he eyed the plant-like man hungrily, Zetsu shivered slightly under his gaze.

"Sorry to drag you away from your important experiments Orochimaru-san **but we seem to have encountered someone problematic leader-san."** Zetsu spoke in his strange dual-toned voice.

"So the fucking plant asked us to fucking get together just because he met a fucking asshole?" A figure with slicked back hair yelled.

"That's enough Hidan." Pein glared at him, effectively shutting him up. "Go on and elaborate on what you mean by that Zetsu."

"He wears strange black armour with red trims and a crimson visor, **he calls himself Darth Revan and he fucking took on the entire Konoha and walked away unscratched.** He killed off Danzo and his entire Root division and saved someone by the name of Uzumaki Kushina; **the fucker toyed with Danzo and tortured him before killing him."** Zetsu replied.

"Impossible, the only person who I believe could pull off such a feat would be leader-sama." A hunchbacked figure spoke in a deep voice.

"While I appreciate your faith in my abilities Sasori, please allow Zetsu to finish his report." Pein said as Sasori gave a small nod of acceptance.

"**He used attacks that were similar to yours leader-sama,** it would be easier if I showed you directly." Zetsu ran through a moderate amount of handseals before announcing the techniques name.

"Memori Touei no Jutsu! (Memory Projection technique!)" As soon as the technique was announced, the scene of Darth Revan storming through Konohagakure started playing in the middle of the room as the members of Akatsuki watched silently. Itachi kept his look of surprise of his face at finding out what Naruto had done while Kisame had a shark-like grin on his face upon seeing the lightsabers.

"This is indeed troubling… anyone has anything to add on this matter?" Pein asked after the recording had finished.

"I have something that might interest you leader-sama." A figure that wore a bandana and facemask flipped through a book in his hands.

"Damnit you stupid Kakuzu, stop looking for more of your fucking bounties!" Hidan cursed at his partner.

"Shut up Hidan! Leader-sama, this is the most recent edition of the bingo book and… ah here it is." Kakuzu stopped at a page before reading it aloud. "This is a recent addition from Kirigakure.

Name: Darth Revan

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Rank: S-rank

Kekkei Genkai: Unknown type that allows him to perform incredible feats.

Appearance: Unknown but is usually seen wearing black armour with red trim complete with helmet and a black cloak with hood.

Weapons: Two cylindrical weapons that emit beams of light similar to the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin.

Ninjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: Unknown

Taijutsu: Unknown

Kenjutsu: Unknown, assumed ANBU level.

Reason for listing: Defeated Sanbi no Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage and known jinchuriki, by himself and ended the bloodline purges in Mizu no Kuni. Assumed to be able to take on large armies easily.

Reward:-NIL-"

'So he was the one who killed Madara's puppet…' Pein thought as he observed the silent members, all of whom appeared to be waiting for some sort of order.

"This individual is too dangerous to be left to his own will, we have to either have him join our organization or eliminate him." Pein announced before looking over all the members. "Itachi and Kisame, you two will approach him and extend an invitation to join Akatsuki. Under no circumstances are you to engage him if he refuses, come straight back to base after that. Do you understand?"

"Hai leader-sama." Itachi and Kisame replied before their holograms shimmered out of existence.

"The rest of you are dismissed until they return." Pein's hologram faded out as well, before the rest of the members followed suit.

Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village)

"So apparently this Darth Revan character shows up out of nowhere and uses attacks similar to your gravity attacks?" Madara asked Pein, who was sitting on the head of a stone gargoyle at the top of the tower in the rain.

"He is also the one who defeated your puppet and took on the entire ninja force of Konoha and walked away undamaged…" Pein added in a monotone voice.

"I see… and what measures have you taken against him?" Madara leaned against the wall facing Pein's back.

"I have dispatched Itachi and Kisame to offer him a spot in Akatsuki." Pein replied.

"Very good… and what should happen if he refused this invitation?" Madara asked.

"Then we will hunt him down and kill him as he poses a threat to our plan for peace." Pein said simply as Madara nodded satisfied for the moment and disappeared in his usual way. Pein sensed another presence approaching from behind him and smiled slightly as he recognised it. "Hello Konan."

"Nagato… how many times have I told you to stop sitting in the rain?" Konan asked exasperated.

"As many times as I told you that I can't get sick any way." Pein replied with a small chuckle.

"And how many times is that?" Konan asked rhetorically.

"One hundred and seventy-six times…" Pein answered.

"You actually counted…" Konan deadpanned before sighing. "You know that I don't trust him."

"I know… but we are working towards the same goal, eternal peace." Pein raised his head and looked at the falling rain. "And when peace comes, our village can finally stop crying…"

With Itachi and Kisame

"So Itachi, since he was spotted near your ex-village, where do we look for him?" Kisame asked as he hefted his large bandaged sword onto his shoulder.

"We will search the forest around Konoha first; it is likely he has a base outside of the village's walls since he took Kushina-san with him." Itachi replied in his usual emotionless manner.

"If that's what you think then I'm fine with it." Kisame shrugged as he followed after Itachi, who had started walking in the direction of Hi no Kuni.

"Hn…" Itachi grunted in reply.

"…you need to get laid." Kisame deadpanned but Itachi ignored him.

'It seems Naruto-kun has been busy… he seemed to trust me with his identity for some reason. I could easily inform Pein or Hokage-sama about his true identity but… I'd rather see how this turns out.' Itachi thought.

Four hours later with Naruto

Naruto wiped away the sweat that had formed on his brow as he tried and failed again to create an Imari by using the Rasengan, he took a breather and looked around the area.

His shadow clones along with Kyuubi and her shadow clones seemed to have as much luck as he did, Kushina was panting heavily and was thoroughly drenched in sweat after sparring for four hours straight. Sai could barely lift his arms any more due to the fact that he had been painting continuously with weights on his wrists right from the start.

Naruto frowned as he looked down at his two hands; he had been able to learn the Rasengan within a week without the help of shadow clones. So why was forming an Imari so hard even with the help of his clones, Naruto sighed dejectedly as he tried to gather the positive black chakra and negative white chakra in the correct ratio again.

Kushina panted heavily as she dropped down onto one knee, too tired to keep on sparring and Naruto's clones noticed this so they backed off.

'Damn I am really out of shape if I am this tired just after four hours of continuous sparring, I used to be able to spar for eight hours straight even without Kyuubi-chan's help.' Kushina thought bitterly as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Kushina held up her hands and signalled that she was done for the day; the clones nodded and dispersed themselves. She saw that Naruto noticed the clones dispersal and turned to her with a small smile and gestured for her to take a break, she gave him a grateful smile in response.

"Alright everyone, that should be enough for today and we will resume training tomorrow afternoon!" Kyuubi announced causing everyone to sigh in relief. The clearing erupted in smoke as Kyuubi and Naruto dispersed their shadow clones and absorbed their memories as Sai took off his weights.

"Everyone go and take a shower before meeting me in the dining room, I have something to discuss with you all." Naruto told them. Kushina grabbed an extra set of clothes and headed for the shower first, Naruto gave Sai the go ahead to use the shower next before turning to Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-hime, why is forming an Imari using the Rasengan as a base so hard?" Naruto asked the female fox demon.

"Koishii, the Imari was never meant to be used in this fashion so it will take a lot of time and effort to be able to accomplish it." Kyuubi replied.

"I know but it's just so frustrating…" Naruto sighed before Kyuubi hugged him from behind.

"I know we will accomplish it eventually koishii, just give it some time. Now how about after Sai is done we go take a bath together so I can help you _relax._" Kyuubi whispered the last word huskily into his ear, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine.

"That's a great idea Kyuu-hime; I can't wait for you to help me _relax._" Naruto whispered back just as huskily as he twisted around in her grip and kissed her right on the lips. Kyuubi wrapped her arms around his head as Naruto put his around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss further. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and dragged her tongue back into his mouth and sucked on it causing Kyuubi to let out a soft moan.

Naruto fell back onto the sofa and Kyuubi landed on his chest as they continued their make out session before a small cough interrupted them, the couple turned to find Kushina standing behind them with a blush on her face.

"I just came to inform you that Sai had just finished his bath." Kushina said.

"Oh thanks Kushina-chan! Come on Naru-kun." Kyuubi dragged a half-dazed Naruto into the bathroom and locked the door behind them, leaving a wide-eyed Kushina to stare at the door.

**Small lime scene! Skip to next line of bold text if you don't want to read!**

The couple continued from where they had left off except this time their hands weren't idle and were running all over their lover's body as they kissed. Kyuubi tugged the hem of Naruto's shirt, signifying that she wanted it off so they separated long enough to discard their clothing and enter the shower.

Naruto took the time to marvel at the naked body of Kyuubi as she turned on the shower, his eyes followed the trails of water running down her body.

"Naru-kun you got so sweaty during training, let your Kyuu-chan clean you up." Kyuubi cooed as she rubbed the soap onto his back and chest with her smooth hands, this caused a certain part of his anatomy to stand at attention. Kyuubi rubbed small circles on his chest teasingly as she pressed her impressive bust into his back before her hands moved lower.

"Ooh Naru-kun is this for me?" Kyuubi smirked as her hands grabbed his erect member and pumped it slowly causing him to let out a small groan. Kyuubi slowly increased the speed of her pumping causing Naruto to groan louder and buck slightly into her hand. "Come on baby, cum for me."

And Naruto complied, he released directly into Kyuubi's waiting hand with a roar. He watched as Kyuubi brought her cum coated hand to her mouth and lick it the cum of it slowly, the erotic sight caused him to immediately harden again.

"Mmm delicious, now you're dirty down there again. Don't worry; I will make sure it is nice and clean when I'm done with it." Kyuubi licked her lips seductively as she crouched down in front of him. "Just relax and let Kyuu-chan handle everything…"

Kyuubi sent a teasing lick from the base of his member all the way up to the head before repeating it another two times, Naruto groaned at the feeling of her tongue moving along his shaft. Kyuubi drew back slightly and kissed the tip of his cock before smirking and taking the tip into her mouth.

"Ooh damn…" Naruto groaned as he felt Kyuubi's tongue swirling around the head of his member. Taking that as a good sign, Kyuubi started bobbing her head up and down the length of his member slowly. Her hand wasn't idle as she fondled his balls, gently rolling them between her fingers causing Naruto to let out another groan.

"Kyuu-chan I-I don't think I can h-hold it in…" Naruto warned her in advance but she just used her hand to stimulate his balls further as she started bobbing her head faster.

"I-I'm cumming!" Naruto shot spurt after spurt directly into Kyuubi's mouth as she sucked him dry, she gulped it all down before licking her lips clean.

"Yum, now you're all clean and I think I just found my new favourite drink." Kyuubi squeezed his member gently as if to emphasize her point.

"That was fantastic Kyuu-chan…" Naruto kissed her directly on the lips, not caring that he tasted his own essence on her lips.

"Just remember it's your turn next time to pleasure me; now let's finish up since you have something to talk to us about." Kyuubi smirked.

**Lime scene ended, it's safe to come out now!**

They emerged from the bathroom to see the other two people sitting at the dining room table already; Sai was reading another book while Kushina had a huge blush on her face as she looked at the two.

"Sorry, Naru-kun was really dirty _down there_ so I helped him _clean it properly_." Kyuubi purred. Sai merely nodded his head since he didn't understand any of those things yet, Kushina blushed because she had heard the moans and groans while Naruto blushed because of the images in his head.

"Okay…" Naruto coughed slightly to gain everyone's attention as his blush receded. "I called everyone together because I wanted to discuss my future plans."

"Plans?" Kushina asked curiously as Sai kept the book he was reading and paid attention.

"Yes… as you all know I hold no love for Konoha especially after how they treat me." Naruto reminded them causing similar growls to emerge from both female's throats.

"So what are your plans koishii?" Kyuubi asked since she herself didn't know.

"I plan to leave this village when the opportunity arises…" Naruto said simply.

"Tou-san where are we going to go?" Sai asked, he had read that family is more important than everything else so he took that to heart.

"We are going to build a new village… or more like rebuilding an old one. I am going to bring Uzushiogakure back to its former glory." Naruto replied causing Kushina to gasp.

"That's going to take a lot of work Naruto-kun, not to mention where you are going to get villagers from…" Kushina reminded him.

"I've got that covered; remember that I am a hero in Kiri? I will ask for volunteers to repopulate the village and Mei-chan should be able to draft a treaty between our villages. The only thing that I have yet to figure out will be the building materials but I am sure I will solve that problem in future." Naruto explained.

"So why did you want to discuss about this if you already had thought it out?" Kushina asked in confusion.

"I wanted to know if you guys would go with me when I leave the village; I already know that Kyuu-chan will." Naruto hugged the demoness beside him.

"The book said that family should be the top of your list so I will be coming too Tou-san." Sai said as the three turned to look at Kushina.

"I-I don't know, this is Minato-kun's village… he sacrificed his life for it…" Kushina began causing Naruto to look down sadly. "… but after hearing what they had done, I can't stand to even set foot inside a village with such disgusting people inside. So I'm coming along as well."

"Kushina-chan…" Naruto smiled slightly at her response.

"Just make sure you inform Miko-chan as well alright?" Kushina told him, to which he nodded in the affirmative.

"I plan on it." Naruto replied.

"How about we go out for dinner as a whole family for once, there's a town not too far from here." Naruto suggested.

"That sounds great Naru-kun." Kyuubi said as Kushina and Sai both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto exclaimed before they all changed and left the house in the direction of the village Naruto had mentioned. They chatted about random things as they walked through the forest until Naruto sensed a familiar presence and told them to carry on as he caught up with an old friend. Naruto unsealed his armour from its seal and donned it before leaping off in the direction of the presence.

Naruto walked through another part of the forest until he reached a small clearing, he suddenly flung three kunai in a random direction only to hear them impact against a tree trunk.

"Come out, I can already sense you… Uchiha Itachi." Naruto called out as two figures, one significantly larger than the other, came out from behind the tree. They both wore ankle length black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them; there were straw bamboo hats on their heads as well. They took off and discarded their hats, revealing the face of Uchiha Itachi and a tall blue-skinned shark-like man with shark-like teeth.

"…cool teeth." Naruto commented upon seeing the taller figure.

"Thanks." He flashed his teeth in a grin as he replied. "Hoshigaki Kisame, the Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist) at your service."

"Ah one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven Great Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist), if I remember correctly you wield Samehada (Shark Skin) after you killed its original owner." Naruto recalled what Mei had told him.

"I am honoured that you know of me and my sword." Kisame chuckled.

"Enough fooling around…" Itachi interrupted their conversation with his usual monotone voice.

"… you need to get laid man." Naruto deadpanned causing Itachi's eyebrow to twitch slightly and Kisame to roar with laughter.

"That's exactly what I told him!" Kisame snickered.

"Regardless of my lack of a sexual life-"

"Ha! So you admit it!" Naruto pointed out causing Kisame to burst into laughter again.

"Our leader has offered you an invitation to join Akatsuki." Itachi continued as if he hadn't heard them.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"It is an organisation that aims to collect the Bijus from around the elemental nations and use them to achieve world peace." Itachi explained causing Naruto to supress his rage immediately upon hearing that.

"And why did your leader extend this _gracious _invite to me?" Naruto kept his voice as neutral as possible.

"He has seen your skill and is very impressed with the abilities you possess, so he requested us to find you and extend an invitation." Itachi replied.

"… can I have some time to think about it?" Naruto inquired.

"That is acceptable. We will be waiting at the border of Hi no Kuni and Ame no Kuni (Land of Rain) in a week's time, give us your answer then." Itachi said before he and Kisame turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Naruto changed back out of his Darth Revan armour and resealed it before meeting back up with Kyuubi, Kushina and Sai. The group decided to eat at a small Dango shop; they sat down at a table and ordered their food.

"So who was it you had met up with?" Kyuubi asked once the waiter had left.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Naruto replied causing Kushina to go widen her eyes slightly.

"What were those two S-class missing-nins doing together?" Kushina hissed lowly since they didn't want the other customers to overhear their conversation.

"Apparently their leader caught wind of my abilities as Darth Revan and extended an invitation to me to join their organisation known as Akatsuki." Naruto explained.

"What is the goal of this Akatsuki?" Kyuubi asked.

"…they plan to capture all the Biju and use their power to create peace in the world." Naruto growled slightly.

"So what is your plan concerning this Akatsuki?" Kushina inquired.

"… they gave me a week to decide whether I would join or not, I get the feeling that no is not an option." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Why don't you milk them for more information when you meet them next and make your decision then?" Kyuubi suggested.

"Agreed but you guys won't be coming with me, I can't risk having them take one of you as a hostage." Naruto said, Sai accepted willingly but Kushina and Kyuubi glared holes into his head.

"Kushina-chan, you still aren't back up to your previous standard and Kyuu-hime, you still aren't back to full strength yet." Naruto told the two redheads, who sighed unhappily in unison but accepted his reasoning none the less. "Good, now that the food is here let's eat!"

A week later

Naruto stood at the edge of the border between Hi no Kuni and Ame no Kuni in his Darth Revan armour, eventually the two Akatsuki members emerged from the forest.

"So Revan-san, have you reached a decision regarding our invitation yet?" Itachi asked.

"Have you gotten laid yet?" Naruto replied causing Kisame to snicker yet again and Itachi to sigh. "I want to know more about this… Akatsuki before I sign up."

"What questions do you have?" Itachi's gaze never left the armoured figure.

"How many people are in this organisation of yours?" Naruto asked his first question.

"Ten."

"Are all of them S-class ninjas?"

"Yes."

"Do all of them have some form of special ability?"

"Yes."

"Can you answer with anything longer than a single syllable?"

"Maybe."

"…okay final question, how are you going to acquire all the Biju and seal them?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Leader-sama told us that our job is to capture the jinchurikis of the Biju and bring them back to base where we will begin transferring the Biju into a gigantic sealing statue there. Unfortunately the jinchuriki will not survive the breaking of the seal so they will die once the extraction is done but leader-sama says that sacrifices are necessary for peace to occur." Itachi explained.

"That's bullshit." Naruto spat causing Itachi and Kisame to raise their eyebrows in surprise. "How is peace going to be obtained in such a manner, your leader is a wacko and I personally won't follow a madman's orders."

"Is that your final decision?" Itachi asked.

"Damn right it is." Naruto crossed his arms and glared at them defiantly through his visor.

"Then we will be leaving now." Itachi turned around and crossed the border.

"Too bad, I would have preferred you as my partner compared to mister personality over there." Kisame sighed as he too crossed the border and walked after Itachi. Naruto waited until they were a bit away before smirking under his helmet and shouting after them.

"Tell Madara-teme that Darth Revan said hi!"

* * *

**Damn another chapter finished before I go to bed, hope you guys enjoyed the small lime scene between Naruto and Kyuubi. Please excuse me if it did not turn out the way I planned since it is my first time attempting to write that kind of scene so please review and let me know how I did okay? This chapter is mainly to show some that Naruto is actually training to use his demon abilities and won't know them right off the bat as well as a window into future events.**

**To those of you who guessed that Naruto will be leaving the village, congratulations on getting that right! I will not reveal when they are going to leave, the only hint I will give you is that there will be some canon missions before they leave. Please review since I enjoy reading them greatly, all flames will be used to cook smores! SMORES!**

**Ja ne!**

***Disappears in a flash of blue lightning***


	12. Chapter 11:Neko vs Ookami

**Disclaimer: xNamikazeKyuubix does not own Naruto or Star wars… *curls up in corner and cries***

**Hey everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story so far, xNamikazeKyuubix is coming back to you with another epic chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed. Well I am going to address one thing first, I have been getting some reviews concerning Naruto's age and all I can say is that it is part of the plotline and I can't and won't change it. If you feel uncomfortable reading that then either stop reading or just imagine that he really is 16 years old. Also realised I have yet to post up everyone's ages in my story so here they are, take note this is their ages in the previous chapter.**

**Naruto: 8(Actual), 18(Extra growth due to demonization)**

**Kyuubi: Unknown (Actual), 21(Physically)**

**Mikoto: 30**

**Kushina: 22(Due to coma)**

**Mei: 17**

**Yuugao: 17**

**Yugito: 17**

**Sanbi: Unknown (Actual), 21(Physically)**

**The next chapter will be for this story's characters bios, so you won't get confused what the characters in my story can or cannot do.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and thanks to Namikaze09 for offering your help if I get stuck on ideas, I will definitely ask for your help if I do get stuck but for the moment I have tons of ideas shooting through my head. Also many thanks and appreciation to Futon Lord for reviewing every single chapter, Naruto didn't use youki early on because he hasn't had any training in it yet. So here is the next chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Neko vs Ookami

'Stupid council and their stupid missions to go and try to seduce some stupid guy to join our village.' Yugito ranted inside her head as she trekked in the direction of Hi no Kuni.

'**Calm down kitten, just kick the shit out of him and he will join the village.'** Nibi attempted to calm down her pissed jinchuriki.

'I know Nibi-chan… it's just that I am so sick and tired of the council sending me on seduction missions, they treat Kirabi-sensei like an idol but they just glare at me and decline me entrance to shops…' Yugito thought bitterly.

'**You know that I'm sorry for attacking your village right? Some masked man appeared out of thin air and looked at me with some strange red eye with black markings in them and the next thing I know I am getting sealed in you…'** Nibi replied sadly.

'I don't blame you Nibi-chan; I'm just not sure how much more of this treatment I can take…' Yugito sighed.

'**Not all of them are bad, how about A, Kirabi and his Genin team?'** Nibi asked her container.

'Raikage-sama tries his best to make sure I have a good life, Kirabi-sensei is great as well so are his Genin team…' Yugito trailed off as she tried to think of other people that were nice to her. '… but that's it, besides Darui and C, I can't think of any others…'

'**Don't worry kitten I'm sure they will come around eventually.'** Nibi reassured the blonde haired jinchuriki.

'Right… and the guy I'm chasing is going to be super-hot…' Yugito replied sarcastically before cutting off the mental link.

With Naruto and company

Naruto sneezed suddenly causing the Imari he was forming to become unstable and implode; he felt his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. It's been a week since they had started training and the encounter between Naruto and Akatsuki, the group hadn't heard from the organisation since then.

Naruto sighed as he began gathering black positive chakra and white negative chakra while trying to get them in the correct ratio and rotating them in every direction at the same time. He concentrated as the black and white chakra started gathering and he tried to get them in the right ratio as he started rotating them, the half-formed Imari just fell apart again.

'Damn it this is ridiculous! I can't gather the correct ratio while trying to create a Rasengan; it's like trying to look left and right at the same time! Wait a minute… looking left and right at the same time… that's it!' Naruto's eyes widened in realisation.

"You, come over here!" Naruto called one of his shadow clones over. "Okay, while I start gathering the black and white chakra in the correct ratio, I want you to start rotating them into a Rasengan."

The clone caught on to his train of thought and started nodding its head vigorously, Naruto held his right palm up skywards and started gathering the black and white chakra into it. The clone started making random clawing motions in the air above the palm and slowly but surely the two different chakras started to merge and form into a perfect Rasengan.

'Yes I knew it! Now the only thing left is to test this bad boy out…' Naruto dispelled the clone before taking aim at the sky since he didn't want to destroy everything in sight; he pulled his right arm back slightly.

"Juubiko Imari! (Ten-tailed Menacing Ball!)" Naruto shouted as he punched his hand upward causing a huge purple beam of youki to blast out of his hand, similar to his Chikara no Taihou (Force Cannon).

The huge purple beam blasted straight into the sky and right into the clouds before exploding in a massive dome of purple youki that caused the clouds in that area to disappear completely. Naruto grinned in success as everyone else watched in jaw dropping silence before Kyuubi tackled Naruto from behind.

"I knew you could do it Naru-kun, so what was the secret?" Kyuubi asked with her Kit Fox Eyes at full blast, Naruto just couldn't say no when she did that.

"I gathered the correct ratio of black positive chakra and white negative chakra into my palm while I had a Kage Bushin form a Rasengan with chakras; I just hoped nobody noticed that little light show…" Naruto gazed at the whole in the clouds.

Hokage tower

Hiruzen sighed as he saw a huge purple beam blasting straight through the clouds and destroying them in a massive explosion, he just had to look out his window to take a break.

'That has Darth Revan written all over it.' He thought as he turned away from the window and took out his Icha Icha book from its hiding place. 'Just read your porn and forget all about it Hiruzen, just read and forget… hehehe, Kiyara you naughty girl…'

The Hokage's secretary was about to knock on his door when she heard perverted giggling coming from behind it, she sighed and turned away knowing what he was doing.

With Yugito

'Did you just see that Nibi-chan?' Yugito asked her feline demon.

'**The huge purple beam that destroyed all the clouds in that area of the sky? Yes I saw it and I believe it has your target's name written all over it.'** Nibi chuckled as she saw her host pale slightly.

'How the hell am I supposed to fight someone who can do that?' Yugito pointed at the spot where the beam originated from.

'**I don't know kitten… it could actually be a hot guy and you can ride him until he-"**

'NIBI!' Yugito shouted in her mind.

With Orochimaru

'What or who could create such a powerful attack? What or whoever it was… will be mine! Kukuku!' Orochimaru thought to himself as he chuckled and creamed his pants at the thought of acquiring such a power.

Sasori looked at his partner and was about to question him about his evil chuckling when he noticed the boner his partner was sporting. Sasori paled as much as a puppet was able to and took two discreet steps away from his creepy partner, who suddenly turned to look at him with a gleam in his eye.

Sasori paled further as he glanced around for a distraction and found a young boy walking past him and quickly grabbed him and threw the boy at Orochimaru and ran as fast as possible in another direction.

With Madara

Madara fumed as he walked around Pein's tower in Amegakure because for some reason he just could not find the blaster toilet in the building. He looked out a nearby window in the room and saw a huge purple beam decimate the clouds in the sky with a massive purple-coloured explosion causing him to shit in his pants.

Pein chose that moment to walk into the room and immediately scrunch up his nose at the foul odour in the room, he took an experimental sniff and recoiled in disgust.

"Did someone just shit in this room?" Pein asked as he held his nose.

"…no." Madara said as he quickly used his ability to teleport to leave the room.

Back with Naruto

"Don't worry koishii; I'm sure nobody saw that." Kyuubi reassured her lover causing everyone to look at her sceptically.

"Now that you are able to form an Imari without entering full beast form, what are you going to be training next?" Kushina asked as she took a slight break from her sword katas.

"My demonic power's special ability has yet to manifest itself so I can't train that yet…" Naruto scowled slightly. "My Force powers that I currently possess have been honed to near perfection…"

"Don't worry yourself too much koishii; I'm sure that you will find something to train in." Kyuubi said before she stiffened up slightly.

"Something wrong Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked the demoness.

"I sense a presence that I have not sensed in a long time… Nibi-chan!" Kyuubi exclaimed suddenly.

"Nibi-chan? As in the Nibi no Bakeneko that had been sealed up by Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village)?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. This is Nibi-chan's signature but that means her jinchuriki is heading directly towards us, which I bet is no coincidence." Kyuubi replied.

"Everyone please head back into the house, I will greet our visitor and see if he/she has any ill intentions towards us…" Naruto's voice had taken that edge that said he was dead serious, everyone filed into the house as Naruto changed into his Darth Revan armour.

With Yugito

'Where the hell did that stupid purple beam come from?' Yugito thought in frustration as she searched for some sign of life.

'**Keep your calm kitten, look I see a clearing ahead of us.'** Nibi soothed her jinchuriki.

Yugito emerged from the forest and into the clearing to find the armoured figure of Darth Revan glaring… at least she thought it was glaring at her with crossed arms.

"Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko." Naruto greeted politely.

"How do you know of my tenant?" Yugito asked suspiciously.

"You'd be surprised at what I know." Naruto smirked under his helmet.

'**Ooh, ooh! Ask him if he knows your cup size!'** Nibi suggested with a perverted chuckle.

'NIBI!' Yugito shouted inwardly.

"So what can I do for you miss…?" Naruto trailed off waiting for her to give her name.

"And here I thought you would know my name." Yugito smirked.

"Unfortunately your name escapes me as I am too captivated by your beauty." Naruto replied smoothly causing Yugito to blush slightly.

'**Damn he's good… I wonder if he looks as good as he talks?'** Nibi commented from her seal.

"Umm… I'm Nii Yugito, a Chunnin from Kumogakure. I'm here on behalf of Kumo's council, faggots, and they wish to extend an invitation to join Kumogakure's forces." Yugito whispered the part about the council under her breath but Naruto still caught it.

"So Yugito-chan, why does Kumo want little old me to join up with them?" Naruto asked and watch with amusement as a light blush coloured her face again at the suffix.

"The council got their hands on a Kirigakure bingo book and read about your achievements so they sent me to offer you a place in Kumo since you are currently unaffiliated with any of the hidden villages." Yugito answered.

"Hmm… so basically they sent you to seduce me or sleep with me to get me to join Kumo?" Naruto growled mentally as Yugito flinched slightly. "Hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

"Ha! All I have to do is beat the crap out of you and drag you back to Kumo." Yugito announced with false confidence and settled into a fighting stance causing Naruto to sigh.

"What makes you think you can take me on little kitten?" Naruto grinned as he saw Yugito rise to the bait.

"WHO'S A LITTLE KITTEN!" Yugito roared as she charged straight at Naruto and sent a spinning kick at his midsection, which was blocked by a forearm. Yugito withdrew her leg and sent a flurry of punches at Naruto, who either blocked or cleanly evaded every attack sent his way. Yugito jumped backwards and let loose a hail of kunai, only to blink in shock at them just freezing in mid-air a few centimetres away from their target.

"That's all you got kitty cat?" Naruto released his telekinesis hold on the kunai, allowing them to fall to the ground.

'**Careful kitten, we don't know what else that Kekkei Genkai of his can do.'** Nibi cautioned and Yugito sent a mental nod of acknowledgement.

Yugito gripped a kunai in her right hand and dashed at Naruto; she feinted a horizontal slash before reversing her grip on the kunai and flung it straight towards his head. Naruto had moved his body back slightly to dodge the fake slash and quickly tilted his head back slightly as the kunai missed his helmet by a fraction. Yugito took the chance to crouch low on the ground and shot up quickly, slamming her right shoulder directly into his stomach.

"Not bad Yugito-chan but you have to do better to really challenge me." Naruto coughed as he stumbled back slightly from the blow. Yugito had already begun running through handseals for a technique and breathed in deeply.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire release: Grand Fireball technique!)" Yugito exhaled a larger than average sized fireball from her mouth, Naruto merely held up an open palm and the fireball impacted against an invisible barrier and exploded. Yugito fumed slightly at seeing her attack so easily countered and formed three quick handseals.

"Raiton: Raibushin no Jutsu! (Lightning release: Lightning Clone technique!)" Yugito created three lightning clones of herself and had them charge Naruto; they rushed him in a combination of different taijutsu moves. Naruto dodged a right hook before immediately leaping over a leg sweep and blocking catching a rising uppercut, he didn't notice Yugito forming more handseals.

"Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (Lightning release: Lightning Dragon Projectile technique!)" Electricity started forming a dragon around Yugito before it shot forward with a roar and tore straight into the ground that Naruto and the clones had been occupying. She watched as the dirt kicked up from the attack started to clear and blinked when all that was left was a crater in the ground.

"Good thing all you were fighting was a clone or that would have hurt." A voice said behind her causing Yugito to snap her head around and saw the figure of Darth Revan standing on a tree branch behind her.

"You mean that what I've been fighting all along has been a clone?" Yugito asked in disbelief.

"Yes pretty much, I just wanted to see what you were capable of." Naruto shrugged as he force leapt of the branch and back into the middle of the clearing and beckoned for her to attack. Yugito formed three more lightning clones and sent them to attack as she ran through more handseals, Naruto just force flung two clones into nearby trees and force pulled the third and punched it square in the face. However, he didn't realise that lightning clones caused a mild shock upon dispelling and was jolted.

"Katon: Tora no Tsume! (Fire release: Tiger's Claws!)" Yugito smirked as both her hands erupted into flames that slowly formed a pair of flaming tiger claws. Yugito dashed towards Naruto using chakra enhanced speed and sent a flaming claw slash right across his helmet; he recovered in time to stumble back a few steps. Yugito kept up her assault and slashed relentlessly at him with her flaming claws, Naruto had to use his force sense to keep up with the speed of her attacks.

Naruto used the force to trip her and drove a force-enhanced knee into her stomach that knocked the breath out of her and followed up by force blasting her back across the clearing. Yugito pushed herself back up and coughed up some blood, she stood up shakily and braced herself against a tree trunk.

'**Kitten are you alright?'** Nibi asked in worry.

'I'll be fine, just give me a one-tailed cloak.' Yugito replied and instantly felt power course through her body as Nibi's youki started to envelop her body in a red bubbling shroud that extended into a single cat-like tail behind her.

'She has full control of her jinchuriki cloak that means that she is on good terms with the Nibi.' Naruto thought as Yugito leapt back onto a tree branch and took a deep breath.

"**Bakeneko Endan! (Monster Cat Flame Bullet!)" **Yugito shot out a huge, blue flaming fireball from her mouth causing Naruto to force dash to the side. The ground erupted in a blaze of blue fire that lingered on the spot even after the fireball itself had dispersed long ago.

"Note to self, do not get hit by that." Naruto mumbled before having to dodge yet another blue fireball that came flying his way, he force pushed Yugito into a tree as he dashed towards her. Yugito groaned as she stood back up, she quickly leaned back slightly to avoid an uppercut but was hit by force-enhanced palm strike that followed. Yugito skid across the clearing before righting herself and dashing back at Naruto, trying to hit him with youki-enhanced blows.

"**Stay still so I can hit you!"** Yugito growled as Naruto just kept dodging or slapping aside her attacks as if he could sense them coming, she sent another Bakeneko Endan at him during her assault but he just destroyed it. Naruto caught a left hook with his right hand before sending a slight amount of force lightning through Yugito's body, she screamed as the purple lightning ran through her entire system.

'I'm from Kumogakure and even I haven't seen lightning like this before, black lightning sure but never purple…' Yugito thought as she felt the feeling returning to her nerves already. Yugito pretended to stumble forward before suddenly shooting straight up, her head connecting with Naruto's chin and knocked him back. Yugito took the chance to initiate another attack that Nibi had taught her to use while in her jinchuriki form.

"**Onipou: Sōkatsui! (Demon Art: Blue Fire, Crash Down!)"** Blue flames gathered into Yugito's open palm before shooting towards Naruto in a blazing blue wave of flames, Naruto concentrated and leapt as high as possible with a force-enhanced jump but his eyes widened as he saw the Nibi jinchuriki aim two palms at him.

"**Onipou: Sōren Sōkatsui! (Demon Art: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!)"** Yugito roared as two beams of blue fire shot out of her palms and raced towards Naruto, who had begun to gather force energy into both palms.

"Tsuin Chikara Taihou! (Twin Force Cannons!)" Naruto shot two beams of concentrated force energy out of his fists, the two attacks clashed against each other and exploded. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of a two-storey blue flaming cat with two tails swishing behind it.

"Umm good kitty?" Naruto said before having to dodge multiple blasts of blue flames that came flying at him, he quickly used the force to stop the descending flaming paw from crushing him. Naruto force pushed the paw away before using the force to grab a fallen tree trunk and smashed it right across the giant cat's head causing it to smash into another tree.

Yugito growled as she got back up onto her paws and opened her mouth as black positive energy and white negative energy gathered into a ball. Naruto cursed colourfully when he saw this and immediately created a shadow clone as he began doing the same except over his open palm. While Yugito was shocked that her opponent was able to use youki, that didn't stop her from continuing her attack as blue flames merged with the ball. Yugito swallowed the blue flaming ball as Naruto just finished forming his Imari.

"**Moeru Nibiko Imari! (Blazing Two-tailed Menacing Ball!)"**

"**Yonbiko Imari! (Four-tailed Menacing Ball!)"**

Both of them roared with a demonic tone at the same time as a blue flaming beam of youki connected with a significantly larger beam of purple youki. The two attacks struggled for dominance before Naruto's won and blasted through Yugito's attack and struck the transformed jinchuriki. The attack was still strong enough to knock her out despite being weakened by clashing with the other Imari beforehand.

Naruto was panting slightly as he strode over to Yugito's passed out form and picked her up, he draped her over his shoulder and walked back into the house.

"Seems like Nibi-chan's jinchuriki gave you a pretty good fight." He heard Kyuubi say as soon as he entered the house.

"Heh you knew all along that I was playing with her just to see how well she has been taught." Naruto snorted in reply as he placed the knocked out Yugito on the couch.

"Of course I did, at least you got to field test your Imari." Kyuubi stated.

"I have to get more control over it since I didn't mean to knock her out; the power output was too high." Naruto took off his helmet and Kyuubi saw that he was frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about it too much Tou-san; I'm sure you will get better with practice." Sai said with Kushina and Kyuubi agreeing with him.

"I guess so… now let's wake up Miss Yugito shall we?" Naruto pressed a hand to the female blonde jinchuriki's forehead and channelled some of his force energy into her.

"Ugh… what hit me?" Yugito groaned as she returned to the land of the conscious.

"That would be me." A rather familiar voice said with an amused tone, Yugito turned to face the voice and couldn't help but blush at the handsome and feral-looking male in front of her.

'**Oh I can already imagine what his body looks like underneath all that armour.'** Nibi purred causing Yugito's blush to darken considerably, that is until she remembered what he had just said.

"Wait a minute… you're Darth Revan?" Yugito asked.

"I would like to say the one and only but I just inherited the name from my previous master." Naruto chuckled.

"Why did you go easy on me and then spare my life? I know from the little information we have on you that you could have easily destroyed me." Yugito said as she sat upright.

"I admit that I could but I didn't, as to why?" Naruto smiled as he pointed at her stomach. "I know how it feels like to be ostracised because of something that is beyond your control."

"You-you're a jinchuriki as well?" Yugito gasped in surprise.

"Well… more along the terms of ex-jinchuriki." Naruto replied causing Yugito to look at him in disbelief. "I assure you that I am not joking."

"Ex-jinchuriki… that means you had a Biju inside you, so which one was it?" Yugito asked with a curious expression since she hadn't met any other jinchuriki other than Kirabi before.

"Nine." Naruto smirked as her curious expression morphed into one of shock.

"You are… were the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest Biju?" Yugito exclaimed.

"Yet again I wish I could say the one and only but alas I am not." Naruto replied with his smirk still in place.

"B-but if you're no longer a jinchuriki then that means…" Yugito paled as she realised just what that meant.

"If you meant that the Kyuubi no Yoko is free from my seal than yes." Naruto eye-smiled at her.

'**Kyuu-chan was released from her seal? Ask him how it was possible!'** Nibi demanded; her attitude serious for once.

"How was it possible for you to release the Kyuubi from her seal?" Yugito relayed her tenant's question.

"How you say? Well…" Naruto trailed off as he glanced at the rest of his 'family', all of them merely shrugged as if to say go ahead. "I merely found a loophole on the seal placed on me."

"Loophole?" Yugito echoed in confusion.

"Yes, but if you were looking for a way to free yourself _Nibi-chan_, my method won't work since my seal is different than the one holding you." Naruto addressed Yugito's tenant directly.

'**Handsome, powerful and smart… remind why you're not stripping naked and then riding him until-'**

'NIBI!' Yugito roared inwardly as a slight blush returned to her face causing Kyuubi, who was watching the exchange, to snicker.

"I see Nibi-chan is still as horny as always eh Yugito?" Kyuubi commented causing Yugito to wonder who this person was.

'**KYUU-CHAN!' **Nibi exclaimed loudly causing Yugito's eyes to almost pop out of their sockets.

"YOU'RE KYUUBI?" Yugito pointed at the redhead, who just giggled.

"I see Nibi-chan still remembers my human form."

"Then that means he was telling the truth and-Hey wait a minute!" Yugito shouted suddenly as she realised something else.

"Yes what is it Yugito-chan?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow at her sudden outburst causing her to flush slightly.

"If you no longer contain Kyuubi inside you then how did you manage to form an Imari since only demons or jinchurikis, whom are able to tap into their demons power, can perform it?" Yugito pointed out.

"Very perceptive Yugito-chan but I believe you just answered your own question." Naruto replied in a vague manner, wanting to let the female jinchuriki figure it out for herself.

"What do you mean I answered my own question?" Yugito crossed her arms, which only served to accentuate her rather impressive bust more causing Naruto to lose focus for a second.

"Let me give you a hint than, you said only two kinds of 'people' are able to perform an Imari. If I'm not a jinchuriki anymore?" Naruto grinned as he watched Yugito's jaw drop.

"Y-you're a demon?" Yugito stammered in shock, to which Naruto nodded. "B-but how?"

"We encountered a problem during the seal breaking that required me to turn into a full demon by becoming Kyuu-hime's mate, I agreed instantly since we were already lovers and well… here I am!" Naruto shifted slowly into his hanyou form, complete with a pair of silver wolf ears and ten silver-furred tails swishing behind him. However in doing so caused his armour to automatically reseal itself into its storage seal, leaving him in a tight black tank top and black ANBU pants.

'… **kitten I swear I will find a way to bust out of this seal if you don't strip this instant and fuck him until you black out from pleasure!'** Nibi moaned as she fingered herself in Yugito's mindscape. **'Now if you'll excuse me I have to… umm… fuck it, I'm just going to go masturbate!'**

Yugito's blush at the moment could have rivalled that of one Hyuuga Hinata, it certainly didn't help that she could hear Nibi's moans coming from the mental link they shared. Naruto started purring as he felt Kyuubi and Kushina instantly teleport to his side and start petting and stroking his tails, Yugito bit her lower lip slightly to control herself.

"Go ahead Yugito-chan, I don't mind." Naruto said as one of his silver-furred tails moved towards her and she grabbed it gently and started stroking it.

"Umm Revan-san-"

"No –san please, it makes me feel old and please call me Naruto." Naruto cut her off.

"Umm, Naruto-kun…why do you trust me enough to tell me all these information?" Yugito asked hesitantly.

"First off, I could easily kill you before you could try and escape…" Naruto began causing Yugito to gulp slightly. "Mainly because I trust that you, having known the feeling of being ostracised, would be able to keep my secrets to yourself."

Yugito didn't know how to reply to that, this guy just knocked her out without breaking a sweat before taking her into his house and answering every single question she asked.

"Well Yugito-chan, what are you going to do now?" Naruto withdrew his tail as he shifted back into his human form causing Kyuubi and Kushina to pout.

"I guess I should be heading back to Kumo to report my mission as a failure… and get yelled at by the council before they send me on yet another seduction mission." Yugito spat harshly as she already knew that would be what happened causing Naruto to frown.

"If it's really that bad then why didn't you leave the village?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… I guess it's because of the few people there that actually care about my wellbeing…" Yugito replied as she thought about Kirabi, A the Raikage, Darui and Kirabi's Genin team.

"If they really cared about your wellbeing, wouldn't seeing you live your life happily and without worry be their first priority?" Naruto asked her.

"Well I guess it should… but where would I go?" Yugito looked down sadly.

"You could always stay with us." Naruto offered causing Yugito to snap her head up sharply in shock.

'**Kitten say yes, say YES!'** Nibi shouted in her mind.

"You would really allow me to stay here with you and your… family?" Yugito asked hesitantly but with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Of course I would and they don't mind either, right guys?" Everyone just shook their heads with a smile.

Yugito could feel tears coming to her eyes at the prospect of finally getting away from the council and their attempts to turn her into a sexual slave.

"I-I accept your offer Naruto-kun." Yugito suddenly found herself in an embrace courtesy of the wolf demon; she blushed at the feeling of being in his arms but returned the hug.

"Then it's settled, though you should go back and pack your stuff as well as say your goodbyes to the people you care about." Naruto told her as he pulled away from the hug.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Yugito said before she vanished in a vortex of blue flames, which Naruto believed to be her version of the Shunshin.

"Another potential mate already Naru-koi?" Kyuubi put her arms around him from behind after Kushina and Sai had left to continue their training.

"That all depends Kyuu-hime." Naruto replied as he leaned back slightly into her embrace.

"Well if it's my permission you're seeking than I have no problem in you dating Yugito or Nibi-chan." Kyuubi nuzzled her mate's neck, earning a growl of approval from the force using wolf demon.

"Thanks Kyuu-hime but it's up to Yugito as well and no matter what happens, you will always be my first love." Naruto whispered as he twisted around in her grip and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know koishii and you will always be mine as well… forever and ever."

With Yugito a day later

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" A gruff voice shouted as the door to the Raikage's office opened and Yugito strode in to see A sitting behind his desk signing his paperwork with one hand and lifting weights with another. A was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair, a few wrinkles, and a small moustache and beard.

"Ah Yugito-chan, what can I do for you?" A asked with a fatherly smile as he looked up from his work to see the blonde jinchuriki of the Nibi standing in front of his desk.

"Raikage-sama… I would like to turn in my headband and retire as a shinobi of Kumogakure." Yugito said in an unwavering voice causing A to drop his weight in shock.

"Yugito… do you even know what you're saying?" A was flabbergasted at the behaviour of the girl he had come to see as his own daughter.

"Hai Raikage-sama… I'm sure you know all about the attempts by the council to make me into nothing but an obedient sex slave." Yugito's voice wavered slightly as she said it; A clenched his fists tightly at the mention of it.

"Of course I do, I try my best to countermand those orders but the council just keeps finding their way around them." A replied in a furious tone.

"My most recent mission required me to try and seduce the hero of Kirigakure, Darth Revan." Yugito stated causing A to take a sharp intake of breath; he too had read the most recent addition to Kirigakure's bingo book.

"How are you back here alive? He doesn't sound like the sort of person that can be won over by seduction and you definitely wouldn't be able to defeat him in terms of power!" A exclaimed in surprise that his niece had met Darth Revan and was still here talking to him.

"That's because Revan-san offered me a chance to live away from the constant fear of someone trying to rape me or send me on another seduction mission, he offered me the chance to live with him." Yugito replied, keeping her promise of not revealing Naruto's identity or secrets.

"WHAT? How do you know you can even trust this guy?" A had stood up and gripped Yugito's shoulders tightly.

"He had me defeated and knocked out, I was completely at his mercy but he let me live and offered me the chance to live with him." Yugito placed both her smaller hands against the Raikage's arms and slowly lowered them to his sides. "I know you and Kirabi try to look out for me as much as possible and I will miss you guys a lot but please…"

A hesitated but he knew deep down that he and his brother couldn't always be there to save her from the council and that she actually might live a happier life away from Kumo and its idiotic council.

"Alright…I concede to your request. Please hand in your Kumo headband and Chunnin flak jacket… just promise me that you will write to us at least once a week." A ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Of course I will." Yugito said as she placed the items he mentioned onto his desk before she was brought into a bear hug by the man she considered a father.

"Stay safe Yugito-chan." A released her from his hold and watched with a sad smile as Yugito left his office before he pressed the intercom. "Mabui, please get me Darui, C and my brother along with his Genin squad to my office this instant, I have something important to discuss with them."

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed after I took a little break from writing it, I am going to balance writing chapters between Force Unleashed and Demonic Shinigami. This chapter should be of acceptable length I hope since I mainly used it as a means of introducing Yugito, so the only girls left to be included into Naruto's group would be Yuugao and Sanbi.**

**For those who worry about the lack of NaruMei interaction, don't worry for I plan on having Naruto visiting Kirigakure again soon. Please don't forget that the next chapter for this story will be concerning character bios and will not be an actual chapter, it will feature my OC's as well as my version of Kishi-baka's characters.**

**I state again that I love reviews so please do take the time to leave a review, it only takes a minute or two sometimes even a few seconds only. That's it for this chapter; keep in mind that updates will be a bit slower due to me balancing the two stories.**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Character Bios

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star wars.**

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix here with the character bios for Naruto: Force Unleashed, it will display their stats and other information regarding the characters in my story. This is not an actual chapter and the next chapter update will be for Naruto: Demonic Shinigami first, so look out for it.**

**Well thanks again for all the lovely reviews, but once again I will say that I don't give a shit that Naruto is flirting with girls at 8 years old, so get off my back and go crawl up somewhere else and die! Many thanks to Kraken for the review concerning other reviewers who apparently have nothing better to do then comment on something that I said I wouldn't change already.**

**Well here are the character bios:**

* * *

Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Alias: Darth Revan

Age: 8 years old, physically and mentally is 18 years old.

Gender: Male

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

Village Rank: Academy student

Ninja Rank: S-class

Likes: Kyuubi, Mei, Mikoto, Kushina, Yuugao, Yugito, original Revan, Galen Marek, training, defeating strong opponents, the Force, Ramen but not the instant kind, wolves, foxes.

Dislikes: Liars, assholes, arrogant assholes, screeching banshees, emo-pricks, majority of Konoha, Madara, people who threaten his precious people, rapists.

Hobbies: Spending time with his mates, training to get stronger, meditating and saving damsels in distress.

Dreams: Leaving Konoha to either create his own village or join another one, living the rest of his life with his mates, kill Madara.

Kekkei Genkai: Ability to use the Force, Uzumaki.

Kekkei Genkai abilities:

Force Push- Launches a powerful wave of force energy that flings anything in front of the user backwards, power can be regulated.

Force Pull- Uses the force to pull a target towards the user.

Force Choke- Uses the force to strangle the target's neck.

Force Lightning- Utilises the force to electrocute the target with purplish lightning, much more potent than normal or chakra generated lightning.

Force Repulse- Releases a shockwave of force energy from every angle of the user's body, power depends on how much force is channelled into the attack.

Force Cannon- Naruto charges his fist with a large amount of force energy before punching it in a direction and releasing the stored energy in a beam of concentrated force energy, power can be regulated.

Force Lightning Cannon- Naruto charges his fists with force lightning and force energy before thrusting it outward and releasing it in a beam of concentrated force lightning that explodes in a dome-like fashion upon impact.

Mind trick- Able to influence weak minded people into believing your force implanted suggestions, more concentration and power is needed to overpower strong-minded people. Note that forcing too hard may cause the target's brain to be crushed by the force pressure.

Telekinesis- Ability to hold objects using the force.

Force awareness- Ability to sense incoming attacks and to detect things that ordinary people might have missed.

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu- Unable to perform

Genjutsu- Unable to perform

Taijutsu- Kage level

Kenjutsu- High-Jounin to ANBU level

Fuuinjutsu- Seal expert (Uzumaki bloodline)

Other facts:

Ten-tailed wolf demon, special ability is unknown. Due to this he is unable to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu but is able to perform demon jutsus.

* * *

Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi

Alias: Kyuubi no Yoko

Age: Unknown, appears to be 20ish.

Gender: Female

Village: None

Ninja Rank: None

Likes: Naruto, Kushina, foxes, colour red, spending time with Naruto, fighting strong opponents.

Dislikes: Madara, Konoha, assholes, arrogant assholes, screeching banshees, sexists, rapists, people who had hurt Naruto, people who talk bad about Naruto.

Hobbies: Spending time with Naruto, training with Naruto.

Dreams: Kill Madara, help Naruto accomplish his dreams.

Kekkei Genkai: -NIL-

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: Unable to perform

Genjutsu: Unable to perform

Taijutsu: ANBU to low Kage level

Kenjutsu: ANBU level

Fuuinjutsu: Seal expert (Years upon years of knowledge.)

Other facts:

Nine-tailed Demon Fox, special ability is to manipulate her youki and intense regeneration. Due to this, she is also unable to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu but is capable of performing the demon equivalent of ninjutsu and genjutsu.

* * *

Name: Terumi Mei

Alias: -NIL-

Age: 17 years old

Gender: Female

Village: Kirigakure no Sato

Village Rank: Godaime Mizukage

Ninja Rank: S-class

Likes: Naruto, her village, spending time with Naruto, flirting with Naruto, sparring, furry creatures, bloodlines.

Dislikes: Konoha for hurting Naruto, assholes, perverts unless it's Naruto, rapists, sexists, manipulators, the bloodline purges.

Hobbies: Spending time with Naruto, experimenting with her bloodline, scaring Ao.

Dreams: Be the best Mizukage she can be, marry Naruto and have his kids.

Kekkei Genkai: Yoton, Futton and Uzumaki.

Kekkei Genkai abilities:

Yoton (Lava release) - Ability to combine the elements fire and earth into lava.

Futton (Steam release) – Ability to combine the elements fire and water into steam, the acidity of the steam can be adjusted by the user.

Uzumaki – Large chakra capacity and vitality, resulting in longer than average lifespans and ability to survive major wounds. Ability to understand seal designs with just a glance.

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: Kage level

Genjutsu: -NIL-

Taijutsu: ANBU level

Kenjutsu: ANBU level

Fuuinjutsu: Seal expert (Uzumaki bloodline)

Other facts:

Her mother is from the Uzumaki clan while her father is from the Terumi clan; her affinity to water came from her mother's side while her ability to combine elements is from her father's side.

* * *

Name: Uzumaki Kushina

Alias: -NIL-

Age: 22 (Due to being in a coma.)

Gender: Female

Village: Originally from Uzushiogakure no Sato before moving to Konohagakure no Sato.

Village Rank: ANBU captain

Ninja Rank: S-class

Likes: Naruto, Mikoto, Tsume, Kyuubi, Minato, Ramen but not the instant kind, practising with her sword, colour red.

Dislikes: Konoha for what they did to her son, her confused feelings regarding Naruto, perverts, rapists, sexists.

Hobbies: Spending time with Naruto, Kyuubi and/or Sai, training with her sword.

Dreams: Sorting out her feelings for Naruto, seeing Naruto accomplish his dreams, killing Madara.

Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki

Kekkei Genkai abilities:

Uzumaki – Large chakra capacity and vitality, resulting in longer than average lifespans and ability to survive major wounds. Ability to understand seal designs with just a glance, clan members usually have a high water affinity.

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: ANBU level

Genjutsu: Mid-Chunnin

Taijutsu: ANBU level

Kenjutsu: Kage level

Fuuinjutsu: Seal Master (Due to Uzumaki bloodline and experience.)

Other facts:

Her actual age is 30 but for some reason, Naruto attributed it to left-overs of Kyuubi's youki, her body didn't age a day since she entered her coma thus leaving her at the age of 22. She is conflicted over her feelings regarding Naruto, part of her says it's wrong to date her own son but the other part says that it's alright and found it to be exciting.

* * *

Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Mikoto (Uchiha Mikoto)

Alias: -NIL-

Age: 30 years old

Gender: Female

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

Village Rank: Jounin

Ninja Rank: A-rank

Likes: Naruto, Kushina, Tsume, spending time with Naruto, tomatoes, cooking.

Dislikes: Konoha's civilians, Mizuki, rapists, perverts except Naruto, sexists, her clan, the way Sasuke turned out.

Hobbies: Flirting with Naruto, cooking, training to keep her shinobi skills sharp.

Dreams: For Sasuke to revert to his old self, confront Itachi regarding the clan massacre, have kids with Naruto.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Kekkei Genkai abilities:

Sharingan (Copy wheel eye) – Allows the user to predict an opponent's attack beforehand and can copy ninjutsu just by watching someone else perform it, the effectiveness depends on the level of the Sharingan being used. It is activated when the owner is experiencing a life and death situation, believed to be activated due to the stress and anxiety.

Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) – This stage of the Sharingan can only be obtained by killing your best friend but the truth is that it is obtained due to the extreme guilt you experience after killing him. The Mangekyou grants the user the ability to further predict an opponent's movement and special jutsus that are only available through the Sharingan. Examples include Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Sussano, Kamui and Izanagi. Over usage of the Mangekyou causes degrading eyesight and eventually leads to blindness.

Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun) – Black flames erupt on the spot that the user is concentrating on; the flames burn hotter than any fire and can't be extinguished by conventional means. Eye used to cast the technique will be in constant pain and will bleed as long as the technique is in use.

Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) – Unbreakable genjutsu that traps the target in a black and red world where the user controls everything from space to time, the target can remain in the technique for a total of 72 hours but only 3 seconds would have passed on the outside. Technique is usually accompanied by a slight sting in the eye used to cast it and severe headache after usage, eye contact is required to cast it.

Sussano (God of Storms) – Only achievable through mastery of the Mangekyou Sharingan, forms a flaming skeleton-like figure around the user. It is known as the ultimate attack and defence, the form of the figure and attack varies from user to user. User will experience a continuous pain in both eyes as long as the technique is being used.

Kamui (Might of the Gods) – Forms a dimensional vortex at the spot the user is focusing on that sucks in everything around it into another dimension. Extreme chakra cost and focus is required to perform this technique properly.

Izanagi – The ultimate technique in the Sharingan's arsenal, it has the ability to bend reality around the user and can even save the user from death at the cost of losing your eyesight in one of your eyes forever.

Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan – The final evolution in the Sharingan, this stage is only attainable by replacing your eyes with another pair of Sharingan eyes. Upon reaching this stage, your usage of the Mangekyou Sharingan no longer results in blindness but Izanagi still takes away your eyesight.

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: High-Jounin level

Genjutsu: High-Jounin level

Taijutsu: Low-Jounin level

Kenjutsu: High-Chunnin level

Fuuinjutsu: Beginner

Other facts:

She is upset about how Sasuke changed after the Uchiha massacre and angry at Konoha's civilian council for pushing him further in that direction, and also for trying to get her to marry. She is married to Naruto/Revan and is trying to get him to sleep with her…

* * *

Name: Nii Yugito

Alias: -NIL-

Age: 17 years old

Gender: Female

Village: Formerly of Kumogakure no Sato, currently none.

Village Rank: Former Chunnin of Kumogakure

Ninja Rank: A-rank

Likes: Naruto, Nibi, fish, sushi, milk, Kirabi, A, other people in Kumo that treated her nicely, sparring against a strong opponent.

Dislikes: Kumo's council, other people in Kumo that treated her badly, listening to Nibi's perverted comments, rapists, assholes, sexists, raw vegetables, spicy food.

Hobbies: Talking with Nibi, sparring with Kirabi and his team, playing the shamisen.

Dreams: To live a carefree life away from Kumo's council.

Kekkei Genkai: -NIL-

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: Mid-Jounin

Genjutsu: -NIL-

Taijutsu: Mid-Jounin

Kenjutsu: Mid-Chunnin

Fuuinjutsu: Beginner

Other facts:

Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko – Allows her to tap into the Nibi's youki and grants her the ability to manipulate fire easily and use Nibi's signature blue flames. She is on good terms with her Biju so she is able to fully control her full transformation into her two-tailed form.

She developed a slight crush on Naruto after hearing his offer of letting her stay with him despite her earlier attempt to capture him… may also be due to the fact that Nibi keeps sending her images of a nude Naruto in bed with her.

* * *

Name: Sai

Alias: -NIL-

Age: 8 years old

Gender: Male

Village: Formerly of Konohagakure no Sato

Village Rank: Former Root shinobi

Ninja Rank: -NIL-

Likes: Drawing, painting, sketching, reading books.

Dislikes: …nothing

Hobbies: Drawing, painting, sketching and reading books.

Dreams: …none

Kekkei Genkai: -NIL-

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: High-Genin

Genjutsu: -NIL-

Taijutsu: Mid-Genin

Kenjutsu: Mid-Genin

Fuuinjutsu: -NIL-

Other facts:

Formerly a Root ninja that Naruto unofficially adopted as his son, Sai refers to him as his father and Kushina as his mother.

Ink ninjutsu: Sai has the strange ability to infuse his chakra into his ink and make his paintings come to life, it was this ability that caught Naruto's attention. Unknown if this is a bloodline limit or a special ability that only he has.

* * *

Name: Hozuki Kengetsu

Alias: -NIL-

Age: 20 years old

Gender: Male

Village: Kirigakure no Sato

Village Rank: Jounin

Ninja Rank: A-rank

Likes: Naruto, water, fighting strong opponents, annoying Hayase, slashing enemies apart with his sword.

Dislikes: The bloodline purges, assholes, manipulators, heat.

Hobbies: Annoying Hayase, maintaining his sword, drinking water.

Dreams: Reforming the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)

Kekkei Genkai: Hozuki

Kekkei Genkai abilities:

Suika no Jutsu (Hydration technique) - By liquefying the whole body at will, this technique makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Using this, the user can also re-shape their body parts for suitable situations. The only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about. When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state. As this technique turns the body into water, the user is vulnerable to lightning techniques.

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: Mid-Jounin level

Genjutsu: -NIL-

Taijutsu: Low-Jounin level

Kenjutsu: High-Jounin level

Fuuinjutsu: Beginner

Other facts:

He is Suigetsu's and Mangetsu's uncle, their father was one of the first few to die at the start of the Bloodline Purges. He wishes to rebuild the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and make this new generation the strongest one ever.

* * *

Name: Ryuusui Hayase

Alias: -NIL-

Age: 22 years old

Gender: Male

Village: Kirigakure no Sato

Village Rank: Jounin, Academy head

Ninja Rank: A-rank

Likes: Children, his village, manipulating water, teaching, Naruto and reading.

Dislikes: The Bloodline Purges, child abusers, assholes and Kengetsu's attempts to annoy him.

Hobbies: Entertaining the village children with his bloodline ability, reading.

Dreams: Make sure that the next batch of Kiri Genins will be the best to ever graduate, settle down with a wife and have kids of his own.

Kekkei Genkai: Ryuusui

Kekkei Genkai abilities:

Water bending – The bloodline allows the clan members to manipulate the water around them in any fashion they choose without the need for handseals; they can use it as a shield or sword or lance. Masters of the bloodline were able to adjust the temperature of the water, heating it to boiling point or cooling it to freezing point in just a matter of seconds.

Shinobi skills:

Ninjutsu: High-Chunnin

Genjutsu: -NIL-

Taijutsu: High-Chunnin

Kenjutsu: Mid-Chunnin

Fuuinjutsu: Beginner

Other facts:

A calm and collected person even when on the battlefield, he was promoted to Jounin despite his not too impressive shinobi stats because of his impressive usage of his bloodline.

* * *

**Well that's it for the character bios, next update to the story will be an actual chapter but look out for Naruto: Demonic Shinigami first!**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 12:Genin Exams!

**Disclaimer: Please refer to the prior chapters since they are all the same…**

**WHAT'S UP! Yes it's me xNamikazeKyuubix and I am back with another chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed, I finally cleared up the writer's block in my brain and am back to working on this story. So all my loyal fans can rejoice! I will still be working on Naruto: Demonic Shinigami and Naruto: Downfall of Humanity, the reason my updates have gotten slower is because I have already started my new school term and have been swamped with projects!**

**After much thought and careful deliberation (E.g. Listening to Japanese songs while looking out the window.), I have decided to trim the harem down. Final members are: Kyuubi, Mei, Mikoto, Yugito, Kushina and Yuugao! This is already one girl more than what I wanted but I already had the groundwork for their relationships written so they are in, I have removed Sanbi so I hope there are no complains.**

**In this chapter I will be employing the most powerful plot device known to all fanfiction writers around the world… TIME-SKIPS! I didn't feel the need to add any more extra chapters for this story so I will get right ahead to the good stuff… meaning it's time for GENIN EXAMS and CHARACTER BASHINGS! Celebrate your hearts out!**

**Thanks to everyone who have been reading and reviewing my stories, please read and review if you haven't! Now let us get on with the story…**

* * *

Chapter 12: Genin Exam!

_Time-skip no Jutsu, 3 years later…_

_It has been three years since Yugito had moved in with Naruto and his family, Akatsuki has remained silent over the past three years and didn't approach Naruto even once. Everyone had been training hard ever since they found out about Akatsuki, Kushina and Kyuubi were even stronger than before while Yugito and Sai had improved tremendously under Naruto's guidance. As for Naruto himself… let's find out by reading on ne?_

_Naruto made it a point to visit Mei at least one week every month, it wasn't much but he had promised her that they would see each other more once he abandoned Konoha. During one of those trips, Naruto had been introduced to Chojuro. The bespectacled swordsman wielded the Hiramekarei and reminded Naruto of the shy Hyuuga girl from his class; he also seemed to emit killing intent whenever Naruto met with Mei._

_Naruto had started dating Yugito about a year after she had moved in, he found it amusing how the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki interacted with her hormone-driven tenant. Naruto had found out that being the Nibi no Bakeneko's container would cause Yugito to be prone to periods of heat, basically making her feel the urge to fuck anything with a dick… not that he was complaining mind you._

_Naruto's relationship with Kushina was slightly awkward at first, with Kushina still getting accustomed to the idea of being a friend rather than a mother to her biological son. Fortunately the atmosphere did not last, Kyuubi had decided enough was enough by the end of the first year and locked both of them in a room until they sorted out their problems. The two Uzumakis had yet to start dating but Naruto understood that Kushina still needed time to get her head around the idea of dating her son and was willing to give her as much time as needed._

_What about our dear purple-haired swordswoman you ask? Well Uzuki Yuugao had finally come to terms with the fact that she had fallen in love with a now twelve-year old boy, albeit a boy that could destroy a Hidden Village but a boy nonetheless. She had a few more encounters with the Force-using warrior, mostly in the form of him saving her ass on S-ranked missions gone wrong yet he always disappeared before she could thank him or admit her feelings._

_As for Madara and Akatsuki… well don't let me ruin the story, just read on…_

Clang!

Sparks flew from the contact point between the metal blades as they clashed against each other, their wielders trying to overpower the other. The taller figure broke of the contact to deliver a roundhouse kick that was blocked by the flat side of his opponent's blade but the attack didn't stop there as his sword descended towards the vulnerable neck of his opponent. The shorter figure shifted his blade and caught the attack a second before it decapitated him, he attempted a punch with his free hand but it was swatted away by his opponent's hand.

The two combatants back-flipped away from each other before landing several metres apart, they glared at each other panting slightly until the taller one's face broke out in a grin. The shorter one let out a small sigh of relief as they bowed to each other, he sheathed his blade before making his way over to the other figure.

"Your kenjutsu skills have improved, I would say you would be on par with an ANBU right now… Sai." The taller figure ruffled the youth's black hair playfully causing Sai to blush in embarrassment.

"Ano... it was nothing Tou-san, everything was thanks to you and Kaa-san's extensive training."

The now identified Naruto chuckled in amusement at his adoptive son's bashfulness, such a long way the black-haired youth had come from his original socially retarded self. "True, but you managed to survive our training and that in itself is a feat to be proud off!"

Before Sai could respond, a crimson blur had tackled his father to the ground causing the boy to sigh at the rather common happening in their household. The dust from the collision settled to reveal Kyuubi happily nuzzling away at her lover's neck, Naruto just smiled as he pet her soft blood-red hair that had been pulled up in a ponytail with a lone bang hanging over the right side of her face.

"Hey Kyuubi-hime…" Naruto whispered softly to the beautiful vixen situated on his lap.

"Hey yourself Naru-koi…" Kyuubi replied lovingly before capturing her mate's lips in a short but passionate kiss. Sai, who had been watching, made a gagging sound as he quickly turned away from the sight of his parents kissing in front of him. Kyuubi giggled as she got off her mate and helped pull him to his feet, the couple walked over to their son and ushered him back into their house in the forest. (They were in the training clearing)

"Tou-san, where are Kushina-nee-chan and Yugito-nee-chan?" Sai asked curiously as they plopped down on the couches in the living room.

"Kushina-chan and Yugi-chan are at a nearby town to restock our shinobi supplies such as kunai, shuriken, exploding tags and ink for your techniques." Naruto told him as he embraced Kyuubi, who had decided that his lap was more comfortable than the couch. Sai barely supressed the twitch that threatened his eyebrow as he pondered if his parents even understood what the word 'decency' meant.

"Remember that tomorrow is the Genin Examinations, which also marks the day that we drop our respective masks." Naruto informed his adopted son, who grinned in anticipation. Naruto had been attending the academy by sending a reinforced shadow clone every day, apparently shadow clones made from youki were way tougher than their chakra counterparts. Sai had been attending himself as Naruto wanted him to get more experience in human interactions but he kept his grades marginal at best and also adopted a semi-emotionless attitude.

Kyuubi shifted herself so that her head rested in her lover's lap, "Since you are only dropping the mask and not revealing your identity yet, how do you plan on fighting without your force powers or demonic abilities?"

"What do y- Oh! That's right, I haven't told you yet have I?" Naruto snapped his fingers upon realisation of something important. "I'm going to be using my demonic limit(the demon's special ability) and cover it up by saying it is some kind of new bloodline or something."

"Oh ok, that sounds l- wait a minute…" Kyuubi's facial expression went from cheerful to pouting within a second. "You mean to tell me that you had discovered your demonic limit and didn't tell me!"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise…" Naruto gave a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly causing her pout to morph into a smirk.

Kyuubi leapt off his lap before spinning around and face him with her hands on her hips, "Alright mister surprise, you are coming with me right this instant and you ARE going to show me your demonic limit!"

"And if I say no?" Naruto asked rhetorically with a feral grin spread across his whiskered cheeks, the look in his slitted eyes taunting her continuously with an unspoken challenge.

"Hmm… I could always just torture the information out of you but…" Kyuubi paused as she sashayed up to a grinning Naruto and trailed a hand seductively down the side of his cheek. "I'm sure I could find a much more… pleasurable method of obtaining said information, wouldn't you say so Na-ru-to?"

Naruto grabbed her hand as it began to move down his chest and yanked her into his embrace, "I say… bring it on Kyuu-chan!"

As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, he was pushed back onto the sofa as Kyuubi climbed on top and settled down in a position that had her straddling him. She used her arms to pin down both of his own before leaning forward so that her mouth was right beside his right ear, luckily Sai had left them alone by this point.

"_Do you think you can take me? Kyuubi the Queen of the Bijus(Tailed-Beasts)?"_ Kyuubi whispered seductively directly into his ear, the feeling of her hot breath on his skin causing a stirring in his loins.

Naruto smirked as he lifted his head slightly and replied in kind, _"Oh I definitely can without a doubt but the question is… can you handle me?"_

"_Then take me my king, claim this vixen as your own. You have NO idea how long I have waited for this moment.*" _Kyuubi practically moaned into his ear as she ground their hips together, eliciting a small groan of pleasure from the wolf demon under her.

"_**Gladly!"**_

**Warning: Upcoming Lemon scene~**

The couple appeared in their bedroom in a swirl of fire, their lips already upon one another in a searing kiss that threatened to put them both out of commission before the actual fun began. Naruto's hands weren't idle as he used them to trace each and every curve of his mate whilst Kyuubi ran her hands over his solid muscled chest and abdomen. They broke apart long enough to strip themselves of their shirts, leaving Naruto naked from the waist up and Kyuubi in a lacy, red bra.

Naruto groaned into the kiss as he felt Kyuubi stroke his erection through the fabric of his pants, not wanting to be outdone, he reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Kyuubi let out a surprised gasp as a cold wind suddenly blew across her now exposed nipples causing them to harden significantly. Naruto grinned in satisfaction as he slowly kissed down her jawline to her neck, he settled at the juncture between her neck and shoulder and nibbled on the spot gently.

"Nar-ru-t-to…" Kyuubi gasped out in pleasure as he continued down towards her left breast, leaving a small hickey at the spot he had been nibbling on. Naruto paused for a moment as he took the time to appreciate his mate's well-endowed chest before lightly flicking his tongue across the tip of her left breast while his right hand traced the areola of her other breast. Kyuubi let out a low gasping moan at the sudden amount of pleasure coming from her breasts, he took this as a good sign and carried on.

"Ahhhh~" Kyuubi exclaimed in surprise and pleasure when Naruto suddenly started sucking on her left breast whilst gently biting down on her nipple with his fangs as his right hand kneaded the soft flesh of her other mound. Kyuubi brought her hands around her mate's head and pushed him closed to her bosom in an attempt to increase the pleasure, Naruto complied as he bit down and pinched both her nipples simultaneously.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi screamed as she felt her first orgasm of the day shoot through her entire body like a lightning technique, she clutched him closer as she rode out the waves of pleasure. When she had recovered sufficiently from her high, she noticed that Naruto had already used his unsheathed claw to do away with their last articles of clothing. Kyuubi stared hungrily at his fully erected tool that stood up proudly at an impressive 10 inches, looks like having both youki and force energy had other benefits as well.

Naruto's amethyst eyes glowed and he growled lowly as he smelled the heavenly scent of the arousal dripping down his beautiful and sexy vixen's leg. He pushed her down on the bed before pouncing on top of her, both of their eyes reflecting the same emotions of love, lust and desire. Naruto gave her a bruising kiss on the lips before beginning to move down her body but was stopped by the clawed hand of his mate.

"**What's the matter my mate?"** Naruto cocked his head in confusion from the action.

"**No more waiting, I'm not in the mood for foreplay. I've been waiting three fucking years for this, we've had enough foreplay during those years so now…" **Kyuubi growled as she reached down and grasped his still hardened member. **"You are going to take this giant cock of yours… and shove it into my tight little virgin pussy!"**

"**I would love nothing better than that my queen." **Naruto growled in return as he lined himself up with her moist entrance that had been soaked in her juices already. **"This will hurt a little so bear with me alright?"**

Kyuubi howled in both pain and pleasure as Naruto shoved almost his entire length into her waiting pussy, breaking her hymen in the process which caused a bolt of pain to shoot through her. He paused to give her some time to adjust to the length and girth of his member, he leaned towards her face and lapped up the salty tears that squeezed past her closed eyes. Naruto groaned in frustration and pleasure, as he felt the heat emanating from her sex and the smooth velvety walls caress every inch of his cock.

"**Mmm I'm fine koishii, you can start moving now."** Kyuubi said after a minute or so, Naruto complied as he drew himself back out before plunging all the way in again. Both demons letting out low growls of pleasure, Naruto from the feeling of her walls sucking him in and Kyuubi from the feeling of fullness within her. Naruto had started off with a slow pace but Kyuubi was having none of that, **"Fuck me Naru-kun! FASTER! HARDER!"**

"**You asked for it!"** Naruto picked up the pace as he started to hammer in and out of the red-haired female below him in a missionary position. Naruto had braced himself by placing both arms on either side of her head as he ploughed in and out of her tight snatch, Kyuubi panted and moaned as she gripped the bed sheets tightly in her hand.

"**YES FUCK ME! Stain my womb white with your essence my king!" **Kyuubi howled out as she felt the pressure within her building up to her boiling point and by the sounds of her mates grunting, he was close to finishing as well.

"**Ugh, I'm close Kyuu-chan!" **Naruto grunted out as he started to feel the pleasure gathering up in his loins, the strain was almost too much to bear but he wanted to make his mate finish first. Finally one of his thrusts managed to hit against her special spot, sending a blast of pure pleasure shooting through the fox demoness.

"**I'M COMING!" **Kyuubi screamed out her release as her walls clamped down on his dick and her warm juices splashed out against his balls, the feeling was too much for Naruto to handle.

"**KYUUBI!" **Naruto roared out as the pressure that had been stored up in his groin area suddenly uncoiled, Kyuubi moaned as she felt the warm, sticky substance flow into her waiting womb. Naruto gasped as the feeling finally subsided and he pulled out before plopping down beside his mate on the bed.

**Lemon over~~**

"Naruto-kun…?" Kyuubi rolled over slightly to look at her mate.

"Yes Kyuu-chan?"

"I love you."

Naruto gave her a warm smile, "I love you too."

Kyuubi returned the smile before sighing in contentment, "…want to go again?"

* * *

Lunchtime at the Uchiha household

"Thanks for the lunch, I'm going to the training grounds to practice…" Uchiha Sasuke, the golden boy of Konohagakure, grunted as he left the house and slammed the door behind him.

Uchiha Mikoto let out a soft sigh of sadness as she finished washing the last of the dishes and slumped onto a couch in the living room, she didn't notice the figure creeping in through her window until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Such a depressing sigh should not come from a lady as beautiful as yourself Miko-chan."

Mikoto leapt off the couch in shock when she heard the voice and spun around to find the amused visage of her demonic lover, "Naru-kun! I didn't sense you coming in!"

"I just climbed in through the window, what would have happened if I had been an assassin? Hmm?" Naruto questioned the Uchiha matriarch, who could only look down at the floor in embarrassment and shame. Naruto sighed as he strode over to his raven-haired goddess and brought her into a hug, "Mind telling me what has gotten you so down?"

"I-it's Sasuke… no matter how hard I try to get him back to the cheerful and energetic boy he once was, all my efforts keep getting wasted by the bloody civilian council. All their praise and sucking up has gone to his head, turning my baby boy into… into that cold, unfeeling child that doesn't even have time for his own mother anymore…" Mikoto replied as she pressed her head against his chest, tears slowly trickling out of the corner of her eyes.

"There, there Miko-hime. Let it all out, I'm here for you…" Naruto whispered soothingly into her ear as he gently rubbed comforting circles on her back, waiting for her to regain her composure. "… do you want to know what is my honest opinion on this matter?"

Mikoto sniffed as she used her palm to wipe away the remaining tears on her face, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I meant was… would you like to hear my honest opinion on the best course of action to take regarding Sasuke?" Naruto clarified as he pulled Mikoto down onto the couch beside him.

"Of course I would, you know that I love you and I trust your opinion."

"Alright, remember when I told you about the…" Naruto paused as he released a small pulse of Force throughout the area to sense for any eavesdroppers, not sensing any he continued. "…plan involving us leaving Konohagakure no Sato?"

"Yes…" Mikoto said slowly, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"When we 'leave' Konoha, I think it best that we leave Sasuke behind." Naruto stated plain and simply causing Mikoto's eyes to widen considerably but he raised a hand to forestall any argument that may leave the raven-haired woman's mouth. "Listen to my reasoning first Mikoto…"

Mikoto knew he was serious when he didn't attach his usual suffixes to the end of her name, biting her lip slightly before she gave him a small nod to explain.

"Ever since the… massacre, Sasuke's train of thoughts had become progressively darker with each day. It is obvious that Itachi must have done something to him that affected his psyche pretty badly, my personal guess would be some kind of high level genjutsu. I had a Kage Bushin keep an eye on him in case Itachi chose to return and finish the job, it observed that Sasuke has become more and more obsessed with the thought of revenge and hatred with every passing day." Naruto sighed inwardly as he saw the impact his words were having on his lover.

"That's not the only problem, as you said, the civilian council also plays its role. Their attempts at sucking up and praising him for every small detail has allowed all the fame and attention to go to his head, thus granting him an ego as large as the entire Elemental Nations. He also believes that anyone who is not an Uchiha is automatically weaker than him and must follow his orders, the civilians and his large fangirl group has contributed to this."

"B-but what could have caused him to have this superiority complex?"

"My guess would be that despite Itachi's betrayal, part of Sasuke noted that Itachi had managed to wipe out the entire clan by himself. So he must have believed that the moment he activates his Sharingan, he would be just as strong as Itachi and able to take on anyone by himself. This leads us to another problem of him not being able to work in groups, which my clone at the academy has confirmed. Sasuke prefers to work alone because he believes that the people on his team would just be dead weight and slow him down, he'd rather sacrifice his teammates to get a hit in than save them…"

Mikoto had her face in her hands halfway through the explanation and was sobbing softly to herself, "Why…why did this have to happen to my baby boy?"

Naruto felt his heart clench at the sight of his love in so much emotional turmoil, he silently pulled her onto his lap and embraced her as if trying to reassure her that no matter what, he would still be there for her. He racked his brain trying to find a solution for the problem at hand when it suddenly hit him like a rolling Akimichi.

"Miko-hime… Sasuke doesn't have to be your only son…" Naruto whispered into her ear, pricking her curiosity slightly. "After we have left… we could always have one…you know, once everything has settled?"

Mikoto gasped as she got up and spun around to face him with tears in her eyes, "Really? You mean it Naru-kun?"

"Of course I mean it silly, once everything has settled down. We can have one, two or three, as many as you want." Naruto chuckled as Mikoto glomped him in happiness.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed before blowing a small puff of smoke out from his pipe as he gazed upon the stacks of paperwork that had converged on his desk, some days he would wonder if Minato died just so he could escape from this nightmare. Spinning around in his chair, Hiruzen looked out of the window of his office as he submerged himself in his own thoughts.

'Darth Revan… it's been three years since the ruckus that you had caused, which resulted in the death of Danzo… what are you up to now?' He pondered about the mysterious armoured figure that had so easily steamrolled over their entire shinobi force as if they were nothing more than little children. 'And what exactly are your plans with Uzumaki Kushina…'

Upon thinking of the red-haired kunoichi's name, his thoughts shifted direction and landed on that of her son. 'Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the dreaded Kyuubi no Yoko…'

Turning back to his desk, he opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out two separate folders. He opened the first one and slid out several pieces of paper, the academy grades and feedback of the blonde Jinchuuriki.

'Let's see, it says here… Ninjutsu: Kawarimi no Jutsu – Pass, Henge no Jutsu – Pass and Bushin no Jutsu – Fail. Genjutsu: Unable to dispel or perform the simplest techniques. Taijutsu: Pass but no true form, uses more of a brawler stance and relies on his huge stamina to keep going. Written grades: Fail.' Hiruzen sighed in frustration at the poor results the boy was showing, what would the other villages say when they saw what kind of Jinchuuriki Konoha had produced.

He massaged his temples before continuing with the report, 'Uzumaki Naruto shows no interest in paying attention during lessons and is in general a troublemaker, he gets into fights with Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba frequently. In spars, he only wins due to the fact that he has way more stamina than anyone in the class. Skips lessons often to go into the village and play pranks but I always manage to track him down and drag him back into class. Report submitted by Umino Iruka.'

The aged Hokage slipped the papers back into their folder before opening the second one, this time it was a report from his ANBU that he had ordered to keep an eye on Naruto.

'Uzumaki skipped lessons again as usual; he pranked several stores that had refused to sell their goods to him in the past. Umino had once again captured him and dragged him back to the academy. Uzumaki pesters councilwoman Haruno's daughter for another date, only to get punched by her. Uzumaki falls asleep during lesson and awakes when Umino shouted at him. After lessons, Uzumaki was seen sitting by himself on a swing while the other children were picked up by their parents. Uzumaki then was treated to lunch at Ichiraku's ramen by Umino. Uzumaki returned home to his apartment block and spent the remainder of the day inside. Report by ANBU operative Kuma (Bear).'

'Its things like this that make me wonder why I didn't just let Danzo train him…' Hiruzen sighed as he placed both folders back into the bottom drawer and shut it. Just as he was about to start his paperwork, the rhythmic pounding of legs running down the hallway filled his office before the door slammed open followed by a young voice shouting out.

"Alright old man, today is the day that I get that hat from you!"

Hiruzen felt a tick starting to develop in his eyebrow as he thought to himself, 'Why me…'

Akatsuki hideout

Uchiha Madara sat cross-legged in the middle of a dark room meditating without his mask on, his breathing was shallow and calm like the rain that fell outside of the window. The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his deep trance, snapping open a single Sharingan eye that he directed to the door. He could make out the vague outline of a spiky-haired male with most of his body covered in shadows standing in the doorway; the ripple-patterned greyish-purple eyes the only thing that was clearly visible.

"What do you want Nagato? I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed when I am meditating." Madara demanded of the Rinnegan wielder.

"Kakuzu and Hidan have successfully returned with the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi and the rest of the members are ready to begin the extraction process." Nagato replied with a tone of slight disdain in his voice.

Madara chose to ignore it as he closed his eye once again, "Very well, you may begin the extraction."

Nagato gave a small nod as he left whilst shutting the door behind him, leaving the founder of the Uchiha clan sitting by himself in the dark once again.

'Darth Revan… who exactly are you that you have been able to defeat the Sanbi no Kyodaigame as well as figure out that I was the true leader behind Akatsuki…' Madara pondered as he settled into another meditative state. 'I guess all answers will reveal themselves in time, with this first step completed… my plan is finally being put into motion.'

Following morning

"Alright Sai, you ready to blow their minds?" Naruto asked his adoptive son and student.

"The correct question is, are they ready for us?" Sai smirked in response.

"Hehehe, now that's a good answer!" Naruto chuckled as he ruffled his adoptive son's hair, earning him a mock growl of annoyance from him.

Naruto was wearing a black muscle shirt with a grey jacket over it, he also had on a pair of grey ANBU-styled pants with his projectile holster taped to his right thigh. On the back of his jacket was the kanji for 'wind' printed in black ink, on his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with a steel plate over each knuckle. He controlled his image to portray himself at around 5'6, with his hair hanging over his fringe slightly and his original cerulean iris back in place.

Sai was wearing a black T-shirt with the kanji for paint written on the front, underneath that he wore a plain mesh shirt that reached up to his elbows. He had on a pair of black ANBU-styled pants with his projectile holster taped to his left thigh and his painting equipment on his right. On his back was a sheathed tanto, his skin wasn't as pale as when Naruto had first found him and his hair now fell over the left side of his face slightly.

(Naruto had gotten Sai into the academy by telling the Hokage that he was an orphan that had been left out on the streets and wanted to become a ninja, of course the thing that sealed the deal was Sai's unique brand of paint ninjutsu. Thus Naruto introduced him as Gaka (Painter) Sai.)

Naruto and Sai approached the Ninja Academy and made their way towards their classroom, Naruto gained a feral grin upon reaching the door that separated them from their class.

In Iruka's class

The class was bustling with noise as eager chatter about the Genin Exams filled the air, all the while Iruka watched with an ever growing tick mark on his head that only Shikamaru seemed to notice.

'Troublesome…' The Nara clan heir thought to himself as he plugged his ears with his fingers, preparing for what was to come.

"**SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU BRATS!" **Iruka shouted while utilising the dreaded Onigashira no Jutsu (Demon Head Technique), resulting in the class quickly scrambling for their seats and keeping quiet. "Good, now I can start with the attendance… Aburame-"

BAM!

The rest of the name was cut off when the door was brutally kicked off its hinges and sent sailing into the classroom, it then collided with the enlarged forehead of one Haruno Sakura. All eyes (except Sakura) turned towards the doorway in shock as two figures strode in, the first one with a self-satisfied smirk on his whiskered face and the other snickering. Of course the whisker marks were a dead giveaway to the first person's identity.

"**NARUTO? IS THAT YOU?" **The entire class shouted in surprise upon witnessing the blonde's transformation orange jumpsuit wearing freak to stylishly-dressed hunk. Several of Sasuke's fangirls had switched targets upon this sight and one Hyuuga Hinata had fainted with a fountain of blood spraying out of her nose, prompting the student next to her to move his table slightly further away.

"No it's the fucking Easter Bunny! Of course it's me, who else has these markings!" Naruto replied sarcastically as he gestured at his whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

Iruka blinked a few times before finally coming to his senses, "Okay Naruto and Sai… looks like you got here on time, just go and pick somewhere to sit…"

Naruto had chosen to sit beside Shikamaru at the back of the class while Sai sat in the free space beside Ino, who were taking discreet glances between Sasuke and Sai.

"Hey Shika!" Naruto greeted the shadow user in a cheerful tone causing him to lift his head from the table and turn to face Naruto.

"Hey Naruto… what's with the new look?" Shikamaru asked with a confused expression.

Naruto shrugged and replied cryptically, "A new beginning deserves a new look…"

"Troublesome blonde…" Shikamaru grumbled as he placed his head back on his desk and fell asleep.

Naruto kicked back and placed his legs onto the desk as he surveyed his fellow classmates, automatically picking which of them would pass and which of them would fail. Once Iruka had finally finished taking down everyone's attendance, Mizuki entered the room holding a stack of papers that were without a doubt their written tests.

Naruto rolled his eyes discreetly when he felt Mizuki perform a small genjutsu on his test paper before handing it to him with a scowl, the pathetic illusion was shattered with a small burst of youki.

'What's the name of the Shodaime Hokage? What's the name of the Shodaime Hokage's Kekkei Genkai? What are the names of the Sannin? What jutsu was the Yondaime Hokage famous for? What the fuck? How does any of this prepare us for the real world, I won't be surprised if half of the class ends up dead on their first C-rank…' Naruto thought with a slight twitch in his eyebrow but wrote down the answers on the paper anyway.

After five minutes, Naruto put down his pencil and placed his head down on the table. Both Shikamaru and Sai had finished their respective tests around the same time as Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki were flabbergasted at Naruto's performance.

Another thirty minutes later and Mizuki came around to collect the papers, he sneered at Naruto as he snatched his test paper from the table but he 'accidently' dropped it onto the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired Chunnin instructor before letting a small smirk grace his face as he subtly used his Force powers to levitate the piece of paper and slipped it into the stack in Mizuki's hand.

"Alright class it's time for the Taijutsu portion of the exam, please proceed to the training ground in an orderly manner!" Iruka shouted over the chatter that had risen after the tests had all been collected.

Naruto stood beside Sai as the class gathered outside the boundary of the sparring arena, Iruka and Mizuki stood in the middle of the ring as they waited for the students to settle down.

"For this portion of the exam, you will have to either land a hit on Mizuki or last for a total of five minutes. No jutsus are allowed, does everybody understand the terms?" Iruka's gaze swept over the class and gave Mizuki a nod to proceed when nobody raised their hand. "First up, Aburame Shino!"

The rest of the class watched as the Aburame heir entered the arena and adopted the basic academy Taijutsu stance, Iruka blew the whistle and they were off. Naruto watched the matches with an air of boredom surrounding him, he felt a slight annoyance build up within him at the subtle glances that the Hyuuga heir was throwing at him. He had learnt from the memories of his clones that the girl had a terrible shyness condition as well as a total lack of confidence, normally he would have taken pity on the girl but her actions really got on his nerves.

Instead of using him as a source of inspiration, the girl used all her spare time that could be used for training to stalk him around instead. The first few times were amusing but after a month or so of her doing the same thing, Naruto almost felt like going to the Hokage to request a restraining order. Plus the fact that she possessed the famous Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan, which allowed the user to see through solid objects, totally put him on edge.

Naruto snapped out from his thoughts when he heard Iruka call out Sai's name, he watched as Sai strode into the arena and stood opposite Mizuki in a loose combat stance. Naruto remembered that Sai had created this style himself a year back, it revolved around fast and fluid strikes that didn't give the enemy a chance to attack. He had named the style, the 'Flowing Ink style'.

"Go!" Iruka blew the whistle as Sai quickly blocked a slow punch from the silver-haired Chunnin but he didn't throw a counter attack, which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow in surprise. He watched as Sai blocked or evaded Mizuki's attacks with a graceful ease, he finally landed a punch at exactly one minute on the clock.

"Why did you hold back, I know you could have landed that counter-hit after the first punch…" Naruto whispered to Sai as he walked back beside him.

"Hmm… I just didn't feel like showing up the Uchiha before he even got the chance to go and I got the feeling that you wanted to be the one to do that." Sai replied cheekily causing a smirk to cross his adoptive father's face.

"You know me so well…"

The duo watched as the rest of the students went into the arena one by one, with Iruka and Mizuki switching every five rounds so as to keep it fair. Finally it was coming to an end when they saw Iruka exit the arena and Mizuki replaced him, down to the final three…

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out, the raven-haired kid strode into the arena amidst the cheering of his rabid fangirls with an air of superiority around him and an arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto recognised the stance as the Uchiha's Taijutsu style, the 'Interceptor Fist'. "Begin!"

Naruto growled lowly in the back of his throat when he saw more favouritism towards the so called 'last Uchiha', it was obvious to his keen eyesight that Mizuki was purposely going easy on the brat. Allowing him to land a punch on him within thirty seconds, the fangirls went wild with the loudest being a pink-haired banshee…I meant Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke purposely walked towards the blonde haired Jinchuuriki and whispered in a high and mighty tone as he passed him, "Beat that, _dobe…_"

"Watch me, _teme (bastard)…_" Naruto hissed lowly in reply as Iruka called his name, he almost laughed at Mizuki's attempt to scare him with his pathetic amount of killing intent (KI).

"Alright, begin!"

Naruto yawned as Mizuki rushed towards him and threw a quick right hook that was meant to connect with his jaw, unfortunately it didn't go as planned. Naruto ducked under the punch and delivered a Force-enhance uppercut directly into Mizuki's jaw, which not only knocked out the Chunnin in one hit but also sent him sailing into the air. He watched in amusement as the body arced in the air before plummeting back down to the ground, he ignored the looks of shock and one of jealousy as he went back to his position.

Iruka pushed his jaw back into position before dragging Mizuki out of the arena, "Would someone send Mizuki to the hospital, Miss Yamanaka please enter the arena."

Once the Taijutsu portion was done, the students were given a break of half an hour to catch their breath before they proceeded to the Ninjutsu portion of the exams. Mizuki had returned during this half hour break with his jaw bandaged up, he shot a glare at Naruto as he walked past the blonde. Naruto just gave him a fang-filled smirk that sent a shiver of fear up the Chunnin's spine.

The students were placed in a waiting room as Iruka called on them one at a time to enter the examination room, apparently all they had to perform was the standard Henge, Kawarimi and Bushin jutsus. Yet once again the list was in alphabetical order, meaning that Naruto would be the second last with Ino being the last.

He watched in amusement as Sai came out with his Konohagakure forehead protector, he signalled that he would be waiting for him at their usual spot at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Naruto was surprised when the pink-haired fangirl emerged with a forehead protector as well, he was sure she would have failed. Hinata walked out with it tied around her neck, tried to meet Naruto's gaze before letting out a small squeak and dashing away. Kiba started bragging and shouting just as Naruto had expected, Shikamaru just muttered about it being troublesome and slinked off to go watch clouds again.

Sasuke's turn finally came around and he too emerged with a forehead protector, he walked out of the academy but not without throwing Naruto a victorious smirk first. Naruto covered his ears as Ino squealed directly into his sensitive ears, believing that the smirk had been meant for her instead.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto entered the room and smirked upon seeing Mizuki nursing his broken jaw, he just couldn't resist throwing a jab at the obviously hostile instructor.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-sensei, I didn't think that such a weak punch would do that much damage…"

Mizuki just sent a sneer and a glare his way while Naruto was laughing hysterically inside his own mind, messing with these kind of people was just to easy.

"Okay Naruto, all you need to perform is the academy standard three jutsu. Okay, let's see your Henge no Jutsu first." Iruka smiled in encouragement at the blonde, Naruto pondered for a moment before a devious idea came to mind.

"Henge no Jutsu! (Transformation technique)" Naruto was engulfed in a pillar of smoke, Iruka's and Mizuki's eyes widened in fear at the figure that emerged from the smoke.

Out of the smoke stepped a perfect replica of the armoured figure of Darth Revan, fluttering cloak, glowing crimson visor and all. The two Chunnins gulped at the intimidating figure, what they didn't realise was that Naruto was releasing a small amount of killing intent as well.

"V-very good Naruto, now p-please transform back." Iruka marked down a perfect score for the jutsu as Naruto turned back with another puff of smoke, all the while hiding an ear-splitting grin that threatened to stretch across his face at their expressions.

"Next please swap with an object within this… room?" Iruka finished as he found himself standing where Naruto previously was, he turned his head to see Naruto sitting on his chair with his feet on the table and a grin on his face before switching back.

"Excellent, substituting with a person isn't an easy feat. Even most Chunnins aren't able to perform it yet." Iruka marked down another perfect score for the Kawarimi no Jutsu. "Now please create three Bushins…"

Naruto paused and faced Iruka, "Does it have to be three Bushins or can I make more than that?"

"There isn't a rule that says you are limited to three, the highest so far is Uchiha Sasuke with six Bushins."

"Alright…" Naruto cracked his knuckles and neck. "Bushin no Jutsu!"

Iruka's jaw dropped open, Mizuki's would have joined his but alas it was broken, at the sight of an entire room filled with Naruto illusions.

"I'd estimate there are about a hundred plus clones in there, wouldn't you say so Iruka-sensei?"

'G-good job Naruto, please choose your forehead protector from the stack on that table." Iruka stammered as he marked down yet another perfect score with bonus points, Naruto grabbed a black clothed one and tied it around his left bicep. He left the room to meet up with Sai, all the while a small smirk on his face when he noticed Mizuki with a look of frustration on his face.

At Ichiraku's Ramen stand

Sai was halfway through his first bowl of Miso ramen when he felt the chakra presence of his father figure/mentor settle down besides him on another stool.

"Teuchi-san, one bowl of Beef ramen!" Naruto shouted out his order.

"Sure thing Naruto, one bowl of the finest Beef ramen for our number one customer coming right up!" Teuchi shouted back from the kitchen.

"So did everything go as planned?" Sai asked.

"Yup, without me failing… Mizuki-teme has no choice but to steal the Forbidden Scroll himself and I will be waiting to follow him, a perfect chance to copy all the kinjutsu that Konoha has created over the years. And best of all, all the blame would be placed on Mizuki-teme!" Naruto chuckled evilly, stopping just as Ayame came out from the kitchen with his bowl of ramen.

"Order up Naru…to…kun…" Ayame almost dropped the bowl of ramen upon seeing the changed Naruto, something that he and Sai found highly amusing.

"Ayame-_chan_, flies are going to enter your mouth if you keep it open like that for too long~" Naruto teased the brunette waitress of the stand, who turned an interesting shade of red from the suffix.

"E-enjoy your r-ramen Naruto-kun!" Ayame stuttered out with a blushing face before retreating back into the kitchen, earning a small chuckle from both of the male customers sitting at the stand.

"You sure you don't need any backup for tonight? Just in case anything unexpected occurs or something…" Sai inquired as he finished up the last of his ramen.

"No need to worry, I've got this covered." Naruto declared confidently as he slurped up all his remaining broth and noodles before slamming the bowl back onto the counter top. "Thank for the food Teuchi-san, I'm leaving the money on the counter!"

"Sure thing Naruto, come back any time you wish!"

Later that night

Mizuki panted as he landed in a deserted clearing in the middle of the forest surrounding Konohagakure no Sato, the Forbidden Scroll in his arms and two Fuuma Shuriken attached to his back.

'Damn I was lucky that the Sandaime was busy knocked out from blood-loss from reading that perverted book of his, who knew having a pervert as a Hokage would be beneficial in some way…' Mizuki thought with a slight sweat-drop as he recalled the image of the unconscious Hokage wearing a perverted grin on his face with a trail of blood leaking down his nose.

He propped the rather large scroll up against the trunk of a tree as he took a short breather, a sudden rustle in the foliage to his right caused him to jump slightly and pulled out a kunai.

"Who's there?" Mizuki demanded as he walked slowly towards the source of the sound, his kunai at the ready.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? A traitor it seems huh?" A metallic voice resounded throughout the forest clearing, scaring Mizuki a little though not that he would admit it.

"Who are you? Show yourself coward!" Mizuki shouted as he spun around wildly, trying to pinpoint the actual source of the voice.

"Oh a coward am I? Why would you say that my dear Mizuki? Isn't it natural for a shinobi to strike from the shadows, especially since I don't have to show myself to do…THIS!"

As soon as the last word echoed through the clearing, Mizuki found himself soaring through the air before impacting painfully against a tree that had been several metres behind him. Before he could even recover, he was once again sent sailing through the air and slammed into another tree trunk several metres away causing several ribs to break.

"Gah!" Mizuki coughed out blood as he pulled himself back up into a sitting position with his back against the tree and one of the Fuuma Shuriken now clutched in his hand.

"Oh my, such a sharp object, you should put it away before something bad happens such as…THIS!"

Mizuki found his hand holding onto the large windmill-styled shuriken move without his consent, the arm lifted the large quadruple-bladed weapon up before stabbing one of its blades into his own thigh. Mizuki's scream tore through the forest as Naruto, decked out in his Darth Revan armour, snickered from his perch on a tree branch not too far away from the clearing. While Mizuki was busy being flung around the clearing, a Kage Bushin of Naruto had begun copying down the kinjutsu from the Forbidden Scroll to a blank scroll using a script copying technique.

Naruto was still busy playing the role of a mad puppeteer with Mizuki as the puppet when his clone tapped him on the shoulder, "Boss I've copied the entire scroll already, I returned the scroll to where Mizuki had left it."

"Good, head back to our hideout and dispel once you have placed the scroll in my room." Naruto ordered his clone, which snapped off a quick salute before leaping off in the direction of their forest home.

Mizuki was hacking up blood as he struggled to bring himself back to his feet, his body suffering from both internal and external injuries thanks to the unknown attacks. Blood streamed down from a particularly large gash above his left eye, he looked up as he heard footsteps approaching his position. He looked up only to gasp in fear at the glowing crimson visor staring down at him, it looked all the more sinister in the darkness of the forest.

"D-darth R-revan…" Mizuki managed to choke out in fear despite the amount of blood welling up inside his throat. The imposing armoured figure shifted one hand out from under the black cloak, revealing a familiar cylindrical object grasped in his gauntleted hand.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that stealing was bad?" Darth Revan's metallic voice asked tauntingly before chuckling slightly. "Oh that's right… I forgot that you were a ninja, since you suck so badly it was kind of hard to tell…"

"P-please spare me, I'll tell you who I'm working for!" Mizuki pleaded desperately as he tried to save his own hide earning a grunt of disgust from the Sith Lord.

"You don't even have loyalty to your master, people like you… are worse than trash. And…" He trailed off as he ignited Shinku no Kage with a _snap hiss_, the intimidating crimson and black blade casting an ominous glow in the immediate area. "I already know who you're working for…"

"Fine then…" Mizuki's right hand suddenly pulled forth a syringe filled with a sickly purple liquid and stabbed it into the area around his heart. Naruto took a step back in surprise at the sudden burst of foul-looking chakra that exploded from Mizuki's body, he watched in disgust as the body began to bulge and mutate. Fur started growing in patches all over his body, the transformation finished several seconds later.

"**Behold the glorious power that Orochimaru-sama has bestowed upon me! Hahaha!" **Mizuki shouted in glee, his new body resembling a muscle-bound tiger-human hybrid creature.

"…that is wrong on so many different levels…" Naruto deadpanned as he dodged a claw swipe from the now fully recovered Mizuki, whose attacks had gained both strength and speed thanks to his new form.

"**Stop moving around so I can gut you!" **Mizuki roared in rage as he started slashing even faster and more furiously, eventually Naruto got tired of playing around with the deranged ex-Chunnin.

"I would love to stay and play with you some more but I have places to be and people to meet so… do me a favour and DIE!" Naruto grasped Mizuki in a Force choke but was genuinely surprised when he felt that it was harder to hold the transformed traitor, the surprise didn't last long. With a simple flick of his wrist, Shinku no Kage burned a clean hole right through Mizuki's head.

Naruto summoned his lightsaber back to his hand with the force as he let Mizuki's dead body slump to the ground with a thud, he then pointed his still ignited lightsaber at a random tree.

"Iruka-san, why don't you come out before I pull you out myself and trust me when I say my method won't turn out pretty…"

The figure of Umino Iruka dropped out of the tree and landed in a crouch, "Very observant Revan-san… I saw the entire fight from start to end…"

"So I trust that you can take it from here?" Naruto asked in the metallic tone of his second identity, earning a nod from the Academy instructor. "I'll be on my way then…"

Iruka watched in awe as the Sith Lord doused his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before fading into the darkness around him, he turned his head and found the Forbidden Scroll propped up against a tree.

'At least the scroll is safe…' Iruka thought in relief as he lifted the scroll onto his shoulder and turned around, only to pause upon seeing the hulking form of Mizuki in his cursed seal form. '…now the question is how the fuck am I supposed to move him?'

Hokage's office

The Sandaime Hokage had witnessed the entire fight through his crystal ball and took a deliberate long puff of his pipe; he blew out a ring of smoke into the air.

'So you finally showed up again eh Darth Revan? Too stop a traitor no less? You are indeed a mystery, a mystery that I will solve no matter how long it takes! I wasn't called 'the Professor' for nothing!' Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself just before his secretary wheeled in another huge stack of paperwork.

'…after I finish with all these blasted paperwork!'

* * *

**Woohoo! Now that's the highly anticipated next chapter for you folks, hope you guys enjoyed it as well as my first time writing a lemon! Gasp! I know right? So please drop me a review to let me know what you think of the story and the lemon, and any tips on how to improve or include in future lemons!**

**Ah so Naruto isn't all powerful even with his Force powers, it seems that the power of the cursed seal has some sort of effect on the Force. What kind of effect? Well you will have to keep reading to find out! If you are wondering about Mei and my OC Kirigakure ninjas, don't worry too much as they will be making an appearance soon!**

**So please remember to review, see you next time on Naruto: Force Unleashed!**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 13:Silver, Purple and Red

**Disclaimer: OMGWTFBBQZ? I don't own Naruto! That is heresy I tells you, heresy! Give me the rights to Naruto this instant Kishimoto or I'll have Gai and Lee engulf you in their sunset genjutsu hug…OF DOOM!**

**Hey and what's up? It is I, xNamikazeKyuubix back again with another mind-blowing, tongue-twisting and eyeball-melting chapter of Naruto: Force Unleashed! Glad to see that many of my faithful readers are still with me despite the long interlude before the previous chapter, also many thanks for the reviews!**

**Especially Rickjames196 for the multiple comments from chapter 3 all the way up to the previous chapter, seriously thanks for boosting my review counter all the way up man! Now if only _some_ people would do the same… *Turns and stares at the other readers who didn't review* While on this topic, I would like to ask that if you guys could leave reviews with more than 'good chapter, please update soon.' I really, really, REALLY don't feel like reading the same kind of review over and over again for every chapter…**

**Anyway back with the story, I forgot to mention last chapter the reason for Naruto and Kyuubi being virgins up to that point so I will place it here.**

***The reason is because I got many reviews telling me they felt weird about a kid chatting up older ladies so I had them wait until he was older before they had sex, hope everyone is happy with that decision***

**Now on with the show~**

* * *

Chapter 13: Silver, Purple and Red

The small group that consisted of Naruto, Kyuubi, Kushina, Sai and Yugito gathered around the living room table, on which the copy of the Forbidden Scroll containing Konoha's kinjutsu (forbidden techniques) rested. All five of them wore identical grins of anticipation as Naruto slowly unfurled the scroll and their eyes came to rest on the first technique on the list, only to sigh in disappointment.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) and Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)…" Naruto sighed again as he turned over to the next page since everyone in his group was able to perform that technique already.

"Bushin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) huh? Alright who wants to learn how to make your clone explode violently and possibly cause widespread damage and chaos to occur?" Naruto was dog-piled immediately as everyone rushed in to learn that technique, and this was how the majority of the rest of the night was spent. With them reading through the scroll and learning whichever ones picked their interest, soon everyone decided to pick up on another day as they were too tired to continue.

Naruto let out a small yawn as he stepped out from the shower whilst towelling his spiky blonde locks dry, the steam escaping from the open door behind him. He was only clothed in a pair of plain black boxers with a red stripe going down the right side, he slung the towel over his shoulder and made his way to his bedroom. Naruto pushed open the door quietly and was greeted by the sight of Kyuubi and Yugito curled up against one another in the middle of his bed, he chuckled slightly at the cute scene he was witnessing.

Just as he was about to join his lovers in bed, Naruto felt a delicate tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a slightly blushing Kushina wearing a black short see-through nightgown. Naruto allowed himself the pleasure of fully appreciating the sight before him for a few seconds before looking up at the red-haired Uzumaki with a warm smile.

"Anything I can help you with Kushi-chan?"

Kushina flushed slightly at the affectionate way he called her name even though he had been doing so for the past few months, she clutched her hands in front of her as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Naru-kun… you know I have been thinking about our… relationship so far and… I'm glad that you and your lovers agreed to allow me as much time as I needed to sought out my thoughts… and I have decided that…" Kushina could feel the heat building up in her face as she approached the end of her little speech, gathering up her courage, she looked him directly in the eyes. "I respect your decision that you no longer need a mother figure in your life and… I would like to attempt a relationship with you…I mean, if you would still let me…"

"Kushi-chan… I'm glad that you have finally come to a decision. And of course I would let you, I would love nothing more than to keep you by my side to love you and protect you." Naruto whispered softly as he placed his forehead against hers, the redhead letting out sigh of contentment at the contact. "Let's see… why don't I take you out for dinner tomorrow?"

"That sounds lovely." Kushina replied with a smile as she hugged the force-using wolf demon.

Naruto chuckled as he returned the hug before planting a kiss on her forehead, "Then I will see you tomorrow, goodnight Kushi-chan."

"Night Naru-kun…" Kushina said before yawning cutely as she made her way back to her own room. Naruto stood there watching before a pair of slender arms wrapped around him and the scent of his first mate filled his senses.

"Mmm… time to get to bed Naru-koi, you have to get up early for the team placements tomorrow remember…?" Kyuubi mumbled sleepily as she pressed her head against his back.

"Sure thing my Kitsune-hime…" Naruto pulled her back to the bed with him and placed her on his left, he laid down in the middle with Yugito on his right. He placed a loving kiss on both their lips and slipped an arm under each of them and pulling them both towards himself before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Next morning

Naruto and Sai were dressed the same as the day before as they arrived at their classroom, Sai rolled his eyes as his father figure force blasted the door of its hinges once again. The door, which had just been replaced, soared through the air and nailed a random Sasuke fangirl in the face causing the class to blink as the duo strode in.

"I got something on my face or something?" Naruto asked in annoyance after the class didn't stop looking at him for a whole five seconds, thus causing the class to finally look away.

Iruka sighed as he gestured for them to take a sit, everyone seemingly deciding to ignore the knocked out and bleeding fangirl lying in the middle of the classroom.

"Alright class, before I start on the team placements…I have something I would like to tell you all first…" Iruka walked to the front of the class with a bright smile on his face as he looked at each and every face in his attentive audience. "Today marks the end of your sheltered life as a child of Konoha, the moment you step out of this classroom today with that headband tightly secured in place… you are considered an official adult and will be treated as such."

"Now that you are a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, you better be prepared to deal with some of the things that may and will happen out in the field. The life of a shinobi doesn't have anything to do with fame or glory, eventually you will understand what I mean as you progress in your career but for now…" Iruka's tone switched back to a more jovial one as he grinned at the fresh Genin. "I have faith in your abilities, make sure you do both me and your village proud."

Naruto suppressed a small smile as he heard Iruka's speech, 'I would expect nothing less from you Iruka… alas I bet that at least two-thirds of the brats in here wouldn't have gotten the message.'

The class erupted in cheers at the end of the speech before Iruka calmed them down, "Settle down everyone, now I'm going to read out the rankings for this year's Genins."

Everyone listened in rapt attention as Iruka cleared his throat, "The runner-up for kunoichi of the year is… Hyuuga Hinata!"

The shy, lavender-eyed Hyuuga heir blushed from all the attention that they were showing her, she let out a small squeak of embarrassment as she tried to hide herself in her oversized coat.

"Kunoichi of the year goes to… Haruno Sakura!"

"EAT THAT INO-PIG, SASUKE-KUN IS MINE NOW!" Sakura's piercing shriek of victory sounded through the air, causing crippling hearing injuries to the students that were unfortunate enough to be sited around her. Ino was too disorientated by the shriek to come up with a counter statement, Iruka merely sighed at the girl's behaviour.

"Sakura…SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted at the pink-haired girl, who he suspected had either banshee or howler monkey genes implanted in her.

"Moving on… runner-up for rookie of the year is… Gaka Sai!"

Naruto clapped along with the rest of the class as Sai acknowledged the achievement with just a short nod of his head and a small smile on his face. Soon the clapping died down as the class waited patiently for Iruka to mention the male rookie of the year.

"And the male rookie of the year is…" Iruka paused as he let the suspense build up, the Sasuke fangirls were practically leaning forward in anticipation. "…Uchiha Sasuke!"

All the males covered their ears as multiple ear-splitting shrieks of joy courtesy of the Sasuke Fan Club pierced the air, shattering the glass windows and Shino's sunglasses. The Aburame heir buzzed in annoyance once the noise died down as he reached into his coat and pulled out another pair of sunglasses and placed them back on his face.

Naruto and Sai just raised their hands and plucked out the earplugs that they had brought along just in case of an emergency, the other males sent them glares of jealousy causing them to shrug in indifference. On the other hand, Sasuke just sat in his seat with an air of smugness around him as well as his usual aura of broodiness.

Iruka coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention, "Time to find out your team placements everyone!"

Naruto tuned him out as the scarred Chunnin instructor read off random names that he assumed were the lucky civilians that managed to pass the test… hey if the pink-haired one could do it so could they!

"Team Seven will be Haruno Sakura…"

'Please be Sasuke-kun, please be Sasuke-kun…'

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"

"HA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG! Now Sasuke-kun is all mine!" Sakura exclaimed loudly at her blonde-haired rival, who also decided to add in her own wail of dismay.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Naruto, who had been waiting patiently to be called, had finally decided enough was enough and that his poor sensitive ears could only take so much punishment.

"**Both of you SHUT THE FUCK UP and sit down before I rip out your intestine and shove them down your throat to prevent any sound from escaping!" **He growled in a demonic tone causing both girls to shut up and drop back into their seats, whilst a certain Hyuuga heiress blushed at the powerful tone.

Iruka blinked once in surprise before clearing his throat, "Thank you for taking care of that Naruto, now as I was saying… Team Seven will be made up of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and your third member will be Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Normally Sakura would have been up and shouting at that but chose to remain silent as she remembered Naruto's earlier threat, somehow knowing that the whiskered-blond had not been joking.

'At least I'm with Sasuke-kun and that's all the matters…' Sakura sighed happily at the thought.

'Shit…I got Sakura on my team… I hope the two idiots don't hold me back…I must kill Itachi and avenge the Uchiha clan, I must kill Itachi and avenge the Uchiha clan…' Sasuke once again started his daily chanting.

'Great…I'm on a team with the duck-assed prince of the emo-brooders and an endangered pink-haired howler monkey, along with a porn-reading, chronically late Cyclops for a Jounin sensei… fucking awesome…' Naruto swore in his mind.

"Team Eight will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

'The heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the heir of the Inuzuka clan, looks like this is going to be the tracking team for this year…' Shino deducted as he used a hand and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

'N-naruto-kun isn't on m-my t-team… I m-might as w-well kill myself now…NO! I m-must persevere! All t-those hours I spent s-stalking N-naruto-kun must not go t-to waste…' Hinata declared to herself as she blushed and poked her fingers together.

'Wahoo, a team composed of Shino, Hinata-chan and me. We will be the strongest team this year for sure!' Kiba grinned in anticipation.

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year, so Team Ten will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

'Munch…munch…munch…' You don't need me to tell you whose thoughts this belonged to.

'Damn I got the bossy blonde on my team… troublesome…at least Chouji will be there to suffer with me…' Shikamaru thought before dozing off once more.

'What? Sakura gets to be with two totally hot guys and I get the lazy bum and the fat kid, not fair!' Ino protested venomously within her own mind.

"Okay that's all the teams. Your Jounin instructors should be arriving in a few minutes, just remember what I told you guys earlier and I'm sure you will do fine!" Iruka told them before he gathered up his things and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto guessed that Sai had been placed in one of the first few teams since he wasn't listening earlier, he kicked back and pulled out a book to read.

Roughly five minutes later, two Jounin walked into the room. Naruto lowered his book a little to find out who they were, the first thing he noticed was that Kakashi was not with them. The first Jounin was a beautiful raven-haired female with stunning red eyes, Naruto mentally snorted at this since Kyuubi's eyes were much more entrancing in his opinion, she wore a strange red and white outfit.

The second Jounin was a bearded male wearing the standard Konoha Jounin uniform but had a sash tied around his waist as well, upon closer inspection, Naruto saw that it was the sash worn by the 12 Guardians of the Fire Daimyo. The man was smoking a cigarette and had a laidback attitude about him, he was not exactly how Naruto pictured the son of the Hokage to be but it wasn't his problem.

"Team Eight you're with me." The lady said briefly as she led them out of the room, Hinata throwing one last glance in Naruto's direction but he just ignored it.

"Team Ten meet me at the BBQ restaurant." The smoking Jounin told them before leaving in a Shunshin (Body Flicker), missing out on Chouji's cry of excitement. Naruto gave Sai a brief nod as his team's sensei came to pick them up, leaving only Team 7 left in the classroom.

Naruto had turned his attention back to the book in his hands, the title of which was 'Star Wars Republic Commando: Hard Contact' (One of my favourite series of books). Sasuke had yet to move from his little corner of emoness and was still chanting his little mantra in his mind but occasionally sent glances at the occupied blond in the back. Sakura looked from one to another in confusion at the silence since she was used to Naruto asking her out for a date before she denied him, violently.

Unable to take the silence any longer, "So Sasuke-kun… want to go out on a date?"

"Hn." Came the avenger's usual monosyllabic answer.

"Oh…" Sakura tried her best to hide her disappointment and turned her attention to Naruto. "So Naruto… what are you reading?"

Naruto looked over the top of the book and cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "…a book."

"Oh…ok…" Sakura was surprised at Naruto's less than enthusiastic reply, normally he would have been jumping for joy at his 'Sakura-chan' talking to him. Seeing nothing else to do, she decided to wait it out like her teammates.

2 hours later

Naruto was about halfway through the book already while Sasuke was still busy brooding in his little corner, Naruto swore that the light in that area was being eaten up by the gloomy aura. Sakura could be seen sitting at her desk with several tick marks covering her larger than average forehead, she looked like she was going to burst at any moment.

At that moment, Naruto's force awareness picked up on a strong pulse of life heading towards their location. Naruto felt his prankster side stirring beneath the surface and put away his book whilst hiding a small grin as he thought up a plan. The door opened and a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair stepped into the room, only for a chalkboard eraser to slam into his groin… forcefully.

"…meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi squeaked out before disappearing in a swirl of leaves with both hands clutching his damaged goods.

Naruto burst out laughing as soon as the grimacing Jounin left the room, Sakura giggled a little at the payback and even Sasuke let out a small smirk of amusement.

"Well guys, no point sitting here! Let's get our asses up on that roof!" Naruto shouted and all three of them left the classroom to climb to the roof of the school building. They settled down in wait for their Jounin sensei, who appeared a minute later with an orange book in hand and a bored expression on his face as if nothing had happened earlier.

"My first impression of you three…I hate you all." He drawled in a lazy tone as his lone eye scanned through the pages of his little orange book instead of looking at his team. Naruto shrugged in response, Sasuke ignored the comment and Sakura glared at her blond teammate for angering their sensei.

Kakashi finally brought his head out of his book and took in the sight of his team, not too impressive in his opinion.

"Why don't we start with some introductions? Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." He said with an eye-smile since the lower half of his face as obscured by a mask.

"Why don't you go first sensei, so we know how it's done?" Sakura suggested for some reason or another causing the three males in the immediate vicinity to mentally face-palm at the dumb question.

'And _this_ is the kunoichi of the year…' Kakashi sighed in resignation as he snapped his book shut and leaned back against the railing in a relaxed position.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have some likes and some dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. My dreams…I haven't really thought about them."

'All we learnt was his name…' Two Genins thought with a sweat-drop.

'Not divulging any important information, that's how a correct introduction is done between shinobi…' Naruto nodded slightly but only Kakashi caught it.

'Uzumaki Naruto… you're nothing like the academy reports claimed you were.'

"Okay Pinky, you're up." Kakashi gestured at Sakura, who huffed slightly at his given nickname.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…*glances at Sasuke*, my hobbies are…*glances at Sasuke with a blush* and my dreams…*Cue glance, blush and squeal*"

"…and your dislikes?" Kakashi regretted asking that question as soon as it left his mouth.

"INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed to the heavens causing Kakashi to look over at Naruto to see his expressions and reaction, it wasn't what he expected.

"…did you say something Sakura?" Naruto asked in confusion as he looked up from his book. Sakura face-faulted at his reply while Kakashi felt immeasurable pride build up within him at his yet-to-be student's response.

"Ok you're up next duck-ass."

"My name is _Uchiha _Sasuke. I have little likes and lots of dislikes, including fangirls. My hobbies are training. My dream…no…it's more of an ambition and it's to kill a _certain_ man and revive my clan." Sasuke declared while maintaining his brooding position throughout the entire speech, Sakura just looked at him with starry eyes at his 'cool' introduction.

"Ok the blond one, let's get it over with."

"Sure, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are this book and many other things. My dislikes are emo-brooders, fangirls and many other things. My hobbies are reading this book and many other things. My dreams… are unimportant!" Naruto shrugged at the end, not once taking his eyes off his book since he began his introduction.

'A revenge-driven kid and his loyal fangirl…' Kakashi sighed in resignation. 'At least Minato-sensei's legacy is normal…'

"Alright team, meet me at Training ground 7 for the Genin test tomorrow!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GENIN TEST?" Sakura shrieked loudly before adding in with a normal pitch. "I thought we had just taken the Genin Exams already?"

"What you have taken was just separating those who weren't ready to take this real test since…I'm not supposed to tell you this but…" Kakashi suddenly sported an aura of doom around him. "Only 33% of the Genin actually pass this test!"

Sakura gaped at the new information, Sasuke smirked in anticipation and Naruto… just flipped to the next page of his book as if he had never heard the comment.

"So my cute, little Genin… meet me at Training ground 7 at eight in the morning sharp!" Kakashi eye-smiled at them before leaving them with a few departing words of wisdom. "Don't eat breakfast because you will just throw it up~"

"So he probably means meet at ten…" Naruto sighed as he sealed away his book and turned towards his squad-mates. "Here is some friendly advice, eat breakfast before heading there."

Naruto back flipped off the edge of the roof before either Genin could object to his advice but when they scrambled to the edge and looked over, there was no sign of Naruto having ever been there.

With Naruto

After ditching the angst-filled Uchiha and his loyal lapdog, Naruto met up with Sai at Ichiraku's ramen for a quick lunch. They were served their bowls by Teuchi since Ayame was busy hyperventilating in the back due to finding out how hot her surrogate younger brother had become.

"So… your Jounin sensei give you the same bullshit about passing another Genin test as well?" Naruto asked as he blew gently on a few strands of ramen to cool them down.

Sai slurped up a spoonful of noodles before replying, "Unfortunately yes, and my team is made up of an Uchiha fangirl and a wannabe ninja. Both with clearly no real form of training what so ever…"

"I see…" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "Then fail it!"

Sai nearly spat out his next mouthful of broth at that statement, "W-what did you say?"

"I said…fail the test." Naruto repeated slowly and clearly.

"B-but then what was the point of having me attend the freaking ninja academy in the first place?" Sai asked incredulously.

"If we were on the same team, or even if you were on a team with a clan heir, then it would have proceeded according to plan. Alas you were paired with two nobodies so it would be better if you fail, since those two would probably just get you killed on a mission anyway…" Naruto replied and slurped up more of his delicious Miso Ramen.

Sai slumped in his seat with an air of depression around him, "I guess you're right…"

"There, there soichi (son). I'm sure I can find something to occupy all your spare time… or you could just go get a girlfriend instead, Kami knows how much you need one." Naruto chuckled at the horrified look his adoptive son gave him. They ate the remainder of their ramen in relative silence with only the noise of the busy street behind them, Naruto paid for their meal and they left the stand.

As they were walking down the busy street, Naruto felt a familiar force presence following them from a distance. Naruto nudged Sai gently with his elbow to gain the raven-haired kid's attention and used discreet hand gestures to tell him to head back to their hideout first.

Sai gave a small affirmative nod as the duo split up at the next intersection, Naruto had veered off into a nearby alley and stopped walking after several seconds.

"Now are you stalking me under orders from the old monkey or your own free will?" Naruto seemingly spoke to an empty alleyway with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Seems there is no hiding from you eh Naruto-kun?" A feminine voice replied before the form of one Uzuki Yuugao dropped from one of the rooftops and landed beside him, Naruto noted that she was dressed in her regular ANBU attire complete with katana and mask.

"You still haven't answered why you were stalking me _Neko-chan_?" Naruto asked the cat-masked ANBU operative again, Yuugao raised a hand and removed the mask from her face.

"I wasn't stalking you b-baka!" Yuugao huffed indignantly with a tinge of redness creeping up her face, which made her look even sexier in Naruto's opinion.

"Whatever you say Yu-chan. So might I inquire into the reason you were… following me and my friend?" Naruto leaned against the wall of the alley with his arms crossed across the front of his chest.

Yuugao nervously shifted her feet around as she felt the blush cover her face, something that did not go unnoticed by our resident force-wielding demon.

"I-I wanted to thank you for all the times you saved me during my ANBU missions but you always disappeared before I could properly thank you…"

"Thanks aren't necessary Yuugao, I was just doing what I knew was right." Naruto said as he slipped into his serious persona.

"I-I know but… I still feel like I should express my thanks somehow…" Yuugao told him with her blush still in place at what she was about to do.

Naruto gave her a warm smile, "That's alright Yu-chan, you don't have to get me any-"

The rest of his sentence was lost as Yuugao leaned in and pressed a soft, supple lips against his in a passionate kiss that had Naruto's eyes widening considerably. His shock didn't last very long as he quickly recovered and pushed off the wall to return the kiss with equal vigour, his hands making their way around her waist while her hands were around his neck.

Yuugao smiled into the kiss the moment she felt Naruto begin to return it, she let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise when he spun them around and slammed her up against the wall. Their lips only separating for short moments to take in some air before smashing against each other again, she opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue to slither into her oral cavern.

Naruto explored the cat-masked ANBU member's mouth with his skilled tongue, he tugged on her tongue and initiated a fierce battle of dominance between them which resulted in several moans of pleasure from his partner. Naruto eventually pulled away and used a hand to wipe away the trail of saliva that connected their mouths, a satisfied grin on his face while Yuugao had a dreamy expression on hers.

"That was one hell of a thank you, is there something more you would like to tell me?"

Yuugao blushed once more as she nodded her head shyly, 'Damn it! I'm an ANBU member and yet I'm reduced to nothing more than a shy school girl, pull yourself together girl!'

She took a deep breath to calm herself before looking Naruto straight in the eyes, "Naruto-kun, ever since the first time you saved me from being raped…I guess I developed some romantic feelings for you. Over time as you saved me over and over again from similar situations, I guess those feelings compiled until I realised that I have fallen completely and utterly in love with you!"

"I'm glad that my feelings are reciprocated then." Naruto replied with a genuine smile but chose to elaborate upon witnessing the purple-haired woman's puzzled expression. "You don't honestly think I go around stalking every single Konoha shinobi to make sure they're safe did you?"

"Oh I see-wait a minute… so did you just admit you stalked me when I leave on missions?" Yuugao asked with the corner of her mouth twisted upwards in a sly smirk.

Naruto blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Not on _every_ mission, just those that may have high risk chances such as S-ranked missions and above."

"Normally I would say that would be really creepy…" Yuugao paused as an aura of depression surrounded the young force-user. "…but coming from you… that's really sweet of you."

Naruto brightened up as Yuugao gave him a soft, chaste kiss on his lips once more before she reattached her mask back onto her face.

"I have to continue with my regular patrols of the village again Naru-kun, try to stay out of trouble ne?" She chuckled before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving Naruto to ponder about something he just remembered, the fact that he had not informed Yuugao about his plans regarding their eventual departure from the village.

"Oh well, I'll burn that bridge when I get there. I have to prepare for my date with Kushi-chan after all…"

* * *

Later that night

Kushina sat nervously in front of the dressing table in her room as both Kyuubi and Yugito worked on her hair, the two females had insisted on helping her the moment they found out about the date. The trio had spent the afternoon shopping around Konoha's market district for something for her to wear, all the while under an elaborate genjutsu crafted by Kyuubi of course.

"Don't be so nervous Kushi-chan, you know just as well as the rest of us that Naru-kun would love you no matter how you look." Kyuubi said in an attempt to rid her fellow redhead of her nervousness.

"Kyuubi-chan is right Kushina-chan, just relax and be yourself. I'm sure everything will turn out fine, just have a good time." Yugito assured the red-haired Uzumaki woman, who gave a nod of appreciation to both women and took several deep calming breaths.

"Thanks Kyuu-chan, Yugito-chan…" Kushina thanked her two future sisters as they finally finished with her hair, which she admitted looked much better than if she would have done it herself. A sudden knock on the door knocked (pun not intended) her out of her thoughts.

"That must be Naru-koi, go knock him dead Kushi-chan!" Kyuubi smirked as she pushed the other redhead towards the door before leaving hiding behind the bed with Yugito, Kushina adjusted her dress before opening the door and stepped back.

Naruto held a bouquet of roses in his left hand as he rapped on the door with his right, he straightened his tie as he waited for Kushina to open the door. After a few seconds of shuffling, the sound of a lock being undone was heard before the door swung open.

"Kushi-chan, I hope you're ready for our d-d-d-…" The words died in Naruto's throat as his eyes beheld the entrancing beauty of the fiery-haired angel in front of him, his jaw slack and eyes wide as he gawked at her.

Kushina was dressed in an ankle-length crimson dress that hugged her form perfectly and showed off her curvaceous figure, it had a plunging neckline that gave him a tantalizing view of her cleavage. The dress had a single slit on the left side that travelled all the way up to her thigh, showing off her smooth, milky leg. She also had on a pair of red stilettos and had a black purse slung over her right shoulder.

Naruto then proceeded to take in the rest of her visage, which robbed him off what remained of his breath. Kushina's hair was done up in a bun that was held in place by two black ornamental chopsticks, that still left two streaks of hair to frame her angelic face. She only had on light amounts of make-up on her cheeks that gave it a light pink tint, her nails were painted a stunning red in colour.

Naruto gaped for several more seconds before snapping out of his daze and regarded Kushina with a dazzling smile, "Kushi-hime, you look absolutely stunning! I would have to beat the guys off with my lightsabers the whole night!"

Kushina blushed heavily from both his initial reaction and his compliments, "You don't look half-bad yourself Naru-kun…"

That was a huge understatement. Naruto was wearing a tailor-made black tuxedo with crimson shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and chiselled physique, his tie was black in colour as were his dress shoes. His blonde hair was still just as messy but that was fine in her opinion since it worked for him, all in all he looked like a blonde Adonis. Kushina could practically feel the love and lust wafting off the two women hiding behind her bed and knew that if this wasn't an important event, they would have pounced on him and raped him on the spot.

"Thanks Kushi-hime, well shall we go then?" Naruto offered her his arm, which she gladly took, and the pair left the room but not before he threw a parting wave. "See you later Kyuu-hime, Yugi-hime!"

The two mentioned females sighed in unison as they watched their lover/mate walk away, their eyes mainly fixated on his tight and firm ass that moved as he walked.

"Yugi-chan?"

"Yes Kyuu-chan?"

"Plan A?"

"Plan A."

With Naruto and Kushina

As Naruto and Kushina strode down the streets of Konoha with their arms interlinked, heads of both sexes were turned when the couple would walk pass them. The males would stare and drool at the beautiful redhead while the females would stare and foam at the mouth as they wonder who the handsome blond was.

Naruto smirked as he felt the jealous glares being sent at both him and Kushina, good thing he was a master of the Force and subtly diverted their attention away from trying to recognise their faces. Kushina squirmed a little under all of the gazes as she was unused to this kind of attention, especially after living in a remote location for three years, but a firm squeeze and a reassuring smile from her date washed away all those fears.

"And here we are!" Naruto announced as they came to a stop outside a fancy looking restaurant, Kushina admired the beautiful architecture of the building before looking up at the name of the place.

"The Flaming Leaf! This is the most expensive restaurant in the whole of Hi no Kuni, set up by the Shodaime Hokage and Uzumaki Mito!" Kushina gasped out in surprise.

"Only the best for my girls!" Naruto told her as he kissed her on the nose, earning a giggle from her before he led them up to the waiter up front. "Excuse me sir, I have a reservation under the name of Galen Marek."

"If you would wait a moment while I look it up…ah Galen-san, please do follow him. He will show you to your table." The man gestured to another waiter, who showed them to their table which was situated right beside the dance floor. Naruto pulled out the chair for Kushina first before he took his own seat, the waiter returned a few seconds later and passed each of them a menu.

Kushina flipped through the menu before her eyes widened considerably upon spotting several menu items, "Naru-kun, these are…are…"

"Yes, those are the signature dishes of Uzushiogakure no Sato before it was destroyed. I thought you might have missed the taste of the food you ate when you were a child, and this is the only place that still serves Uzumaki dishes." Naruto replied to her un-asked question.

"B-but how do they know the recipes…?" Kushina asked in disbelief.

Naruto lowered his menu slightly so Kushina could see his cocky smirk, "This restaurant was founded by both the Shodaime _and_ his wife, who was an Uzumaki was she not?"

Kushina grinned sheepishly as she mentally slapped herself for not realising that sooner, "All these dishes, I never thought I would ever see them again on a menu…"

"Just take your time to decide Kushi-hime."

About five minutes later and they were both ready to order, Naruto signalled for the waiter.

"May I know what are your orders, sir and madam?" The waiter politely inquired as he brought out a notepad, Naruto gestured for Kushina to go ahead.

"I guess I will be having the Uzu Salmon served with white XO sauce and rice along with a side order of Garden Salad." Kushina informed the waiter, who turned towards Naruto for his order.

"I would like the Uzu Halibut served with Chef's special Herb sauce and rice along with a side order of Tempura, also bring us two glasses and a bottle of Kumo's Kaminari Sake (Cloud's Thunder Rice Wine)."

"Alright, please wait patiently while the chef is preparing your meals." The waiter bowed before heading into the kitchen, before soon returning with a trolley on which sat a bucket of ice with the sake bottle inside. He placed a glass on each side of the table before carefully removing the cork and pouring half a glass of sake for each person, he then replaced the sake bottle back in the bucket before walking away.

Naruto held up his wine glass, which prompted Kushina to do the same.

"A toast to our new relationship, as well as wishing us success in our future endeavours!" Naruto declared loud enough for only Kushina to hear, they tapped their glasses together before taking a sip of the sake.

"This is certainly the finest sake I have ever tasted, where did it come from?" Kushina inquired with her eyes still closed as she savoured the taste of the alcoholic drink.

Naruto indulged in another sip before he answered, "From the remote mountains of Kumogakure, there lives an old hermit who was once a formidable shinobi but now bides his time brewing the finest sake in the Elemental Nations."

"And how would you happen to know this Naru-kun?" Kushina asked with a cocked eyebrow as she sipped from her glass again.

"Why I've talked to that old hermit of course, it was on one of my trips with Yugito back to Kumogakure to visit her adoptive family and sister." Naruto replied with a smile before his nose twitched. "Ah, it seems that our food has arrived."

Kushina watched as a waiter placed their food in front of each of them before he removed the silver dome over their food, her nose was immediately assaulted by a mouth-watering aroma. Naruto watched with no small amount of amusement as his red-haired date picked up her eating utensils and proceeded to try a mouthful of her dish.

'Oh my god!' Kushina thought as she felt her mouth come as close as possible to an orgasm, the flavours from the salmon just running amuck in her mouth and setting off all her taste buds. Feeling someone's gaze on her, she turned to Naruto's direction and blushed when she saw him looking at her in amusement. "Ugh… it's really, really, _really _good?"

"As I said, only the best for my loves so just go ahead and dig in." Naruto said as he begun to eat his own meal as well, savouring each bite of the Uzu delicacy. The couple took their time to finish up their respective dishes as well as the bottle of Kaminari Sake, which in total took about forty-five minutes or so with small snatches of conversation in between.

As the band begun to play a slow song, an idea came to mind causing Naruto to rise out of his seat and offer a confused Kushina his hand.

"Would you grace me with your presence in this dance my Shinku-Tenshi (Crimson Angel)?"

"I would like nothing better…" Kushina replied with a smile as she followed her blond-haired date onto the dance floor, where several other couples were already dancing. Two of their arms held together with his free arm on her hip and her free arm on his shoulder, they danced slowly and in tune to the music. (No clue what music, go search up some ballroom dancing music on YouTube or something…)

"I have to ask… where did you learn how to ballroom dance?" Kushina asked suddenly causing Naruto to almost stumble.

"Well…" Naruto flushed slightly as he remembered his lessons. "Kyuu-hime thought me how to dance since she said that it would be needed in future, looks like she was right…"

Kushina let out a small giggle at the mental image of Kyuubi teaching a young Naruto how to dance before letting out a sigh of contentment as she placed her head against his chest, letting their bodies sway to the flow of the music. Eventually Naruto paid the bill for their dinner before they left the restaurant and were now walking back to their hide-out, Kushina was on his left and had her head resting against his shoulder.

Just as they turned a corner, several street thugs jumped out and obstructed their path and they were armed with random weapons from kunai to steel pipes.

"Alright punk, just hand over all your valuables and nobody gets hurt…" The supposed leader said as he waved his kunai in what seemed like a threatening position to him. Naruto merely scoffed as he continued walking and tugged Kushina along with him, none of them but Kushina seeing the smirk on his whiskered face. "You hear me punk, I'm talking to-Ugh!"

Various clanging sounds were heard as the gang dropped their improvised weapons onto the ground, their hands clutching their throat as an invisible force held them up in the air whilst crushing their windpipes. Naruto clenched his left fist and several sickening _snaps_ could be heard echoing through the night, Kushina just shrugged and reattached herself to his arm.

* * *

Back at the forest Hide-out

The couple had finally made their way back to the hide-out and were currently standing in front of the main door, Kushina released Naruto's arm from her grasp and turned to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Naru-kun and once again, thank you for giving me a chance in your life."

Naruto returned her smile as he cupped her cheek with his left hand, "There's no need to thank me for either of those things, the reason I did all that is because I love you."

"I love you too Naru-kun, the three years I spent deliberating just confirmed how much you meant to me. Not as a son but as a lover." Kushina felt a tear slip out of her eye but it was brushed away by Naruto's thumb.

Naruto didn't hesitate as he closed the distance between their faces, capturing her supple lips in a passionate yet still gentle kiss that conveyed all his emotions to the redhead. Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto's arms slipped around her waist, their need for air momentarily forgotten as they deepened the kiss further.

Kushina felt Naruto's tongue prodding at her lips so she gladly parted them, allowing his tongue to slither into her mouth and wrestle with her own tongue in a heated battle. They made out for a full three minutes before the need for air separated them, both of their faces were flushed and a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths.

"Wow…" Kushina couldn't describe how amazing the kiss felt, she even admitted that kissing Minato seemed bland in comparison to the kiss she just had with Naruto. Unfortunately just as Naruto was about to reply, their tender moment was interrupted by the battle cry of two familiar voices.

"PLAN A!"

Naruto and Kushina found themselves tackled by a red and yellow blur respectively before they blinked and found themselves inside the master bedroom of the house. They spun around to confront their attackers only for Naruto to suffer a nosebleed and Kushina to flush a deep shade of red, for in front of them were a nude Kyuubi and Yugito.

**Warning! Lemon Start! Warning, contains foursome and other stuff! Skip to next bold text if you don't want to read!**

"Naru-kun, how mean of you to leave us all hot and bothered… now you have to take responsibility for your actions~" Kyuubi growled huskily into his ear as her hand wormed it's way beneath his waistline, Naruto let out a hiss as he felt her hand grasp his already hardening manhood.

"Oh how rude of me, allow me to _rectify _that mistake ne?" Naruto sported a feral grin as he pushed Kyuubi back onto the bed before he pounced on top of her, earning a squeal from the red-haired Kitsune demon, and proceeded to engage in a tongue battle with her. While they were busy doing that, Yugito wasn't idle as she circled Kushina like a predator would its prey and her cat-like eyes made it seem all the more similar.

"So Kushina-chan~ did you enjoy your night with Naru-kun?" Yugito's voice held a teasing quality as she asked the question.

Kushina eyed the circling female warily but answered the question, "Yes, I enjoyed it very much…"

"Good~ because it doesn't end just yet!" Yugito pounced onto her with a shout, the duo falling onto the carpeted floor with Yugito pressing her lips against Kushina. However Kushina was not surprised or shocked by this since she had done her fair share of fooling around with Mikoto when they were younger.

Back to our favourite duo, Kyuubi had relocated herself so that her face was directly over Naruto's crotch. She looked up at him with eyes clouded with lust and love as she bit down on his zipper and pulled it open using her teeth, he could feel her warm breath on his boxer-clothed dick. Naruto nearly groaned in frustration when Kyuubi looked at him again with a sultry face, her hands ghosting over his clothed member with the lightest of touches.

"Kyuu-chan, p-please stop t-teasing…" Naruto finally groaned in submission causing a small smirk to appear on Kyuubi's face, she grabbed the hem of his boxers and freed his rock-hard member with one tug. She licked her lips as she feasted her eyes upon her prize, his solid 9-Inch member with its mushroom head and wide as three fingers.

"Time for me to get my favourite drink~" Kyuubi cooed as she stroked the length of his manhood slowly before she brought her head down to his crotch and gave a long, slow lick from the base of his balls all the way to the tip. When she reached the tip, she opened her mouth slightly and sucked on the mushroom-like head of his erect member. Naruto let out a growl of pleasure as he felt Kyuubi's experienced tongue get to work as it licked and swirled around the tip of his member, the slight coarseness of her tongue just made it all the more pleasurable.

Naruto looked down and saw that Kyuubi was looking at him with her beautiful crimson pools, a small smirk appeared on her face and she brushed away a strand of stray blood-red hair. He was so entranced by her beauty that he wasn't prepared when she suddenly engulfed the entirety of his monstrous tool, her experience allowing her to supress her gag reflex easily.

"S-shit K-Kyuu-hime!" Naruto stammered as he felt his dick twitch from the feeling of his mate's warm and wet cavern surrounding it, the feeling of pleasure only increased when she started to bob her head up and down. Kyuubi bobbed her head in a rhythmic fashion as her tongue licked and massaged the length of his dick as her head went up and down, her hands weren't idle as they gently fondled his balls with their silky touches.

"Kyuu-chan, I'm g-going to c-cum!" Naruto warned the female fox demon, who just continued to suck his cock diligently and gave him a look that said 'go ahead and cum'. Kyuubi then suddenly started to hum, the vibrations from her throat was too much for Naruto to handle as he felt his release approaching in a split second.

Naruto came with a loud growl, his member twitching as it shot rope after rope of sticky white batter into his mate's waiting mouth. He could see her throat working to gulp down his huge load of semen, a small amount managing to make its way out of the corner of her mouth. Kyuubi eventually released his semi-erect member with a loud 'pop' and the trail of cum was caught by a finger, which she proceeded to lick and suck clean in front of him. The sight was such a turn-on that his erection came back almost immediately with a vengeance, he turned his head to check on his other two girls and the sight made his already erect member harden even further.

Kushina and Yugito had both discarded their clothes as well and were now busy eating out each other's pussy in the classic 69 position with Yugito on top. Both of them were making such hot moans that any guys that walked past would have fainted from blood loss just by hearing them.

Kushina moaned when she felt Yugito add two fingers into her snatch and started to pump them in and out, her tongue was busy licking and sucking at her clitoris as well. Not wanting to be outdone, Kushina redoubled her efforts as she too started pumping two fingers in and out of the Nibi Jinchuriki's tight snatch. Yugito let out a half-purr, half-moan at the sensation but an idea suddenly came to her mind.

Yugito used one of her small fangs and bit down gently on the redhead's clit, sending the unprepared Kushina into her first orgasm of the night. The redhead had stopped her ministrations for a moment as she rode out her orgasm, her body twitching minutely as she coated the carpeted floor with her juices. She immediately returned to assaulting her blonde-haired partner's moist pussy with her tongue, probing the inner walls until she hit the spot she had been aiming for.

Yugito let out a scream as she felt Kushina's tongue press up against her G-spot, thus triggering her orgasm and squirted her sexual juices all over her partner's face. Kushina licked her lips as she got a taste of the Nibi's host's cum, not to surprisingly, she found that it tasted strangely like some sort of sweet milk.

Yugito rolled off her partner and got on all fours, she crawled up to Kushina's face and proceeded to lick her face clean of her cum before starting another make-out session with her. Naruto was brought back to attention when he felt a slightly cold draft hit his body, only then did he realise that Kyuubi had taken the opportunity to strip them both of their clothes.

Naruto found Kyuubi had switched positions and was now lying down on the bed, her now swollen pussy lips and thighs were drenched in her own juices in anticipation.

"Finally back I see?" Kyuubi asked with a teasing smile and tone before making a 'come here' gesture with her right hand, Naruto complied as he crawled across the bed until he was looking at her pussy.

"Someone's eager I see?" Naruto answered in a similar fashion but with a feral smirk on his face, which turned her on even more. He didn't waste any time as he used his hands to spread her legs open and took a deep sniff of her dripping sex, feeling his hot breath on her lower lips caused her to let out a soft moan.

Naruto gave her a long teasing lick along her entrance, earning a small whimper of pleasure from the sexy demoness on his bed. He brought his right hand over and used it to spread open her waiting snatch, he blew on it slightly and earned another small whimper. Deciding to spare her, Naruto went to work with his tongue as he wormed his tongue into her tight entrance.

"Ah Naruto~" Kyuubi moaned as she reflexively closed her legs around her mate's head in an attempt to increase her pleasure, he paid it no mind as he continued to eat out her pussy. Naruto teased her clit using the clawed index finger of his right hand, his left hand kneading her firm ass gently. All these ministrations combined had Kyuubi clutching the bed sheet's tightly in her hands, Naruto wasn't done as he used his intimate knowledge of her body to press against her G-spot continuously.

"NARUTO~!" Kyuubi screamed as she felt her orgasm hit her like one of her mate's force pushes. Naruto just used his tongue to lap up the juices that flowed out of her pussy, he brought himself back up into a sitting position as he licked his lips clean.

"Mmm… just as tasty as I remember." Naruto commented, earning a small blush from her. "Time for the main course!"

Kyuubi moaned as she felt Naruto press his flesh rod against her dripping entrance, he rubbed the length of his rod against her and occasionally pressing the tip against her entrance.

"Stop teasing Naru-koi…" Kyuubi pleaded with her mate, who gave her a nod before plunging his entire length into her missionary style with a feral grin. "Oh Kami yes! So big~"

"Mmm… so tight Kyuu-chan!" Naruto groaned as he felt the pleasurable sensations of Kyuubi's velvety inner walls caressing every inch of his dick, the warmth radiating from her pussy was another factor. Not wasting any more time, Naruto pulled back out fully before slamming his shaft back in and created a steady pace.

Kyuubi kept moaning as she felt her mate pound into her with his huge dick, the feeling of it grinding against her vaginal walls was heaven to her. She spared a moment to glance to the side and saw Yugito had inserted a double-sided dildo into both her and Kushina's pussies and they were moving their hips in sync.

Kyuubi whimpered at the loss of feeling when Naruto suddenly pulled out of her, she was about to question him when he flipped her over and proceeded to take her doggy-style.

"OH KAMI!" Kyuubi screamed as Naruto was able to penetrate her deeper in this position, the tip of his dick pushing into her cervix slightly with every thrust. "Fuck me faster, fuck me harder Naruto!"

"As you wish my lady!" Naruto growled as he picked up his pace and hammered into the vixen beneath him at an inhuman pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the room. Naruto had his hands on both of her breasts and proceeded to play with them as he kept fucking her, Kyuubi's screams were muffled as her face was pressed into a pillow.

Naruto could feel his end approaching and knew that Kyuubi was close as well, judging by the way her pussy walls were beginning to clamp down on his dick. He decided to help things along by pinching down on her nipples as he slammed his entire length into her at the same time.

"NARUTO!"

Kyuubi's body shook as she rode out her orgasm, Naruto felt her walls clamp down on him as she tried to milk him of his seed and he saw no reason to hold it back.

"KYUUBI!"

Naruto roared as he felt the cum pumping out of his dick and painted the walls of her womb white with his potent baby batter, it didn't stop there as it kept coming. Kyuubi had another earth-shattering orgasm when she felt her mate pump her womb full of his warm seed, she moaned at the feeling of fullness as some excess cum started to drip out of her pussy.

Naruto pulled out his semi-erect dick and watched as her pussy immediately close up to prevent the cum from escaping, he saw that Kyuubi was still recovering from her second orgasm and panting slightly. He felt someone licking his manhood and turned back around to see Yugito and Kushina both working on getting his erection back, needless to say it worked almost immediately.

"Looks like it's our turn~" Yugito purred seductively before she suddenly grinned as an idea popped into her head, she leaned over and whispered something into Kushina's ear which made the woman blush but nod. Naruto merely watched with a cocked eyebrow as they stopped their ministrations before letting out a gasp as they sandwiched his dick between their breasts.

"How do you like it Naru-kun?" Kushina smirked sexily as they rubbed their breasts up and down his once again rock-hard erection, he couldn't answer as he was too busy relishing in the feeling of their soft, silky smooth breasts on his dick. Taking his silence as a good sign, they both leaned forward and started licking and sucking on the exposed part of his manhood.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted in surprise at the sudden amount of pleasure that assaulted the nerves in his dick, the feelings were too much for him to handle causing him to spray his cum all over the two females' breasts and face. Panting slightly, he watched as they started to lick each other clean of his cum.

"Why don't you go ahead Kushina-chan?" Yugito pushed the redhead forward, who in turn pushed Naruto down onto the bed as she squatted above him with her dripping snatch positioned directly above his eager member. Kushina slammed herself down onto his shaft in one swift motion causing both of them to release simultaneous moans of pleasure.

'Ooh, he's soooo much bigger than Minato!' Kushina thought as she savoured the feeling of having Naruto's monster cock deep inside her while Naruto was enjoying the tightness of her cunt around his dick.

Kushina soon started to move, she brought herself back up before slamming back down again which sent another jolt of pleasure shooting through her system. Yugito climbed onto the bed as well and sat down on Naruto's face, who immediately got the message and started licking her exposed womanhood. Yugito moaned as she felt his tongue slip into her folds and used her arms to bring Kushina into a fierce kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other.

Naruto started to thrust upwards against Kushina so as to not let her do all the work, which had a pleasant side effect of him hitting her special spot on each thrust. Kushina couldn't hold up against the onslaught of her G-spot and quickly felt her orgasm coming, she raised herself up and slammed herself all the way down.

"Naru-kun!" Kushina shouted as her orgasm hit, her juices flowing down the length of his shaft and pooled on the bed sheets. The feeling of Kushina's walls clamping down on his member, with the feeling of her juices flowing down his balls, triggered his own orgasm.

His shout was muffled by Yugito's pussy as he released his cum deep into the woman who was his biological mother turned lover, the vibrations from his shout also sent the blonde riding his face over the edge. Yugito screamed out her release as she cummed all over her lover's face, who just drank it up greedily.

Kushina pulled herself off with a squelching sound, allowing a few drips of cum to flow down her thigh but they were immediately lapped up by Yugito. Naruto took the chance to get behind the crouching Yugito and pushed the entirety of his length into her moist entrance, earning a loud purr/moan of pleasure from the feline woman. He quickly fell into a suitable pace as he fucked the beautiful blonde Jinchuriki, who was currently eating out Kushina's pussy.

"Fuck! Yugi-chan, you've been looking forward to this a lot haven't you? Your pussy is sucking me in and trying to milk me before I even get started." Naruto growled lowly as he pumped in and out of her, both of them grunting and moaning at the pleasure they were experiencing.

"Yesss, fuck me good and hard Na-ru-to!" Yugito hissed in pleasure as he managed to hit her G-spot after a few thrusts before Kushina pushed her head back down to her vagina, where she started to lick and suck on her exposed clitoris.

Naruto obliged to her wishes as he grabbed her curvaceous waist and started fucking her at full speed, each thrust hitting directly against the entrance of her womb. Naruto's pupils became more slitted as his irises glowed with power, his fangs and claws grew out slightly and his overall appearance became more feral as he released his demon mode. Ten silver wolf tails sprouted from his lower back, his ears turned into silver wolf ones and shifted atop his head.

"**Time to keep things up a notch!"** Naruto growled in his demonic voice, Yugito's eyes widened as she felt his already massive dick enlarge further whilst inside her. He didn't stop as he continued pounding away at her with his now 10-Inch dick, Yugito couldn't hold on any longer from the sudden pleasure.

"I'm coming!" Yugito shouted as her inner walls squeezed down on Naruto's throbbing manhood, coating it with her sexual juices as it continued to piston in and out of her. Naruto roared as he sprayed the inside of his lover white with his cum before pulling out and letting her slump onto the bed, his member still fully erect and twitching slightly. Taking a look at his recovering mates, he grinned and bit down on both his index fingers before forming a cross-shaped handseal.

"**Shin Kage Bushin no Jutsu (True Shadow Clone Technique)!"**

The area around Naruto was covered with multiple plumes of smoke, which cleared away to reveal eight identical grinning clones with their members at the ready. The girls gaped at the sight as their pussies reacted by almost overflowing with juices, they licked their lips as the clones and original surrounded them.

The original Naruto and his two clones surrounded Kyuubi, **"I hope you enjoyed your rest Kyuu-chan because now it's time to have some fun!"**

A clone lay down on the bed and inserted its length into her dripping pussy as the original got behind her, Naruto pressed his cockhead against her asshole as Kyuubi shivered in anticipation. Naruto started to apply some pressure as the tip slipped in first, earning a loud moan of approval from Kyuubi that was cut-off as the third clone shoved it's length down her throat.

Naruto groaned as he finally managed to squeeze his entire dick down her tight asshole, the feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The tightness was almost enough to drive him over the edge but he managed to hold it in, he started thrusting into her at a slow pace. Kyuubi moaned at the feeling of having all of her holes penetrated at once, that only increased the pleasure of the clone she was sucking off.

Both Yugito and Kushina were in similar situations with all three of their holes being fucked by the shadow clones of their lover and mate, their moans also muffled by the dick in their mouths. The clone that she had been deep-throating finally shot his load down her throat before vanishing in a plume of smoke, leaving Kyuubi free to voice her pleasure as the other two Narutos continued to piston in and out of her.

All three of them reached their climax at the same time, each of them shouting out in pure bliss as their orgasms washed over them as Kyuubi felt the cum entering both her anus and womb. The clone disappeared in another plume of smoke as the original pulled out of her asshole, a small trail of cum leaking out of both her lower holes.

The other two ladies were lying on the floor exhausted with his cum leaking out of their bodies but wore happy, satisfied grins on their faces. Naruto recalled his demonic features as he sported a self-satisfied smirk, glad that he had given his lovers a night to remember. Hearing the sounds of gentle snoring, he glanced around and let out a chuckle when he realised they had fallen asleep.

**Lemon's over, all you wimps can come out now!**

Naruto summoned a trio of shadow clones to clean up the mess as he flung the cum-covered bed sheet of the bed, he then re-summoned his tails and placed each of the girls onto the bed before crawling in himself. Kyuubi instinctively crawled onto his chest and snuggled into him as Yugito and Kushina took an arm each, Naruto let a soft small cross his face as he kissed each of them goodnight. His ten silver-furred tails wrapped around all of them like a blanket to keep them warm, Naruto closed his eyes before a thought crossed his mind.

'Well… that's one way to warm up for my fight against Kakashi tomorrow morning…'

* * *

**Holy shit people, this is my longest chapter to date for all of my stories! Averaging at a whopping 11k words, with the lemon taking up 3,342 words! That is my longest lemon and the first time I'm writing such a large sex scene with more than two people, hope I did okay and that you enjoyed it? You guys did enjoy it right? I took almost 10 hours to finalise the whole thing!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as a whole as well, with the introduction of Kakashi and Kushina's date. I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely, especially the date scene with Kushina and Naruto. And that's how I normally treat a girl, just so you single ladies out there know. *winks***

**As for the title of the chapter, it shows the order of the characters in this chapter. Silver = Kakashi, Purple = Yuugao and Red = Kushina. Just a little titbit for you guys~**

**Make sure to catch the next chapter with the infamous bell test and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ja ne~**

**Shin Kage Bushin no Jutsu (True Shadow Clone Technique) – Naruto uses his blood and youki to create a near perfect clone of himself only that it has a hundredth (still a lot) of his youki. The clone can take multiple hits without dispelling and can bleed as well, also can go into his hanyou (half-demon) form but not full demon.**

***Note* The reason the clones disappeared after cumming was because Naruto dispelled them himself if that's what you were wondering!***


	16. PETITION: SAVE FF

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update but no less important! I'm sure by now the majority of you have heard about fanfiction suddenly cracking down on all the fanfics containing content that are 'supposedly' against the website's rules and regulations. Well if you haven't yet, please head over to change (dot) org and search 'fanfiction' and click on the first link and sign the petition to prevent the destruction of the fanfiction site we know and love.

Also get all your friends and family members to sign the petition as well, even if they don't know what fanfiction is since it will only take a minute of their time at most. And for authors, make sure to post this notice on at least one of your stories so that everyone will know of the petition and how we can prevent it!

xNamikazeKyuubix signing off...

**P.s DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
